I Always Knew
by TheBrittanalove1
Summary: Brittany loves her best friend Santana, and has told her this, but will Santana ever feel the same way, or will she run  a mile instead?
1. Chapter 1

**I always knew **

Brittany was walking up to Santana who was wearing her cheerio's uniform and eyeing herself up in her mirror that she had hanging on the inside door of her locker. This was like a daily routine for Santana, she always loved looking at herself in the mirror. Santana was very confident about her looks and her body. And when she was little she always told everybody that she was going to be a model. Brittany had to admit than Santana was a very pretty girl and that she was a little bit jealous of her looks, especially when she had her cheerleading out fit on.

"Do you think I look hot today?" Santana asked Brittany as she walked towards her.

"Yeah totally. You always look hot" Brittany replied answering Santana's question.

"I know right" Santana agreeing with her friend.

"So San?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah Britt Britt?" She replied catching a quick glimpse at Brittany before returning to look at herself in the mirror again.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to mine tonight? I could really use your help with the solo I am going to sing in glee club next week, after all you are very talented women when it comes to your singing" Brittany announced smiling at Santana. Brittany wasn't really fussed about needing help for her solo, she had already perfected it. She only asked this because she knew that Santana wouldn't say no to her when she asked for help, and all Brittany wanted to do was to spend time with her friend.

"You really think I'm a good singer?" Santana blushed.

"Well yeah of course I would never lie to you S".

"Well thanks Britt means a lot", Santana smilingly thanked her friend.

"Soooo do you want to come over?" Brittany asked for the second time. She was hoping that Santana was going to so yes.

"Yeah sure. What time do you want me to come over?" Santana asked whilst watching Brittany think of an appropriate time.

Santana was giggling to herself as she watched Brittany. She always thought that Brittany looked rather adorable when she was thinking, she also thought she was cute when she was confused. This means that Santana thinks Brittany is cute almost every second of the day. Santana couldn't help but give out a silent chuckle as she was thinking about this.

"S. SAN! Hello earth to Santana Lopez" Brittany spoke hoping to get the young girls attention. Brittany assumed she was day dreaming, so she started waving her hand in front of Santana's face. "Santana Lopez. Are you day dreaming when I'm trying to have a conversation with you?" She asked. Brittany though that Santana was adorable when she was in her own world not listening to anyone. I guess it was because of the look that Santana had in her eyes.

Santana began to notice Brittany waving her hand in front of her face. "What?" the teen replied.

"I asked if you were day dreaming whilst I was talking to you. Never mind that now. Anyway so do you want to come over about 6:30pm? If that's ok for you?"

"Yeah that seems like a reasonable time for me, so I'll see you there then" Santana said.

Brittany looked at Santana before stating "Of course you'll see me there. If I wasn't going to be there I wouldn't have invited you over silly". Santana raised an eyebrow and looked at Brittany strangely, but then she couldn't help but let her lips give out a little grin at her friend.

"Great so I'll see you later after class then?" Santana questioned.

"Yeah ok see you later San" Brittany replied to her question.

"See you later B" Santana said her voice echoing to Brittany as she walked down the hallway to her next class.

As Santana herd the bell ringing to signal that it was the end of her class, the end of the school day and that it was finally the weekend she, jumped out of her seat and out of the classroom and started to walk down the hallways to her locker. When she was about to approach her locker she seen Brittany leaning against her own locker staring at her. The teen was wondering what was wrong. "Maybe she forgot her locker combination again" Santana muttered to herself. Santana carried on walking towards the blond hoping to find out what was wrong.

"Hey Britt Britt what's wrong", she asked starring at the girl in front of her looking concerned. She places one of her hands on Brittany's arm.

"Nothings wrong. I was just wondering if you were still coming over tonight."

"I said I was didn't I?" Santana said responding to her question with another question.

"Yeah I know". She replied. Brittany stared at the brown haired girl who was completing the last number on her locker combo and opening the door placing her books inside. "It's just I asked you that before last class. You could have made new plans within that hour. Like maybe with a boy from your maths class", she suggested.

Santana closed her locker door and stared at Brittany for a few seconds. "Look B you're my best friend I would so totally choose to help you rather than go out with a stupid boy any day. Santana smiled staring her friend. "So to answer your question, yes I am still coming over tonight if it's still ok?" The girl asked. Brittany just nodded her head in agreement with a huge grin on her face.

They stood in silence for a few seconds just staring at each other in the eyes before Santana broke the silence. "Do you want a ride home?" she pleasantly asked the blond who was standing in front of her still staring her in the eyes.

"No thanks I think I will walk home the weather is totally great outside, it will do me good to get some fresh air. But hey I can walk you to your car if that's ok?"

"Yeah that would be great B thanks". She responded with a little giggle holding out her pinkie which she was offering to Brittany, which Brittany she happily took in her own. They both started walking down the hallways of the school still locking their pinkies together. Walking down the hallways of the school, Brittany kept staring at Santana from the corner of her eye. She couldn't help it. She loved staring at her prettiness.

"What?" Santana asked.

"I didn't say anything", Brittany answered.

"I know you didn't say anything B but I can see you staring at me from the corner of your eye. Why?"

"Oh um", Brittany didn't know how to respond. "It's just I think you're amazing. And I keep thinking to myself how amazing you really are and how lucky I am that you're my best friend". Brittany couldn't help but smile when she told Santana how amazing she was. But it was all true what she had said, she really did think the world of Santana and that she is glad that she ever met her.

"Yeah I am pretty amazing", she smiled. "And yes Brittany Pierce you should feel lucky to have me as a friend. I mean you know me, loads of people want to be my friend but I reject them. It takes a lot to become a friend of Miss Santana Lopez". Brittany smiled as Santana had just made Brittany feel as if she was someone special since Santana had accepted her into her life as her best friend. But Brittany knew that Santa was right about what she had said, it does take a lot to become a friend of `Miss Santana Lopez`. I mean she is Head Bitch of the school since she got put into that cheerio's uniform, which Brittany had to admit again that it made Santa Lopez look even more sexy that what she already was.

"Britt?" Santa asked. She stopped for a moment to look at her.

The tall blond looked at her "Yes San?" she replied, stopping in her tracks to listen to what Santana had to say.

"Look since you told me I was amazing I have to be honest with you and tell you that", Santana took a deep breath, this was because Santana wasn't really the person to tell people her feelings unless they were bad ones, then she wouldn't give it a second thought she would just speak her mind right there and then. She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Well I know I don't tell you this very often, actually as a matter of fact I have never told you this before but" Santana took another breather and exhaled it slowly as if she was about to say something scary, terrible or even something that was going to hurt Brittany's feelings. Instead Santana just came out and said it. "I'm really glad that you're my best friend too". Santana and Brittany just smiled at each other Brittany knew that it must have took a lot of courage for her to say that, since she wasn't really one to express her happy feelings. This was because she thought that if she did that people would take advantage of her and think that she wasn't really head bitch of the school. Santana was never going to give up her place as one of the head bitches. She enjoyed it too much, even though when she was with Brittany and onlyBrittany that she could actually be a kind caring person she only acted this way she never said anything, she could only show it not say it. She just never wanted to show or say anything nice during school.

"Wow Santana that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me. In fact that's the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me". Brittany had a huge smile on her face. "Are you feeling ok because we could cancel tonight if you're not well", Brittany suggested.

"I mean it Britt. I care about you a lot more than what you think or realize. And I am honoured that I could be the first person to say the nicest thing to you ever". Santana said with a grin across her face, removing her hand from her shoulder then bumping her shoulder into Brittany's. Brittany couldn't help but smile at the brown haired girl that was standing beside her. Brittany wanted to reply to her but she couldn't think what she could say to her, she was in shock from what Santana had just told her. Instead of responding she just winked at Santana and then gripped her pinkie tighter to Santana's and began carrying on walking through the school and into the parking lot where Santana's car was parked.

"Well here's my car. Are you sure I can't give you a ride home?" she asked. "I don't mind you know, I would be more than happy to ".

"No its fine, but thanks anyway." She said.

Santana unlocked her car and began walking round to the driver's seat. "Santana?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"I have something to give you", she smiled.

"What is it B?" Santana asked.

Brittany began walking round to the driver's side if the car with a little smile placed on her lips. She was getting closer to Santana and then from nowhere Brittany slung her arms around the brown haired teen and whispered into her ear, "Thank you for what you said to me before it means a lot. I mean it S you are really special to me. I knew there was a reason why I wanted to be your friend so much". Brittany let her arms slide down Santana's arm and then down to her side and placed them on her own hips.

"You're welcome B. I meant every word I said and I don't want you to forget because I will always be there for you. You are kind of special to me", she said with a smile now placing on her lips.

Brittany started walking round to the back of the car so that Santana could get into her seat.

"Hey San?" Brittany shouted just as Santana was just about to close her car door.

Santana nods to show that she is listening to what Brittany was about to say to her.

"Don't be late tonight okay?"

"Sure thing", Santana chuckled. "So I will see you at 6:30pm tonight on the dot". Brittany smiled at her as she closed her car door. She took a few steps back to make sure that Santana had enough room to reverse her car out of the space she was parked. When Santana was about to drive out of the car park she tooted her horn and stuck her hand out the window waving goodbye to Brittany. Brittany simply waved back and then began walking her journey home.

**OK i know this wasn't that good but it's my first one i have written, so please review and let me know what you think of it and will update soon with the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany was lying on her bed waiting for Santana to arrive to help her with the solo she was going to sing in Glee Club next week. Well that's why she said she invited Santana over anyways. The truth was to spend time with her friend.

It was 6:29pm and Brittany lifted up off her bed and sat on the edge of it instead whilst she stared at her clock which was placed on a side table beside her bed. She continued to stare at it a few seconds more. It now had turned waited a second before letting out a sigh and muttering to herself "She's late. She's fucking late". Brittany had remembered how Santana had promised her that she would be there 6:30 on the dot.

A few seconds later Brittany heard a knock at her front door "Santana" she whispered to herself. Brittany leaped off the edge of her bed, out of her bedroom door and crashed down to the bottom of her stairs which ended at her front door. Brittany let out a heavy breath that she must have been holding since she heard the knock on the door.

Brittany opened her door and seen her friend standing there, she crossed her arms pretending she was angry. She wasn't angry she just eyed the beautifully tanned, brown shiny haired, chocolate eyed friend up and down looking at what she was wearing. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black vest top, which showed off her breasts. Brittany kept staring at her breasts. She looked hot. I mean she looked smoking fucking hot.

"Britt my eyes are up here, not down there."

"Yes I do know where your eyes are. I'm not, ya know stupid or anything." Brittany hated being called stupid or dumb it always made her feel upset. "I just don't want to look you in the eyes."

"Why don't you want to look me in the eyes?" Santana asked.

"Err let me think. Because you're late. You promised me you would be here 6:30 on the dot." Brittany replied still not staring at her friend in the eyes. It's not that she didn't want to look her in the eyes, she was just distracted at the sight of Santana's boobs. And yes maybe she was a little bit cross at her friend for turning up late.

"Awww I'm sorry babe. But look on the bright side I'm only like what, thirty seconds late. It's better than me being thirty minutes late. I promise I will make it up to you later. I promise, because I have a surprise for you.

Brittany lifted up her head and locked eyes with Santana looking happier than what she was five seconds ago. It was because of the thought of Santana calling her babe. She had never called Brittany that before, and now she was excited as to what the surprise was that Santana was going to give her.

"Yeah I guess you're right. But if you were thirty minutes late I would have been staring at your boobs for a whole lot longer than ten seconds." Brittany said with a smile. "So what's this surprise you have got for me?" Brittany announced.

Santana looked at Brittany strangely with a puzzle on her face. She just kept on staring for a few moments at what about Brittany had said about her boobs. Santana decided to break the silence between them "Well you will just have to wait and find out". She answered. "So are you going to let me in or are we going to just rehearse out here?"

"Oh yeah of course sorry. So hey my mum and dad aren't in so it would be totally cool for us to play loud music and stuff. And they won't be back until late tonight." Brittany said with a smile.

"That is so totally cool plus it's great for the surprise I have for you later." Santana smiled walking through Brittany's door and taking off her shoes.

Brittany smiled watching the teen kick off her shoes wondering what her surprise could be. Brittany grabbed Santana's pinkie with her own and began walking up the stairs leading her to her bedroom. Brittany softly opened her bedroom door and held her hand out into her bedroom signalling Santana to go in first. Brittany seconds later, walked in and then closed her door behind her.

Brittany knew she had to ask this question otherwise Santana might get suspicious on why she asked her over to help her rehearse if they weren't going to.

"So are you ready to help me rehearse?" The blonde asked with a soft tone to her voice.

"Well actually", Santana said raising an eyebrow to Brittany with a cheeky smile on her face. "I was kind of hoping that we could skip rehearsal and do something else".

"What did you have in mind?" Brittany questioned wondering what Santana had meant.

Santana tapped her hand on a space next to her on Brittany's bed where she was sitting indicating her to come and sit beside her, which Brittany did. Santana grabbed her bag off the floor and also placed that on to Brittany's bed.

"Well this is actually your surprise".

Brittany looked at Santana as she pulled out 2 bottles of vodka and then placed them on the bed, pulled out two shot glasses. Brittany let out a sigh of relief knowing that she didn't have to rehearse and that she could have some fun with her bestie. Brittany continued to grin at Santana. "Well I suppose your right, we can skip rehearsal tonight. I guess this would be a better way to spend the evening ahead of us." She smiled.

Santana placed the two shot glasses on Brittany's dresser and started to pour the vodka into them. She handed one to Brittany. "One for you, and a one for me" she smirked. They both drank their shots and Santana began pouring them some more. "Hey B?" she asked the blonde.

"Yes San?" she replied.

"This is going to be one hell of a fucking night isn't it?"

"If I'm going to be honest with you S" she looked at Santana placing a hand or knee. "I think that it's going to be the best night I have had in a while" she laughed.

"Do you mind if I put on some music on B?"

"No of course I don't mind. I have some CD's on my shelves over there just put what you want on".

"Thanks Britt Britt you're the best" Santana smiled and winked at Brittany, placing a little kiss on her cheek.

Brittany thought that those shots must have gone straight to Santana's head because she had never kiss Brittany on the cheek before. Brittany placed her hand on her cheek where Santana had just kissed her, the softness of her lips touching her cheek. Brittany continued smiling and watched Santana as she was looking for a CD.

"Oh shit Britt you have Soulja Boy CD" She commented.

"Yeah. Why do you not like him?" she stuttered.

"Like him. I fucking love him B" she said. "No way my favourite song of his is on here".

"What song?" Brittany asked.

"Turn my swag on", she replies smiling at Brittany.

"No way", she smiled, that's my favourite song of his as well.

Brittany began thinking about the relationship she had with Santana their friendship was great. She never realized how much they had in common. They both enjoyed cheerleading, singing and dancing in glee club, they even had the same favourite song on a CD.

"Hey San, have you ever realized how much stuff we have in common with each other?" she asked with a grin placing on her lips.

"Course I do Britt that's why you're like totally my best friend", she said smiling at Brittany. Santana began walking over to Brittany and placed her own hands into her friends. She smiled and winked at her one last time before pulling the blonde off the edge of her bed and placing her on the floor whilst Santana pressed the play button on her CD player. "Come on B dance with me." Santana began grinding her body up against Brittany's whilst she was dancing it was if she was in the film Dirty Dancing itself. Brittany actually loving the way that Santana was dancing against her. Brittany held her right hand in Santana's left and placed them in the air whilst Santana twirled around going up and down against the blue eyed girl's body.

An hour later they were both sitting on Brittany's floor drinking their bottles of vodka. Santana was taking big mouthfuls loving the feeling how it burned on the way down and began messing with her head. Brittany was doing the same since Santana kept encouraging her to keep drinking it with her.

"OMG Britt I have a great idea", Santana suggested touching Brittany's arm with an ecstatic look on her face.

"Well come on lets here it", Brittany said slurring the words out of her mouth.

"Body shots."

"What's that?" she asked with a confused look.

"What? You've never heard of body shots?"

"No. What are they?" The blonde wondered.

"Lie down on your bed and I'll show you. I've never done them with anyone before but I've seen people doing them at parties and stuff".

"Ok just don't hurt me or anything."

"Britt you know me. I would never ever hurt you. You are way too special to me for me to even ever think about hurting you." Santana new she was very drunk but she meant every would that had just came out of her mouth. "And anyway this isn't dangerous or anything, it doesn't hurt one slight bit the only thing you will feel is… well you will just have to wait and find out". Santana slurred once again holding her Brittany's hand in her own. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes of course I trust u San. I will always trust you." Brittan answered rubbing her friends hands.

"Oh B, do you have any salt?"

"Salt? Why do you need salt?" Brittany wondered looking confused in to why Santana needed Salt. Brittany watched Santana as she pulled out another bottle from her bag.

"What's that?" Brittany questioned Santana. She couldn't tell what it was, her vision was blurred, and she could see doubles of everything.

"This Brittany is Tequila" she answered raising an eyebrow. And this is why we need salt."

Brittany's lips gave out a smile and then she began to giggle. "I love Tequila", she announced clapping her hands. "I have some salt in the bathroom in the cabinet."

"Ok. Wait why do you have salt in your bathroom?" Santana spoke looking confused.

"Because of my old gold fish. I was watching this programme one night and there are fish in the sea and well the sea is salty, so I put some salt in my sink one day and put dotty in there.

"Dotty?" Santana questioned.

"Yeah Dotty that is what I called my fish because it had three little dots on it, so I thought it was the perfect name. And anyway after I did that I just put it in the cabinet to use every day for Dotty. Oh and dotty died that same day. He must have been old aged."

Santana couldn't help but look at Brittany strangely. As much as she cared for this girl, she had to admit that she was kind of strange but she knew that that was what made her herself. "Ok I'll just go and get it. Don't move", she smiled. "I will be right back".

Brittany smiled as she watched Santana walk out the room to go and get the salt. Brittany was having a great night with her friend. She could always count on Santana to make the night entertaining. "Did you find the salt?" Brittany asked as she seen Santana enter the room once again.

"Yeah I did." She stated and smiled back at the girl lying on the bed, she gave her a cheeky smile letting her know that she was ready to carry on with the body shots she was going to do. "You ready B?" She asked excitingly.

"Sure am", she replied.

"Good ", she smiled. "Before we start I need you to lift up your top."

"Ok." Brittany then began to lift up her top.

"Ok it's time."

"Time for what." I hope she doesn't mean time to go home she thought to herself. We were just about to do body shots.

"It's time for me to gets on my body shots." She smiled and then started pouring salt onto Brittany's stomach.

"So that was what you wanted the salt for." Brittany said to Santana with a little giggle because the salt was tickling her stomach as Santana sprinkled it on.

"Sure is." The Latina replied. Santana then slowly bent her head down after giving Brittany a wink and then placed her tongue on Brittany's abs and started going in a circular motion to make sure she gets up every grain of salt.

The Latina heard a little voice come from the top of the bed. "That feels nice", she heard Brittany say, and letting out a few squeals and giggles since Santana's tongue was tickling her. Brittany was enjoying the feeling of Santana's soft wet tongue that had been gliding around her bare abs. Santana then give Brittany's stomach one last lick before removing her tongue and drinking her shot of tequila she had been resting in her spare hand. After she had her shot she let out a sly burp. "Oops", she said giggling to herself.

"You dirty fucking pig" Brittany said loudly laughing at her friend until her sides started to hurt from laughing too much.

Santana just laughed at her friend from the remark she gave her. "Come on Blondie it's your turn to do it to me now."

"Yey." Brittany squealed with enthusiasm clapping her hands, knowing that she finally has the chance to lick salt off of Santana. Not that she has ever thought of doing it before. Brittany started to lift up Santana's top for her. Before she knew it her blue eyes were gazing onto Santana's perfectly tanned stomach with absolute perfect abs. She began to sprinkle little nips of the salt over her whole stomach so she could get the opportunity to lick any part of this stomach. She decided to sprinkle some just below her bra, and after that she looked at the brunette and smiled and began tracing her tongue up and down her abs and up to the top below her bra. "I am really enjoying doing this to Santana. It just seems so right" Brittany thought to herself, too scared to say it out loud. She had been having private thoughts all night to herself wondering if she should finally confess her feelings to Santana that she has towards her. `How would she react? Would she hate me forever? Would she understand? `. These are the questions that kept running through her mind. After a few more of her secretive thoughts she decided to give Santana's abs one more quick lick and then brought her shot glass up to her lips and swallowed it all in one. She needed it after confusing herself with worrying thoughts.

Santana pulled down her top and sat up off the bed and stood on the floor grabbing a hold of Brittany's hand. "Come on B. We is gunna gets on our party moods" the Latina smiled pulling Brittany up with force to make sure she stands up and dances with her.

The blonde and brunette were dancing to all their favourite songs, both girls grinding up against each other. Santana was the drunkest out of them both she barely had enough time to breathe since the bottles of vodka barely came away from her lips.

"Hey Brittany, could you pass me the vodka?" Santana slurred giving Brittany a sweet smile.

"San do you not think you've had enough already? I mean you can barely stand up straight", Brittany giggled.

"No. Not really I'm having too much fun", she smiled carrying on dancing. "Britt why haven't you turned into a stripper yet? You always turn into a stripper when you're drunk? She smirked eyeing her up and down noticing she still has all of her clothes on. "So could you please pass the vodka because I wants to gets that drink all up ins my grill."

"First of all S I'm not sure why I haven't taken my clothes off yet I guess I forgot tonight." She laughed. "And second of all I really do think you've had enough to drink now because your words are really hard to understand at the moment."

"So you're not gunna pass me the bottle then?" She questioned the tall blonde.

"Nope". She replied without any hesitation.

"Ok wells I'll just gets it myself then." Santana walked over to Brittany's bedside table with Brittany hanging onto her arm since she couldn't walk in a straight line, picking the bottle up and turned around to carry on dancing.

"You ok?" Brittany asked the Latina just standing there.

"Yeah I'm fine I think I may have drunk too much. I think I need to lie down the room is totally spinning ad making me feel sick."

"I told you not to drink the rest of the bottle". She said holding Santana up straight by the sides of her arms.

"I know I know. You don't have to rub it in how I was wrong and you were right." The brunette smiled. She turned around and went to lie down on Brittany's bed to try and ease the alcohol off, but instead she stepped on one of the empty glass bottles and went tumbling forwards trying to catch onto something to stop her from falling. Santana had grabbed a hold of Brittany's arm making them both fall onto the bed. Brittany had landed straight on top of Santana, looking her straight in the eyes.

Santana laughed. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok". Brittany smiled back gazing into Santana's eyes. `Wow her eyes are so beautiful` she thought to herself. `And those lips look so yummy, everything about her looks good enough to eat. ` Brittany couldn't stop staring at Santana's lips. All she has wanted to do all night is kiss them. `Should I kiss her now and get it over with? But how would she react? `

Santana continued to look at Brittany wondering why she hasn't rolled off her yet. Before she knew it Brittany had placed a kiss on Santana's lips. `What is she doing? Why is this girl on top of me and why has she just kissed me? `

Brittany pulled away from the kiss and could see that her friend was just lying there stiff. Brittany decided to roll off her friend and placed her feet on to the floor. She just watched as Santana slowly lifted her body up.

Santana just stared at Brittany before stating "I have to go", with tears filled in her eyes. She hopped off the bed and started walking towards the door to exit Brittany's bedroom. Something grabbed her arm before she could open the door.

"Don't go", Brittany begging Santana not to go and that she was sorry for what she had done.

"Don't touch me", Santana said with a calm voice but it was a bit crackly since she was beginning to cry and bit slurry from the alcohol. Santana walked out the bedroom and quickly rushed down the stairs and putting her shoes on. She then opened the front door and slammed it behind her, to show Brittany that she was angry and upset. The brunette began running home.

Brittany let out a heavy sigh and collapsed on to her bed muttering things to herself. `Why did u kiss her? Why did you have to fucking kiss her? ` She had no idea how she was going to fix this. `Have I just ruined our friendship forever?` Brittany was worried.

Santana finally got to her house after running for about 10 minutes. She opened her front door and when storming straight up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed her door behind her. She paced the floor for a few minutes before sitting on the edge of her bed and putting her head in her hands and began crying. `Why did she do that? ` She muttered to herself. `I thought we were friends. Best friends.` Santana was trying to think if Brittany had dropped any hints to say that she liked her but they just did normal best friend stuff like everybody else. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and she had received a text message from Brittany. `Do I want to read this text` do I want to know what it says?` Loads of questions began taking over Santana's brain not knowing what to do. Santana slid up her phone and began reading the text from Brittany. It said everything. About what she why she kissed her how long she had felt that way and about how it was annoying her not to tell Santana.

S. I am so so sorry for what I did, I didn't mean to spring everything on you like this.I know it was wrong thing to do, but I have been thinking a lot lately about you and all of these feelings have been taking over body. I have been wanting to tell you for a while, but every time I went to, my body completely freezes. I just thought that If I kisses you, you might understand a bit more because its like they say `Actions speak louder than words` it has been annoying me for ages not being able to tell anyone. I felt so trapped. I have had these feelings for you for a long time. Its been that long I can't remember. I know this is a great shock and I don't think this text will make any sense to you, but I think that we need to talk it over.

Please text back love B x

Santana couldn't text Brittany back it was too soon. She placed her phone on the bedside table and put head on her pillows and closed her eyes. All she could see when she closed her eyes was when Brittany was on top of her and placed that sudden kiss on her lips. Santana stroked her lips as she could feel the tingling on her them where Brittany had placed her own. A thousand thoughts and questions went running through her mind but the main question she asked her self was `Do I like her?` Santana had never felt that way about Brittany until now. Everything has changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany was lying on her bed the next day. The day after she had kissed her best friend Santana. The day she had sent a text message to her phone saying how and what she feels. She may have been drunk last night but she remembered everything. She was pretty sure that Santana would remember everything as well. I mean it is something pretty hard and awkward to forget.

Brittany had her head on her pillows, starring at her phone hoping that Santana would call or text to let Brittany know that she understands. ` Why would she understand I kissed her for fuck sake without warning, this has to be a shock for her `, Brittany thought to herself, with loads of other questions running through her mind, ` What have I done? Why did I do it? Will she ever forgive me? ` Without her best friend Brittany felt incomplete. She knew that there was a part of her missing, and Santana was that missing part. Santana was her only true friend. The only one she could truly rely on. "Why did I have to go and fuck everything up?" she muttered to herself still starring at her phone. Santana was always there to protect Brittany when people were teasing her at school calling her dumb and stupid. Santana would never call Brittany any of those names because she knows how much it hurts her feelings. Santana managed to make most of the boys stop calling her friend these names, because they knew if they carried on, she would beat them up quite easily with no struggle at all. Brittany loved her friend for this for her, but then…

Brittany had to go and fall in love.

Santana was hurt and upset about what her so called best friend had done to her. Because of her she didn't have anyone talk to. Nobody in Glee Club liked her because they thought she was a total bitch and she never talked to anybody from the Cheerio's outside of school. All that Santana wants is a friend. A friend that she can talk to about what happened and that everything would turn out fine in the end. But she couldn't. The only person she would talk to if something liked this had happened to her between someone else, would be Brittany. But instead it had to be Brittany it happened with. So now Santana can't talk to anybody. She's still too fucking annoyed to talk to Brittany since she has pushed all of this onto her. Getting her all confused about her feelings. This is one thing that she couldn't understand. She had kissed loads of boys and made out with a few girls at parties. But they have never felt as appropriate as the one Brittany had given her. It just felt so… right. "Why am I having these thoughts to myself? Why would even think about liking the kiss? I'm straight. I'm into boys." Santana looked round the room knowing she said this out loud. "I need to get out this house I need a new scene something to take my mind off this". Saying this Santana jumped off her bed she had been lying on and grabbed her shoes and a jacket and headed out the house.

"Where are you going sweetie", she heard her mum say from the kitchen walking towards her with a cup in her hand taking little sips.

"I need to get some fresh air I feel a little suffocated in my bedroom and I'm getting a bit of a headache thinking abo-". Santana thought for a moment about what she was going to say. She had almost told her mother about what happened last night. "I just need to get some air I will be fine after a nice walk".

Santana's mum walked towards her daughter placing her right hand on her forehead and looking into her eyes. "You do look a little pale, but you don't seem to be burning up. Are you sure everything is ok sweetie. You can talk to me you kn-".

Santana interrupted her mum. "I know mum".

"If you're having boy troubles I am more than hap -".

"No mum its nothing like that." Santana said interrupting her mother again. In her mind she was hoping that it was boy troubles not girls.

"Well ok then, don't be too long and just make sure you have your phone with you in case I need to get in touch."

"Ok mum it is already in my pocket and I won't be I'm only going out for a little walk to get some air in my lungs. Look I'll see you later." Santana left her mum still standing there as she trailed off out the front door only just managing to hear her mum say "Be careful". And with the final words reaching her ears from her mother's mouth she walked off down the street not to know where she was going. Just knowing she had to get away, as far as she could. Only thing to realize was that everywhere almost reminded her of Brittany because they used to go everywhere and did everything together.

Brittany decided that she had to sort things out. It was doing no good her just sitting there doing nothing about the mess she had created. ` I'm gunna have to sort this out`, I don't feel right inside, this is my mess and I am finally going to clean it up. ` Gathering her thoughts Brittany slid off her bed and grabbing her jacket. She slung it on and walked out her bedroom door and down her stairs. She sat on one of the stairs carefully placing on her shoes.

"Are you going out?" Her mother asks.

"Yes".

"Well come on then. Where are you going?" her mother questioned with a smile on her face.

"Santana's." Brittany's mum didn't have a clue that they had fell out. Her mother sometimes asked why the pretty girl hadn't been round in so long. She didn't know that she was there yesterday either, because her mother would of wondered why she hadn't stopped over because every time the Latina came over she would always would have ended up sleeping over. But it was too hard for Brittany to speak to her about her after that night. She kept having flashbacks about what she had done. Ruining everything. So she just decided to pretend to her mother like everything was normal.

"Ok well you tell her that I said hi and that she should come and stop over again sometime soon."

"Ok mum I will." Brittany opened her door, turning around catching a quick glimpse of her mother and passing on a smile before she walked out and started walking along to Santana's. Brittany had thought once or twice about turning around but this was something she had to do, whether she liked it or not. Brittany carried on walking rehearsing what she was going to say, but she couldn't think of anything. Before she knew it she had finally approached Santana's house it didn't seem like it took long noticing how far she lived away from Santana. She walked up onto the porch outside of San's house and stood there thinking once again about turning around and heading in the opposite direction to take her back home. Instead she lifted a heavy weight of her right arm and knocked on the door. The door opened with a smile on the other side.

"Brittany. How nice to see you again dear."

"Hey Mrs Lopez. Is Santana home?"

"No I'm afraid not she went out about an hour ago saying she felt suffocated so she went out for a walk and a bit of fresh air. Would you like to come in and wait for her? I'm sure she will be happy to see you she's been looking a little down lately. I thought it may have been something to do with boys but she says it wasn't".

"No it's fine I will just see her tomorrow at school. Will you give her my love and hope that she is feeling better soon."

"Yes dear." She replied with a lovingly smile. Brittany recently wondered if Santana had inherited her smile from her mother as they were such alike, but Brittany preferred Santana's it gave her such a glowing look. It was just so… Perfect.

"Thank you." Brittany slowly walked off the porch and turned around staring to Mrs Lopez. "Good bye Mrs L. Hope to see you soon."

"You to." She smiled and waved before closing her front door.

Brittany began wandering back up the street and back to her own home.

Santana had ended up at this park where herself and Brittany used to come when they wanted to get away from everything that was bad. It just used to make them feel a lot better with the beautiful surroundings easily calming them down to relax and enjoy each other's company. They often sat on the green bank near the river. It was their favourite spot. It was where Santana was sitting now. It reminded her of Brittany so much, it couldn't even stop her placing a smile upon her lips. It was beginning to get a bit cold outside, so Santana picked herself up off the grass and decided it was time for her to go home. She had been sitting there for hours. Her mum would probably be getting worried with her being out so long when she said she was going to be. After all she still had her phone with her, so if her mother was too worried she would have rung her, but she hasn't.

Santana had finally reached her door, glad to be finally home. She was feeling rather tired even though she hasn't done anything to tire her out. She opened the door and stepped inside gently shutting it behind her and kicking off her shoes.

"San is that you?" She hears her mother shouting from in the kitchen.

"Yes. It's me."

"Good. Oh and Brittany called round earlier asking for you."

` Oh God has Brittany told my mum what happened? Only one way to find out. ` "What did she say?"

"Nothing much. I just told her how u weren't feeling very well, and she told me to give you her love and hopes you are feeling better soon."

"Oh um ok. Well I'm gunna go to bed am really tired." Santana began walking up the stairs. A voice echoed from the bottom.

"Good night sweetie."

"Santana pushed open her bedroom door closing it behind her and just flopped onto her bed smothering her face into her pillows. She turned onto her back and pulled out her phone out of her jeans pocket determined whether she should ring Brittany. ` Maybe it is time for us to talk. What would I say to her though? ` More questions overtook her brain she was sick of this. Santana slid up her phone and typed in Brittany's name to bring up her number. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't press the call button. Her thumb just glided over it, but wouldn't push down. Instead Santana Just placed it on her bedside table and got under her covers and tucked herself into bed. She whispered to herself.

"I like you too." And slowly drifted off to sleep with a slight movement on her lips that could just pass as a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

All day Sunday, Brittany hadn't contacted Santana in any way, and Santana didn't contact her either. They both just let the day pass waiting for the next day to arrive. Even though Santana was dreading to go to school the next day because she knew she would be around Brittany for most of the day. Whereas Brittany couldn't wait because she knew she would see Santana and that she would at least have to talk to her, and hopefully sort out their differences they had.

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning and Brittany had arrived at school walking through the main doors into the hallways, by herself. Brittany knew Santana still wasn't speaking to her because normally she would be waiting next to the main entrance doors, leaning against the brick wall in her very hot cheerio's uniform waiting for the blonde each morning. But today, she wasn't there. Brittany carried on as normal walking to her locker and retrieving her books from inside. She stood there for a few moments waiting to see if Santana would come to her locker, but there was no sign. The bell rang so Brittany trailed off to her first class.<p>

* * *

><p>It was end of first class and Brittany hadn't stop thinking about Santana. Why was she off? Was it because she was avoiding her? Or maybe she is just ill. After all her mom did say she wasn't feeling very well on Saturday. Brittany walked to her locker and inserted her books. She looked to the side and she seen a picture of her and Santana stuck on the door. It was when they were at Cheerio's practice one day. They looked so happy together, but now everything has changed. She pulled out her phone from her bag and wondered if she should call Santana. But Brittany decided against because she knew that she may not be talking to her still and might not answer it. Plus it may look like Brittany is desperate to talk to her. Oh wait she is. She wants to make everything right. Back to the way things were, where everything was normal and fun, with no problems.<p>

A full school day had passed and Brittany had got home and went straight up to her room, locking her door behind her. She wanted to be alone, even though she had been alone all day. Brittany heard a knock on her bedroom door. It was her mother.

"Are you ok in there sweetie?"

"Yeah mom am fine. I-I'm just a little tired from school that's all."

"Well ok then just shout of me if you need anything." Her mother said smiling not realizing that Brittany couldn't see her since there was a big wooden door in-between them.

"I will. I will be down shortly. I'm just gunna rest my eyes for a bit." Brittany began to shut her eyes until she heard a vibrating noise coming from her dresser. She felt like ignoring it but she thought it might be important. Brittany heaved her exhausted body from her bed and walked over to her dresser and picked up her phone realizing who the text message was from. She was right, it was important. She had received a text message from Santana.

_Come to mine now! _

With no hesitation about the text message she had received Brittany grabbed her jacket of her chair and headed downstairs.

"Where are you going? I thought you were resting your eyes." Her mother said noticing her daughter placing on her shoes.

"Santana texted me asking to go over I haven't seen her today, and I could do with some fresh air as well."

"Ok, just don't be home too late I want you back by half ten no later it's a school night."

"Ok mom, I will be back by then. I promise." I stood staring at my mother giving her a warm smile and she gladly gave me one in return. "See you later."

"Bye sweetie." These were the last words that Brittany heard before leaving her home and heading to Santana's.

On the way there Brittany was wondering what Santana was going to say her, wondering if she was going to be really mad. Normally when Santana was mad she would beat the person up she was mad with. But Brittany remembered what Santana said to her that night…

_` Britt you know me. I would never ever hurt you. You are way too special to me for me to even ever think about hurting you. `_

It was true Brittany did know her, and she knew that Santana would never hurt her but since that night she didn't know what to believe anymore, because everything may have changed between them. Brittany didn't want to think about what Santana might do to her, it just made her more worried.

* * *

><p>Santana was standing in her bedroom looking into her mirror staring at herself. Only this time she wasn't eyeing herself up. Well she was in a way but only to look at herself and to wonder what Brittany had seen in her to have all those feelings for her. Santana didn't understand. She muttered to herself, "I'm a complete bitch. Why would she even look at me like that?" Then Santana realized that it was because Brittany was her best friend, she knew everything about Santana and she especially knew that she wasn't always a bitch. She knew Santana had a kind sweet side to her when she was with Brittany alone. "I can do this. I can do this. I just have to tell her this straight", she whispered in the silent air, still looking at herself in the mirror. "Why am I scared to do this? I'm Santana Lopez, I don't get scared." But Santana also knew that she wasn't afraid to leave her bitchiness behind some days and show that bitches can be scared of things as well, they don't have to be complete bitches every second of the day. They were allowed to be scared too.<p>

Santana heard a knock at her door. Her eyes widened at her head turned to her closed bedroom door. She knew who it was. She turned to the mirror and looked at her self and took in a deep breath and released it slowly, and headed to her bedroom door and downstairs.

* * *

><p>Brittany was waiting nervously on Santana's porch waiting for someone to answer the door. She also took in a deep Breath but released hers fast.<p>

Brittany seen the handle of Santana's front door slowly push down and slowly open. She saw the Latina standing there and bowed her head. Neither of them made eye contact with each other and stood there in silence. Santana decided to break the silence. After all it was her that asked Brittany to come round.

Santana lifted her head and stared at Brittany, but Brittany still had her head down not daring to make eye contact. "Hey." That was all Santana could manage to think of saying in such an awkward moment.

Brittany lifted her head locking eyes with Santana and slowly brought out a smile. "Hey." Brittany just stared at Santana for a few more seconds before the brunette shifted her eyes to the floor.

"Do you wanna come in?" Santana moved to the side leaving Brittany space to shift herself in through the door.

"Yeah thanks." Brittany smiled at Santana whilst she squeezed through the space Santana had given her to let her access her home. Santana still didn't make eye contact with the blonde.

"So look, my parents aren't home so we will have some privacy to talk about you know… what happened the other night."

"Ok." Brittany started walking into Santana's living room and placed herself on her couch. Santana slowly followed after her but she walked over to the other side of the room and stood leaning against the wall. There was more silence.

"I'm sorry San." Brittany blurted out with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I truly am sorry about the, you know. Kiss." Brittany put her head down in shame when she mentioned that word.

"Britt -."

"No San this is my entire fault I shouldn't have done it. And I know you are really mad and I deserve whatever you're going to do me, but when you beat me up could you please try not to hit my n-."

"Britt", Santana interrupted. "I'm not mad at you anymore." Brittany lifted her head and met eyes with Santana's. "Well to be honest, I was never really that mad at you. Just a little annoyed but mainly upset. And I have told you this before I would never hurt you no matter how mad I was at you. I mean who would ever hurt you, you're way too adorable." Santana smiled at Brittany. "As a matter of fact, I invited you around to tell you that I forgive you for your actions. I mean look at me I'm fucking hot as. Who wouldn't wanna kiss me? And I would really like for us to be friends again I missed you Britt Britt." Santana let out a smile.

"Really?" Brittany asked.

"Yes Britt, Really."

Brittany leaped up and slung her arms around Santana and gave her a huge hug to show her how much she appreciated this second chance. "Thank you S, you're the best. And I really missed you too." Brittany stepped away from Santana. "I really am sorry San. I will never do anything like that again to you. It's not worth the risk of losing you again." Santana pulled Brittany back in for a hug, but she held her tighter this time.

"Britt its ok", she smiled, finally releasing the tall blonde. "Anyways it wasn't that bad I quite liked it actually."

Brittany's eyes widened. She wondered if she had heard her correctly, but she did. Santana just said that she liked the kiss that they shared. "What? Really?"

"Yeah." She looked down again and lost her smile. "Britt there's something I need to tell you." Santana was looking scared and her voice was shaky.

"What is it S?" Brittany was confused she thought they had sorted everything out.

"How can I put this for you. Well it's about what happened that night."

"What is it?" Brittany nodded for her to continue.

"Well when I came home, I went to bed and I did a lot of thinking. I did a lot of thinking about what happened. And what happened was, that I thought about how other people had kissed me, and it didn't come as close to being as nice as yours. I liked the kiss and how it felt nice and as if it was supposed to happen. Like I was supposed to enjoy it or something. Do you get what I'm saying here?"

Brittany looked at her friend confused in what she was saying. "No not really."

Santana took in a deep breath and just let it out. "I like you Brittany. That's what I'm trying to say, as in I really like you. I don't know why because I know I'm straight and that I'm into guys. Well at least I think I am, but I don't want to be with you or anything. I don't want a relationship with a girl. And because I have said this I think that nothing should ever happen like that again between us, because I will become more confused. And will probably not be able to cope with it as good as this time." Santana felt relieved to get it off her chest.

"Oh San I'm sorry for doing this to you."

"It's ok B I have already told you how I feel about what happened. So do you wanna watch some TV with me?" Santana asked changing the subject.

"Yeah I would like that. But San I have to be back home for half ten ok?"

"Yeah Britt, that's fine." Santana walked to the couch and picked up the TV remote and sat down beside Brittany. They flicked through the channels until they found something that they would both watch. Brittany Moved a little closer to Santana resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"This isn't weird for you S, is it?"

"No it's fine." Santana held out her pinkie that had been feeling very lonely lately . Brittany stared at it and took it in her own with some forcing grip. Never wanting to let it go again. They both just smiled continuing to watch the programme they were watching.

"B?"

"Hmmm", Brittany replied.

"How did you know?" Santana knew that Brittany would understand this question.

"I always new."


	5. Chapter 5

Four days have passed since Brittany and Santana hade their conversation and agreements about what happened on Friday night. Their kiss. They were both getting on as if nothing happened and they preferred it that way. It made the situation a whole lot easier to get rid of.

They two girls were standing by their lockers when they heard someone speak.

"Hey ladies. Are you coming to my celebration party tonight?" Puck asked standing with his arms over the two girls shoulders.

They both pushed his arms away and let them fall to his side. "What's the celebration?" Santana asked.

"Well its Friday, so I'm celebrating because the weekend has finally arrived." Puck smiled.

"What a lame excuse for a party Puck." Santana hissed.

"Hey it's a party isn't it? And anyway my parties are great."

"Yeah I suppose. And your parties are actually kind of creepy. I mean the last time you had a party, I practically passed out, and all of your jock friends thought that that was their invitation to grab my boobs." Santana crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Puck. Brittany let out a little giggle when she heard what Santana said.

"Yeah but babe they were fucking pissed. And besides who wouldn't wanna touch those sandbags of yours, they're like so perfect in every way." Puck when to poke one of Santana's boobs, but she slapped his hands away, making him flinch a little.

"First of all I am not your babe, so don't call me that. And second of all there not sandbags, they're breasts and third of all thank you for calling them perfect." Santana smiled at Puck on the last part of her sentence.

"So are you gunna come?" Puck asked again.

"Yeah I'll come." Santana replied.

Puck looked at Brittany who was standing beside Santana, leaning against her locker. "What about you Brittany are you gunna come as well?"

Brittany looked at Santana and then back at puck. "Yeah totally. Parties are great, I get to make out with everybody. Including girls."

Santana just looked at Brittany with a strange look in her eyes when she said that last part, but then she let out a little smile and turned back to look at Puck when she heard him say something.

The bell rang signalling that first period was about to start.

"Great so Brittany make sure you promise that that last part is gunna happen, and I will find you some hottie to make out with for us men." Puck winked at the two girls and walked off down the hallway.

Brittany just smiled at him as he walked away. Brittany turned to face Santana. "So what are you gunna wear for tonight?"

"I don't know I'll find something though. Something to make the boys fall at my feet. What are you gunna wear?" She pulled out her pinkie for Brittany to hold, which she also smiled and took in her own.

"I don't know either I don't have many nice clothes." She looked at Santana keeping a tight hold of her pinkie.

"I like your clothes." Santana smiled. "I'll tell you what, why don't you come to mine after school and we can find something of mine for you to wear. I'll make you look smoking hot."

"Yeah okay." Brittany smiled and they walked off to their first class.

Santana and Brittany were sat in maths, their last lesson for the day. Neither of them were taking any attention to what the teacher was saying and were just talking about puck's party.

"So do you think I should wear one of my short tight dresses tonight? You know to show off my sexy legs and perfect boobs." Santana asked Brittany smiling at her from beside her, giving her a little nudge in the shoulder. "That should make them drop on their knees and worship my beautiful body."

"Yeah I guess so." Brittany didn't seem so bothered to what Santana had just said and just played with her hands taking no notice of her friend because all she wanted to do was impress the boys. Even so no matter what Santana wore she always managed to impress Brittany.

"So do you think I'll look hot in a tight dress?"

Brittany decided to pay attention to Santana thinking that she gets to see Santana in a tight dress like she said showing off her sexy legs and amazing boobs. "Yeah toats. Like I said before you always look hot." Brittany turned to face Santana. All Brittany could see was an amazing smile on Santana's face and it was for her. Brittany smiled back at her beautiful friend.

"So come on then what are you gunna wear?" Santana asked her friend interested in the answer.

Brittany lost the smile on her face. "I don't have many nice clothes to wear they're all disgusting."

"Are you joking?" Santana asked. "I love your clothes, they make you look", Santana tried to think of a word that would best suit Brittany. She was thinking of saying hot or sexy but she thought that that might give Brittany the wrong impression. So she quickly came up with something. "They make you look like you. Beautiful." Santana smiled at Brittany.

Brittany smiled at the Latina sitting next to her. "Thanks San, but I don't wanna wear any of my clothes to Puck's party, I will look totally stupid."

"Britt what have I told you, you can never be stupid, no matter what it is about, you will never be stupid." She smiled at her friend. "I'll tell you what if you don't wanna wear any of your clothes, why don't you come to mine after school, and we can find something together for you to wear. What do you say?"

"Yeah that would be great San thanks. But only if it is really ok."

"Yeah Britt Britt course it is. We're best friends, we share things, it's what best friends do, help each other out." Santana and Brittany smiled at each other, staring at each other in the eyes.

Brittany loved Santana's eyes every time she looked into them in made her fall in love with the Latina even more. Even her smile did that. She then realized it was everything about her that made her feel that way. "Thanks S, you really are the best friend that anyone could ever wish for."

"I know, its coz I is amazing girl, and don'ts you forget it." Santana giggled, making Brittany giggle as well.

"Totally."

"Hey I just thought I have these cute short shorts, if you wanna wear them?" Santana suggested to her friend.

"Yeah I like shorts they really show off my ass and legs. And my ass is really cute, and my legs are super sexy."

"Yeah I know." Santana gasped at what she had just said. She just looked at Brittany, and Brittany was smiling at her from what she just said. Santana's cheeks turned red, she felt so embarrassed that Brittany had heard her say it. So she just tried to act natural. "What you looking at me like that for?"

"Because Santana Lopez, you just called my ass cute." She smirked.

"So, what's your point?" Santana still trying to act natural.

"That you called my ass cute", she smirked again nudging her elbow into her friends arm.

"So what it is." She shrugged then elbowed her friend back.

"I know." They both just kept elbowing each other until Santana asked to change the subject. She didn't really want to talk about how cute Brittany's ass was or how hot her legs were. Santana didn't want to think of Brittany in that way it was her best friend, but when she looked at her all she could see was those lips that had touched hers and how she told Brittany she liked it. She didn't want to bring up that situation again. It confused her, just like recipes confuse Brittany. She knew she liked boys, why else would she sleep with them. She just wondered if she liked it because it was Brittany they are so close.

The bell rang and both girls gathered their things and headed out towards the door and to their lockers...

Brittany opened her locker door. "I can't believe you called my ass cute", the blonde giggled, not able to get the thought out of her head that Santana must look at her ass now and then.

Santana shoved her books into her own locker and shut it. "Yeah well it is." She smiled. "Look can we please change the subject it's making me feel a bit." Santana put all her weight onto one foot. "Uncomfortable."

Brittany just kept smiling at Santana. "Well you really shouldn't stare at my perfectly cute ass if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"I don't stare at it Brittany I, just notice it for fuck sake. Now can we please change the subject?"

"Yeah okay sorry San I was just joking around with you." Brittany held out her pinkie witch Santana took giving her the puppy dog eyes which she knew her friend could never refuse to forgive her with.

"I know you were Britt Britt. But I have to admit I have stared at it once. Or maybe twice. Ok I've stared at it a lot but I can't help it it's just... out there. Ya know?"

"Yeah I know. I stare at your butt all the time, and I can tell you that it is hot, totally hot." They smiled at each other walking down the hallways with each other as company laughing about the little ass discussion. They headed out the school doors and out to the car lot where Santana parked her car, so they could head off to the Latina's to get ready for Puck's big weekend party. On the drive to Santana's house, the two girls are sitting in silence. Brittany decides to break the silence and crack's out an awkward question to Santana because Brittany doesn't like sitting in silence, she finds it boring, unless she is trying to get to sleep, but that's different. "Do you ever think about the kiss what we had?"

"What? Brittany no. I thought we agreed that we would act like it never happened." Santana replied with a shaky voice. She didn't like talking about it, it made her feel discomforted. "And anyways I tolds you this before I'm into guys. Hot guys."

"Well I'm into guys as well and I still think about it."

"it's fine to me that you think about it, as long as it stays in your head, okay?"

"Ok, sorry. I just wanted to know that's all." Brittany apologized hanging her head then turning to look out the window.

Santana finally pulled up to her house and parked in the driveway. She turned off her ignition and turned to look at Brittany. "Why did you want to know?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it anymore. If you didn't want to talk about it, why are you now bringing it up?" Brittany was still looking out the window. She didn't want to look at Santana just in case she was angry.

"Brittany will you look at me please?" Brittany stopped looking out the window and turned her head but it was facing the floor. Santana reached out her hand and placed it on Brittany's right cheek turning it her way and then put two of her fingers on her chin and lifted them so Brittany's eyes reached hers. "I want to know Britt. If it's on your mind then I want to know."

"Well that Monday when you texted me to come over, you told me that you." Brittany paused and looked away and then back to Santana. "You told me that you li-"

"Liked you." Santana interrupted.

"Yeah like really liked me."

"I know I did Britt, and I do. But it's just a bit weird and too much for me to deal with."

"How's it weird? How can it be too much for you to deal with?"

"Because it is weird Britt I mean you're my best friend and you kissed me then all of a sudden I started liking you that little bit more than I knew I could. And I can't handle it because I like guys. I always have done. I don't know how one little kiss can change that." Santana knew that Brittany would ask her this question one day, but she didn't think it would be this soon, so she hadn't properly prepared what she was going to say, so she just came out with the truth.

"it's ok Santana, I understand."

"Good, now come on we need to get ready. Santana smiled at Brittany. the blonde didn't really seem to have a smile on her face. Santana thought that she might have upset her. But what else could she do? Lie to her and say that she's loved her from when they first met and that she wants to be with her? She couldn't do it to her friend she would rather tell her the truth than ignore it for the rest of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana and Brittany hopped out of her car and walked to Santana's door, not saying another word to each other. Santana put her key into the key hole and turned it to unlock the door.

"My parents aren't in at the moment. My mom is at some meeting and my dad is working late at the hospital, just go straight up to my room" Santana said extending her hand towards the door to let the blonde in first.

"Okay", Brittany replied bouncing through the door passed Santana and started walking upstairs to her friend's room, which her friend followed. She already knew where Santana's room was she had slept here loads of times. She walked along the hallway and finally reached Santana's room. She slowly turned the door knob and walked in. Santana walked in after her chucking her bag across the floor. Brittany flopped on to Santana's bed and began talking to her what Brittany didn't realize was that Santana was busy in her own world and wasn't really paying attention to what the taller girl was saying.

"It's nice to just relax, even if it's just for a few seconds. Coach Sylvester has us working too hard".

Santana just continues staring for another couple of seconds before finally snapping out of her daze. "Come on we will find you those shorts and my dress. And then all we have to do is find you a top to wear. You look in my drawers for the shorts and I will look in the wardrobe for my dress, okay?" Santana smiled heading towards her wardrobe to look for the item of clothing.

"Okay." Brittany leaned up off the bed and walked to Santana's drawers. She searched through the drawers looking for the shorts which she finally came across in the third drawer. She also found something else in the same draw just under the shorts. She turned around and looked at Santana and then back to what she had in her hands and then back to Santana with a wide grin across her face.

"Hey San."

"Yeah?" Santana shifted her body away from her wardrobe and turned around to look at Brittany.

"You would look totally hot in these." She lifted the black thong up which had a big heart in the centre of them and lifted them up in front of her and shot Santana a wide grin.

Santana stood with her mouth open not being able to form any words. Instead of trying to find any words to say, Santana just quickly rushed over to wear Brittany was standing and grabbed the thong from Brittany's grasp and put them back where her friend got them from and then slid the draw closed, and letting out a little smile. "What the hell B? You great big perv."

"I'm not a perv San. I just seen them there when I picked up the shorts, and then I imagined you wearing them and you looked hot."

Santana let a small smile cross her face and then bowed her to hide the pink appearing on her cheeks. "Thanks I guess." She had no other words she could say.

"You're welcome."

"Any way we're not her to talk about me looking hot in a thong, are we?"

"No. But I would totally be happy talking about that instead. I mean that would totally be cool you know? You're se-"

"Yeah Britt, I get what your tryin to say. And I don't blame you. I mean look at me."

Brittany looked into her friends eyes and nodded "Yeah I know I look at you a-"

"Ok so when I was looking in my wardrobe I found you this tank top to wear with those shorts. This will show the right amount of cleavage and will make the guys want you tonight."

"Thanks."

"You do want to get your mack on with a dude tonight don't you Britt's?" Santana searched Brittany's face not seeming as happy as she did before.

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" Brittany said this loud enough so her friend could only just hear her.

"Well I don't know to be honest B."

Brittany just stared at Santana with a confused look on her face not really understanding what she was trying to say.

"What I mean is do you like boys or girls?"

"I think I'm bicurious." Santana just raised an eyebrow at her friend but then she also knew what she meant. "So I like men and women. Well actually I like women a lot more than men because their lips are softer, there hair is softer and they care a lot more then boys", Santana let out a small smile at her friends last comment. "Plus they have softer warmer skin, not to mention their legs, they're like silky smooth. I'm in love with a girl with all those featu-"

"Who?" Santana quickly cut Brittany off wanting to know who this perfect lady was not to mention that she sounded a little too desperate to know who it was.

"I'm not sure I should say. She might not like me saying it."

"Come on Britt Britt I'm your best friend you can tell me." Santana offered her friend a warm loving smile.

"You should know who it is anyway San I've already told you before".

"I don't reme-", Santana moved over towards the bed and sat down. "Oh right. It's me."

"Yeah you. You know what San". Brittany sat down next to Santana on the bed. "I'm gunna tell you again." She inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I love you Santana Lopez. I love you."

"I know you do B." Brittany was about to say something until Santana opened her mouth to speak. "But I thought we weren't going to talk about it anymore you know I can't return the feelings in the same way you do. I have already told you how I feel, but I just can't show you." Santana turned away from her friend as she could see the disappointed look on her face but mainly it was sadness.

Brittany shifted her eyes from Santana. "I know you said."

Santana lifted her head to see her friend's eyes looking everywhere else but her. "Brittany. Will you look at me?"

Brittany didn't answer she just continued staring around the room trying not to look at the gorgeous brunette beside her. She suddenly then felt a finger on her chin and making it slowly turn left to where she was met with Santana's eyes.

"Brittany. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just I thought we went over this."

"We did and I totally understand."

"That's good B." Santana gave a smile to Brittany but soon faded when the next words came out of Brittany's mouth

"But", Brittany began "You said you liked the kiss and that it was supposed to happen and that you like me. Really like me." Brittany began smiling remembering the conversation.

"Yeah I know." The Latina smiled at her friend also remembering that day. "But I like us being friends Britt, best friends and I don't want anything to destroy the friendship we have. You're too special remember?" The Latina poked the end of Brittany's knows with her index finger and gave her a smile.

"Yeah I remember. I don't want anything to ruin our friendship either. So let's just get ready for this party yeah? Leave this conversation for another day."

"Okay."

"I'll go into the bathroom to change."

"You don't have to do that Brittany."

"No it's ok, I don't mind." Brittany picked up the shorts and top off of Santana's bed and headed out of Santana's bedroom and to the bathroom which was only next door. Brittany didn't want to be in the same as Santana when she was getting changed cause she would only stare at her perfect body and freak the Latina out even more than Brittany has the last couple of days. Brittany knows Santana was freakin out even if she didn't show it, but Brittany knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

Why am I being such a jerk towards Brittany about her feelings for me? I keep trying to avoid the subject. She doesn't deserve this, she's only being human. So what if she loves me, loads of people love me and I don't react this way. Maybe it's because she's my best friend and we spent most of our time together. But all she wants to do is talk. Fuck we really need to talk about this it's really beginning to fuck with my head. But first I want to go to this party and get my drink on. And we can talk about it when I feel more comfortable.

* * *

><p>Just a couple of minutes later Brittany was walking out of the bathroom all dressed in her shorts and the pink tank top Santana gave her as well. She made her way back to Santana's room to find her in a tight black and blue stripy dress, she looked stunning.<p>

"Hey." Santana spoke to Brittany with a smile on her face as she seen her walking through the door.

"Hey."

"You ready to go? It's almost time to gets on the party."

"Totally. San how are we getting there?" Brittany looked confused. She knew they couldn't drive there.

"We're gunna walk over should only take about twenty minutes or so. And Finn is gunna give us a lift back to yours afterwards cause he's not drinking tonight. That is if it is ok to go back to yours afterwards just you live closer to Puck than I do."

"Yeah that's fine come on let's go", Brittany had a grin on her face. She loved parties but somehow she always ends up losing some of her clothes. Her friends tell her that she turns into a stripper, but Brittany knows that's just ridiculous. Even though it's true.

They headed out of Santana's room and down the stairs to the front door. "Wait here a second." Brittany waited for Santana by the front door as Santana trailed off into the kitchen. She came back a few seconds later stuffing a bottle of vodka down her jacket. "Can't forget the drink or it won't be much of a party now will it?" she said with an incredible smirk and a quick raise of an eyebrow.

"Totally."

The two girls stepped out the front door and headed down the street towards Puck's, pinkies locked.

**So yes the next chapter is the party :) Please Please review and let me know what you think so far :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that it has took me so long to update this, but anyway here it is. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review. :)**

Santana and Brittany had finally arrived at Puck's. They were standing on the sidewalk outside of his house just starring at the view infront of them. The party had already started. however Puck did text Santana and told her to be there for six and it was now 6:35. Santana never arrived to a party on time, she liked to be late. She assumed that if she was late people would seem to notice her more. but another reason is that when she arrives late people have already started drinking and that they would be tipsy. She realised this was a better way for her to arrive to parties, then she wouldn't have to watch the teens mope around waitin for the alcohol to kick in. Instead she would see most of them having a laugh, dancing, playin crazy drinking games and for her own amusement she would watch the light weights fall over. It never failed to meake her laugh. And that's why she preferred it that way.

"Sounds crazy in there huh?" Brittany spoke with an amised grin on her face not taking her eyes away from the house and watching the people stumble out the front door and people chasing each other around the front lawn.

"Yeah looks like we arrived just in time." Santana smirked.

"We sure did S."

The two friends continued watching when they saw Puck come running out of is front door with something clutched in both his hands. then they saw a male following him with his hands covering hmself where he needed to. so in other words all he was wearing was his hands, now they knoiw what puck was carrying and whu he was running. they both turned and looked at each other and let out a little giggle.

not being able to wait any longer to get her drink on Santana spoke up to Brittany who had her eyes glues onn the house again. "Come on B, it's time for us to get this party started properly. The VIP guests have arrived."

Brittany turned to face Santana who was already staring at her. "OMG who? Is Britney Spears coming?" Brittany began jumping up and down with excitement until the Latina realised what her friend had said and spoke up.

"What? No Britt. Britney Spears isn't coming. Why would she want to come to one of Puck's parties anyways?"

Brittany stopped jumping up and down. "Well when you said the VIP guests have arrived i assumed it could be her."

"Britt I was talking about us. We are the VIP guests." Santana said. playfully bumping her shoulder into Brittany's.

"Oh right." Brittany paused for a second while she went over what her friend had just told her. Her eyebrows went down and then raised back up with a huge grin on her face. "That makes total sense now."

"That's right Britt Britt." They both let out another giggle before walking up to Puck's front door and stepping inside the house. they didn't bother knocking. What was the point anway? The music that was coming from the speakers was way too loud for anyone to hear them.

The two cheerios headed straight for the kitchen to get some drinks. Santana didn't want to work on her bottle of vodka just yet. She was saving that for later when she may need it more. She led Brittany through the groups in tha hallway and to the kitchen wher she could hide it.

"Keep a look out whilst i stash the vodka in this cuboard. i doubt anyone will be looking in here unless they are intending on cleaning."

"Ok. Do it quickly before people start wondering what you're doing in a cleaning cuboard. And when they come charging at you for that drink, i'm gonna have to be the one who guards you with my life." The Latina couldn't help a little smile fall over her lips at the way the blonde sounded. She knew that the blonde cared for her alot but she didn't expect her to say something like that. especially only over a bottle of vodka. her smile grew wider at the thought of Brittany defending her with her own life. She knew the blonde couldn't see her smile, since she was looking the other way, this was just a geniun smile she had no controll over.

Santana slowly lifted herself up from where she was crouched down in front of the cuboard and spoke to Brittany so only she could hear. "All done. Did anybody see?"

"Nope. I don't think so." Brittany's eyes wandered around the kitchen looking to see if anybody else's eyes were looking in the direction. But in Brittany's eyes it looked as if they were iin the clear. "Nobody seems to be looking this way S. I think it'll be safe in there."

"Good because if anybody touches that bottle i will be going all Lima Heights on them. Now come on, we will come and get it back later once we've had some drinks to get us started off."

Santana stepped infront of Brittany and continued her way into the party only to be stopped with a mo hawk inftont of her.

"Hey ladies glad you could make it, and i must say you both are looking as hot as ever, and that's without your cheerio's uniforms on. who thought you could look hotter out of them." Puck smiled at the two girls infront of them, looking them up and down, admiring their bodies.

"Thank's Puck. But F.Y.I, it doesn't matter what we wear, we will always look hot." Giving a smile and a quick raise of an eyebrow, Santana turned to Brittany, who seemed to have a toothy grin on her face obviously satisfied with what her friend had said.

"Yeah Puck, looking hot is our thing." Brittany added wanting to get involved with the little conversation that was taking place infront of her. Santana just continued to smile at her.

Santana was still smiling as she spoke to her blonde friend. "Come on B, lets get some drinks."

Before Brittany could answer, Puck smiled and spoke. "Allow me. The Puckster will make you two..." he paused for a second looking the two girls up and down once again. "... Fine ladies his special drink."

"Cool." Brittany cheered clapping her hands together.

Puck released yet another grin, heading for the fridge, which he lifted out some vodka, a wine cooler, some rum and placing them on the counter. He then opened a cuboard door which had some red plastic beer cups hidden in them and then also placed them on the counter. He then began pouring in the drinks making a mixture of all three. Once he had completed his task of filling the cups, he darted back over to the girls who chatting amongst themselves waiting patiently for Puck to arrive with their liquids.

"Here you go." He handed the girls their drinks and watched them as they both just stared into the cup looking at the mixture with a revolting look on their faces.

"What's in it?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah what's in it? it doesn't look like something i would usually drink." Santana chirped in looking at Brittany with a funny look on her face, as if to say that she wasn't very kean on the i de of drinking the stuff that was lying in her hands.

"Well there's half a wine cooler in each, some rum and a little vodka." Puck replied to both their questions.

"But won't that taste odd? I mean Santana is always telling me not to mix my drinks or i will feel really ill and will end up barfing all over. But now that i mention it i normally always feel ill in the morning anyways."

"What does it taste like." Santana asked still looking at the liquid infront of her.

"Have a try and find out for yourselves." Puck smiled.

"But what if i don't lik-"

Santana cut Brittany off knowing what she was about to say. "Just have a little sip Britt, and if you don't like it don't drink it. I'm sure we will find you something else to drink."

Brittany thought for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and talking again. "Ok." They both brought their cups to their lips and each took a little sip. To their surprise it didn't taste that bad, except for the burning sensation that followed down their throats afterwords.

"Well done Puck. You finally managed to achieve something in your life." Santana smiled. "I'll give you credit on being able to make a drink without poisoning anyone."

"Alcohols my thing Lopez. Years of practice."

"That's so true." Brittany laughed.

there was silence for a few seconds. "So do you ladies wonna dance?" Asked Puck taking a swig of his own beer.

Santana looked to Brittany and then back to Puck giving him a little show of a smile. "Yeah we do."

Puck gave one of his biggest smilest thinking his luck was in "Gre-"

"But not with you." Santana interjected. "Come on B let's go find some hotties to dance with."

Brittany took a sip of her drink. "Ok."

"Wow hang up Lopez, i'm hot. Actually i'm sizzling."

"That's half true." Brittany said looking Puck up and down then tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah but me and my girl Britt's here are hotter than sizzling, we're on fire. So you clearly don't meet our standards."

"That is so true. I mean take this chance to really look at Santana." Brittany also took this as a chance to look the Latina up and down, hopefully without her minding about it, which looked like she didn't since she was smiling at her. "She is the hottest girl at our school, and you clearly aren't the hottest guy there." Santana let out a little giggle. "It just doesn't work like that Puck."

Puck had a confused llok on his face. "Who can be hotter than me at that school? I'm a complete stud."

"No Puck, Britt's right there's hotter people there than you. Look if i'm honest with you Puck, Brittany here has a better chance of sleeping with me tonight than you do."

"That is so hot. I could work with that, as long as i get a little preview." Puck always seemed to like it when girls mentioned stuff like that to him. He would always have a little moment to imagine it in his head for his own pleasure. By the time he had made some images in his head it was clear that he was turned on, and ended up with that look in hes eyes where he knew himself that he would be getting some action.

"You really mean that San?" Brittany had a look on her face like she ad just woken up on Christmas morning.

Santana didn't answer the question. she just raised an eyebrow and then looked at Puck, who was practically drooling about it.

"Would you like to do a demonstration for me?" Puck asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"No." Santana said with force.

"Why not. I wouldn't mind. I would totally kiss you rigt now." Brittany said with a serious tone. Santana just stared at her then to Puck who spoke up.

"There we go that's what we need a little enthusiasum into the subject." Puck laughs.

"Urgh Puck you are so gross."

"What? Brittany doesn't mind do you?" Puck asked looking straight at Brittany.

"Nope." They both looked at the brunette who just rolld her eyes.

"Come on B let's go find us some men. I'm tired of hanging with this boy." Santana looped her arm through Brittany's and was about to turn around and walk away, but Brittany had something to say before they did.

"But San, all the guys here go to our school. So if Puck is a boy then that must mean that they are all boys, which means no men. So why would we bother looking for men here? Wait. I have an idea." Brittany smiled. "We could find some men in the park. Ya know them ones that hide in the bushes? They're like fourty years old. Is that old eneough for you San?"

Santana had a disgusted look on her face. she would love to know where Brittany had gotten all this information from, but she figured she would rather not know. "Never mind let's just go find some good looking people."

"Boys right?"

"Yeah B. Boys." Santana swung her and Brittany round half a circle and started walking away.

"You want me lopez. I can tell by the way you look at me." Puck smiled as the two girls continued to slowly walk off.

The Latina looked over her shoulder and shouted something over the music that Puck only just manged to hear. "I always look at people that way. You're no different to anybody else."

"Whatever you say babe." Puck shouted back hoping she had heard him, which she did and smiled to herself not bothering to respond. She could tease im later.

"You wanna dance San with me San?" Asked Brittany as she glanced to her right where she saw people dancing to th music which seemed to be blasting louder through the speakers.

"Sorry B but no."

"Why not?"

"Because we're supposed to be looking for some hotties remember? And when we do, we are gunna make them slave all night for us." The brunette said jockingly.

"I thought you just said that to make Puck jealous and so that you wouldn't have to dance with him." Brittany was confused now and Santana knew she was, since she had that blank look on her face when she didn't understand something or didn't make sense to her.

"Well yeah i did. But what else am i supposed to do all night B?"

"Well you could always come and dance with your best friend. it's what we normally do at parties, yo know for you to get the males attention."

"I know but i just don't want to do that tonight."

"Why not?"

Santana was becoming frustrated at the blonde. "JUST NO B! I don't want to dance with you ok?"

"No San it's not ok. I want to hear you say it."

"Say what? I don't know what your talking about."

"Yes you do. Just say why you don't wanna dance with me."

"I just don't want to dance right now."

"Don't lie to me S."

"I'm not lying." The latina turned her gaze away from Brittany and stared around the room trying to avoid making eye contact with the blonde again.

"Yes you are. And i can tell you the real reason why you don't want to dance with me. Do you wanna hear why? Do you want to hear the real answer?"

The brunette shifted her gaze back to the blonde. "Enlighten me then. Tell me the real reason."

The blonde stepped closer to her friend which made the Latina look away again but soon returned her gaze back to her friend in front of her. "You're scared."

"That's not tr-"

"SAN PLEASE." Brittany couldn't help but raise her voice a little but lowered it back down once she had took a deep breath. "I'm your friend. Best friend. Well i though i was anyway, to be honest i'm not even sure why i think that anymore, because lately you have been acting weired. And you already know that i know that Miss Santana Lopez HBIC at William Mickinley gets scared just like everyone else in this world, you just don't show it. You don't like to show it, but i can see right through you at times like this. And right now you are scared. Your scared because the last time we were drinking I ended up kissed you."

"Not so loud." The latin hushed Brittany puttin a finger over her own mouth.

"But for your information all i wanted was a friendly dance not an oportunity to jump on you and try and stick my tongue down your throat."

Brittany turned on her heels and began walking away but something grabbed her arm. Santana's hand. "Now where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to find somebody to dance with since my best friend doesn't want to." The blonde replied in a harsh tone.

"Don't be like that B."

"Like what, Santana?"

"Like that. Making me feel bad, all because i didn't want to dance with you just yet."

"Whatever i'll maybe see you later, don't want you to be embarressed being seen with me or how i will end up ruining your reputation at school if i would grind up against you on the dancefloor." Brittany turned away and pushed to through the crowed until her friend could no longer see her.

_Shit _The latina thought. _Why am i being such a bitch to her tonight, she's right though. We are best friends and all she wanted was a stupid lousy dance. I couldn't even do that for her. i'm such a shit friend. _

**So Santana has upset Brittany and Brittany has left Santana to feel like total crap. How will they make it up to each other.**

**Also i will try to update the chapters a lot more sooner than i have been since i have a bit more time to myself have just been really busy. **

**And don't forget to review otherwise i will be thinking that you don't like it and maybe i won't continue with this. **

**So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here it is chapter 8. This was sort of a rushed chapter so my apologies if you don't like it.**

Santana and Brittany had been at Puck's part for at least an hour and it was clear to say that they were both pretty much drunk. Santana was off dancing off with some football player who was shoving drinks into her hand and Brittany was dancing on some table with only her bra and shorts on with football players who also constantly shoving drinks into her hand. She had started stripping off her jacket and top, as soon as she felt the buzz from the alcohol. It was sort of her thing to turn into a stripper when she was drinking. Since the teo girls had parted there ways from their little miss understanding from before. Neither of them had seen or spoken to each other since.

"Exscuse me do you mind?" Santana pushed away the boy who she was dancing with.

"What's wrong babe don't you like me?" The boy asked.

"It's that obvious huh?"

"Come on don't be like that. I just want to have some fun."

"Well as much as you might want to have some fun, i don't. So if you will exscuse me i have to go and find somebody." Santana slurred.

"And who at this very moment could be more imprtant than me and you having some fun?"

"Errm let me think. How about my best friend."

"I'm sure your blonde friend can wait." The football player pulled Santana into him and started to slowly kiss her neck.

"Get off me you oaf! And actually she can't wait. Not that it is any of your buisness but we had a falling out before and i would like to try and find her and make it up to her."

The boy pulled the Latina in to him once gain and began whispering in her ear. "Why can't you make it up to her later? And we can go upstairs and finish of what we started off down here."

"First of all we havn't started anything off down here u did that all by yourself. And second of all she's my best friend and she would come before any guy. Scratch that out now that i've looked at you properly you look more like an olger, nothing like a guy" The latina smiled satisfied with her comment. The brunette once again pushed the boy off and turned to walk away.

"Bitch!" The jock said watching the girl as she turned back around and smiled at him.

"You got that right i'm a complete bitch. Biggest bitch of them all. So what? Get over it." The brunette once again turned around and walked away from the boy who was now standing all alone looking completely lost.

* * *

><p>Brittany was dancing on one of the tables in the kitchen showing of her great dance moves and her amazing body since she was only in her bra and shorts. The more she did this more she kept on pleasing the crowd and more people came to watch her, well hoping she would take more of her clothes off.<p>

"Hey Britt." Brittany looked down to her left and seen Puck looking at her with a big cheesy grin on his face and beside him was one of her cheerios friends. Chelsea.

"Yeah Puck?" Brittany asked slowing down her dancing and just rocking her hips from side to side so she could talk to Puck at the same time.

"So you remember what you promised me at school?"

"I don't know i promise you a lot of things. You may have to refresh my memory on which promise i made you that we are talking about here." Brittany smiled still swaying her hips from side to side.

"Well Brittany its actually a really important promise." Puck smiled to himself again. "Remember when we were standing by your locker and i said i would find you some hottie to make out with?"

"Oh yeah i remember now. What about it?"

"Well i found her. it took a lot of encouraging but i finally managed to pull her around in to doing it."

"Is it Chelsea?" Brittany asked.

"Sure is. So what do you say. You still up for it?"

"Sure. A promise is a promise, so if i promised you that then i shall do it."

"Great." He smiled and cheered along with his friends. Even some of the other cheerios were clapping along.

Santana was stumbling her way through the crowd when she herd loads of clapping and cheering going on. she strted heading in the diretion where the noise was coming from . she could barely squeeze through the big football players so instead, she started shoving them out of the way and when they gave her a look as if to say _what the hell are you doing_ Santana gave them one back as if to say _don't look at me like that i'm a bitch i can do what i want. _She finally managed to get through most of them and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. And yes she was seeing this with her own eyes. Maybe her vision was a litlle blurred from all the alcohol that was in her system, but she could deffinately see clearly now.

"Britt what are you doing?" Santana shouted above all the cheering."

"Isn't it obvious what i'm doing. I'm dancing with this lovely girl. Chelsea." She replied with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Yeah i do know who it is Britt -"

"Don't call me that only my best friend is allowed to call me that."

"I am your best frie-"

Santana was cut off short by Puck and his shouting.

"Come on Britt enough dancing and teasing. Kiss her already." Puck smiled hi-fiving football mates."

"Britt don't do that come on let's go."

"I'm not ready to go yet i have some unfinished buisness to attent do."

Brittany smiled and faced her cheerio team mate. Brittany leand close and whispered something into Chelsea's ear Santana couldn't make out what she was saying with all the noise that was being made around the table. After Brittany moved back and continued to stare at the girl infront of her, Santana only seen the other girl nod. And then it happened. Brittany put her hand on the small of Chelsea's back and slowly leaned in to kiss her it started off as a small peck but then grew into somethng more. All the boys started cheering and the the girls were just clapping. Santana nticed that when Brittany pulled back from the kiss that she was staring directly at Santana. Santana shifted her gaze to Chelsea who was now climbing off of the table. It wasnt until she felt a little tear fall down her cheek that she knew she was going to start crying. Before she turned to walk away, she took one last look at the blonde who was still staring at her. Santana quickly rushed through everybody not daring to look back.

"San?" Called out the blonde. "San wait. Please." The blond pleaded. But the brunette just continued to walk away not wanting to show the blond that he was bothered abot her kissing another girl . But truth was. She was bothered about it. Maybe it was becasue she didnt want anyone else to have Brittany. They have been best friends since. Well forever.

Brittany jumped off of the table as fast as she could and started rushing her way through the crowd herself to follow her friend, who was now seeming to be heading towards the bathroom. It wasn't until she saw her wiping away more tears from the corners of her eyes that she realized that she must have really upset her.

Santana quickly opened the bathroom door which was un-occupied and made her way into it. Just as soon as she was about to close the door she noticed that a foot was stopping it from closing, and a voice appeared sounding so sweet an inocent. She could recognize that voice from anywhere. There was know need to ask who it was.

"What do you want?" The Latina asked in a ver harsh tone, which caught Brittany by surprise.

"Are you okay San?" The blonde asked

""Don't call me that. Since we're no longer best friends according to you."

"San you are my best friend. I-I was just still a little annoyed down there from before it, really hurt my feelings you know?"

There was a silence between them. There was alson a large door blocking them from being able to see each other. The blond was standing half in the hallway and half in the bathroom so the Latina couldn't shut her out.

Brittany finally broke the silence. "Can i come in?" There was no answer. "San, please just let me in. Or do you want us to have this convertion halfway in the bathroom and halfway in the hallway?"

"Will you just leave?"

"No, Santana, i won't. It doesn't mater where or when, but we are going to discuss this."

Santana moved her back from against the door allowing Brittany to get through, and shuffled her way over to the othside, putting the toilet lid down and sitting on it.

Brittany closed the door behind her and locked it wanting herself and her friend to be able to have a little privacy to talk.

"Are you okay?" The blond asked nervously

"I'm fine!" Santana quickly snapped back.

"No your not you're crying."

"Yeah so i've had a couple of drinks and i feel emotional, do you have a problem with that?"

"Well yeah i sort of do have a problem with that. I want to know why you are crying."

The Latina just stared at the floor not wanting to meet Brittany's worried eyes. Until she felt warm hands on hers that were resting on her lap. She then slowly lifted her head and forced herself to look at Brittany.

"Just tell me San. Whatever it is i will understand. I don't like seeing you like th-"

"You." The brunette whispered. "You."

"Me?" the blonde asked confused.

"YES YOU." Santana shouted finally wanting to let all her anger out, that she had been keeping in. "This is all of your fault." The blonde stayed silent. The brunette jumped off of the toilet seat and looked Brittany straight into her blue orbs. "ALL OF THIS. EVERYTHING is your fault. If you hadn't of done what you did that night, i wouldn't be feeling like this. but no you had to fucking do it didn't you?" The latina hadn't realized that she had been walking the blonde closer and closer to the door which she now had her back pressed up against with the Latina practically in her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that i have a heart. I can't help what i feel about you. the HEART WANTS what the HEART WANTS."

The Latina just looked at her friend. What was she doing? why was she crying. All Brittany did was kiss another girl as some sort of fun for a party. was she becoming jealous?

As Brittany stared at the Latina in the eyes, she was also trying to read her. Trying to read what she was feeling. "WELL COME ON THEN." Brittany shouted. Brittany took in a deep breath. Santana just looked at her, as if she had anger inher eyes, as if she was trying to hold something backBrittany lowerd her speaking tone. "Are you not gonna say something. Ya know, how all of this is pathetic and that i'm acting like a child?. Well let me tell you something San, it's not pathe-"

Brittany's eyes widened, with complete shock. She hadn't realised that whilst she was speaking that Santana was inching her face closer and closer to Brittany's. Then as her thought went out of her mind she closed her eyes and realised what was going on, and what Santana was doing...

...Kissing her.

Brittany kept her eyes closed and moved her lips along with the brunettes. Brittany slowly traveled her arms up her friends sides and slung them around her neck, tangeling her fingers in the silky smooth hair, that belonged to Santana.

**Okay so there you have it. Santana has finally kissed Brittany, but now what will happen?**

**Review and let me know what you think. Maybe some ideas you would like to share that i could add? after all it is about pleasing you as well as pleasing me for writing these. So if you want anything especially to happen in this story then review, review, review, and i may consider using them in my next chapter, or later chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This was the fastest i could write and upload this chapter. Even though it's just a short chapter, i am sorry that it took so long.**

Even though the kiss had happened for about six seconds, which was at least four more seconds than their first kiss. Brittany was still unhappy at the loss of contact when Santana had pulled away.

When Santana drew her lips away from Brittany's, she immediately took a step back from the blond with her eyes shocked at what she had done.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry I didn't mean to do that. Well I did, but only to stop you from rambling on. And i don't mean that in a nasty way it jus-"

Santana quickly had to come up with something as to why she kissed her, this was the best she could do at such short notice, but she was cut off by Brittany switching their positions, which meant that Santana was now pinned against the door.

"What are you doing Britt?" Santana whispered against Brittany's face.

Brittany slowly travelled her fingers down her friends arms and grabbed her hands. "Just tell me to stop if you don't like it."

Brittany looked down at their now entwined fingers. She slowly began raising Santana's arms until they reached half way in the air and quickly pinned them against the door above her head.

Brittany inched a little closer and whispered into Santana's ear. "You know what to tell me." With these final words being spoke by Brittany she slowly let her took dart out of her mouth and slowly licked her way from under her ear to her neck. She slowly and carefully began trailing kisses around her neck. Brittany could swear that she heard a little moan escape her friends lips. This only made her smile and want to carry on towards a mission of pleasing her more. Brittany began sucking lightly on the Latina's neck and then making her way up and placing soft little kisses along her jaw line. She stopped as soon as she came in view of her lips. Brittany could feel Santana squeezing their entwined fingers together. She then slowly parted her lips and tuck in Santana's bottom one. To her surprise the brunette was doing exactly the same. Brittany began picking up the pace and kissing her friend more forcefully. Brittany slowly guided her tongue against Santana's bottom lip seeking for entrance. To Brittany's disappointment, the Latina turned her head to the left as if to tell the blond to stop.

"You want me to stop?" Brittany asked.

Santana just kept her head turning to the left not answering.

Realizing that she still had her friends hands pinned to the door she slowly let them fall releasing there no longer entwined fingers. "San? You okay?"

Santana shot her head to look at Brittany. "Yeah look I-I'm sorry. Um look I'm just gunna go home now. Maybe you should too." She quickly turned around and walked out of the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Brittany was now left all alone in the bathroom with her bottom lip between her teeth and slowly nodding her head up and down from the understanding of why her friend had left. It was the exact same reason from the last time that Brittany was stood alone regretting the movements she made. Or did she?

Brittany locked the Bathroom door again after the Latina had left and made her way over to the closed toilet seat and placed herself on it. She sat there in her own silence listening to her thoughts.

_Surely she can't blame me this time right? I mean she did kiss me first, I was just finishing off what she started. And its not as if she pushed me away when I pushed her against the door, or tell me to stop for that matter, even though I told her to tell me if she wanted to. Oh well done Brittany you've scared her off once again. I hope she can forgive me this time. _Brittany placed her head in her hands and took in a deep breath. She was now realizing how she could have once again messed everything up. _I just hope she can forgive me for this. I think I may have just put our friendship on the line again. It's true what people say I really am stupid. Fuck. _

Brittany slowly got to up off of the toilet and stood in front of the mirror, just looking at her reflection. She hadn't realized that tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. She placed her pinkies under both her eyes and slid them across trying to wipe away the tears. She shook her self and walked towards the door, unlocking it and heading out down the hallway, where she could hear all the teens having fun.

Brittany headed to the back of the kitchen, where she saw Puck. She lightly tapped him and the shoulder and he whipped his head around to face her.

"Hey, Hey. Look who it is. It's tonight's entertainment." Puck smiled taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah. Have you seen Santana?"

"Yeah she headed home about five minutes ago. Something about something I couldn't really hear, we were right next to the speakers. Fucking things nearly deafened me."

"That's great Puck. Really."

"It is?" Puck had a confused look on his face but shook it off by continuing to speak. "Look is Lopez alright? She looked like she had seen a ghost or something she looked like she was going to be sick."

_Did me kissing her really want to make her puke? No I taste like beer. Santana loves beer, so I can't taste that bad. I should start and carry mints around with me incase i make somebody else want to puke. Maybe it was the alcohol that she was drinking that made her feel sick. I mean it did look and sound like she had a lot to drink. And smelled to that matter. When I was kissing her, I could smell it on her. That kiss was just dreamy. It's true what the boys say she really is a good kisser. Brittany stop thinking about it. That's what got you into this mess again. _

"No I don't know what's up. Maybe just too much to drink." Brittany suggested looking away from Puck, in case he realizes that she is lying.

"Yeah I guess. She never really could handle her drink." Puck laughed.

"Yeah." This was Brittany's simple reply. "Hey Puck have you seen my top, well really it's Santana's, but she let me lend it. I don't really wanna go home without one, I don't think my mom will be to pleased. She will probably think the worst of it, ya know?"

"Yeah I know what ya mean babe. I think I put it on the table where you were dancing when you threw it at me."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Honestly. It was super hot the way you were moving up there. You should totally give me a private viewing sometime." giving a wink to the blond, and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"In your dreams Puck." Brittany smiled.

"Oh it will be tonight. Trust me."

"Well just make sure I don't do anything stupid in your dream." She said this with total seriousness, which made Puck laugh.

"No problem, what I will be dreaming about won't be stupid. It will be so hot."

"It better be or I'm not gonna let you dream about me anymore. Anyway I'm gonna go get this top and head home."

"Ok. Do you want me to go and find Finn for you, so he can drop you off?"

"No ot's ok I'm just gonna walk, I only live about ten minutes away."

"Well okay then. Just be careful yeah?"

Brittany nodded at Puck's question and turned on her heels leaving Puck with his beer in hand, and going in search for her top. Santana's top. When she reached the table she was dancing on, she could see full view of the piece of clothing, and swiped it away putting it over her head and smoothing it out on her body. She looked around at all the people that seemed to be really drunk and making complete asses of themselves. She then headed towards the front door to make her way to her own safe home.

* * *

><p>When Brittany had arrived home, she noticed that her parents car wasn't there and wondered where they could be. When she come within reach of her front door she slid her hand into her bra, and removing her key that she had kept safe in there, just to make sure that she didn't lose it. She unlocked her door and made her way inside, locking it again after entering. She made her way to the living room, switching on the lamp as she entered. She noticed a white envelope sitting on the coffee table with a piece of paper lying next to it. She made her way towards it, picking it up and reading what was written on the paper.<p>

_Brittany, Your father and I have gone to your grandmother's since she has flu. We should be back by next Saturday. We will ring you when we are on our way back. We just want to make sure that she is better before we come back. Maybe you could invite Santana over to come and stay with you while we are gone. We also left you some money just in case you need any for food, or other stuff. But no booze! Be careful while we're gone. _

_Love you sweetie_

_Mom xxx_

Brittany picked up the envelope and opened it, which looked like it contained at least $100. She chucked it back onto the table. She turned back around and exited the room, witching off the light on her way out. She started making her way up the stairs to her bedroom.

When she had finally reached her destination, She entered her bedroom and walked over to her bedside table and switching on the lamp, and then proceeded to flop onto her back on the bed. She lay there for a few minutes before lifting herself up sitting on the edge of the bed with her feet on the floor. She reached into her pocket and typed out a quick text message to Santana.

_My mom is away out of town 4 couple of days she says u r welcum to cum and stay over if u want 2. Totally understand if you don't want to. I'm sorry by the way. -B xxx_

She put her phone onto her bedside table and swung her legs onto the bed and laying her head on her pillow, she must have been laying there for no longer than a minute when she heard a knock.

**Now it's time to review. ****Let me know how i'm doing so far. is it good? Or is it bad?**

**I will now start writing the next chapter and update as soon as i can. And ideas are still helpful if you have some that you would like to share. And if i use your idea i will dedicate a chapter to you for your help. **

**So let's get them reviews in with some ideas. I will also dedicate the next chapter to the first reviewer of this chapter, and i have a feeling that it is going to be a good chapter and have some interesting parts in it. ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**So he'res the next chapter. And i would like to dedicate this to my first two reviewers volvo2443 and silvrd21, and i would also like to thank iamirreplazable for an idea that i will be using in a future chapter. Read, Review and Enjoy. **

Brittany lifted her head off her pillow and looked towards where the knock was coming from. Her window. She was surprised to see the person that was there. It was the last person she would have expected. She rolled herself off the bed and walked over to the window sliding it up as she got there.

"San? What are you doing here?" Brittany asked, actually wondering why Santana had come over, when she made it clear in the bathroom that she didn't want to be anywhere near her.

"Well I thought your mom said I can come and stay over whilst she's away."

"Yeah she did. But wait I just sent that text like fifty nine seconds ago, how did you get here so fast? Are you some sort of super sonic speedy power that cane make you run really-really fast? And why didn't you tell me about this?" Brittany was shocked that her friend didn't tell her about her powers. Aren't best friends supposed to tell each other EVERYTHING.

"No Britt. I don't have any sort of super sonic speedy powers or whatever. I was actually already on my way over here when I received your text."

"You were?"

"Yeah." Santana nodded her head.

"Why? And why did you knock on my bedroom window? If you would have knocked on the door, I would have answered it ya know .

"Yeah well I had already started climbing this lovely tree which is gratefully placed outside your bedroom."

"Oh well that makes total sense now." Brittany smiled, which Santana gave one back in return.

"Yeah. So are you gonna let me in? Or are you going to make me stay out here all night whilst your in that lovely warm bedroom and cosy bed?"

"Oh sorry. Come on in." Brittany backed away from the window to allow Santana some room to climb in."

"Thanks. Can you grab this for me please?"

"Sure." Brittany grabbed the bottle of vodka from the Latina's grasp and placed it on her bed, whilst she waited for Santana to climb through the window. "Is the vodka from Puck's?"

"Yeah. You didn't honestly think I was going to leave that baby there for someone else to drink did you? Santana said climbing through the window and shutting it behind her.

"Guess not." Brittany replied. "So why were you on your way over here? You didn't tell me nefore when I asked."

"To apologize."

Brittany moved over to her bed and placed herself on it. "For what?"

"For earlier. For running away again. It wasn't even your fault that it happened. I you know what first." Santana had her eyes darted on the floor trying not to look at Brittany or what expression she might have on her face. "So I owe you an apology. Sorry."

"It's ok I probably would have done the same if I were in your shoes. Actually no. I would have stayed and kissed me for longer. I mean I am a good kisser. And I'm hot. Plus I've always wanted to know what I was like at kissing, because nobody has ever told me."

Santana lifted her eyes up to meet Brittany's, and even though Santana would normally find the kissing subject uncomfortable, Brittany could always make it a little better by adding in a humorous line. "Really nobody's ever told you?"

Brittany shook her head. "Nope."

"Well you are a good kisser." Santana shifted her gaze back down to the floor for a moment and then brought it back up to look at her blonde friend sitting on her bed crossed legged.

"Thanks." Brittany showed a toothy green and Santana could have sworn that she seen a blush creep up on Brittany's cheeks.

The two girls fell into an awkward silence where they didn't know what to say to each other, so Santana broke the silence. "So why are your mom and dad at your grandma's?

"Oh she has the flu so they've gone to look after her. To make her feel better. My mom and dad always help me feel better when I'm ill. And you. Anyway I don't really think she will be able to look after herself, she's getting kinda old now. And the flu is pretty bad to have when your old."

"Yeah. So when are they back?"

"Next Saturday." Brittany replied. "They left me a note explaining and some money in case I need anything."

They fell into a silence once again but it was Brittany who broke it this time.

"You are staying over tonight right?"

"Yeah if that's ok."

"Yeah course, do you want some jamas?"

"Yeah thanks."

Brittany rose from her bed and walked over to her drawers removing some shorts and a top for the Latina to wear to bed. She handed them to Santana. "Here you go."

Santana just smiled as a response to say thank you.

Brittany had also pulled herself some shorts and top out of her drawers. "I'll leave you to get changed in here and I'll go in the bathroom."

Santana just nodded a s reply to Brittany's statement.

Brittany walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She didn't bother locking it. There was point really. She began stripping off her clothes, besides her bra. She like to wear that to bed, but nobody knows why. She began putting on her own shorts and top, and then sat herself on the toilet seat, just to be sure she didn't walk in on her friend changing. She began having thoughts to herself.

_Am I dreaming? Because I'm pretty sure that Santana is in my bedroom right now. It must have been about an hour ago that she ran away and left me standing alone in the bathroom, making me feel like a total fool. Well at least I know now that she's not mad at me anymore. Wait was she even mad at me. The last time we did. That. She blanked me for days. I guess she wasn't mad. _

Having been seated on the toilet for a few minutes thinking to herself, Brittany walked back into her bedroom to find Santana already under the covers.

"Hey." Santana said.

"Hey." Brittany walked over to the bed and grabbed a pillow off the bed and chucked it on the floor.

"What are you doing? Why are you putting your pillow on the floor for?" Santana asked wondering what on earth Brittany was doing.

"because I'm sleeping on the floor."

"Why?"

"I thought you might be more comfortable with me on the floor."

"No Britt. You can't sleep on the floor. I'm not bothered about sharing a bed with you. We do it at all our sleepovers."

Not wanting to bring the situation up of why she was going to sleep on the floor, Brittany chucked her pillow back onto the bed, and climbed under the covers. She leaned over to her lamp and turned it off. She then turned, lying on her side facing Santana with her head in her hand propped up on her elbow.

Santana was also propped up on her elbow lying on her side facing Brittany and looking at her deep in the eyes. "What took you so long in there?"

"I wanted to make sure you were changed. I didn't want to walk in on you half dressed and then you start shouting at me on calling me a penis file"

"You mean paedophile?"

"Yeah that too."

Santana let the corner of her mouth raise up showing what could pass for a little smile. They both fell into another silence. There seems to be a lot of that tonight. They both continued to stare at each other. Santana suddenly reached out her hand and placed a lose strand of Brittany's hair behind her ear, and let a few words slip out of her moth, that she didn't really expect herself to say.

"Your beautiful B."

"So are you."

"Do you mind if I try something?"

Brittany sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and nodded.

The brunette removed her head from her hand and sat up which Brittany copied. She slowly inched forward staring into blue orbs. Brittany decided she would lean in closer as well but stopped when the Latina spoke.

"Don't move." with these two words Brittany stopped dead in her tracks and just looked at Santana as she started getting closer and closer. Santana let out a shaky breath, which Brittany thought smelled like strong alcohol. The shorter teen closed her eyes which Brittany mirrored. The blond then felt soft wet lips press against hers. Both girls eyes remained closed. Santana moved her body closer to Brittany's then lifted her left leg over Brittany's right and let her right leg remain on the other side. Not once breaking the connection of their lips, Santana was now straddling the blond, with one of her hands sliding down the blonds side, whilst the other grabbed her arm and pinned it above her head, just like Brittany had done to her in the bathroom. Brittany's free hand now slid under the back of Santana's shirt, to have a little skin-to-skin contact. Santana had reached the destination at the bottom of the blonds shirt and slowly moved her hand up her bare side, until she was only centimetres away from the blondes bra. She broke the kiss and looked into crystal blue eyes.

"Its ok." The blond whispered.

Santana dove back on to Brittany's lips. She felt the blond slide her tongue against her bottom lip, but this time she gladly let her enter. Since the brunette now had permission, she started to slip her hand over the top of Brittany's bra, gently massaging them with her hand. With her other hand on Brittany's arm, she slowly slid it up, making the blond shiver beneath her touch and entwined their fingers, both squeezing, not wanting to let go. The kiss was getting more and more heated, but not wanting the scare her friend away again, Brittany pulled away pulling her friends bottom lip with her, only to release it with a quick peck afterwards.

"Well, That was. Nice." Brittany gave a smile.

Santana let out a whispered "Yeah."

"It's late, maybe we should get some sleep now."

Santana nodded and rolled off of Brittany, now lying on her side with her back to Brittany.

Brittany just laid flat on her back staring up at the ceiling. "It's a shame about those super powers, it would have been totally cool." The blond wasn't expecting an answer from her friend, so she closed her eyes, wanting sleep to overtake her. Brittany's eyes grew wide, when she felt an arm drape onto her stomach and another whispered "Yeah." into her ear.

Santana laid her head in the crook of Brittany's neck. "Night B."

Brittany took this as an opportunity to sling an arm around the Latina to cuddle into her closer. She closed her eyes and kissed the top of Santana's head. "Night San." The two teens fell asleep straight away, one happy blond, and a confused brunette. But Santana would figure out stuff in the morning.

**Did you like it? Review and let me know. And don't forget that ideas are always helpful. **

**will now start writing the next chapter, which i think will take a while since it maybe a hard one to write since i haven't thought about it yet. Will update as soon as i can.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This was a difficult chapter to write, since i had no ideas what so ever on what to write after i had finished the last chapter, but i managed to get it done. Sorry for the delay, been busy with trying to get into college. But here it is. Enjoy.**

Santana slowly fluttered her eyes open, taking in her surroundings, not quite sure knowing where she had woken up just yet. She faintly started to remember the details of last night and what had happened. She realised that she was still lying with her head on Brittany's shoulder and her arm draped over her stomach. She shot up and covered her mouth with the gasp that escaped her mouth. _I kissed her last night. Twice. _She turned to face the blond, making sure that she hadn't woke her. Luckily for her she hadn't. Santana brushed her fingers through her hair before getting out of bed, retrieving her clothes from the floor and heading towards the bathroom to get dressed.

Finally changed, she twisted her body round to look in the mirror at herself. Her mascara was slightly smudged under her eyes and her hair just looked like a mess. _What does she see in me? I'm a complete mess._ She walked and exited the bathroom, to return to Brittany's bedroom, where the blond was still fast asleep, hugging the pillow that Santana had barely used all night. Brittany was her pillow last night. Santana smiled slightly at the image in front of her and carefully walked over to the door and exited the bedroom, leaving her friend lying alone. She made her way down the stairs silently and out of the pierces home.

* * *

><p>Brittany woke later that morning to the sun beaming through her window. She instantly slapped a hand to her forehead as her head was pounding with a headache. One of the worst things about drinking alcohol. She rolled to her side to find the space that was once filled but now empty. She was only left with half a bottle of empty vodka sitting on the table.<p>

_I'm sure that bottle was full when Santana handed it to me last night. _Suddenly it hit Brittany. _The strong smell of alcohol on her breath was vodka. She must have been drinking it whilst I was getting changed in the bathroom. _The n another thought hit her. _She kissed me because I was drunk. _This seemed to be a bit upsetting for Brittany. _Well I guess even if she hadn't been drinking the vodka, she still would have been a little drunk, I mean she was at a party just before. _

The blond slowly raised her body up and carefully swung her legs over the bed, so they were dangling over the edge, careful not to rush anything that would make her head hurt more than it already was. She grabbed her phone from her bedside table and checked the time 10:07am. Whilst she now had her phone, she decided to type out a quick message to Santana.

**From Britt: **_Hey where did u get 2 this morning? I missed u wen I woke up xxx _

**From San: **_Hey. I needed a shower, I looked like a total mess x_

Brittany looked over the text Santana had sent her. _That's strange she only put one kiss on the end, usually she puts three, the same as me. Wow that rhymed. Even in my head I'm clever. _Brittany smiled at herself before sending her friend another message.

**From Britt: **_U cud have taken a shower here, I don't mind __J xxx_

**From San: **_Yeah well, I didn't want 2 wake u. it looked like u needed the sleep x_

**From Britt:** _Well it was a long night, so I guess I did need the sleep xxx_

**From San: **_Yeah it was x_

Brittany couldn't think of anything else to say. She didn't want to bring up last night. That was a complete no no, and she would be pushing her luck if she did. Especially since she noticed the half empty vodka bottle. Instead she decided to go with a more subtle conversation.

**From Britt: **_I have a headache from hell x _

**From San: **_Take a painkiller to get rid of it. BUT ONLY TAKE 1 B. We don't want a repeat of last tym where u decided 2 take all of them at once, and couldn't even remember ur name. OH and don't forget to drink plenty of water. x _

Brittany put down her phone and wondered off into the bathroom in search of some sort of headache removing tablet. The only place in the house where there would be some, was her bathroom, but she couldn't seem to find any. _' Must have forgot to stock up' _Brittany mumbled to no one in particular. Brittany went back into her bedroom to get her phone, so that she could send another text to Santana.

**From Britt: **_OK but S, I don't have anything 2 take. I must have forgot 2 stock up xxx_

A couple of minutes later, the blond heard her phone buzzing . She had received a reply from the Latina.

**From San: **_Ok. I will buy sum 4 u and bring them over x_

Brittany smiled to herself. _She's coming over. _

**From Britt: **_Thanks S. Ur great xxx_

**From San: **_I know J. I will be over in about an hour, if not sooner xxx_

Brittany jumped off her bed smiling, only to sit back down and place her hand on her head yet again, forgetting that she ever had a headache. _She put three kisses again. Silly Santana only putting one on the others. I'll have to tall her later. _Brittany typed out her final reply.

**From Britt: **_C u then xxx_

The blond slowly pushed herself off the bed and placed her phone on her dresser on her way back to the bathroom, and turning on the shower. She stripped out of her jamas and entered into the shower, letting the warm water hit off her body and then run all the way down to the bottom of her toes. She wanted to make sure that she didn't look like a disgrace when Santana arrived.

* * *

><p>After washing her hair, giving her body a good scrub and brushing her teeth, Brittany stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself. She walked out of the bathroom to find a body sitting on her bed.<p>

"Oh hey. What are you doing here?"

"I was knocking on your door but there was no answer and plus the door was still unlocked from before, so I sort of let myself in. I thought you might have fell asleep or something. Hope you don't mind." Santana replied.

"No course not. I was in the shower by the way."

"Yeah I heard." Santana smiled. "So I just thought I would wait here for you." Santana rose off the bed and walked over to Brittany. "Here." The brunette handed the blond a white paper bag with he word chemist written on the front. "I got you a couple of boxes to stack up on."

"Thanks." Brittany smiled.

Santana nodded in return. "Well I better get going. I'll leave you to do whatever you gotta do. Sleep or whatever."

"Stay" Brittany spoke quickly. "I don't have anything to do. I was just gonna watch TV in bed all day."

Santana thought for a moment. "I'm not sure Britt."

Brittany looked confused staring at Santana. "Why not? I'll let you pick the first DVD id you like."

Santana smirked. "A nightmare on elm street."

"No way, Santana, that funny looking guy scares me especially with his hand. It gives me the creeps."

"Ok. Well I guess I'll see you later then." Santana began walking towards the door slowly, waiting for the blond to agree to her movie choice.

"Fine. A nightmare on elm street it is. If I have nightmares tonight, I'm not speaking to you for a whole ten minutes."

The brunette laughed at Brittany's words. "Great." Santana smiled sitting back down on the edge of Brittany's bed and adjusting the pillow up against the headboard, ready for her to get comfy. "Well are you gonna pop it in?"

"Why can't you do it? The case scares me. The creepy man is on the front of it."

"Because I'm the guest and I'm getting comfy."

"San, you practically live here. Your at my house more than your own."

"So I'm still a guest."

"Please San you put it in. You're already making me watch it, the least you could do is poop it in." Brittany had a pout on her face, something that she knew the Latina couldn't resist giving in to.

Santana threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Fine." She sighed. She hopped back off the bed and dragged herself over to the DVD player and putting in the film. She turned back around and cast her eyes onto Brittany, who was now sitting with the pillow in front of her face. "B, that's my pillow."

Brittany removed the pillow from her face and stared at it. "No its not my mom bought me this last week."

"I know. I mean that's the pillow I was using."

"Well its tuff luck then isn't it, because there is no way I am watching that film without something to cover my eyes with when the scary bits come on."

"Can't you just use your hands? Or pull the quilt up?" Asked Santana who was still at the bottom of the bed in front of the TV.

"No"

Santana walked to the top of the bed and sat on the edge. "Fine. Whatever."

"Share mine with me." Brittany spoke.

"What there is no way that is possible." Santana lifted one of her legs onto the bed and twisted to face Brittany. "Two bodies on that one pillow. It can't be comfortable."

"Sure it can." Brittany sat up and placed the pillow that she was lying on into the middle of the bed, against the headboard. "Here. Lie down with your back against it." Santana followed Brittany's instructions and slipped her back onto the right side of the pillow. Brittany scooted closer to Santana's side and had her back on the left side of the pillow. "See. I told you it could work. I'm more clever than what people make me out to be you know."

"Yeah I know B. I've always known you were clever." Santana smiled.

"Thanks." Brittany smiled. "The remotes on the side there ready for you to press play."

Santana leaned over the table beside the bed and grabbed the DVD remote and pressed play. As soon as Brittany heard the sound, she quickly grabbed the now spare pillow and covered her eyes.

Santana turned her head to the left to see once a blond girl, but now a pillow covering her. "B the scary parts not on yet."

Brittany shifted the pillow away from her eyes, but to make sure that the TV was still blocked by her vision. "I don't like this bit though. The whole film is creepy and stupid."

"What? No it's not this film is great."

"Yeah well that's your opinion. Your into all this gross horror stuff." Brittany covered the pillow back over to her eyes.

"Well we can watch what you want to next ok?" Santana offered this since she had made Brittany watch this film with her. it's the least she could do.

"Ok." Was all Brittany replied. Secretly smiling and biting her bottom lip behind the pillow.

**How was it? Remember ideas are always helpful. Review and let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

The two girls had been sitting for at least fourty-five minutes watching the film that Santana had chosen. Well Santana was watching it but Brittany seemed to have her face in the crook of Santana's neck with pillow blocking the sight of the TV.

"What are you doing?" The blonde muffled into Santana's neck.

"What do you mean what am I doing?"

"You keep moving over to my side and then back down, I'm curious in what you are doing."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are and why are you slu-" Brittany moved the pillow away and removed her face from the crook of Santana's neck and stared at her but the Latina just focused her eyes on the TV screen, for a few more seconds before turning to face the blond.

"What the Latina asked?" Staring into blue orbs.

"Santana Lopez have you been drinking? Its like twelve in the afternoon."

"No." The brunette quickly defended herself.

"Well you sound like you have."

The Latina let out a burst of giggles before replying. "No, I'm j-just tired."

Brittany turned the opposite way from the Latina, and then turned back. "Then why is that vodka bottle nearly empty?"

"I saw Lord Tubbington drinking it before. I didn't want to say anything in case you got mad at him and it's not his fault if he likes a drink now and then."

"That's not true Santana." Brittany stared at Santana with a serious look in her eyes.

Santana fixed her eyes back to the film. "Yes it is."

"No its not. I've been taking him to meetings and he's off the booze for good. And he's stopped smoking."

The brunette swung her head back round to face Brittany showing a toothy grin. "Wait seriously you've been taking your cat to meetings?"

"Well yeah how else was he supposed to stop, he would never listen to me. But he managed to get there in the end, and all I can say now is that I am proud of him."

Santana couldn't help but realize that her friend was actually being serious about all of this. _How on earth can she take a cat to an alcoholic meeting. And even if she did take Lord Tubbington, why would the councillor accept them into the group? Unless she had that adorable little pout on her face which nobody can resist. Not even me._ Santana presented her blonde friend with a smile letting her thought take over her mind.

The brunette left her thought and was met again by beautiful blue eyes. She turned back to the film and let out a sigh. "Yeah ok I admit it. It was me that drank the vodka."

Brittany responded quickly. "Why?"

"Well its better than it going to waste by just sitting there and its like they say what makes you bad, makes you better."

"Oh I see I never new that."

"Well its true."

"Wait, so if you eat mouldy food and get ill, all you have to do is eat something else mouldy and it'll make you better."

Santana narrowed her eyebrows down at Brittany and got lost for words, or maybe it was because she had a little too much vodka. "Um no Britt that'll make you really ill."

"But you said what makes you bad makes you better." Brittany looked at Santana as if she was in Spanish class. Really confused.

"Not food wise they just say it about alcohol."

"But why?"

"I'll tell you some other time. Can we just continue and watch the film?"

"I'm not even watching it though." Brittany replied. Instead of waiting for a reply, the blond went back into her position that she was lying in before she got disturbed, until the brunette spoke again.

"Well I am, so shh.".

Brittany sat up in her bed with the extra pillow on her knee. "You shh."

"My pleasure. At least then I can watch the rest of the film in silence."

"Not if I start singing." The blond smiled. "Or do this." Brittany started nudging Santana with her shoulder, but to her surprise the Latina didn't respond. "Or maybe even this." Brittany slowly raised her index finger and poked Santana in the cheek. The Latina turned her head and told Brittany to stop. The blond just carried on poking her in the face whilst singing Lady Gaga's song Poker face.

The Latina tried to slap her friends hand away but it didn't work. "P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-poker face." Brittany giggled as she finished the line of the song.

Santana leaned away from the blond and raised her hands half way in the air. "OK OK. Enough already. That was seriously getting annoying."

"I thought you liked my singing."

"It wasn't your singing that was annoying me. It was you poking me in the face." The brunette reassured Brittany to make sure that she didn't get upset. After all Santana did love Brittany's singing.

"Well I could always poke you somewhere else."

Santana snapped her head quickly facing the blond, who seemed to have a straight face. "Wait what?"

"I said I could always poke you somewhere else, if you don't like me p-p-p-p-p-p-p-poking your face." Brittany replied.

_Is she being serious? _The Latina thought. _It looks like she is. But. But what Santana? You're not seriously thinking about it are you? I know you've had a drink and drinking gets you in the mood, but she's you're her best friend. _Santana considered this for a moment. _Have I seriously just had a convo with myself. And in my head? I'm seriously starting to lose it. _

Santana swallowed a lump, that was forming in her throat. "What do you mean, somewhere else?" The Latina asked.

"Um well, I know that you don't like it when people poke you in the arm. So maybe I'll do that." Brittany smiled.

_Phew_. Santana thought._ It's jus me and my dirt mind taking her quote the wrong way. I should have know she didn't mean it in THAT way. "I'd rather it, if you didn't." _

"Ok I'm just gonna pop to the bathroom. I need to pee." Brittany rolled of the bed.

"Good. Take your time, maybe that way I can watch the rest of the film in silence."

"Brittany stepped into her bathroom and before she closed the door she said some final words to the Latina. "You'll miss me really."

"Yeah I know." The brunette whispered to herself.

"Hey San?" Santana jumped out of her skin. She didn't even hear Brittany come out of the bathroom.

"Um, Yeah?" the smaller teen replied, as she watched the blond walk around to her side of the bed.

"You know when I was in the bathroom?" Santana nodded and waited for the blond to continue.

"Well I had this thought and I think that it was a great one as well."

"Yeah? And what thought was this then?"

Brittany smiled and climbed back into the bed next to her friend, who was looking curious at what the blond had been thinking about. "To be honest I think your gonna really like this idea."

"Come on then, tell me."

"Since my parents aren't here, I think we should have a party and invite everyone from school. On Friday."

"Even Berry?" Santana asked.

"Yeah including Rachel. I don't see why you don't like her."

"Whatever. Besides the whole inviting Man Hands I think it's a perfect idea Britt Britt"

"Thanks." The blond smiled. "Do you think you could organize it because you know what I'm like at organizing."

"Sure no problem. Leave it to me. I'll text Puck tomorrow and tell him to score us some beer with his friends fake ID."

"Cool." Brittany said and resumed back into her position on Santana till the film had finished.

**Sorry that it's such a short chapter but i figured you might be getting bored? And that you want something more exciting to happen next chapter? Like the party maybe? well if not the next chapter, the one after will be where the party begins. **

**Don't forget to leave your reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've just been really busy trying to get into college since i already got kicked off of 3 courses in the past month. BUT i finally managed to get onto 1. anyways enough about me and more about the main stars here: Brittany and Santana. **

**Please R&R, since I didn't get one review on my last chapter. It made me sad. Like a sad little panda.**

It seemed to take forever for Friday to arrive, but at least it was finally here. Santana and Brittany were both in their lockers, pulling out books for their second off last class.

"Can't wait for tonight its gonna be so totally awesome." Brittany sang.

Santana laughed "It sure is Britt." The two girls closed their lockers and latched onto each others pinkies. They started walking down the hallways to their Spanish class, which they had together with Mr. Schue. Walking down the hallways Santana seen Puck, and shouted him over.

"What's up Ladies?"

"Have you got everything sorted for tonight?"

"Hell yeah. I've invited people, got the booze, music and everything else." Puck replied with a cheesy grin on his feeling quite proud to be so organized, and actually doing what he was supposed to. He thought it would be better to do what Lopez says because he doesn't want to be experiencing the nutcracker that she threatened him with, if he messed it up.

"Good. Although it's a shame I would have liked to have tested my new nutcracker on you." Santana smirked.

"Yeah. Right. I'll see you ladies tonight." With Puck filling the girls ears with his final words, the teenage boy hurried down the hall way to find his next class.

"You are totally cool." Brittany whispered into the Latin girls ear.

"I know." Santana showed a toothy grin and shrugged continuing to walk down the hallway, to Spanish.

The girls had arrived to Mr Schue's class, and they both took their usual seats next to each other at the back of the class.

"Hey Blondie," One of the jocks shouted towards the blond at the back of the room. Santana scowled at him for calling her that nickname and gave him one of her bitchiest glares towards him. "I mean Brittany." The boy corrected. Santana nodded at him for doing the right thing.

"Yeah?" Brittany replied looking around the room to find whoever shouted her name. Luckily for her Santana pointed her in the right direction, otherwise she thought she would never find the face to the voice that was calling her.

"You having a party tonight at your place?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "And everybody's invited."

"Cool." The boy replied and turned back around to face the front of the classroom.

"Oh hey jerk?" Santana spoke, getting the football players attention again. "Bring some beer as well, we don't do handouts."

"Whatever."

Santana turned to her left to face her blond friend. "I can't wait to let myself loose tonight. Its been a long week."

"I know. I've been looking forward to tonight. But I'm going to have to have to keep Lord Tubbington in a room somewhere, so he can't get to any of the alcohol. I don't want him getting the wrong idea. I mean if we're having a party, it doesn't mean he can join in, unless he sticks to the orange. I just don't want him going of the rails and then I have to start taking him to those meetings again"

Santana knitted her eyebrows together, but she couldn't help but let a smile overtake her lips _She is so adorable. _She thought to herself. "Just keep him locked in your bedroom and then he won't have any access to the beer."

"Yeah your right. That's a great idea San, thanks."

"Don't mention it. Ever." She said laughing.

The blond smiled at how cute her friend was being right now. "So hey, are you coming straight over to mine after school or are you going home?"

"Well I need to go home first to pick out what to wear. And then I'll come by yours and just get ready there. If that's ok with you that is?"

"Course it is. Sounds great. So what time are people coming?"

"Brittany. Santana. Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Mr Schue announced as he stared at the two girls sitting at the back of the classroom.

"Well Santana and I were just discussing about my -"

Santana cut Brittany off. "We were just talking about Britt's grandma. She's been ill."

" Oh right. I'm sorry to hear about that Brittany." Mr Schue said looking concerned.

"That's ok my parents have gone to help look after her. She should be better in no time." The blond smiled.

Mr Schue nodded in agreement and went back to teaching the rest of the class.

"Why did you say that?" Brittany asked the girl next to her.

"It was better than telling him your having a party at yours where there will be underage drinking." The brunette replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh. I guess your right about that. I could have gotten into a lot of trouble for that."

"Uh uh. Anyways I told people to come at around seven if that's ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Gives me plenty of time to doll myself up."

The two girls sat through the rest of their class talking about random things, until the bell rang signalling them to go to their next class, which were both different to each others. The girls walked over to their lockers and got out what they needed.

"I'll walk you to your next class. I only have maths, and I don't wanna be in their too long. " Santana said shutting her locker.

Brittany giggled at Santana. "Ok. Um, well I have um." Brittany stopped in her tracks. "I don't know what class I have now."

"You have IT." Santana said dragging Brittany with her arm, to start making her move through the crowded hallways again.

"I do?"

"Yeah you do."

"But I don't even know how to turn on a computer."

"That's why the teachers there. To help you."

"I normally just catch up on some sleep in the class anyway. Miss Beck's says I'm better off not doing anything then I'm more likely to pass. She's such a great help, I don't know what I would do without her."

"Right." The two teens had reached a destination of the It room. "Well here you go. I'll meet you at our lockers after class ok?"

"Ok." Brittany replied as she watched the Latina walk away from her and head to her own class.

* * *

><p>Brittany was walking to her locker, her final class of the day was finally over. When she came in eye sight of her locker, she seen her brunette friend already waiting. Brittany was glancing over the Latina's tanned body. She liked how her legs always looked and felt silky smooth, how her hair always looked nice, weather it was bed hair or perfectly done hair, she always managed to make it look nice. Brittany loved Santana's eyes. Thos brown orbs, that she could get lost in forever, and how they always had a sparkle in them. But one of Brittany's favourite parts, was her lips. The way they're plumped. If the blond could kiss them all day. She would.<p>

"Hey Britt Britt." Santana spoke as the taller teen approached her. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah just give me a minute whilst I put my books away."

"Ok." Santana shifted her weight onto her right foot and put her hand on her hip. "So do you want a ride home?"

"Why you asking me that? You always give me a ride home." Brittany replied still shoving books into her locker.

"Yeah but just in case, like the other week when I asked you, you said that you wanted walk home. Something about the fresh air doing you good or some sort of shit like that." The Latina shrugged.

"Well I'm not walking today I have a party to get ready for." Brittany winked at Santana which made the shorter girl laugh.

"Ok come on then."

"Coming." Brittany sang and closed her locker door, skipping down the hallway towards her friend who had already started on her mission to her car.

As soon as the two cheerleaders entered Santana's car, Brittany immediately turned on the radio dancing in her seat to the tune, which made the shorter girl smile. _Is there anything that she can do that's not adorable? _The Latina thought to herself.

"What are you smiling for? What's got you in such a good mood?" Brittany asked steadying her movement in the passengers seat to look at her friend.

"I'm just happy, that's all. Would you rather me go all Lima Heights on your ass instead?" The Latina smiled which the blond also returned.

"Well. You've never went all Lima Heights on me before. And I kinda like the sound of you kicking my butt or even just touching it would be good enough for me." Brittany laughed showing a toothy grin and giving her short brunette friend a cheeky wink and shaped her lips into a kiss shape and blew her a kiss.

Santana smiled and playfully pushed Brittany whilst laughing at her silly remark. "Shut up, you horny devil."

"I might be horny San, but I'm not a devil. I think of myself more as an angel."

"Your right." Santana said putting her keys into the ignition port.

"I know." Brittany smiled and put on her seat belt, as did the Latina after she had started her car. Santana put her black Free Lander into reverse and drove out of the school parking lot.

* * *

><p>The two cheerleaders pulled up into Brittany's driveway. "So what time you coming back around?" Brittany asked unbuckling her seatbelt and turning to face Santana.<p>

"Well I'm just gonna go and pick up my clothes for tonight, and I'll be straight back around. I should be back within half an hour."

"Ok. Do you still have those keys my mom gave to you?"

"Yeah why?"

"So you can get back into the house. I will be too busy getting ready so you can just let yourself in. Plus I don't want to risk my life by getting kidnapped before I have my party."

Santana laughed at her blond friends adorableness. "Ok. And don't forget puck is coming round later to bring the booze and stuff."

"He's already been" Brittany said.

"What? When?" Santana asked.

"I gave him my key at the beginning of school so he could bring the stuff round. He said he was going to spend most of the day out of school so I told him that he could just drop the stuff off whilst we were at school. And is saves us more time and then we don't have to rush in getting ready."

"Did he give you your key back?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Good." Santana said looking a little relieved. You know what Puck's like he could easily let himself in and have parties when nobody's home."

"Yeah I never thought about. Well at least he gave me it back."

"Yeah. So listen you go and do what you gotta do and I will see you later. Yeah?"

"Cool." Brittany replied, opening the door and stepping out. "Don't be late."

"I won't I don't have any reason to be late to your parties Britt Britt. We're the ones who make them." Santana smiled giving a shrug of her right shoulder and a raise of her perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"True." Brittany said before closing the door behind her and walking up to her porch, watching as the Latina reversed back out of her drive and tooted her horn and waved her hand to Brittany.

Brittany smiled to herself as she watched her friend drive off down the street to her home. " I have a feeling tonight is gonna be a good night."

**Was it good enough for you? Review and let me know what you think. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's took me so long to update this chapter. But I've been busy busy busy. Ok so R&R and this will make me happy. Once again sorry for the long wait. I promise i will try and update a lot faster.**

* * *

><p>Santana had just arrived home from dropping off Brittany at her own home. The brunette was now making her way upstairs to her bedroom, so she could sort out what clothes she was going to be wearing for the party tonight., and then she could make her way back over to Brittany's so they could party all night long. Or in Santana's case, wait un till everybody was nearly passed out drunk and then kick them out. Because that was how she rolled.<p>

Santana opened her closet doors and started searching through her clothes that were hanging up. She cam across a strapless, tight, plain black dress that stopped at mid thigh. She took the dress off of the hanger, so she could get a better look and examine it properly. The brunette scanned her eyes over the dress. "Perfect." She said smiling to herself. "A dress to impress." _But who exactly am I trying to impress tonight? _The short teen shook the thoughts out of her head and put her dress into her Cheerio's duffel bag, also grabbing a pair of black heels to go with the dress.

Before Santana left to back to her friend's house, she quickly grabbed the keys that Brittany's mom had gave her out of her bed side table draw since Brittany had insisted that she should bring them to let herself in. Looking around her room one last time to make sure that she had gathered everything that she need, she proceeded to go down the stairs. Landing at the bottom of the stairs, the short girl opened her front door, but suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Actually." The Latina whispered to herself. She then spun on her heels and headed towards her kitchen rutting through her parents liquor cabinet. "Aha. A little something for later." She smiled and examine the bottle in her hand. "Tequila. Perfect." She spun back on her heels and headed out the front door. It's not like her parents would notice that the bottle was missing from their home, since they were never really there. She wondered why they even had alcohol. If they didn't have enough time to spend with their daughter, where were they going to find the time to have a drink.

She let out a sigh as she entered her car and shut the door placing her belonging onto the passenger seat. She understood why her parents never spent quality time with her. They had important jobs, which meant pretty much working 24/7. Sometimes the Latina wouldn't mind spending time with her parents. Even though she doesn't like talking about her feelings, deep down she loves them to bits and would want to spend more time with them. But that's a topic for another day. She started her car and drove to Brittany's house with a smile plastered on her face. But she didn't know why she was smiling. Just a minute ago she was feeling unhappy because she would want to spend quality time with her parents. What changed? Looks like she knows why she's smiling.

"It's gonna be an eventful night."

* * *

><p>Brittany was looking through her closet to find what she could wear for tonight. She cam across a pair of dark blue skinny jeans a yellow baggy dress top and a pair of black heels. Some people think that this look wouldn't be good enough for a party, but Brittany could practically pull off any look. That's what Santana loved about her. She didn't need to try and impress people, with the way she dressed, it all just always looked good on her.<p>

After finding what she was going to wear, she threw the clothes onto her bed and headed into her bathroom, turning on the water for the shower and putting a shower cap on, since she only just washed her hair this morning, but she would prefer to smell fresh for her party. After fetching her toothbrush and some toothpaste and sliding them onto the soap holder in the shower cubicle, she hopped in, letting the water flow freely down her body as she massaged some shower gel into her skin. She then grabbed her toothbrush giving her teeth a perfect clean. Her mother had to learn her how to brush her teeth about a month ago, after she learned that Dr Pepper after all wasn't a dentist.

Brittany stood at the edge of the shower cubicle, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her slim body. She stepped onto the tile floor, removing her shower cap and placing it on the hook that was placed above her sink.

* * *

><p>Santana pulled into the Pierce's driveway since Mr and Mrs Pierce weren't there and Brittany didn't have a car because she hadn't took her driver lessons yet. She grabbed her Cheerio's duffal bag from the passenger seat and exited her car walking up to the porch of the house. She unzipped her bag retrieving the keys she had brought with her to enter into the house. Once in the house, Santana slowly made her way up the stairs.<p>

"Britt?" She called out hoping that her friend had heard her. With no reply Santana continued her way up the stairs and to her friends bedroom. She lightly knocked on the door calling her blonde friends name once again. "Britt? You in there?" Still no reply. _Weird _thought the small girl. With no hesitation she walked straight into her best friends bedroom looking at a sight before her that she did not expect to see.

"Oh hey San." Brittany smiled rushing over to her friend and giving her a warm welcoming hug.

"Ermm h-hey." The brunette stuttered. "Erm Britt?"

"Yeah?" Brittany replied pulling away from her friend so that she could look at her.

"As much as your body is perfect, erm, do you think you could maybe put some clothes on?" Santana was now blushing as she stared at her friend, naked in front her. She tried t look away but everything was just on show, but eventually she managed to drag her eyes away and attach them to the floor.

"Why?" Brittany asked a smile on her face, which cause Santana to break her stare from the floor and bring them up to Brittany's beautiful blue eyes.

"Because all of this," Santana gestured her hand towards Brittany's body, "All of your erm… bits are kinda on show."

"Do you not like my body San?"

"Yes, wait no, wait what?" _Smart move Santana Lopez, smart move._

Brittany let out a little giggle and turned towards her bed, where she picked up her clothes. "Relax. I'm just kidding. It's not my fault you walked in at the wrong time, or maybe it could be the right time, I'm not sure." Brittany had a confused expression on her face as she was trying to think.

Santana brought Brittany out of her thoughts by speaking. "Well if you would have answered when I was calling your name, then maybe I wouldn't have walked in and seen everything that you have on show." Again Santana started blushing._ Oh come on it's not like you have never seen Britt naked before. _She thought to herself.

"Sorry I didn't hear you I sometimes go deaf once I've been in the shower, it must be true about what Toby said about that ear monster that comes after your hearing when your in the shower. I would really like to meet him one day and maybe tell him to stop, because I like being able to hear things ya know?"

Santana knitted her eyebrows together trying to catch up with what her friend was saying to her. "What? No Britt Toby is lying to you about the monster or whatever. He's just trying to play a trick on you. I'll deal with him later, I'm sure he's coming tonight."

Brittany started walking into the bathroom again to get dresses. She turned to look at her friend as she spoke to her before going in the bathroom. "He's really mean to me. But I'm to stupid to even realise it half the time. I just don't know why they do it."

Santana sighed and walked over to her friend. "Hey! You are not stupid ok? You're the smartest person I know." Santana smiled rubbing her hand up Brittany's arm and then crossing her arms over her chest. "And they only say stuff like that to you because they're all low lives Britt. They just do it to put other people down because their lives a so full of shit."

Brittany laughed at the Latina's comment. "Yeah." The blonde replied.

"Yeah?" The brunette repeated.

Brittany nodded her head. "Thanks San."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" Santana smiled. "Now come on go and get ready. Your guests will be arriving soon."

"Ok." Was all the blonde said before smiling at her friend and heading back into the bathroom.

Santana smiled at her accomplishment and started getting ready herself, like she said before her friends guests will be arriving anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Santana was just finishing the touches of her makeup in her friends mirror when she heard the door to the bathroom opening. She looked up her breath catching in her throat. She continued to stare at the girl in front of her. She was wearing her dark blue skinny jeans that Santana loved, the yellow top that she also loved, and the heels she were wearing were also one of Santana's favourite items of Brittany's clothing. She travelled her eyes upwards looking at the golden locks on her head. She had curled her hair. And it looked absolutely perfect. She travelled her eyes down to the girls eyes locking them with her own.<p>

"Wow." The brunette whispered to herself.

"I know." The blonde smiled.

_Wait, she heard that._ Santana wondered to herself. "You look, erm, beautiful Britt."

Brittany shifted her gaze down to the floor, a blush creeping up onto her cheeks. "Thanks." She smiled reaching her gaze back up to brown eyes re-attaching them to her own. "So do you. You look all kinds of sexy."

Now Santana had began blushing. "Thanks. I guess."

Brittany stepped closer to Santana. "Anytime." She said her eyes groping her friends body. She began stepping closer and closer to Santana, and the brunette didn't realize she had stopped breathing until she exhaled gasping for more air.

**Ding Dong.**

Both girls quickly turned their heads to Brittany's bedroom door. "Looks like the first guest has arrived." Brittany stated now looking back into Santana's eyes. Neither girl moving from their position.

"I should go and erm, get the door." Santana said gesturing her index finger towards the bedroom door.

"Okay." Was all Brittany said before Santana left the room and heading down the stairs to answer the door to whoever was on the other side.

Brittany was let alone in her room staring at the door Santana had just exited from. She Sat down on her bed and gathered her thoughts let a smile spread across her face.

"Sooner or later that girl is gonna drive me crazy."

But what Brittany didn't know was that Santana was saying the exact same thing to herself on her way downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no I've left you hanging there. So at least you know that the next chapter is going to be about the party.<strong>

**So did you like this chapter? Review and let me know. And remember ideas are always helpful. What would you like to see happen at this party?**

**Also you can check out my channel on Youtube. my username is - TheBrittanalove You should totally check it out i heard my videos are pretty good :)**

** I have plenty of vids on Santana and Brittany (Brittana) **

**Next chapter will hopefully be up soon, if not i am sorry.**

**First reviewer of this chapter will have the next one dedicated to them and you won't regret it when you do ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Looks like i got this chapter up sooner than i thought. It's just a little bit longer than the others, but not too long.**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Rocky-K - for being my first reviewer on this chapter**

**iamirreplazable - For reviewing on almost everyone of my chapters which makes me happy **

**So here it is and I hope you enjoy. R&R**

* * *

><p>The party was now full in swing since everybody has arrived. Everybody was seeming to be having a good time. There were bodies flowing through the house, drinks in hand. Some were dancing, and others were just sitting and chatting with drinks in their hands, or either making out on the couches.<p>

"Hey Blondie, cool party." Brittany turned around, stopping from making herself a drink to find some guy, who she was pretty sure didn't know, being dragged away by a girl. I bet she knew what was going to happen now.

"My names Brittany." She shouted back at him.

"Sure it is." He said slipping through the crowd with the unknown girl.

Brittany turned back around to the kitchen counter and continued mixing her drink. But was distracted again by someone else calling her name, and she knew exactly who it was, she would recognize the raspiness in that voice anywhere. She turned her body around with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey San." Brittany leaned forward wrapping her arms around her friends neck, giving her a hug, which the brunette happily offered her friend a one back.

"Hey Britt-Britt."

"You want a drink I was just on making one for myself." Brittany motioned to the red plastic cup standing on the counter in front of her.

"Um, sure what you making?" Santana asked eyeing the bottle of vodka which was now in Brittany's hand.

"I'm just mixing everything together, you get a real good buzz out of it. Here you can have this one."

"Thanks." The brunette said, taking the cup from her blonde friends hands. Santana lifted the cup up to her nose taking a sniff to see how strong it smelt. To her surprise it actually didn't smell to strong. So with a satisfied shrug of her shoulders, she brought the cup to her lips taking a couple of sips of the mixed substances. Coughing after she brought the cup away from her lips.

"Wow Britt, that is really um, strong." Santana said still coughing a little from the burning sensation travelling down her throat.

"I know its great right? I've had like four already." Brittany beamed finishing off the touches of her new drink. "This is my fifth." She said raising the cup to her lips and taking a drink.

"Do you not think you should slow down a bit then, I mean we don't want you passing out before everyone else." Santana said scrunching up her face and once again coughing after taking another drink of her mixed substances.

"Nope. That's the whole point of having a party. To have fun. And guess what that's what I'm having. Oh and don't worry about the taste it son disappears within time." Brittany said laughing a little as Santana once again scrunched up her face at the horrible taste in her mouth.

Santana nodded her head "I hope so."

The two Cheerio's stood in their own silence staring at each other and then turning their glances away from each other. Brittany was the first to speak figuring that they had stood for long enough.

"Come on." The Blonde said putting her now empty cup on the counter and grasping Santana's hand, dragging her through the crowded hallways and rooms.

"Where are we going?" Santana asked trying to squeeze through the bodies flowing throughout the house. It was a good job Brittany had a hold of her hand, to guide he to their destination. Wherever that was, otherwise they would have lost each other by now.

"To dance." Brittany responded. They were both out of the crowds and were now only having to go by a few people, Santana still trailing behind her blonde friend.

"Why?" Because it's a party. I always dance at parties. And since you didn't dance with me at Puck's, by making a big deal out of it all, you could at least do this one thing for me." Brittany said looking back at Santana.

"Okay, but just one dance." Santana said watching as Brittany took a bottle of beer out of one of the males hands and drinking it herself, throwing a smile of her shoulder to the boy she had took the bottle from.

"That's all I was asking for." The blonde said finally leading them into the living room, where the music was now blasting from the speakers.

Brittany was standing with her back to Santana grinding up and down against her. Santana was stiff at first looking around the room, to see if anyone was staring or laughing at them, to her surprise they weren't. Feeling a little better, Santana began to loosen up and began getting into the beat of the music and the pace that Brittany was dancing. With the cup of alcohol in her left hand, she began taking larger gulps, starting to feel the buzz that Brittany was talking about before.

"You ok?" Brittany asked, back still facing Santana.

Santana put her hands on her friends hips and moved her lips to her ear. "Yeah. I'm starting to feel that buzz you were telling me about."

"Yeah?" The blond replied back.

"Yeah." Santana answered.

"Feels good doesn't it?"

Santana slid her hands from Brittany's waist and up her sides, letting her top slide up along with her hands, revealing a little of the taller girls skin. She let her hands fall back down to the girls waist. "No. It feels great."

Brittany let her head fall back onto Santana's shoulder. The touch of Santana's hand driving her crazy wanting them to go higher and even lower. "Mmm Yeah your right. It does feel great."

Santana smirked to herself realising just exactly what she could do to this certain blonde.

"Hey ladies." A male voice spoke.

Santana jumped back a few steps distancing herself from Brittany.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something here." He spoke again smiling at his own comment.

"Hey Puck. What's up?" Brittany asked.

"I kinda need you two to come with me."

"What for? Why would we wanna go anywhere with you fuckerman." Santana said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I'm asking you to. It's nothing bad, and don't worry it doesn't involve me with what I want you to do."

"And what would that be?" Santana asked.

"Come with me and you'll find out."

Santana looked to Brittany who just looked back at Santana and shrugged. With their silent conversation done, they both looked back at Puck, whilst Santana let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine but this better be worth it."

"It will be." He smiled.

The two cheerleaders linked pinkies. Puck led them through everyone and into the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen, Santana heard some of the boys whistling and shouting.

"So…"

"Well go on then kiss her." Puck said with one of his cheesy grins on his face.

"Wait what?" Santana said completely shocked.

"Kiss her." She heard another of the boys shout.

"Nuh uh. No way." She said crossing her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrows. "I won't do it."

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." Almost everybody that was at the party was now chanting her on to kiss her best friend. She looked to Brittany, who just smiled at her, biting her bottom lip._ Oh what the hell it's a party. If it wasn't me then she would be making out with some other girl._

The small brunette took a cup out of a boys hand and drank the rest placing the cup back in his hands giving him one of her best smirks. She didn't realize how drunk she was till now. She turned to look at Brittany. They looked into each others eyes before Santana slung her arms around the blonde's neck and slowly inching forward placing her lips onto hers. Brittany leaned into the kiss, placing her hands on Santana's waist. Forgetting about everybody around them, the smaller girl let the tip of her tongue slide against Brittany's bottom lip, who happily obliged to the gesture and opened her mouth for her friends tongue to get better access to her own. Their tongues battled and Santana had her hands tangled in blonde locks.

"Mmm" Santana moaned into the kiss. Hearing all the cheers and whistles, Santana came out of her own little world which only her and Brittany were in and came crashing back down to reality pulling her lips away from Brittany's.

Brittany's eyes fluttered open to see brown orbs staring back at her. "Wow." She breathed. Santana smiled letting a blush creep onto her cheeks.

The smaller girl looked around the room noticing all the boys smiling and high fiving their friends. _Mission accomplished. _She thought to herself, smiling at Brittany, who just smiled back.

"Come on. I need a drink." Brittany said walking towards a counter at the back of the kitchen.

"Me too." Santana agreed. She grabbed two cups and placed them in front of her. "What you want?"

"Same as before. Everything mixed. I feel great from them." Brittany smiled lifting herself up to sit on the counter.

Santana nodded giggling for no reason. "Yeah your right. They got me drunk quicker than expected."

"Same." Brittany smiled. "I don't know what's made me feel so good tonight, their can only be two reasons."

"What d' ya mean?" Santana asked stopping her mixing and looking at Brittany with her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I mean I don't know if it's all the drinks I've had or if its that amazing kiss we just had."

Santana shifted her gaze from Brittany to the floor trying to hide her blush.

"I'm gonna say it's because of the kiss." Brittany beamed. "It sounds way more better than some stupid alcohol."

Santana let her lips curved into a smile. Taking the compliment she handed Brittany a drink that she had finished making. "Here you go." She said smiling catching a glimpse of crystal blue eyes.

"Thanks."

"Oi you two." Brittany and Santana whipped there heads up and around to see that Puck was looking at them.

"What do you want now?" Santana whined looking in his direction, arms crossed over chest and a perfect manicured eyebrow risen.

"You two aren't done here yet."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Santana frowned.

"You haven't done body shots off of each other yet." he winked pointing between the two girls.

"I didn't know we were doing them." Santana said in confusion.

"Well guess what… you are now." Puck smirked. "Brittany get your sweet ass over here."

Brittany leaped of the counter shrugging at Santana. Walking towards Puck Brittany looked over her shoulder, Brittany smiled, winking and blowing a kiss to Santana.

"Hey." The blonde greeted Puck as she approached him.

"Hey." Puck mirrored. "So why don't you get yourself ready and lie down on the table."

"Ok." Brittany replied, taking off her shirt, leaving her in only her bra and jeans.

"Woah there." Puck laughed. "Someone's eager."

"Of course." Brittany said in all honesty.

"Santana get your sexy, sweet ass over here too."

"Shut it you sexist pig."

Puck threw his hands up in the air in defence, as Santana stalked over to him. "I need you to climb on the table as well." Santana climbed onto the table. "Now You two just um, play with each other whilst I go get the tequila, lemon and salt."

Santana threw dangerous daggers in his direction, whilst Brittany just smiled and nodded.

"He must think we're his servants or something, thinking he can tell us what to do." Santana scoffed.

"Well you do have to admit, it is kinda hot. And I'm totally glad I'm doing this with you. It's like a dream come true." Brittany smiled._ I'm seriously getting good at this rhyming. I should be a poet._ The blonde thought to herself.

"Is that all you think about.?" Santana said not helping the little laugh escape her lips.

"Well yeah your hot. Who doesn't think about you? All these guys here have been eyeing you up all night. And maybe one of these guys will be very lucky tonight." The blonde said with a straight face, showing that she spoke every word in honesty.

Before Santana could respond, Puck had returned instructing Brittany to lie still and putting a slice of lemon between her teeth.

"Are you girls ready?" Puck asked, sprinkling salt on Brittany's body. From the top of her belly button all the way to the bottom of her bra, and a few sprinkles on each of her breasts.

"Totally ready." Brittany said, trying her nest to speak. After all she did have a piece of lemon between her teeth.

"What about you Lopez?"

Santana nodded to show that she was ready.

"Excellent. Now remember Lopez you have to lick all the salt up, drink your shot, and then take the lemon. With your mouth of course."

"Yes Puck I do know how to do this." Santana gestured with her hand.

"Well then you'll know that you have to play tonsil tennis with her as soon as you've had your lemon."

"Really?" Brittany asked, lifting up her head and taking the lemon from her mouth and placing it between her thumb and index finger. "Because we didn't do that when we were doing them in my be-" Brittany was cut off by Santana who was giving her best evil glare to the Mohawk boy.

"No, Britt. He's just being a dick as usual and trying to get us to kiss again."

"Well I enjoyed it last time. Your kisses are hot and your body is totally se-"

Brittany was cut of again by Santana clasping her hands together. "He gets the point Britt."

Brittany nodded her head and laid her head back down, putting the lemon back from where she got it.

"Okay. Enough chatting. Lets get down to business. And hopefully see some satisfying lesbo action." Puck said.

Brittany nodded her head a again and let out a little squeal of excitement.

Santana smiled as she heard her friends little squeal. She dipped her head lower and lower until her face was just inches from Brittany's stomach. She put her hands onto Brittany's waist to hold onto. She let her breath hit her friends skin, and she could feel the way her friend quivered from her touch and her breath. Satisfied with a response, where she only touched her with her hands and breath, the brunette stuck out her tongue and traced her tongue all the way up to the blondes bra. She lifted her head up to look at Brittany. The blonde had her eyes shut, breathing heavily. The shorter Cheerio dipped her head again, letting her tongue fall out of her mouth and onto Brittany's left breast, licking up all the salt and mirroring her actions with the other breast. She took the shot that Puck handed to her and downed it, enjoying the way it felt on the way down. As soon as she was certain she had licked up every last grain of salt and drank her shot, Santana let her tongue slide up the side of Brittany's neck, to her cheek and then grabbing the lemon out of Brittany's teeth with her own.

"Did that satisfy you enough?" Santana said kneeling beside Brittany who just stared at her friend in amazement.

"That was so hot." Puck said staring with wide eyes and his jaw dropping to the floor at what he had just witnessed between the two Cheerio's. Puck cleared his throat. "Ok. Santana your turn to lie down and Brittany to lick."

"Wait hold up Puckerman." Santana raised her hand, and gestured it down her body. "I'm wearing a dress."

"And your pint is?" Puck said sarcastically.

"I'm not gunna be lyin all up on this table with everything to show."

"It doesn't bother me. And not's like all of us haven't seen it before." Puck smirked

Santana's faced turned shocked at the remark she had heard. "Oh no you didn't just say that."

Puck threw his arms up in defence, his smirk turning into a scared little boy face, seeing that the Latina was getting angry. "Hey just kidding. Instead of showing off your beautiful body, we can just put a little salt on your tits," Santana glared at him. "Breasts." He corrected himself. "And on your neck and maybe further up to your lips."

"Fine." Santana said. "Is that okay with you Britt Britt?" Santana asked looking to Brittany who smiled back and nodded.

"Good." Puck said. "So Lopez, you lie yourself down. And Brittany you get ready to do what you gotta do."

Both girls nodded and switched positions so that Santana was now lying on her back with Brittany leaning beside her still without her top. Puck picked up another piece of lemon and placed it between Santana's teeth. He then picked up the salt cellar and poured some if it to the palm of his hand, sprinkling it on the tanned girls breast neck and some on her lips.

"All sprinkled up and ready to go." Puck said.

Both girls let out a little laugh. Brittany placed her hands at either side of the table, below Santana's shoulders. She dipped her head lower hovering over the Brunette's breasts. Santana looked downcast towards the blonde, if she didn't know any better, she would think that the blonde was looking down her dress at her breasts.

Santana cleared her throat interrupting the blonde and her thoughts. "Oh sorry. I, um, got kinda distracted." The blonde said firmly as if it was the most natural thing to say in the world.

"I can see that." replied Santana, still staring at Brittany.

Brittany smiled, down casting her eyes back to where the salt that lay on the brunettes breasts. She let her tongue travel from her mouth to the exposed skin, leaving a light kiss on each breast after she gathered up all the salt. The blonde's tongue continued up the shorter girls neck, once again leaving a kiss once all the salt was gathered up. finally she reached the part of having to get the lemon. She reached out of the shot which Puck had all ready made for her, downing it in one, scrunching up her face in disgust. She stared at Santana both looking into each others eyes. She grabbed the lemon from Santana's teeth with her own.

Still faces inches apart, Brittany was sucking on the piece of fruit when she heard a slight whisper come from Santana's lips. But Brittany didn't quite hear what she had said.

"What did ya say San?" Brittany asked in a whisper.

Santana leaned up onto her elbows so her lips were centimetres away from the blonde's ear.

"I said I want you."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I'm sorry i left it there. I was going to take this further, but i didn't want to make this chapter too long. <strong>

**Review and let me know what you think. Your reviews make me want to write more.**

**And don't forget to check out my Youtube channel: TheBrittanalove - there will also be an update of videos on there soon to. **

**Next chapter for this story should be up soon as well. gunna start writing it straight away. I already have my ideas planned out. BUT remember ideas are good. I want to know what you want to happen in the next chapter, or future ones.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Finally got it finished. Sorry if it's boring or if it doesn't make sense but the only time i have to write the chapters are late at night. Apologies for any mistakes been made.**

* * *

><p>"What?" Brittany asked moving her head so that she could look at her friend. Breathing heavily, she continued to stare wide eyed at the Latina.<p>

"I want you, Brittany. I really, really want you. I need you." Santana whispered.

Brittany just continued to stare at her friend in amazement, not being able to believe what she was hearing. _Am I dreaming?_ She thought to herself. But her thoughts soon changed when she heard her name being called.

"Britt you ok?" Asked Santana. She instantly regretted saying what she said now, wondering if she had just totally freaked out her friend.

Brittany soon came crashing back down to reality realizing now, that this was no dream. This was actually happening. Brittany let a small smile take over her lips, nodding her head. "Mhm. Yeah, fine. I'm absolutely perfect."

"You sure?" Asked Santana. "Cause you kinda looked freaked out just there." Santana continued to whisper, not wanting any of the other people around them to hear. Because if they did, it would be over before it had even begun. "I thought this is what you wanted." the brunette slurred, a little confused by the looks her blonde friend was showing.

"It is what I want. It's what I've wanted for so long. Its just that you sort of caught me off guard there." Replied Brittany. "Wait, we're not gonna like, do it in front of all these people are we?"

Santana smiled at her friend. She was so cute. "No, B, we're not. Lets just go and get a drink first, and then we can maybe, ya know, slyly make our way from everyone and out of the room, then we cold maybe go upstairs." Santana put her hand onto Brittany's knee, moving her lips against the taller girls ear. "Alone." She whispered, pulling away from the blonde and removing her hand from her knee.

Brittany suddenly felt a cold spot where Santana's hand had just burned by touching, seconds before. Brittany looked at Santana and nodded in agreement. "Okay."

Santana smiled jumping off of the table and offering her hand to Brittany, so she could also get down off the table. There was nobody now looking at them, since they had finished there licking, they must have found something more interesting to put there attention to.

They walked over to their previous position by the counter, where their drinks still stand. Surprised that nobody has drank them.

"Soo…" Muttered Brittany, staring into her cup. Swirling the mixtures around inside.

"Soo…" Repeated Santana mirroring Brittany's actions.

"Shot?" requested Brittany, walking over to the table they were just at, grabbing the bottle of tequila and moving back to her spot in front of Santana.

"Yeah, sure." responded Santana, grabbing two new fresh shot glasses from out of the cupboard, and placing them on the counter in front of the taller girl.

Brittany filled each glass and placed the bottle which was almost empty down. They each picked up a glass.

"After three." Santana instructed, holding up three of her fingers. Brittany smiled and nodded to show that she was listening and was ready to do what Santana had instructed her. "Ready?" questioned Santana.

"Ready." The blonde repeated.

"Okay. Un. Dos. Tres."

Both girls quickly downed their shots, slamming their glasses down together, not bothering with the lemon afterwards. The awful taste had disappeared long ago. They both fell into silence, neither one of them knowing what to say to the other, or how to start a conversation.

"I'm having so much fun tonight." Slurred the blonde slightly swaying from side to side, as the alcohol began to take over her body. Santana looked exactly the same. Brittany smiled at the sound of her own voice and how it didn't even sound like it made sense.

"Yeah. Me too." They both fell into another moments of silence.

With a roll of her brown orbs at the awkwardness they were both having, Santana decided to break the silence this time. "You know what. Screw this. Come on." Santana picked up the alcohol from off of the counter and walked through the main hallway, leading to the stairs, picking up a bottle of vodka on the way. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that Brittany was following behind her.

"Where we going?" Brittany wondered aloud.

"I need to pee." Replied Santana.

Santana pushed past everybody to get to the downstairs bathroom at the end of the hallway. She pushed open the door, happy that it wasn't occupied, with some teen passed out drunk or that had fell asleep on the toilet. It wouldn't had been something she hadn't seen before, but she didn't want to go all Lima Heights on someone's ass and ruin Brittany's Party. She had been looking forward to it, so she didn't want to be the party crasher and have her best Friend be mad at her for spoiling the night.

Once they were both in the toilet, Santana locked the door and pulled down her knickers placing herself on the toilet. The only sound being made was of Santana letting the contents of her bladder flow freely down the toilet.

"You having fun tonight?" Asked Brittany Breaking the silence.

"Yeah." the shorter girl replied flushing the toilet and walking over to the sink and washing her hands.

"Me too. Next time my parents are away we have to do it again."

"Yeah your party is way better than any of Puck's." Santana grabbed a hand towel and dried her hands off.

"Because Puck's always tries to turn them into some sort of porn movie."

Santana had to laugh at that comment. It was true though. He was always trying to get someone into his bed. If Santana said no, he would try with anything that had a pulse.

"I think you look really pretty tonight." Brittany commented.

Santana turned to look at Brittany who was sitting on the counter by the sink. She slowly walked in front of the blonde placing her hands on her hips. "Is that so?" Brittany nodded. "Well you don't look to bad yourself." Santana grabbed Brittany's hands and entwined their fingers together. "In fact you look absolutely stunning in my eyes." Santana inched her face closer towards the blonde. It was a good job she was wearing heels tonight otherwise she would be standing on her toes trying to reach the blonde, since she was taller than her.

"W-what if somebody w-walks in?" Brittany stuttered.

"It's ok. I locked the door." Before Brittany could reply, Santana connected their lips together. Santana breathed in deeply through her nose and forced her tongue into Brittany's mouth.

"Are you nearly done in there." Santana jumped back from Brittany as soon as she heard the knock on the door.

Brittany jumped back onto the floor and straightened out her clothes. "We better get back out there."

Santana nodded. "Yeah."

They both heard another knock on the door. "Seriously. Are you nearly done, cause I really have to go."

Santana huffed and stormed over to the door, unlocking it and swinging the door open.

"What the fuck is your problem man hands?" Santana asked.

"Oh um sorry, I um need to um pee."

"Yeah well if I had it my way you would be peeing through some sort of tube. You drive me crazy."

"Oh sorry." Rachel spoke hanging her head so her gaze was attached to the floor.

"Come on Britt, I need a drink." Santana said turning her attention to Brittany, who quickly rushed to the Latina's side. "All yours." She said to Rachel, strutting passed her and back to the party.

* * *

><p>Later in the party, Santana and Brittany had practically drank themselves stupid, they were now sitting on the sofa, almost ready to pass out. Most of the people had left about half an hour ago, and there were just a few people lying on the floor passed out.<p>

"It has been one crazy night." Santana said yawning.

" I know. I can see double of everything. It's nice being able to see two of you. The more the better."

Santana laughed lazily, turning her attention to Brittany. " I see double too."

They both just stared at each other before bursting into fits of laughter. "San stop making me laugh my sides hurt and I think I might throw up if laugh anymore."

"I didn't even say anything, you just looked at me and laughed." The brunette noted.

"Yeah that's because you're funny looking, so it made me laugh." The blonde grinned.

Santana's expression turned to shocked. She playfully slapped Brittany on the arm "Excuse me. I'm the hottest piece of action in all of Lima." Both girls burst out into another fit of laughter.

"Yeah, Yeah." Brittany said, the laughter dying down.

"So what we gonna do about all these passed out drunks?" Santana asked.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just leave them there till morning. I'm too tired to kick people out."

"I can do it if you like?" The brunette offered.

"No, it's ok. Better just to leave them. It would probably take ages to wake them up anyways." Brittany said stretching her body and slumping back down into the comfy sofa.

"Yeah. You're right. Shall we go to bed? All this double vision and bright lights are making me want to go to sleep. I'll be the big spoon and you can be the little spoon."

"Okay. Has Puck left?" Brittany asked.

"Um yeah I think he left with Quinn and Finn or maybe some random chick. Why?"

"Just you weren't with him all night."

"I wasn't in the mood for him tonight. He gets too clingy sometimes. Well when he wants some action anyways."

"You can do way better than him San."

"I know." Santana placed her hand onto Brittany's thigh. "Come on lets finish these drinks in your room." The Latina rose from her place on the sofa and offered Brittany her hand to help her up.

Brittany nodded and took Santana's hand rising off the sofa, wobbling when she finally made it to her feet.

"Woah there." Santana laughed, steadying Brittany. "You okay?"

"Mhm , yeah."

"Good. Come one."

They both made their way out of the living room flicking off all the lights as they walked towards the stairs. Santana trailed up the stairs slowly, sipping on the tequila in her hand. She looked over her shoulder to see Brittany still following her. She reached the bottle of vodka behind her, handing it to Brittany, who happily took it, opening it and wrapping her lips around the top, taking a big mouthful of it.

Santana had reached the top of the stairs. She waited for the taller girl to reach the last step, before taking her pinkie in her own, and leading her down the hall way. She reached the destination of Brittany's bedroom, opening the door and walking in. She stood by the door, waiting for her blonde friend to enter, but she was frozen on the spot.

"Are you coming?" Asked Santana, still standing alone in the hallway, waiting for her friend to make any sort of movement.

Brittany looked at her friend. She took another drink from her bottle. She looked back to Santana who now had her arm stretched out offering a hand to the blonde.

"Do you trust me?" her hand still waiting for the blonde's.

Brittany nodded, placing her pale hand, into tanned one. Felling a burn when their skin made contact. "With my life. You're my best friend." Spoke Brittany stepping into her bedroom.

As soon as Brittany was in the bedroom, Santana spun her around, slamming her into the door, slamming it closed. She attached her lips to Brittany's with a forceful kiss. Her hands travelled down the sides of the blondes body, her left hand sliding its away to the lock on the door, turning it to make sure the door is locked, so there will be no interruptions.

Their lips moved together in sync. "Mmm." Santana moaned into the kiss. She felt Brittany's tongue slide against her bottom lip and opened her mouth, so Brittany's tongue could get better access with her own. Their tongues began battling against each others, both moaning at being satisfied with their actions.

Santana was the first to break the kiss, slowly pulling her lips away from Brittany's. She grabbed the blonde's free hand with her own, as they were both still holding their bottles. She walked slowly, guiding her friend towards the bed. She gently pushed her friend so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She took the bottle of vodka from Brittany's grasp, only for Brittany to grab it back and take a large drink. She handed the bottle back to Santana, who copied her friends actions by taking a large swig of the burning alcohol herself, to do the same with the tequila. She pushed the bottle in front of her, silently asking the blonde if she wanted some too. She did. With only the tiniest amount left in the bottom, the blonde chugged the rest, passing the bottle to Santana who placed both of the bottles on Brittany's bedside table.

"You nervous?" Slurred Santana, staring down at Brittany with a smile spread across her face.

"Well yeah aren't you?" Replied the blonde. She looked up into Santana's eyes, who looked back into her own.

"Maybe." Santana smiled. Before Brittany could speak again, Santana put her finger on the blonde's lips. "Instead of using that beautiful mouth of yours to speak, why don't you do something better with it and kiss me."

Santana pushed Brittany into the middle of the bed, still sitting straight. She crawled across the bed to her friend sitting on her lap with her legs wrapped around her back and her arms around her neck. Without another word, Brittany attached her lips to Santana's, and shoving her tongue into the shorter girls mouth, who happily shoved her own back into Brittany's mouth.

"You taste so good." Giggled Santana pulling her lips away for a moment.

"So do you. So, so good." Smiled Brittany. Quickly re-attaching their lips. They both smiled into their kiss, both letting out little giggles at each other. Still sitting on her friends lap, Santana moved her kisses from the girls lips along her jaw and down to her neck. She started sucking and biting on the pale skin, receiving a few throaty moans from the blonde.

Santana smiled to herself._ Looks like I'm doing a good job so far._ She continued attacking her friends neck, who leaned her head further back so she could get better access. "Mmm, you like that huh?" Asked Santana still biting on the flesh in front of her.

"Yeah." The blonde breathed.

Brittany felt Santana's arms loosen from around her neck and her hands guiding themselves down to the small of her back, and under her shirt. Brittany shivered at the contact, but in a good way.

Santana's hands made their way around to her front and slowly going up her perfectly toned stomach. Just as she was about to reach a destination of the blonde's breast, Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's back and flipped the brunette onto her back so now Brittany was straddling her waist, earning a squeal from the girl below her. She placed her hands onto the girls waist looking down at her.

"So I guess you like being on top huh?" Santana joked laughing. Brittany just smiled back down and attacked Santana's neck, sucking, biting and leaving little kisses along the way. The brunette copied her actions from before, moving her hands under the blonde's shirt to the small of her back. She gently trailed a finger up her spine and back down to squeeze the blonde's ass.

"Mmm." Brittany hummed against the brunette's neck, trailing her kisses back up to the girls jaw line and forcefully pushing their lips together. Santana opened her mouth and instantly Brittany's tongue collided with her own.

The shorter girls hands made their way round to the hem of Brittany's shirt. Santana disconnected their mouths and tugged at the shirt. "Can I take this off." Santana asked

in-between kisses.

"Yeah." She whispered against plumped swollen lips.

Brittany lifted her self off of Santana and stood at the edge of the bed, Santana following her, so she was now sitting on the edge of the bed. She grabbed the hem of the blonde's shirt tightly, slowly raising it up. She kissed her way up the blonde's toned stomach, before standing on her own feet.

Brittany grabbed hold of Santana's wrist before she could go any further. "Are you sure that you want to do this? I don't want this to come between us."

"Don't worry." The brunette assured her. "It won't come between us. I want to do this."

That's all Brittany needed to hear, before she let go of her friends wrist and let her hands guide her top upwards again and removing the piece of clothing from Brittany's body, and chucking it across the room.

Santana sat back down on the edge of the bed and slowly laying herself down. She felt the blonde crawl back on top of her and connecting their lips once again. This time it was a slow kiss, no tongues being forced into mouths, just a natural slow kiss. Santana felt the blonde's tongue poke at her bottom lip, and obliged to her and opened her mouth for her friends tongue to slide in with her own.

Brittany's hand wandered down Santana's side and stopping on the outside of her thigh. She pulled away from the kiss and looked into Santana's brown eyes. "Can I take this off?"

Santana nodded and Brittany put both her hands at the bottom of Santana's dress and slowly pulling it off and throwing it across the room, like Santana had done with her top. The brunette was now left in only her knickers and bra. Now that the dress was off, Brittany continued battling with Santana's tongue with her own.

Santana's hands moved to the clasp of Brittany's bra and skilfully removed it throwing it out of the way. Without stopping the kiss, Santana rolled over, so that she was now straddling Brittany. She broke the kiss and looked at Brittany in the eye before looking down at her breasts and trailing her fingers over the now hardened nipples. She cupped her breasts and gently massaged them in the palm of her hands, receiving a throaty moan from the blonde.

"Take mine off." The brunette whispered.

Brittany nodded but she didn't think Santana would be able to see since they were in the dark. She made her way to Santana's back trailing her fingers up her spine and unclasping her bra in one swift movement. She took her time in trailing her fingers across the stiff nipples and gently squeezing them earning a smile from the Latina, who ducked her head back down bringing the blonde in for a bruising kiss.

Minutes after pleasing Brittany with a kiss, She lets her tongue slide down pale skin and wraps her lips around the blonde's nipple. She begins flicking it with the tip of her tongue, sucking on it now and then.

"Oh God San, that feels amazing." Brittany said, tangling her fingers in Santana's hair. Whilst Santana was busy with one breast, she grabbed the other with her palm and gently began rubbing it, pinching at the nipple. Brittany grabbed Santana's wrist which was on her breast, confusing the brunette.

"You okay Britt?"

Brittany guided Santana's hand down her body to where she needed it, stopping just above her panties. "I want you to touch me."

Santana didn't speak, she just moved her hand lower and lower, cupping Brittany's sex. She moved back upwards, so her face was inches from the taller girls and brought her in for one last kiss before she trailed her kisses downwards. Stopping at the elastic of her panties. She looped her fingers inside, carefully dragging them down smooth pale legs. She places a kiss on the inside of Brittany's thighs, noting just how wet the blonde had become.

"You're s wet." Santana stated.

"Mhm. I want you."

Santana could smell the sweet scent that was Brittany. She licked her way up the girls thighs. Stopping when she reached her centre. She dipped her tongue into Brittany's wetness. She began to pick up the pace dipping her tongue in deeper.

"Oh, San that feels so good. Touch me. Please touch me. I need to feel you."

Santana removed her face from Brittany's centre and slid two of her fingers through Brittany's wet folds. Without warning, Santana plunged two of her fingers into Brittany, who arched her back and let out a loud moan from the unexpected contact.

"Oh god yes." Moaned Brittany, pulling Santana up for a kiss, but continued to pump in and out of Brittany. Santana slid her tongue into Brittany's mouth whilst shoving a third finger into Brittany, and placing her thumb on the girls clit, making a circular pattern.

"You like that?" Santana whispered in the blonde's ear.

Brittany shivered, feeling the hot breath against her. "Oh God yes."

Santana kissed Brittany's neck massaged her breast with her free hand. She began to pump faster in and out of Brittany.

"San I'm so close."

"Come for me." Santana whispered.

"I'm c-comi- ooooh" Suddenly Santana felt Brittany's walls tighten around her fingers. She helped Brittany ride out her orgasm. Santana released her fingers from Brittany's now soaked pussy, Bringing her fingers up to her lips and sucking the juices off her fingers.

"Mmm." Santana hummed.

"That is so hot." Brittany grinned. She placed her hands onto Santana's waist flipping them over so that they were back to their position that they were in earlier. "Your turn." The blonde smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I'm guessing some of you guys have been waiting a long time for this to happen, but i didn't really want to rush straight into it. Ideas are more than helpful. <strong>

**Next chapter may take a little longer to come up, because i have no idea what i'm going to write about.**

****Check out my Youtube channel: TheBrittanalove - i haveofficial performances of the mash off songs from episode 3x06****

**Review and let me know what you thought of it. They make me want to continue writing. **


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is up a lot quicker than what i expected. I didn't even know what this chapter was going to be about, but i just started writing and kept going and ended up with this. Enjoy. R&R**

* * *

><p>Santana awoke with her arms wrapped around a body and her head laying on someone's shoulder. She also noticed an arm wrapped around her body. An arm that she had no clue belonged to. <em>I must have been smashed last night because I can't remember a thing.<em> It was nothing unusual for her. Every time she went to a party, she would normally hook up with some stranger that she only met that night, but she would never sleep in the same bed as them, she would normally leave straight after. But this person next to her now, was a mystery. Even the thought of sleeping all night in the same bed as someone confused her. This must be one special person to have slept next to her all night, and for her to have cuddled into them.

The Latina lifted her head off of the persons shoulder and at the clock on the side table. It read 6am. She yawned stretching out her body and rubbing at her eyes, which suddenly widened when she seen that the cover that was once covering her had fell, and left her breasts exposed. She lifted back up the covers, checking to see if she was wearing any bottom half clothing. She wasn't.

Santana looked beside her to find out who this person she was sleeping next to naked. She moved her tangled hair from her face and squinted her eyes, to try and form a steady image in front of her. She could make out long blonde hair and instantly knew who it was. It was obvious who it was. She was in her bed in her bedroom. She once again lifted up the covers, but this time on the blonde's side, curious to see if she was also naked. She was. As quick as the covers had gone up, they were soon back down again after what she just witnessed. They were both naked in Brittany's bed.

"What have I done?" She asked herself, quickly looking over to see if she had interrupted her friends sleeping after randomly blurting out words. She placed a hand over her mouth and then brushed her fingers through her hair as if she was worried. _I need to know exactly what happened._

"Britt?" Santana gently shook her friend trying to wake her. "Britt wake up." Santana was failing in attempt to try and wake her friend. She shook a little harder, but her patience got the best of her. "Brittany will you wake up!"

Brittany instantly jumped from her lying position, now sitting up. "What is it?" The blonde asked rubbing her eyes and staring at the clock beside her. "Its like five-past six in the morning."

"Um yeah sorry." The brunette apologised.

"So… What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You do realize that we are both naked."

Brittany lifted the covers, throwing them out of the way. "I guess so. And your point is?"

"Brittany!" Santana screeched, grabbing back the covers to cover up her body.

"What? I was just checking." Laughed the blonde.

"Brittany this isn't funny." Santana spat sternly.

Brittany instantly stopped laughing, hearing the seriousness in her friends tone of voice. "Sorry." The taller girl muttered.

"Did we , ya know…"

"Have sex? Then yeah we did."

Santana buried her face into her hands, whispering words under her breath to herself, that Brittany couldn't make out. "This wasn't supposed to happen." Santana huffed.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked, confused with her friends actions.

"We weren't meant to…" Santana couldn't bring herself to finish the rest of her sentence.

"Sleep together?" The blonde asked.

"Yes that!" Santana spat, her expression turning apologetically for snapping at her friend.

"Well it wasn't my idea." the blonde said, defending herself. It's true it wasn't her idea. Why should she take the blame for somebody else's actions.

Santana's head shot swiftly around to look straight at her friend. "What?" The brunette almost shouted, stunned by the other girls remark.

"It wasn't my idea." She repeated.

"Oh, so what, it was my idea?" Santana spoke sarcastically.

"Well yeah. Don't you remember Santana?"

"No the last thing I can remember is us dancing and Puck coming over to us. And even then I was drunk."

"You don't remember anything after that?"

"Well yeah. But it was us, um, kissing." Santana fixed her gaze on the foot of the bed. "And I can't remember anything after that."

"So you don't remember the body shots or the bathroom?"

"I can sort of remember the body shots, but it's more like a blur to me. And I don't know anything about a bathroom. What happened?"

"Well you dragged me into the bathroom to pee, we got talking then you said I looked stunning from your eyes, and then you were going to kiss me, but I did worn you that somebody would walk in on u-" Brittany was interrupted by Santana speaking with a worried expression on her face.

"Somebody walked in on us? What were we doing in there?"

"No, nobody walked in on us. You said you had locked the door, but before I could object to it, you kissed me."

"I did what?" The shocked Latina asked.

"You kissed me. You even forced your tongue into my mouth. But that didn't bother me because I totally love playing with your tongue with my own. It's hot. But then we got interrupted by Rachel."

"Man hands?" What was she doing? did she know anything about it?"

"Oh, she wanted to pee. You said that if it had anything to do with you, she would be peeing through some sort of tube, then you stormed past her."

"Did she know anything that happened in that bathroom, Brittany?"

"No. She just really needed to pee."

"Good. Nobody can know about this Britt. It was not supposed to happen."

"Oh." The blonde sighed.

"Oh." The shorter girl repeated. "All you have to say is, oh?"

"Well yeah, I guess. I mean I don't know what else to say. You looked like you were enjoying it last night. You said I was the best you ever had."

The short brunette raised her eyebrows, staring her blonde friend in the eyes, a blush forming on her cheeks. "I said that?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier that night…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Your turn." The blonde smirked<p>

"Oh Brittany how you turn me on." The brunette smiled biting on her bottom lip.

Brittany pushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. "I've wanted for this for so long." Brittany spoke breathlessly, breaking from the kiss in need of air.

"Yeah?" asked Santana.

"God yes." They both smiled into another kiss. Brittany moved her kisses to the corner of the Latina's mouth and down her neck, stopping at the perfectly rounded, shaped breast, sucking on the nipple, whilst massaging the other breast with her palm.

"Mmm." Santana moaned grabbing a fist full of golden locks. Santana felt a tingle of pleasure go through her body after Brittany had just bit down on her nipple, making her even wetter than what she was before."I am so turned on right now." Santana whispered.

"Hmm?" Brittany hummed against Santana's nipple, making another jolt of pleasure rush through her body. "What'd you say?" She asked looking up to Santana.

"Nothing just, carry on."

"Well let's start with getting these off." The blonde smirked, tugging at Santana's thong. She looped her fingers under the underwear and slowly guided them down smooth, tanned legs, removing them and throwing them away with the rest of their clothes.

Santana felt a slight breeze brush past her lower area, as her thong was removed. She closed her eyes, sensing that the her friend was staring at her.

"Your beautiful." Whispered Brittany. Not expecting a reply form Santana, Brittany drew her attention back to swollen lips, taking in her bottom one between her teeth, pulling gently only to release it and dive her tongue straight into Santana's mouth who happily accepted it, battling it with her own. Pale fingers made their way down Santana's sides to glide over her thighs and around to give her ass a slight squeeze.

Santana pulled away from the kiss first bring her lips to Brittany's ear releasing some slurry words from her mouth, but Brittany could understand each word.

"I want you to fuck me, Britt."

"Don't worry. I plan to." Brittany slid her fingers through wet folds, suddenly pushing in two fingers when the Latina wasn't expecting it.

"Oh God." Santana breathed as Brittany continued to pump her fingers in and out of Santana with no difficulty.

"You're so wet." Brittany grinned inserting a third finger into Santana and pressed her thumb to her clit going in a circular motion.

"Mhm." Santana hummed. "Oh yes." She moaned as Brittany curled her fingers into Santana hitting the right spot in her that nobody had ever found before.

Brittany dived back onto Santana's lips. "Come for me." She whispered against her lips. She watched as Santana's jaw dropped in pleasure and her breathing all ragged.

"I'm comi- ooooh BRITTANY." Santana screamed as she reached her orgasm.

Brittany helped her friend ride out her orgasm before she pulled out her fingers and bringing her mouth to Santana's pussy watching as her juices ran down through her now soaking folds. She pushed her mouth to the brunette's pussy leaving a kiss before she licked up all the juices. She lifted up resting on her knees looking at the beauty in front of her. When she knew Santana was watching, she brought her three fingers to her mouth licking Santana's juices off of them, making sure to get every last drop, making moaning noises as she did it.

"You're right. That is so fucking hot." Santana smirked.

"I told you." The blonde giggled. She moved from where she was kneeling in front of Santana and got under her covers, lifting them up on the opposite of the bed, gesturing for the brunette to lie with her.

Santana obliged and crawled in next to Brittany resting her head on her friends bare chest, as Brittany slung an arm around Santana's shoulder. They laid in silence for a couple of minutes listening to each others breathing and Santana listening to Brittany's heartbeat.

"Britt?" Santana asked not moving from her position.

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Do what?" Brittany asked. And Santana could tell that she was confused just by the way she was speaking.

"Oh right. I knew that." Santana smiled at her friends adorableness. "Well I guess it just comes naturally. Why?"

"Because that's the best sex I've ever had. I mean you hit places that nobody else has before. And my god they were amazing."

"Thanks. I guess my first experience with a girl was a success then." Brittany smiled, pulling Santana closer to her body.

"It sure was." Santana giggled, her eyes slowly closing, her eyelids becoming heavier by the second. "Night Britt."

"Night San."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present time…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Yes you did. You said I was the best you ever had and that I hit spots that nobody else ever has before."<p>

"Oh. Well will you please not tell anybody about this?" Santana looked to Brittany with pleading eyes.

"No I won't tell any body. We're best friends. Your secret is safe with me."

Santana reached out for Brittany's hands, holding them in her own. "Thank you." Santana smiled.

"It's ok. It was still fun. But hey can we go back to sleep now I'm really, really tired."

"Yeah can I throw on some clothes or something I feel a little bit uncomfortable lying naked."

"Yeah throw one of my T-shirts on and a pair of sweats."

"You want some?" Santana asked.

"Nah I'm ok. I got no problem with lying naked next to you." Brittany winked, making Santana smile.

"Is that so?" Brittany nodded. "Well then I guess you don't me taking the covers with me whilst I go get them."

"Not at all."

Santana wrapped the covers around her body walking over to Brittany's drawers grabbing the pair of sweats and a T-shirt and quickly throwing them up and over her body. She threw the covers back onto the bed and walking round back to her side climbing back under them.

"Am I the big spoon?" Asked Santana as she watched Brittany try and get comfortable again.

"Yeah I like it that way."

"Yeah me too. You comfy?" Santana asked as Brittany finally lay still.

"Yeah."

Santana slung her am over Brittany's stomach. She felt Brittany grab her hand and entwine their fingers, resting beside Brittany. "Is this ok?" The blonde asked. Just to be sure.

"Yeah it's fine." Santana assured her friend squeezing their entwined fingers gently to show her that she was ok with it.

"Night San."

"Night Britt-Britt."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<strong>

**what do you want to happen with the next chapter?**

**Review and let me know.**


	18. Chapter 18

Brittany was lying in her bed, her covers draped over her body and propped up on one elbow with her head resting in the palm of her hand, whilst staring at the brunette beauty lying next to her. She couldn't help but smile at how peaceful her friend looked when she was sleeping. The blonde reached out her hand, moving a strand of brown hair out of Santana's face and wrapping it behind her ear, letting her pale fingers run down her cheek. She instantly pulled her hand away when she felt the Latina stir from her sleep.

"Mmm." She hummed, whilst stretching out her body only to curl back up into a ball, trying to keep warm.

"Morning." Brittany said not being able to resist a smile forming on her face.

"What time is it?" Santana asked opening her eyes and trying to adjust them to the bright light that was now shining through Brittany's window. Which Santana would have preferred for them to be closed, instead of nearly being blinded by the bright light.

Brittany turned her head to the side to see the time. "It's nearly one."

"Really?" The brunette asked surprised.

"Yup." Brittany replied. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah." Santana propped herself up on one elbow, mirroring Brittany's position.

"Good."

Santana's eyes widened hopping out of the bed. "Britt your parents are back today and your house is probably a total mess after last night."

"Wow San calm down." Brittany laughed. "They texted me this morning saying that they won't be back till tomorrow night. And I already tidied the mess up. I did when I got up at like ten."

"What you did all that whilst I was asleep?" Brittany nodded. "Wow I must have been out for the count. Why didn't you wake me?"

"It's my house, Santana. And it was my idea to have the party so I had to clean it all up."

"I still would have helped you. I helped make some of the mess."

"There was no need. Tidying up was the easy part. The hard part was kicking everybody out. They were all fast asleep like little babies, holding their beer bottles in their hands. Even though babies don't drink, cause that would be like totally illegal."

Santana rubbed the comment Brittany made off and continued with their previous conversation. "Why didn't you kick them out last night.?"

"They were all passed out by the time we came to bed. You offered to kick their asses to make them leave, but I just said that I would kick them out in the morning. So there was no need to go all Lima Heights" They both let out a little giggle. "You really don't remember much of last night do you?"

"if I'm honest, no. not really. Just what we were um, talking about a few hours ago."

"You must have drank quite a lot last night huh? Like a lot a lot. Enough for you not to remember one of the best nights of your life." Brittany smirked, ducking her head, hiding he gaze from Santana's. They both new what Brittany had meant by that. Most of the night had apparently been them either dancing, making out, doing body shots off each other or having sex.

Santana laughed, standing at the foot of the bed. She made her way back around to the side of the bed, where she was just lying. She sat on the edge, folding a leg under her and the other leg dangling off of the edge.

"Yean I know. It was your crazy mixing skills. They didn't help much. I was almost drunk before I even started drinking your crazy drinks. They just made me a lot worse, I lost complete control of myself."

"I had about the same as you and I was okay." The blonde furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah well."

The two Cheerio's sat in silence for about a minute, not knowing how to bring up a conversation until Brittany finally broke the silence.

"You wonna stay for some breakfast?" Getting out of bed and walking over to her wardrobe, pulling out a hoodie and pulling it over her head to fit perfectly onto her body.

"It's one in the afternoon."

"Well dinner then. I could cook us something special." Brittany smiled. Even though she knew she couldn't cook. Sometimes she just liked to think she could. She found it hard trying to make a sandwich, there would never be any bread left once she had put the butter on.

"Um, no. The Latina replied quickly. Too quickly. "I'm just gonna go home and take a shower and stuff."

"Okay. Well can I at least walk you home?"

"There's no need."

"No its okay. I want to."

"I'm a big girl Britt. I can walk myself home you know."

"I know you can, Santana. But like I said, I wan to."

Santana knew that no matter what she said or did, Brittany would win this either way, so she might as well quit whilst she's ahead. "Yeah. Sure. Thanks." Santana agreed with a week smile. "I'll just go grab my dress and change."

"Just wear those. They look more comfortable."

Santana nodded getting off of the bed and walking around the room, gathering up all her items of clothing. "Have you seen my, um, bra?"

"Your not wearing one? Well I can't say I'm shocked. I'm not wearing one either."

"No I'm not wearing one, because you took it off last night and flung it somewhere across the room." Santana pointed out in annoyance."

"Sorry. I don't remember where I threw it."

The brunette felt a burning creep up onto her cheeks with embarrassment. A few images of last night came flooding back to her. The way herself and her best friend had actually slept together. She continued to look around the room for her bra, but couldn't find it anywhere. She looked over to see the blonde also looking.

"I can't find it, Santana."

Santana huffed and shook her head in annoyance. "I'll just leave it here. I can't be assed to look for it."

Brittany noticed the annoyance in her friends voice as she watched her roughly scrape her fingers through her hair and scratch at her head.

"Do you want a pair of my shoes to wear or something?"

"Um, yeah thanks."

Brittany walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of white and pink high tops. "They might be a bit big."

Santana gratefully took the shoes out of her friends hands and slipped them on. "It's okay. I'm just going back to my place." Santana cleared her throat. "So should we get going?"

"Yeah."

The two girls headed down the stairs of the Pierce household. Santana wandered around the house, grabbing the rest of her belongings. She grabbed her shoes, her jacket and was now looking for her phone.

"Brittany? Have you seen my phone?" Santana shouted from the hallway.

Brittany was currently sitting on her sofa in the living room, waiting for Santana. She would have preferred if Santana would have stayed for breakfast or dinner, so she didn't have to be alone all day. The blonde was dragged out of her thoughts by her friend standing in the door way.

"Britt?"

"Hmm yeah?"

"Have you seen my phone?"

"Yeah it's upstairs. Do you want me to go get it for you?" The blonde asked rising from where she was sitting.

"No, it's okay, I'll run up and get it." The brunette replied.

Santana turned on her heels and quickly made her way up the stairs and walking across the landing, only to come to a stop outside the blondes bedroom door. There was something stopping her from walking in. There was something at the back of her mind wanting to get out. A memory from last night. She looked towards the stairs remembering leading Brittany up the stairs. She shook the memory out of her head and opened the door. She glanced around the room for her phone, finding it located on Brittany's dresser.

She walked over, grabbing her phone, when she noticed a photo catch her eye. It was a picture of her and Brittany during Cheerio's practice one day. They both looked so happy with each others company. She smiled at the memory whilst her fingers trailed along the frame.

Santana cleared her throat, awkwardly looking around the room before exiting. She made her way back down the stairs, where Brittany was waiting for her at the bottom, keys in hand, and all ready to set off.

"You ready?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded, almost falling down the last stair. Doesn't help when she's wearing shoes that are at least two sizes too big. Brittany managed to catch her, steadying her by the waist. They both locked eyes with each other, looking as if they were searching each other for something, but neither knew what exactly.

"You okay?" Brittany asked still looking into beautiful brown eyes and still holding her by the waist.

Santana broke the stare from crystal blue eyes and straightening herself up. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay. Come on then."

Santana nodded, opening the front door and stepping into the cool air. She stood on the porch, waiting for her friend as she locked the door to her home.

"You don't have to walk me ya know."

"Like I said before, I want to." Brittany said retrieving her keys from the lock and placing them into her pocket and walked down the drive with Santana beside her.

"Okay. I was just saying."

Brittany stopped dead in her tracks and looked over to her friend, who had her hands in the pocket of the sweats she had borrowed, and her head ducked to the floor. "Do you not want me to come or something?"

"I didn't say that." Santana replied. She continued to walk and Brittany soon followed.

"Well it sounds that way." The blonde mumbled.

Santana just sighed and kept on walking. She tried to put her mind onto something else, rather than to have a conversation with her friend that was unnecessary. But Santana knew that she couldn't just ignore her friend and act as if she wasn't actually there the whole walk home. That would just make Brittany even more suspicious and a little sad.

"Are you okay?" Asked Brittany, dragging Santana away from her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm Fine Santana answered, plastering a weak smile on her face to assure the blonde that she was okay. But they both knew she wasn't okay.

Brittany just nodded as they continued their journey to the Latina's house.

Santana felt something wrap around her little finger. She instantly looked down to see that Brittany had locked their pinkies together. Something that they always did.

'_Do you trust me.'_

Santana pulled her finger away at the memory of last night. Looking up to see a frown on her friends face. Santana looked away and felt relieved that she could now see her house in view. She slyly tried to pick up her walking pace so she could get there sooner and avoid any awkward questions that would probably be heading her way sooner or later.

"Will you slow down?" Asked Brittany trying to keep up with the Latina.

"What?"

"Will you slow down you're practically running San."

"Sorry. I didn't realize I was." Santana spoke, stopping at the foot of her driveway. "Well I guess I'll see you later then." The brunette said turning to walk up to her home but stopped when she heard her friends voice.

"Can I not come in?" Asked Brittany.

"Well I was actually just gonna go have a shower and go to sleep for a little while."

"That will have to wait till later." Brittany said walking past Santana and waiting at her front door as she watched for her to follow.

"Why? I was gonna do it now so I can relax for the rest of the day."

"Because, Santana. We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Was it any good? Reviews are appreciated <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

"We need to talk?" Repeated Santana but as a question. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. Worry shooting through her body.

"Yes! We need to talk." Replied the blonde.

"About what exactly?" Asked Santana. _Why does she sound annoyed? _The brunette thought to herself.

Brittany sighed. "I will explain when we get inside. Unless you want to do it out here where all the neighbours can hear? And even I know that won't be such a good idea."

"Do we have to do it now? Can we not talk about it another time?"

"No, Santana. We're doing it now. It needs to be done."

Santana let out a huff and unlocked her door. "Fine. Come in." Santana knew she wasn't going to win this one either.

"Thanks." The blonde shuffled her way through the door and waited for Santana in the hallway.

"Just go on through, I'm gonna go use the bathroom." Santana said making her way upstairs.

Brittany made her way into the living room and walked over to the sofa sitting down on the edge of it. She began biting her nails, a habit she had when she was nervous.

* * *

><p>Santana was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at her reflection with a worried expression on her face. She seemed to be spending an awful lot of time looking at her worried reflection in the mirror lately since Brittany was always wanting to talk. <em>Why do we even need to talk? <em>She thought to herself.

The brunette let out a shaky breath, looking at herself in the mirror one last time before exiting the bathroom and making her way downstairs. She walked into the living room to see Brittany sitting quietly on the edge of the couch biting her nails. Santana clearly understood that her friend was thinking about stuff.

Santana cleared her throat as she walked into the room and watching as Brittany whipped her head around in her direction, now acknowledging her presence in the room.

"Hey." Spoke Brittany, plastering a smile on her face.

"Hey." The shorter girl repeated, walking to the other side of the room in front of the fireplace.

The two teens stood and sat in silence. Brittany didn't say anything straight away since she didn't quite know how to start off the conversation. Santana didn't say anything since it was Brittany who wanted to talk. They both just let the silence take over them, Santana looking anywhere except over at Brittany. Her friend did the opposite and stared directly at Santana. Santana began to feel uncomfortable under Brittany's gaze.

"I thought you wanted to talk." Santana said, filling the room with noise, which was quiet for too long. She watched as Brittany continued to stare at her.

"I do." Replied Brittany removing herself from the couch, but her feet staying glued to the spot where they were.

"Then why aren't you saying anything?" Santana asked shaking her head and giving a shrug of her shoulders. She waited for her friend to reply.

"I'm trying to think of a way to say it, without you freaking out on me."

"Just say it." Santana ordered, growing impatient and just wanting to get this over and done with.

Brittany nodded and walked a little closer to the Latina, but making sure she wasn't too close and that there was some space left between them. "What does this mean? Because I don't know."

"What does what mean?"

"You know what." Brittany spoke staring directly into her friends eyes. She stared for a little longer but then shifted her gaze to the floor. She could see annoyance burning in her friends eyes. A sight that she didn't like to see.

"I don't know what. Your gonna have to be a little more specific than that, Britt." Santana said, ducking her head trying to meet Brittany's eyes.

Brittany lifted up her head, and there eyes instantly met. She sighed before answering. "About us, San. What does this mean about us? After last night what does it mean?"

"Us?" Santana repeated. "There is no us, Brittany. Last night didn't mean anything." Santana said. It was now her turn to look at the floor. She didn't want to risk looking into those eyes.

Brittany's face expression turned hurt, as if someone had just told her that her cat, Lord Tubbington had just died. "Why would you say that?"

"What do you mean why would I say that? I'm saying it because it's the truth." Santana replied, stomping her way past Brittany, and knocking her in the shoulder, so she lost her balance just that little bit. She sat down on the couch crossing her arms over her chest.

Brittany turned around so she was now looking at the brunette again, who was sitting on the couch, instead of looking at the wall. "I don't think it is though."

"Oh really?" Santana spat sarcastically. "Then what is the truth, huh?"

"I don't know, Santana." Brittany shrugged, taking a couple of steps closer to Santana.

"Then how do you know what the truth is?" Brittany shrugged. "Exactly. You don't know. But I do, and the truth is, it meant nothing."

"If it meant nothing, then why were you still there when I woke up? Why didn't you run after we had our talk in bed this morning? It's because I know it meant something to you. All the other times you ran out on me. Like when we were in my bedroom, you ran out then. Or how about that time at Puck's party, you left me standing there alone too. And that same night when you climbed through my window, the following morning you were gone. Now that I mentioned it, its you that always kisses me!"

Santana rose from the couch, her fists clenched by her sides. "Stop!"

"No! I'm not finished. I don't think I've told you how stupid I feel every time."

"You're not stupid." Santana whispered, just loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"Well I feel like it! I'm always left alone wondering what I did wrong to make you leave in such a hurry. But you know what Santana, this is not my fault. None of this is my fault. Its yours! So come on then why did you run out on me all those other times, but not last night?" Brittany now had tears steaming down her face.

"You were the one to kiss me first. You. After that night you did, I was shocked and confused. You're my best friend, and you kissed me. What did you want me to do?"

"We could have talked."

"Well I didn't feel like talking at that moment in time. I didn't know what to say or do, so I left. I needed time to think about what happened. And all the other times, I was drunk so I was even more confused."

"Being drunk isn't an excuse Santana. I understand that when I kissed you in my bedroom that night, you had every right to want to leave. But last night, you didn't leave. Why?"

"Because I wanted us to both act like adults about it, I didn't want to sleep with you and be a complete bitch about it." Santana yelled.

"But you're being a bitch about it now."

Santana stayed silent. She just looked at the blonde with anger filling in to her eyes. She could see her vision getting blurry. Tears threatening to spill out at any moment. She didn't want to do this to her friend. Her best friend. She never intended to upset her. She just wished that it had never happened, because she knows that her friend is not going to let this go.

"Santana, what exactly are you afraid of? When we talked about our first kiss, you said that you really liked me, and that you thought the kiss was supposed to happen." Brittany asked, talking a little calmer than what she was before.

Santana didn't want to continue this conversation. Not now, not ever, well not right now. She knows that if things didn't get sorted out today, that this will be not the last time that they talk about it, but she just wanted to be alone right now. She would ask the blonde to leave, but she knows that she will refuse.

"Santana?"

"I'm not scared of anything! I just don't want people knowing that I slept with some blonde slut, that happens to be a girl. And hey, I can't even remember most of the night, for all I know, I could have had said no a million times and I still wouldn't know." Santana shouted almost a the top of her lungs.

"A blonde slut? That's what you think I am? Oh and by the way, not once did you say no, all you were saying was yes." Brittany didn't see it coming, but the next thing she knew, was that she was now holding a stinging cheek, where Santana had just slapped her.

Santana gasped as soon as she had done it, covering her mouth with her hands. "Britt I'm so sorr-" Santana tried to apologize, but was interrupted by Brittany.

"Don't! You can come by later and pick up your bag and car. Then after that, I don't want to see you ever again." With her final words, Brittany stormed out of the Lopez's home, slamming her door on the way out.

Santana was now fully crying. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She thought about all the things she had said to Brittany and how they must have hurt her especially the part where she practically accused her of rape. She knew that it wasn't true, Brittany would never hurt her. She was too sweet and caring for that kind of thing. The instant those words left her mouth she regretted them. But the one thing that she couldn't get out of her head, was that she actually slapped her friend.

The Latina sat back down, wiping at her tear stained cheeks and wiping away the ones that had began to fall. she knew she was in the wrong about the way she reacted. She just let her temper get the better of her.

The brunette lazily carried herself up to her bedroom, and flopping down onto her bed, curling up with the pillow beside her, and breathing in the smell of Brittany from the clothes that she had borrowed off her. She wondered that how maybe, this could be the last time she could get this close to the smell because she knows that there could be a chance that she has lost everything she ever cared for.

**What did you think? Reviews are appreciated.**

**Also i have new vids on my youtube channel: TheBrittanalove1**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry that it has took me so long to update this chapter but i've been busy at college lately and had complete writers block and had no idea what t. But i truanted yesterday and today so i managed to get it complete.**

* * *

><p>Brittany had finally made it home from Santana's. her eyes were all puffy and red from crying. As soon as she walked through her front door, she slammed it shut, locked it and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. Walking into her bedroom, she instantly flopped down onto her bed. She laid flat on her back staring at the ceiling, her vision blurry with tears threatening to spill out once again.<p>

Brittany wiped at her eyes and reached into her pocket grabbing her phone. She scrolled down to Santana's phone number. She just stared at it, her finger hovering over the green button, deciding whether she should ring or not to apologize. _Why should I apologize? I did nothing wrong. She's the one that slapped me. I just wanted to talk and sort everything out. _Instead, the blonde turned off her phone, not wanting to hear from anyone at the moment. She placed it on her bedside table, rolled off her bed and headed out of her room and downstairs.

* * *

><p>Santana was still lying on her bed, curled up with her pillow. She looked over to her clock to look at the time which read 3:30pm. She lifted half her body off the bed to look at the clock again to make sure that she had read it properly. She had been lying there for over an hour. It only felt as if it had been ten minutes. She lifted the rest of her body off the bed and made her way into the bathroom.<p>

Ten minutes later, Santana emerged from the bathroom. She had washed herself up, brushed her teeth thoroughly to try and get the taste of last nights alcohol from her breath. She had also brushed her hair into a lose ponytail. She was still wearing the clothes that Brittany had lent her that morning. She could barely have the energy to wash herself, never mind changing into fresh clothes. And yet she still had to go over to Brittany's to collect her belongings, and most importantly sort the mess that she has made out again.

Santana pulled out her phone from her pocket and made her way over to her bed, sitting on the edge. She went through her contacts, stopping on Brittany's number and clicked on compose new message. She started typing her message, but decided against it, so instead she popped her phone back into her pocket.

* * *

><p>Brittany was sitting on her couch, flicking through all the channels on her TV, looking for something decent to watch that would help take her mind off Santana. She stopped when she seen that SpongeBob SquarePants was on, one of her favourite cartoons., but not even that was helping her today. Instead she stood up and wondered into the kitchen. She pulled out a glass from her cupboard and opened her fridge when she heard the doorbell ring. The blonde sighed, closing the fridge door and making her way through to the front door. Opening the door, revealed Santana waiting on her doorstep.<p>

"Hey. C-can I come in?" Stuttered Santana.

Brittany nodded then walked her way back into the kitchen. She heard Santana shut the front door and follow her. "Get your stuff and leave." Said the blonde opening the fridge and grabbing to jug of water that was in it.

"I will leave. Once we've talked." Santana spoke. She began to fidget with her hands, feeling nervous. She was hoping that she was doing the right thing.

Brittany sighed, slamming the fridge door shut and walking over to the kitchen island where her glass was placed and where Santana was standing. She began to fill her glass with water. "We've already had the chance to talk Santana." Brittany put down the jug of water and clasped her hands together, resting them on the counter. "It didn't go very well, so I don't think that talking is going to fix this. I honestly believe that nothing you say will be able to fix this. I feel as if I can't be around you anymore. Well not right now anyway. You slapped me. And it hurt. Not just physically, but emotionally too." Brittany took a sip of her water. "And besides, I don't really want to talk to you right now.

"Well its tough. We are going to talk whether you like it or not. And Brittany, I am really, really sorry that I slapped you. I just got really angry and couldn't hold it in anymore. If I could turn back the hands of time, I would, because now I have to live with this. Live with knowing that I've hurt you. Especially when I promised you that I would never hurt you. It just sort of happened. I didn't mean to do it."

"But you did. How do I know you won't do it again? that's the thing you see. I don't know. And this just isn't about the slap either. You called me a blonde slut, and worst of all you accused me of something terrible. Do you know what you accused me of Santana?"

Santana hung her head down, staring at the floor. She knew exactly what Brittany was talking about. She chanced a look up at Brittany, and could see the tears forming in her eyes. And then she seen a single tear fall down her pale cheek. She hated to see her friend cry. Or ex-friend now, but also hated to be the cause of it. It sort of made the Latina's heart feel like it was breaking into two pieces.

"Rape, Santana. That's what you were trying to accuse me of. But what I really want to know is, do you think I did that to you?"

"No." Santana whispered, barely audible for Brittany to hear.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch what you just said. So you're gonna have to speak up cause I really want to hear about this."

"I said no. I don't think you took advantage of me. I know you wouldn't do anything like that. And I was stupid to say it. Even stupider for thinking I before I said it.

"Then why did you say it?" Asked the blonde a little calmer. She grabbed her glass of water and gulped half of it. Her throat had become dry from crying and all the talking.

"I don't know. It was like. Urgh Brittany, I don't know why I said it. I guess its cause I'm an ungrateful self centred person. All I can say is that I'm sorry. Sorry for what I said, sorry for what I did. I didn't mean any of it, I was just trying to hurt you, and I think you know I didn't mean any of it. I mean after all, you are the person who knows me the best."

"Yes I do know you the best, but lately I'm not so sure about it."

"What do you mean?" Santana asked a little confused.

"I mean why would you want to hurt me? You said yourself that you were jut trying to hurt me. I didn't do anything to you. All I asked was one simple question, and you practically flipped on me." Said the blonde walking over to the sink and washing out the rest of the content out of the cup and leaning herself against the sink.

"Because I'm a bitch." Santana answered.

"No, Santana, you're not. You're an evil bitch."

"I deserved that."

"Yeah, you did deserve that. More than I deserved that slap."

"Brittany, please. I said I was sorry about that, I just want us to go back to being friends."

"Like I said before, I don't think we can go back to the way things were. But I would like you to leave now. My parents will be home soon."

"Of course we can go back to the way things w-" Santana was interrupted by Brittany raising her hand, signalling the brunette to stop speaking.

"I said I would like you to leave now. Please."

Santana nodded and backed away from the counter. She grabbed her bag and car keys from the hallway. Before she left she made her way back to the kitchen to see Brittany sitting on a stool with her head in her hands.

Brittany looked up to see Santana leaning against he door frame. "I thought you were leaving."

"I am. There's just one last thing I forgot to tell you."

Brittany let out a puff of air and sat up straight. "And what's that then?"

"That this isn't over. This friendship isn't over whatever I have to do to get you back, I will. You're to important to me to just let everything we've got go just like that. So just you wait Brittany S Pierce." And with her final words, Santana left the pierce home

After Santana had left, Brittany couldn't help but let a small smile take over her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this was such a short chapter, but i just wanted this one out of the way.<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated. So please Review.**


	21. Chapter 21

Santana was woken up by the annoying sound of her alarm. She groaned as the beeping continued to go on and on. She hated Monday mornings, they were the worst. It always meant having to get up early again instead of staying in bed till late in the morning like she does on weekends. Finally having enough of the beeping, she punched her alarm onto the floor, the batteries flying out of the back making the alarm go dead. She rested her head back onto the pillow, hoping for five minutes more extra beauty sleep.

"Santana?"

Santana groaned again, looking up to her door. She heard another knock and the voice flowing through the wood door again.

"Santana honey, its time to get up for school. I'll make you some toast. It'll be downstairs waiting for you once you've had your shower."

Santana heard the footsteps move down the hall. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She headed into her bathroom and took a quick shower.

The brunette returned from the bathroom, heading over to her draws, pulling out a fresh Cheerio's uniform and laying it out on her bed, ready for her once she had dried her hair. She walked over to her dressing table and switched on her hair dryer. She gently brushed her hair, getting rid of all the knots that were being made. She noticed a picture on her dresser, and turned off the device in her hand, so she could take a better look at the photo. It was a picture of her and Brittany by the duck pond. A place where Brittany was always happy. They both looked so happy together. the way best friends should be together. It had been a week since they last talked at Brittany's house. Santana had tried to get her friend back, but had succeeded. Yet. But she wasn't going to be giving up anytime soon.

Santana walked back over to her bed, slipping on her Cheerio's uniform and brushing her hair into a tight ponytail. She picked up her mascara off her dresser, gently stroking her eyelashes with black liquid, applying just the right amount to bring out her eyes. Satisfied with a job well done, she twisted the cap off her lip gloss applying it to her lips. She rubbed her plumped lips together, releasing them with a popping sound, and then heading downstairs into the kitchen.

"Ah, just on time. Would you like some tea too?"

Santana smiled. It was nice for her to be able to wake up to this every once in a while. "No thanks mom. Just the toast will be fine."

Santana's mother smiled at her sweetly and sat down on a chair at the table, patting the space next to her, where Santana's breakfast was laid out for her. Santana smiled back and sat down next to her mother.

"How's school and the Cheerio's?" her mother asked taking a sip from her cup.

"Schools fine. And coach is making us work hard as usual." Santana replied taking a bite of her toast.

"I'm glad she's making you work hard. it's the only way you be able to succeed. You have to work hard to get what you want. Oh and how is Brittany? I haven't seen her for a while. I think the last time I seen her was when she came over that day when you weren't feeling well and had gone for a walk."

"Probably because you're never here to see her." Santana turned to face her mother, who had her eyes fixed on the table. Santana knew it wasn't her mothers fault she was away all the time. Or her dads fault that he was away most of the time. After all they had to earn money somehow to put food on the table, and so Santana could have all the nice things she has. "Sorry. I'm just having a really bad week."

"Its ok sweetheart. I can remember hoe stressful high school was too."

"Its not just school."

Her mothers face expression turned into a look of confusion. "Oh? Then what is it?"

"It's nothing." Santana lied.

"Don't lie, Santana. There's obviously something on your mind. Mothers know."

"It's Brittany."

"What have you done this time? Brittany is such a sweet and caring girl. She is a good influence on you. She brings a side out in you, that nobody hardly ever gets to see."

"What makes you think it's my fault? I'm not always the bad guy around here you know." Santana mumbled.

Her mother looked at her. And Santana knew that look. She rolled her eyes. "Okay, so I guess it was my fault. But not just mine, it was Brittany's too."

"Okay. So now we're getting somewhere aren't we? So what happened?" her mother asked.

"Well it sort of started at this party that Brittany had last week. And the next day we got into an argument. That's all."

"Well it must have been some argument if you girls aren't talking or whatever. Oh my, Santana what did you do?"

"During the argument, I um, sort of, um, slapped her."

Santana's mother gasped in shock. She never would have thought that her daughter would ever do that to Brittany. They have been so close for years. Ever since they were eight years old. "You slapped her?" Santana nodded. "What did you do that for?"

"She pissed me off."

Santana felt a slap across her upper arm, and a finger pointing at her. "Enough of your language. You haven't left home just yet." Her mother stated.

"You asked me why. Ok I got angry with her and slapped her. I tried to apologize, but she stormed out saying that she never wanted to see me again." Santana looked up to her mother. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears, and her mother could see.

Her mother wrapped an arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her. "So what did you do after that?"

Santana cleared her throat and wiped under her eyes. "I went round to hers and asked if we could talk. She said no. but I told her that it was tough and that we were going to talk. I eventually managed to apologize for what I had said and for what I had done, but then she said that she didn't feel like she could be around me anymore,. So she asked me to leave."

"So you just left?" Asked her mother, an arm still wrapped around her shoulder.

Santana shook her head. "No. I told her that whatever I had to do, I will get her back." the brunette looked at her mother who had a smile plastered across her face.

Mrs. Lopez gave her daughter a gentle squeeze. "That's my girl. I know you two girls so well and I know that the both of you will sort this out eventually. So what was this fight about anyway? You never said."

"It's nothing important."

"Well then it was stupid for it to break into a fight about it." Santana's mother knew that Santana was lying when she said that it was nothing important. She slapped her best friend. It takes a lot to get Santana to slap or physically hurt someone who is an important part of her life.

"I know. I regret absolutely everything I said and did. I just hope that she forgives me. I feel so lost without her. I've been trying to make it up to her for the past week."

"What have you tried so far? Maybe your not trying as hard as you can."

"I've tried giving her lifts to school on a morning, even though I did that anyway, but she still won't accept the offer. I've tried going round to her house, but her mom keeps telling me that she doesn't want to speak to me. I mean I even bought her a teddy. A teddy! When does Santana Lopez buy teddies for people. I'll tell you when. Never. I left it in her locker at school, but she probably just threw it away in the trash."

"Have you tried telling her how you feel?"

Santana snapped her head around to look at her mother. "What do you mean how I feel?"

"About the whole fighting thing."

"Oh right. I tried that at her house remember?"

"Yes. But maybe she will have calmed down a little since then. You need to tell her how you feel. I known you don't like the whole feelings thing, but I think it might be the only way to become friends again. Remember what I said. You have to work hard in order to succeed and to get what you want."

"Okay I'll give it a try. Lets just hope it works." Santana leaned over placing a kiss on her mothers cheek, earning her a smile. She stands up from her place at the table. "I'm going to school. Will you be here when I get back?"

"Yeah I should be here." Mrs. Lopez replied as she watched her daughter walk off into the hallway, to put on her trainers. "Oh and Santana. Good luck."

Santana smiled and shouted back to her mother. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Santana parked her car into a parking space into the school parking lot. She stepped out of her car, grabbing her bag from the passenger side. She locked her car and began walking towards the school building. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Brittany walking into the building along side another Cheerio. They were both laughing and playfully shoving each other. Santana knew that it should be her and Brittany doing that. Not some other girl.<p>

The brunette strutted her way towards the building once the two girls were both out of eye sight. She death glared at anyone who looked at her, warning them that today was not going to be one of her best days and that they better stay well clear off her. Everyone that walked by her scurried faster down the halls of McKinley in case her anger was lashed out at them.

She was in eyesight of her locker and seen Brittany and her new friend standing at her locker. She watched as Brittany grabbed her books from her locker, shutting it and looping arms with the girl next to her and walking off.

She stormed down the hall to her locker, grabbing her own books from her locker an heading to her first class of the day. English, which she had with Brittany. She was glad they had all there classes together, except for IT and Maths. But Santana was grateful that she was in most of Brittany's lessons. There was more of a chance for her to talk to the blonde.

Walking into her English class, Santana noticed that Brittany was sitting alone at the desk just in front of the one from the back of the class. She walked over to the desk, placing her bag on the floor beside the table and sitting down on the chair next to Brittany.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked confused as to why Santana was sitting next to her.

"Sitting down?" Santana replied, which sounded more like a question than a statement.

"I know, I can see that. But you don't sit there anymore. And that seats already taken."

"Well I would like to sit here today, if that's ok with you? Good." Santana didn't even give the taller girl a chance to reply. She just began to get all of her things out of her bag that she would need for the lesson.

"Actually it's not okay with me. And it won't be with Chelsea either. She sits there now."

"Not today. Because I'm comfortable now. If you'd of said something sooner, I might, just might have moved."

"No you wouldn't. you would try and make the situation as difficult as you could."

Santana smirked. "That Brittany is true. I would have. And where is the great and wonderful Chelsea anyway?"

"She went to the bathroom."

"I guess she won't be going there before class anymore will she? Not if she wants to sit here in the future."

Brittany sighed. "Look, what exactly do you want?"

Santana turned in her seat to face the blonde. "I want us to be -"

Santana was interrupted by someone tapping on her shoulder and a female voice. "You're in my seat."

Santana turned around so her back was now to the blonde. "Ah, Chelsea." Santana smiled. "How lovely it is to see you. And I think the last time I checked this seat didn't have your name on it."

"Wish I could say how nice it is to see you too. But I can't."

Santana pretended to look upset. "Such a shame."

"If you've finished, I'd like to sit down now."

"Oh sorry." Santana bent down and pulled her bag under the table. "There you go. You can walk straight on past now. There's nothing in your way. Wouldn't want you to fall and break something now would we?"

"Actually, there is something in my way. I'm not quite sure what the thing is, but it's in my seat. And I would like it to move. Now!"

Santana jumped out her seat. Her arms crossed over her chest. "Look her Judge Judy. You don't tell me what to do. Ever. So if I were you, which thankfully I'm not, I would shut that mouth of yours, which could pass for a black hole trying to suck everyone in and run along."

Chelsea had a look of fear in her eyes. Probably because of how the brunette inched closer and closer to her with each word. She knew what Santana could do to her if she disobeyed. She started to walk past the two, to the back table, until Brittany stopped her.

"Santana will you please just move so Chelsea can sit down in her seat."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want you to sit next to me. You can sit by yourself at the back."

Santana didn't argue, that would just make matters worse. She grabbed her belongings, slamming them onto the desk, where she now had to sit. Alone

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Was it good or rubbish? Review and let me know ")<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

"Will you stop that already."

Santana scrunched up her face. "Stop What?" Santana threw another tiny piece of paper at Chelsea, hitting in the forehead. Santana laughed. The expression on the other girls face was just too hilarious not to laugh at.

"That! Just stop. It's really irritating."

"Your irritating." Santana shot back. She threw another bit of paper at the girl, this time hitting her in the eye. "Bulls eye!" Santana laughed. "Literally."

"Whatever. Your not even funny." Chelsea turned back around in her seat facing the front.

Santana smirked. She ripped out another piece of lined paper from her work book. She made more tiny little pieces of paper balls. She grabbed her pen of the table taking it apart. She chewed on a piece of paper and pushed it into the plastic tube of her pen. "Hey Chelsea."

"Wha-"

Santana blew through the tube. The paper coming flying out the end and hitting the blonde in the forehead once again. The brunette burst into laughter "You know I thought that would be a little funny to do. But it wasn't. it was hilarious."

Chelsea grabbed the piece of paper that had stuck to her face between her thumb and index finger, trying to flick it off but couldn't.

Santana just laughed even harder. "Are you okay there?" Santana asked.

Chelsea huff shaking her hand, the paper flying off her finger. "Shut it Lopez. That's just really childish." Chelsea said returning to her position before Santana had called her name.

Santana just carried on laughing, but the laughter soon died down. So she grabbed another tiny piece of paper, chewing it and sticking it in the tube. She grabbed the rest of the tiny paper balls and threw them over the girl in front of her.

"Santana if you don't stop tha-" Chelsea soon went quiet as another piece of wet paper hit her on the cheek. She flicked it off. Santana had now put her pen back together and was twirling it in her hands, a smirk plastered on her face. "Look that is enough." Chelsea shouted, grabbing the attention of most the class, who were now turned to face the two girls.

"What are you talking about? Now can you please stop with the shouting? Some of us are actually trying to do some work. You and your imaginary friend can play at recess ok? Good now turn around because your face is very distracting. It makes me want to go to the bathroom and puke. And by te way you've got a little something in you hair." Santana pointed her pen at the girls hair. "If you're going to give out quickies in school, you might want to tell those boys to aim somewhere better. Or you could at least try and hide the evidence."

Santana heard a few laughs come from the class. She watched as Chelsea turned back around in her seat, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red, and slouching down in her chair as if to hide from everyone in the class. The brunette put down her pen and ripped out another bit of paper from her work book. She couldn't help it. This was so amusing to her. This time instead of making the tiny little pieces, she crumpled up the whole paper into a ball and forcefully threw it at Chelsea's head.

Santana quickly picked up her pen and started doodling in her book.

"Do you have a problem with me?"

Santana looked up to see the new enemy of hers staring daggers at her. Santana shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Why do you keep spitting and throwing paper at me then?"

"I'm not."

Brittany just sat and listened to them bickering. She was trying to stay out of it since she wasn't talking to Santana, but this was starting to get on her nerves. She turned around in her seat so she was also facing the Latina. They both looked to her.

"Oh hey Brittany. Long time no speak how are you?" Santana asked with a smile.

"Santana we spoke like half an hour ago. And if I'm honest with you I'm not good. I'm sick of hearing you two arguing with each other. Chelsea will you turn around and ignore her and Santana will you please just stop throwing paper at her." Brittany looked at the brunette with a pleading look. A look that Santana could never give in to.

"Fine." Said the brunette.

"Thank you." Brittany was about to turn back around until she heard Santana's voice again.

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You meat me after last lesson."

"No."

The Latina ripped out some more paper and crumpled it up.

"Ok fine. Meet me at our lockers. Just stop with the paper."

"I was actually thinking somewhere a little more private."

"Do you want me to meet you there or not?"

"Our lockers are perfect." Santana smiled. After all it was better than nothing.

"I seriously don't know how you have put up with her for all this time." Chelsea whispered into the taller blondes ear.

"Because she's my best friend. Was my best friend."

"Exactly. Was. So she can't have been that good of a friend."

"You don't know her like I do. Everybody thinks she's a total bitch all the time. But she isn't. well she's not with me. Things are just complicated between us at the moment."

"Whatever you say. But if you ask me, your better off without her. Its hard enough being on Cheerio's with her."

"It's a good job I'm not asking you then."

Chelsea put her hands up in defence. "Okay I know. I was just saying."

"Well don't just say. Because no matter what you say, Santana will always be an important part of my life. Whether we're friends or not. All friendships go through rough times. Now I don't want to talk about it anymore." Brittany dropped the conversation and carried on doing her work as did Chelsea, not talking about it for the rest of the lesson.

Santana had watched as the two girls whispered to each other. She couldn't make out what they were saying. But she did have a feeling that they were having a conversation about her.

* * *

><p>Today felt like one of the slowest days in Santana's life. All she wanted to do was to talk to Brittany, but even time wouldn't let her do that at the moment. She was sitting in her last class of the day, which of course Brittany was in but not Chelsea. Santana was happy about that. She didn't know if she would be able to survive one more lesson with that girl smirking at her. If it weren't for Brittany, Santana would have shown that thing who was HBIC at this school.<p>

Finally the bell rang and the brunette gathered up all of her stuff, quickly shoving it into her bag. She marched over to Brittany's table and waited whilst she was finishing off the rest of her work.

"just go on ahead. I'll be there in a few." Brittany stated not even bothering to look up to the girl.

Santana would have said shed rather wait for her, but she though against it. "Okay. Anything for you." _Wow that sounded good in my head but really cheesy coming from my mouth.._

Brittany looked up just as the Latina was walking out of the classroom. She felt the corners of her mouth turn up into a smile. Santana always did have a way of making her smile when she said some cheesy stuff, but doesn't mean to. She packed up her books and slung her back pack over her shoulder and left the classroom to be met by Chelsea.

"You ready to go Back to yours then?" the shorter blonde asked.

"Yeah sure. I just need to go and talk to San first. I said I would meet her at our lockers after last lesson. Remember?"

"Yeah I remember. I just thought you said that to make her stop throwing paper at me."

"I did say it to make her stop. But she said that I had to meet her, or she would of continued to do it. Deals a deal."

Chelsea sighed. "Okay. The sooner you get this over and done with, the sooner we can go. I'm starving."

Brittany smiled and started to walk down the halls with the other blonde following her. When she approached her locker, Santana was standing there, waiting for her.

Santana scowled when she seen that Chelsea was with Brittany. "What is she doing here?"

"She comes to this school."

"Yeah I know. I mean what is she doing here as in with you when I wanted to talk to you alone."

"She's my friend, Santana."

Santana crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight onto one foot. "Well she's not mine so…"

"Um, Chels would you mind leaving us to it for a moment?"

"Yeah sure. I'll go wait at my car. Do you remember where I parked it?"

Santana tutted and rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I'm sure she'll find it. It'll be the one that looks like it came from the scrapheap. Now leave."

Brittany watched as her friend walked away and then looked to Santana. "Why are you so mean to her?"

"Because I don't like her."

"Why? You used to like her. She hasn't done anything to you."

"Hasn't done anything to me. Are you kidding? She's took my place as your best friend. Your always with her."

"Santana you know that its not her fault that I don't talk to you. Its yours. And I'm always with her because I don't want to be with you."

"Why not? I said I was sorry."

Brittany opened her locker and placed her books inside that she wouldn't need un till tomorrow. "Yeah well, sorry doesn't always make things better."

"Please Britt, can we just be friends again?"

"Look I've got to go. Me and Chelsea are going to BreadStix now, and then back to my place after." Brittany said as she started to walk down the hall.

Santana's jaw nearly dropped straight to the floor, with the shocked look that she had on her face. "Wait, what?" _did she really just say that? _

Brittany stopped and turned back around to face Santana. " I said me and Chelsea are go_"

"Yeah I heard what you said."

"Then why ask what I said?" the blonde asked.

Santana shrugged off Brittany's question, and went straight to the point. No point beating around the bush. "So what is that some sort of date?"

Brittany looked at Santana. Confusion written all over her face.

"Please tell me that your not going on some sort of date with her."

_Oh, so she thinks I'm going on a date with her but doesn't want me to. "_So what if I am. What has it got to do with you? You jealous?"

"Um. Well."

"Nothing. It has nothing to do with you. Now if you don't mind I have to go. My date will be waiting." Brittany walked off.

"Brittany, please. You haven't give me a chance to explain properly why I wanted to talk to you."

But Brittany didn't reply. She just left Santana standing there in the middle of the hallway. Alone. Santana grabbed her phone from her bag and searched through her contacts for a number.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Review. Review ")<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

"Puckerman. Its Santana. Where are you?"

"I'm just walking with Finn to his car, he's giving me a lift home. Why?"

"Not anymore you aren't. Meet me at my car now."

Santana hung up her phone not giving Puck a chance to decline her, and put it back in her bag. She chucked her books into her locker, slamming it shut and walking down the hallways of the school towards the exit.

* * *

><p>"So what did Santana say?" asked Chelsea as Brittany hopped into the passengers side of the car.<p>

"She was complaining about how your always with me and that you've took her place as my best friend. She said that she was sorry and that she wanted us to go back to being friends." replied Brittany strapping into her seatbelt.

"What did you say?"

"I told her that sorry doesn't always makes thing better."

"your right you know. It doesn't."

"I know but she looked kind of hurt when I told her that we were going to BreadStix and that you were coming to mine afterwards."

"Well if she wasn't such a bad friend to you, and so annoying to me, she could have come too."

"Do you think I've took this too far?"

"Nope. I don't know what this whole falling out is about, but it must be bad if you haven't talked to her for a week."

"Yeah she did hurt my feelings, but she has been trying to make it up to me. She even bought me a teddy."

"A teddy? When does she ever buy stuff like that?"

"That's what I thought. Maybe I should talk to her."

"Nar. You're better off without her for now."

"You think?"

"Yup she really needs to show that she is sorry. But right now we're going to BreadStix cause I'm starving. I can't believe that coach made us miss lunch."

"I know."

* * *

><p>"What's up?" Puck asked, as Santana approached him, leaning against her car.<p>

"You're taking me out."

"I am?"

"Yes. You are." Santana said opening her car door and hopping in. she buckled her seat belt waiting for the boy to get in the car too.

"Why?"

"Because I'm hungry and I don't want to pay for it."

"Okay. But this better be worth it." puck winked wiggling his eyebrows at the brunette.

Santana mad a disgusted noise and turned on her car engine. She pulled out of the school parking lot and headed down the road towards the restaurant.

Brittany and Chelsea arrived at BreadStix. They waited for someone to come and collect them and take them to their table. Once they were seated, and looked over the menu, someone came and took their order.

"I don't think I've ever been so hungry in my life. I feel as if I've never been fed before." Chelsea stated as the waitress walked away from their table.

"Does your mom not feed you?" Brittany asked in a whisper, not wanting anyone else to hear her, in case it was true.

"What? Of course she feeds me. I was just. Never mind."

Brittany smiled. "Okay, cool."

The two girl chatted among themselves as they waited for their orders to arrive. Five minutes later their food came. Brittany had ordered the spaghetti and so did Chelsea.. "Do you wonna know the best and worst thing about spaghetti?" Brittany said.

"Tell me."

"The best thing is the way that you get to suck it in through your lips. But the worst thing is when the sauce splats everywhere especially when your wearing white because it stains."

Chelsea laughed. She had to admit it herself that Brittany was so much like a child, but it suited her. It was made her herself. If she wasn't that way, Brittany just wouldn't be Brittany at all.

"I'm just going to nip to the loo." Chelsea stated, as she got up from her place at the table. Brittany watched as her friend disappeared behind a door.

Brittany continued to eat her food, casually taking a sip from her glass of soda. Her eyes wandered to the other side of the table, as she seen Chelsea sit back down.

"Shit!" Chelsea breathed.

"What is it? Did you spill sauce on you?"

"No. But you'll never guess who just walked in."

"Brittany Spears." Brittany beamed clapping her hands. "She is so hot. Where Is she?"

Chelsea shook of Brittany's comment. "No Brittany. It's not Brittany Spears. Just look." Chelsea motioned for Brittany to look over to the entrance of the restaurant.

Brittany turned in her seat, so that she could see whoever it was that had just entered. "Oh. You're talking about Santana right?"

Chelsea nodded. "Is she stalking you or something?" The smaller blonde joked. "All she has done today Is watch you. Especially in Cheerio's practice. She wouldn't take her eyes off you." Chelsea laughed.

Brittany shrugged. "This is her favourite place to come to. We used to come here after school at least 3 times a week. It's like her third home."

"You mean second home." Chelsea corrected.

"No her third home. Her first home is her own house. Her second home is my house, and her third home is here."

"Oh, right. Wait you told her that we were coming here right?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothings wrong with it. I was just thinking that that's maybe why she's here."

"I doubt it. She's with Puck. And she's standing all the way over there. I don't even think she's noticed our presence yet."

"And I think you've just spoken too soon."

"how can I speak too soon. You had already finished your sentence, so I star-"

"No I mean she's coming right this way. Don't look, she's loo-"

Brittany turned around to see Santana coming their way. They were both following the waiter.

"I said don't look."

"Sorry. My brain had already told me to look so I did. Its not my fault."

"Shh, she's coming." Chelsea said as Santana approached them. "Hey Santana. Nice to see you."

"Oh so it is nice to see me now. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Oh you know. Forgive and forget."

Santana rolled her eyes. She looked over to Brittany. "Britt-Britt."

Brittany looked up and offered them both a smile. "Hey Noah."

Puck gave them both a toothy grin. "Hey Brittany." He looked over to Chelsea. "Chelsea."

Chelsea gave him a smile back. "Hey."

Puck gasped and smiled. "Wait a minute. Are you guys on a date?" Puck smirked

Santana smacked Puck hitting him in the stomach. "Shut up Puck. Sorry about that girls."

"Oh it's fine. Would you like to join us?"

"Don't mind if we do." Puck smiled sitting down next to Chelsea.

"Actually we'll be sitting by our selves. Come on Puck."

"Why can't we sit with-"

"Because I said no."

"Better do as your told." Chelsea smirked to Puck.

"Yeah he better. If he wants to get what he wants that is."

Puck shot up from out of the booth. "Maybe some other time ladies."

Santana and Puck walked away from their table and sat down in their own booth just behind the two blondes.

"Why didn't you want to sit with them?" Puck questioned.

"Because I said so. And I don't like that Chelsea very much."

"What? She's cool."

"To you maybe. But she's took Brittany from me. Imagine how that feels for me."

"What's the crack with you and Brittany anyway? You haven't spoken for at least a week."

"Because she won't talk to me. I've tried but she wants nothing to do with me."

"What did you do?" Puck asked.

Santana rested her back against the leather backing of the booth. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at the Mohawk boy. "And what makes you think it was me?"

"Because I do."

"You're just like my mom. You know that?"

"I'd screw your mom."

"I'm gonna let that one slide. Because I can't be bothered to beat your ass right now."

Puck threw his hands in the air as if to defend himself from the Latina. "Sorry. But its true."

Santana glared at him, but he just laughed in response. "I was joking. She is hot though. But I must say the younger version of her is hot too."

Santana looked over to Brittany's booth. They both locked eyes. Santana smiled. And for the first time in a week. Brittany smiled back.

* * *

><p>"It's not funny." Chelsea playfully taped Brittany's hand that was sitting on the table.<p>

"I think it is." The blonde stated.

"Why?"

"Because he thinks we're on a date."

"And that's funny because?"

"We never said that we weren't on a date, so now he's gonna think that we are on a date." Brittany said. She smiled at how Chelsea's face turned into shock. She looked over the blondes shoulder to see Santana smiling at her.

"Do you really think he thinks that we're on a date?" Chelsea asked.

Brittany grabbed Chelsea's hand that was across the table. She looked back over to Santana who was no longer smiling. "No I don't think that. It's just Puck being Puck."

"Okay." Chelsea smiled. "Are you done eating?" Brittany nodded. "Good." they both stood up from the table. And began walking to the exit. "So your place or mine?"

"Mine." Brittany said as they walked past Santana and Puck's table.

As soon as Santana heared Brittany say that she started to question herself. _Were they actually on a date?_ Santana shook the question out of her head. _Why are they going back to hers? They've just had a meal and held hands. What do you think they're going to do Santana? _Santana stopped thinking those thoughts. They were starting to make her feel sick.

"You okay?" Puck asked.

"No. I feel sick. I'm just gonna home."

"Okay. Do you want me to drive?" Puck asked.

Santana smiled and nodded. The Latina knew that Noah Puckerman could be a real gentlemen when he wanted to be. He wasn't always wanting action. Actually that's a lie. He is always wanting action. Santana knew that's exactly why he came tonight. But if she wasn't feeling very well, he wouldn't push her into doing things, he would just go and find someone else.

"Okay come on then." They both exited the building and went back to Santana's car. She literally felt like she was going to throw up. She just couldn't stop thinking about Brittany and Chelsea. Being together.

Santana hopped into the passenger side of the car, whilst puck sat in the drivers seat. He started the car and left the restaurants parking lot. "do you want me to drive by the chemist and grab you something?"

"Nah. I'll be okay. Just take me straight home."

"Okay."

Santana rested her head against the window of the car. She looked up into the night sky and looked at all the stars. "Actually Puck will you do me a favour?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you drive me to Brittany's instead?"

Puck smiled. "Yeah. No Problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so i want you to tell me what you want to happen between Chelsea and Brittany.<strong>

** Do you want something to happen? or do you just want them to stay friends?**

** Review and let me know what you want to happen, and what you thought of the chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

Santana and Puck had arrived at Brittany's house ten minutes later after leaving the restaurant. Puck had parked up the car on the opposite side of the street that Brittany lived on. He looked over to the brunette, but she was making no sign in moving.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Asked Puck.

Santana looked over to puck and nodded. "Yeah. I do." she rested her head back on the window. "I really miss her. I don't feel like the same person since she hasn't spoke to me or being my friend. I have to make it u to her. I want us to go back to being Santana and Brittany again."

Puck smiled and let his hand find its way to Santana's knee, squeezing gently. "I wish you would be like that with me." he joked.

Santana let out a little laugh and looked over to the boy. "I care about you Noah, I do. But Brittany is different. We've been best friends since we were eight and she understands me."

"Stop it now. Your gonna bring a tear to my eye."

Santana removed her gaze from puck and let it land out the window again, staring up to Brittany's house. "Believe me since this whole falling out, I've had plenty of tears falling from my eyes." She looked back over to her friend, who was smiling at her. "And if you ever tell anyone about that, your life will be mine."

"You know, crying is only human. Everybody does it. Even me. But I'm just like you, I don't want anybody to see or know about it. We're too cool and such bad asses for people to know our personal life."

"Yeah we are. And I would like us to stay that way."

Puck grinned turning off the engine and taking the keys out of the ignition, handing the keys to Santana. "I won't be saying a word to anyone, as long as you don't tell them about me either." Santana nodded. "Good. Now get your blonde beauty of a friend back."

"I intend to. But another problem is that she is here. So I might not get the chance tonight. I'm pretty sure Brittany would rather be with her than me right now."

"Look, if Brittany wanted to make it up with you, she'll want to talk. And if it doesn't go down the way I'm planning it in my head, where you hug then give each other a little peck on the cheek which turns into a game of tonsil tennis. Oh and then you rip each others clothes off, then all of a sudden your both lying on her bed nak-"

Santana started to blush and cut puck off from finishing his sentence. "Okay Puck I get the point. But you will have to keep that little fantasy in your head. So you and your boner can go now, because I'd like to go and sort things out now."

"Okay. But like I said if it doesn't go down the way I'm hoping, my door is always open. And my bed is always warm."

Santana lent over and gave the boy a friendly hug. "Thank you. For the door is always open part. I'll forget I heard the last part."

"Its no problem."

They both pulled away from the hug and got out ogf the car. Puck walked with Santana to the sidewalk outside the pierce home. "I'll text you later to tell you how things went."

Puck wiggled his eyebrows. "Don't leave out any details, I want to know everything. And I mean everything."

"You're such a perv, you know that?"

"I've heard it once or twice." They both laughed. "Now go on. And good luck."

Santana nodded and walked up to the house. She hesitated about doing this and considered the other option of catching up with Puck and waiting to do this another day. But she wanted to do this now. She needed to. If she wanted her friend back, she knew it was time. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Chelsea flopped down onto Brittany's bed, both laying on their stomachs.<p>

"So did you have fun our date?" Chelsea asked.

Brittany looked up to Chelsea. "That was a real date?"

"No, I was joking. It was just from what Puck said earlier, when he thought we were on a date."

"Oh, well that's a shame. Because, You. Are. Hot. I would have loved for it to be a date. Oh and thanks Chels, for helping me."

"You're funny. And hey its no problem." Chelsea smiled.

"But I didn't tell a joke or anything. Why would I be funny?"

"just when you said you wouldn't of minded it being a real date."

"That wasn't funny. I was being serious about that. Well kind of."

Chelsea's face turned into confusion. "Kind of? So what, am I not hot enough now?" Chelsea smirked.

"Oh yeah you're hot. But my heart belongs to someone else."

"I didn't know you were seeing someone. Who is it?"

"Well actually I'm not seeing her. Yet. We're hav-"

"Wait! Her? As in a girl?" Brittany nodded. "I didn't know you were gay."

"Oh no, I'm not gay. I'm still into guys."

"Ohhh. So who is she?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. It's a secret. And we've sort of fell out."

_Oh now I know who it is. Well I must say it didn't take long for her to accidentally let it slip. _Chelsea thought. She didn't bring it up though. She just let the thoughts remain in her head. She knew that what Brittany had just said didn't mean to be a hint of who it was towards Chelsea. "Does she know you like her?"

"Yeah. She knows. But at first, she sort of freaked out on me and ran away."

"Well is must have been a shock to her."

"I can understand that. Look, can we please change the subject? I don't really wonna talk about it."

"Sorry. But just one more question. How did yo know you liked girls?" Chelsea asked curiously.

"I don't know. From the moment I met this girl, I knew I was in love with her. She made me feel different to everybody else I knew. And when you kiss for the first time-"

"You kissed her?" Chelsea almost shouted.

"Yeah. That's why she ran away. But as I was saying, the first time you kiss, you feel a spark between you. Or even with the slightest touch."

"I guess you didn't feel that spark with me." Chelsea joked.

Brittany shook her head. "No. but hey you're a really good kisser. I enjoyed it."

The shorter blondes cheeks turned into a light shade of pink. "Thanks. I guess. You weren't too bad yourself. From what I can remember anyway. So who do you think are better kissers, boys or girls?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. I don't really kiss girls that often, only when I'm drunk, so I'll have to say boys."

"How can you be so sure that they're better, if you've never kissed a girl when your sober?" Chelsea shrugged. She watched as Brittany shot up from her stomach, and sitting on her knees. "I have an idea."

Chelsea looked at her suspiciously. "What?"

* * *

><p>"Santana. Hi."<p>

"Hi, Mrs. Pierce. Is Brittany home?" Asked Santana. She felt as if she was going to be sick, with all of these butterflies that were flying around in her stomach.

"Yes. She's upstairs with her friend."

"May I speak to her?"

"You know that I'm going to have to go and ask her. Because I was told not to let you in, because she still isn't speaking to you."

"I know. You keep reminding me every time I come over. And I know she still isn't talking to me, but I just really want to speak to her. I've come to say sorry. Again. And if she doesn't want to speak to me or have anything more to do with me after tonight, then I will leave her alone."

Mrs. Pierce thought for a moment. She thought about how the two girls had been friends for many years. She thought about how Brittany was not as happy as she usually was when she was with the Latina. "Okay. Go on up. I don't want this falling out to become a permanent thing and I never get to see you again. You're my second daughter. This isn't what you girls do."

"I know Mrs. Pierce. That's why I've come. To make it right. And at this moment in time, you are my favourite person in the world." Santana stepped into the doorway, wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck, giving her a gentle hug. "I owe you big time."

"Santana. You do know that we haven't fallen out. So stop calling me Mrs. Pierce again. It's still Julie to you."

"Sorry Mrs. I mean Julie."

"Now go on."

Santana smiled at practically ran up the stairs, not wanting to waste any more time. She reached the top of the stairs and walked the rest of the way to Brittany's bedroom. She raised her hand to tap on the door. She stopped all of her movements, including her breathing when she heard the giggling from the other side of the door. Instead of knocking, she burst her way in, eyes going wide at the sight in front of her.

"What The fu-. What is going on?" Santana demanded, one of her perfect eyebrows raised, waiting for an explanation from someone. "Well? I'm waiting."

"Something that doesn't involve you." Chelsea stated. The two blondes laughed, but Santana didn't look amused.

"You." Santana pointed to Chelsea. "Need to leave now. Before I do something I won't regret."

"Okay then. I'll leave you two to it." Chelsea leaned over giving Brittany a hug before she hopped off the bed, grabbing her stuff.

"Bye Chelsea." Brittany said, trying her best to hold back her laughter.

Chelsea walked over to the door, stopping in front of Santana. "Excuse me please."

Santana gave a dirty look to the girl, but stepped aside either way. Santana slammed the door shut, as soon as Chelsea walked by her, deliberately trying to hit her on the way out.

"What do you want, Santana?"

"I want to know, what the hell that was there."

"What?"

The brunette walked over to the foot of Brittany's bed, staring her straight in the eyes. "Were you just about to kiss that thing?"

Brittany lifted herself off of her bed, carrying the books that were next to her, over to her desk. "Yes." it was a simple answer. A simple answer that Santana didn't like.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to kiss her."

"And what, she was okay with that?"

"Yes." There it was again. A simple answer. And again Santana didn't like it.

"What do you mean yes?"

"Yes she was okay with it. She wanted to kiss me too."

Santana crossed her arms over her chest, balancing her weight on one foot. She wasn't expecting that answer. "This just gets better and better!" Santana shouted. "First you make a move on me, tell me that you love me, but because I turned you down you go to the next one?"

"Its not like that, Santana and you know it."

"Well it looked like it from where I was standing. You've just had a date with her at BreadStix and then I caught you together all cosy on your bed where you were about to kiss her."

"It wasn't a date."

"it's a good job I came over when I did, otherwise you would have just mad the biggest mistake of your-. Wait what?"

"It wasn't a date Brittany repeated.

"But at school you said."

"I said maybe we were going on a date or maybe we weren't. I've only been really hanging out with Chelsea because she has been helping me study. Because you used to do it, but we fell out and nobody else really has the patience with me. It was our English teacher who suggested that she helped me. Even though we never got the chance to study, we were just always having to much of a laugh."

Santana's mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. She stood there looking like a lost puppy. A very cute one.

Brittany moved from where she was leaning against the front of her desk and walked over to her bed, lying down, her back resting against the headboard. "Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to join me and sit down?"

"No. I'm staying whether you-" Santana stopped speaking, her brain catching up with what the blonde said. She moves and sits at the bottom of the bed. "You want me to stay?""Your hear now. No point in kicking you out. And I think you were just about to say that you weren't going to leave. So I have no choice. So yes, you can stay."

"Um, thanks."

"Its fine."

The two girls were sitting in silence. Neither of them had spoke for at least two minutes. Santana had been staring at the photos around the blondes room, and Brittany was biting her nails.

Brittany was the first to break the silence. "Are you going to say something, or do you want me to start?"

"You can. I don't really know how to start this off."

Brittany stopped biting her nails, and moved down the bed so she was now sitting beside Santana with her legs also dangling of the edge of the bed. "Why did you come?"

"To apologize."

"You've already said that you were sorry."

"I know I have. But you still aren't talking to me."

"Like I said at school, sorry doesn't always make things go back to the way they were."

"I know. But I don't know what else to say. I want it to work this time, because I can't handle this anymore. Brittany you're my best friend and you've made my life hell this past week.

Brittany opened her mouth to speak, but Santana raised her finger in the air to signal the blonde not to speak because she wasn't finished.

"I know that sorry doesn't count, but I'm sorry. I really am. For what I said, for what I did. It was all just a load of crap. I cant go on like this. We're Santittany. Nothing is supposed to tear us apart. Not me. Not you. Not anybody else in this world. Santana shifted on the bed so she had one leg lying under her, whilst the other still hung lazily. She reached over grabbing one of Brittany's hands and used the other to wrap a piece of blonde hair behind Brittany's ear. She let her hand slide down a pale cheek. "I want us to be friends again Britt. Best friends. I miss you. But if you don't want that, then I can just leave now."

Santana sat for a few seconds, waiting to see if the blonde was going to speak. Instead of saying anything, her gaze just remained fixed to the floor. The brunette rose from the bed, dropping Brittany's hand and began walking towards the door.

"Brittana."

Santana stoped walking and turned around. "What?"

"Brittana. That's our name." Brittany smiled. The first smile she had shown in Santana's presence for along time. She got up from her own place on her bed. "Not Santittany." it was Brittany's turn to wrap a thread of hair around the Latina's ear. "And I want us to go back to the way things were too. I'm sick off all this fighting. But just one thing."

Santana smiled. "Anything."

"I want you to tall me how you feel. I mean how you really feel."

Santana's smile soon faded away. She wasn't expecting this question so soon. She wasn't expecting this question at all. Not after all the pain it has caused them in the last week. "About what?"

"About me. When I do this."

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. are you happy? I had different views of what people wanted between Chelsea and Brittany. So i tried to use them as friends and then a little more happening between them, but i just thought i'd let them stay as friends since its what most of you wanted. I hope that this chapter satisfied you. Please review and let me know what you thought.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

"Don't do it." Santana said. As soon as Brittany had her hands on either side of Santana's face, she backed away slightly. But Brittany let her hands remain on her cheeks.

"Why not?" Asked Brittany. With her hands still cupping the brunettes cheeks, she moved closer, her face now inches away from Santana's.

"Because." Santana whispers against the blondes lips.

"Because what?" Brittany whispered back, but Santana didn't answer her back.

The blonde let out a breath and slowly moved closer until her lips crashed against the brunettes. She felt Santana tense under her touch, she then felt hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her away. Their lips being released.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked the blonde, her hands falling down to her sides.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Your doing it again."

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked again.

"This." Santana replied. "This is wrong."

"How though?"

"Because you're my best friend. We've just fell out for a week because of this. I don't want that to happen again."

"I know that, and I must I regret not talking to you. I think I might have took it too far. And I don't want us to fall out again. I don't like it, but I can't help the way I feel. I would understand if you didn't feel the same. But you haven't told me yet. You just tell me to stop, but never how you feel about it. I just want you to tell me." Brittany leaned in again slowly.

"Brittany. I can't." Santana whispered.

"Can't what?"

The taller girl kept inching her face forwards, closer and closer to the brunettes. When Santana made no movement or spoke, she lat her lips slightly graze over the Latinas. She felt Santana's warm breath on her own lips. She moved the rest of the way forward, capturing Santana's top lip. Again she felt the brunette tense, but within seconds she felt her kiss back. They both inhaled deeply through their noses pulling away for a second to grab a breath and then continued with their actions.

"Mmm." Brittany hummed against plumped lips. She slid her tongue against Santana's lips. She gripped the bottom of her Cheerio top, pulling her closer and towards the bed.

Santana allowed Brittany entrance to her mouth, slowly massaging her tongue with her own. The back of Brittany's bare legs hit the edge of her bed and instantly dell onto her back. Santana followed her, landing on top of the blonde, their lips not separating once. Santana began to trail her kisser from Brittany's mouth, along her jaw line and down to her neck. She nipped slightly at the pale skin with her teeth, sucking and placing a sloppy kiss where a bruise was forming on the skin.

Santana's hand travelled its way down to the hem of Brittany's Cheerio top. She slid her hand under the material, her hands caressing over the blondes sides, whilst she still attacked the blondes neck.

Brittan grabbed the sides of Santana's face, pulling her up and reattaching their mouths for a tongue filled kiss. She felt a hand cup her breast, massaging. She smiled against Santana's lips and could feel that Santana was doing the same as she cupped her breast again, but under the bra instead of over it. She could feel how Santana as playing with her now hardened nipple, rolling the bud in between her fingers.

Brittany mover her lips from Santana's mouth to her ear. "Touch me." She whispered. She moved her hand under her top, grabbing Santana's hand and guiding down, where it landed on the front of her spanks. Where she wanted to be touched the most. She felt Santana nod and then cup at her sex. Her hand rubbing up and down the material.

Santana could feel the wetness seeping through the material and her lips once again found their way to the pale skin of Brittany's neck leaving a trail of kisses. She cupped at Brittany's sex one more time before her hand travelled its way to the waistband of the underwear, slowly dipping her hand inside, going past the smoothness of skin and slipping amongst the wet folds. Her index finger began to play with the blondes clit as she continued to kiss her way up Brittany's neck, across her jaw line and back to swollen lips, instantly shoving her tongue into Brittany's mouth, who obliged and moaned into the brunettes mouth.

Without warning, Santana easily slid a finger inside Brittany. She could feel the wetness of Brittany on her finger. She decided to add another which earned her a gasp from the girl beneath her. She began to pump in and out of her at a steady pace. Curling her fingers now and then.

"ooooh," Brittany moaned as she pulled her face from the Latinas and began to suck on her neck as Santana did to her.

Santana could feel Brittany's moans against her neck. "Do you like that?"

"Yes. Oh god San, I do." As Brittany's moans started to become breathless, Santana began to pick up the pace a little. "Oh, yes. Faster!" Brittany demanded.

Santana obliged to the blondes wishes and began to slam her fingers in and out of the blonde, her thumb circling at the blondes clit. She could feel her fingers getting wetter and wetter as she continued her actions. She bent down so her lips were next to Brittany's ear. "I want you to come for me Britt."

Feeling the hot breath against her skin, Brittany's body formed goose bumps. She nodded. "Okay. I'm so close." With Santana knowing that Brittany was in fact close. She decided to pick up the pace of her actions ever more. "Oh my god San I'm coming." The blonde bit down on Santana's neck, as she felt herself getting closer and closer, trying to hid her screams of pleasure.

Within seconds, Santana felt Brittany's walls tighten around her fingers and could feel her body shake which seemed to feel like one of the best she had ever had by the look on her face. She helped her ride out her orgasm before she pulled out her fingers and licked all the juices off.

"That was. Just. Wow. Brittany spoke out of breath.

"Glad you liked it." Santana smirked.

The two Teenagers just sat staring at each other, neither of them speaking a word for at least two minutes. But Santana was the first to break the silence as she got ff of the bed. "So I'll pick you up at am sharp."

"Where are you going?"

"Home?" Santana replied but it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"So you're running away from me. Again."

"No. I'm not running away. I just said I was going to pick you up in the morning."

"Stay." Brittany blurted out before Santana could leave. She stood up and made her way over so she was standing in front of the brunette.

"What?"

"Stay. We can have a sleepover. We can stuff ourselves with sweets and watch some DVD's." Brittany beamed bouncing on her toes with a big goofy grin plastered on her face.

"I don't know."

"Oh come on San. Its been ages since we've had one. I just want us to spend some time together like we used to. I've missed you." Brittany knew just how to pull Santana into her trap, and that was buy sticking out the bottom lip and showing the most adorable pout that she could muster up.

_Santana don't you dare fall for it. You know it's a trap. _"Okay. Sounds good." _Okay then, do fall for it. You always do anyway._

"Yay." Brittany began jumping up and down, clapping her hands. "This is going to be so much fun. You can pick the DVD. I'm just going to take a quick shower. I'm feeling a little sticky down th-"

"Too much info on that one Britt."

"It's not my fault. If its anyone's, its yours."

"Once again too much information on your stickiness, now go take a shower whilst I put on a DVD."

"Okay. Do you want one after?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Well I'll try and not be too long."

"Okay. But I would prefer it if you were quick so we can settle and watch a film." Santana said as she walked over to where Brittany's DVD's were. "I already have the perfect one that we can watch." Santana smiled.

Brittany looked at her friend suspiciously. She knew the Latin was up to something. She had that smile on her face that said `I'm up to something`. "Okay just pop it in and I'll be out soon. Oh and Santana, please don't let it be the one with the man and the funny hand."

Santana watched as Brittany walked into her bathroom and grabbed the DVD from the shelf. She walked over to where the DVD player was and popped the disc into the tray. She grabbed the two remotes that she would need and walked back to the bed. She jumped onto the bed, her back leaning against the headboard.

She sat in silence for a few minutes just listening to the sound of the water splashing from the showerhead in the bathroom. She got out her phone and decided to text her mom, letting her know where she was. If she was still home of course.

**To Mom: **I'm stopping at Britt's tonight - San x

It wasn't long before Santana felt her phone vibrate, letting her know that she had received a new text. She looked at the screen to see that it was from Puck.

**From Puck: **_Hey sweet ass. How did everything go? Did u guys make it up? ;) _

Santana scoffed at the face that Puck had put on the end of his text. She knew exactly what he was implying. She was definitely telling him that it didn't go down that way. Even though that would be a lie. Sort of. He did say that they would both be naked. When really neither of them were.

**To Puck: **Yeah everything is fine now. We're back 2 being `Brittana` as Britt likes to call us. Oh and BTW it didn't go down the way u were hoping

**From Puck: **_Oh, shame. It would have been a lot more interesting_

**To Puck: **Whatever. And your right it would have been more interesting. More interesting than what u would have 2 offer

**From Puck:**_ Ouch! Don't hate me coz u want me_

**To Puck: **Trust me I don't want u. I've had better offers

**From Puck: **_Oh really? Well how about u cum over. Since u should be in a better mood now ;)_

**To Puck: **No thanks. I'm stopping at Britt's

**From Puck: **_Suit yourself_

"So much for men trying to put up a fight for women these days." Santana mumbled to herself.

"What?"

Santana almost jumped out of her skin. She looked up to see Brittany standing in the doorway of the bathroom, wrapped in only a towel. Her long blonde dry hair was hanging losely over her shoulders. Santana couldn't help but stare. The towel was pushing up her breasts.

"Oh nothing. I'm just waiting for a text from my mom. I texted her saying that I was stopping here tonight." Santana said as she still stared at the blonde.

"Is she home?" Brittany asked.

Santana felt her phone buzz in her hand and removed her sight from Brittany's chest. It was a text from her mom.

**From Mom: **_Okay sweetie. I knew everything would be o. I'm glad. Mom x_

"Yeah. She is. She must have come home late last night cause she was there this morning."

"I didn't know she was back. Cause if you want to go and spend time with her, I will totally understand. I don't want to keep you away from her."

**From Mom: **_And honey, I won't be home tomorrow when you get back from school. I have to go away for work again tonight and I don't know how long I'll be away for. But I've left you plenty of money in an envelope on the kitchen counter. Love you! - Mom x_

"She's just texted me. She's on her way back to work and she doesn't know how long for."

Brittany looked at Santana. She knows that Santana would like to spend some time with her mom more often but work is important. "Do you want something to wear for bed?"

Santana looked up and nodded. She stood up and strutted her way over to where Brittany was rummaging through her draws. She pulled out two pairs of shorts and two tank tops.

Brittany handed the brunette a pair of shorts and a tank. "There you go."

Santana grabbed the clothing from Brittany. "Thanks." Santana gave Brittany a little smile.

"No Problemo." The blonde smiled. Brittany followed Santana back over to the bed, and dropped her towel.

Santana's eyes widened and instantly turned ninety-degrees facing the opposite wall. "Britt! What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed. What are you doing?"

"I was doing the same. But you didn't have to go and just drop your towel like that, right in front of me."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to see all your nakedness."

"Oh come on. You've seen it all before." Brittany laughed.

Santana could sense that without even looking at the blonde, that she had a big goofy grin on her face after her little laugh. "Still, there's such a thing as a warning."

"Sorry. I'll warn you next time. I promise. Now will you hurry up and get changed, the beds cold."

Santana turned around to see that Brittany was already lying in bed, propped up on her elbow with her head resting in the palm of her hand staring at the brunette. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Brittany asked confused.

Santana shook her head and began unzipping her Cheerio's top. "Never mind." she stopped her movement. She looked over to the bed to see Brittany staring at her. "Will you stop staring at me. Your making me get the zipper stuck."

"Do you want some help?" Brittany asked, rolling over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"No. I can do it." But the zipper wouldn't budge. Losing her patience she gave in. "Okay come and do it for me."

Brittany smiled and walked over to the Latina. She grabbed the zipper and zipped the top up a little before going back down so the zipper didn't get stuck again. "There you go."

"Thanks." The brunette removed the clothing from her upper body, except for her bra and put on the tank top that Brittany had gave her. She then removed her spanks from under her Cheerio's skirt and pulled up the shorts. It seems like Brittany would be getting an eyeful if she took the skirt off first and then the spanks.

"You done now?" Brittany whined.

"Yeah." Santana placed her uniform on the chair in the corner of Brittany's bedroom. She walked to the edge of the bed, where Brittany was already waiting for her with the quilt lifted up for her. She climbed in, sitting the same she was before, before Brittany had come out of the bathroom.

"So what are we watching?"

"You'll see." Santana grabbed the TV remote from the bedside table and turned on the TV.

Brittany waited patiently for the blank screen to disappear and for the DVD menu to appear so she could see what they were going to be watching. Her face turned into a look of terror when it finally showed. "San, I said we weren't allowed to watch this."

"This isn't the film with the guy and the funny hand. This is Halloween 2."

"But I don't want to watch this one."

"You'll be fine. it's a good film. It only came out last year."

"Fine. But your checking under my bed and in the closet for any monsters. Cause this is when they're most likely to come out."

Santana smiled. "Deal."

* * *

><p>"San, I did. Not. Like. That. Film. At all."<p>

"I know. But it's finished now."

"So now you have to check for monsters. I'm ready to go to sleep but I won't be able to unless you check."

Santana turned off the TV and turned on Brittany's bedside lamp. "Okay." She got down on her knees and looked under the bed first. "There's nothing under here." She stood up and walked over to the closet and looking inside. "And there's nothing in here either. It's all clear. Your safe."

"Yeah there not here now, but what if they come when I'm asleep."

Santana smiled at her friends adorableness. She climbed back into the bed, her head hitting the pillow, the same as Brittany was lying. She looked over at her, straight into blue eyes. "Then I'll just have to kick their asses. Because nobody is allowed to hurt my Britt Britt."

"Thank you. You really are my best friend."

"I'm not. I have to earn that from you again."

"You never lost it, Santana. No matter what happened you were still my best friend. You know, I'm glad you came over tonight, otherwise you would have been alone tonight."

"I've been alone for the past week. I've had no one to talk to."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be sorry. And I am. I should never have slapped you. I should never have said those things to you." Santana tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Brittany's ear. "And believe me, as soon as I did those things, I regretted them. I felt terrible. Really, I did."

"It's okay. Lets just not talk about it anymore. It's in the past, lets just forget it. From here we start again. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Can I be the big spoon? Or do you want to lie, like, on your own side by yourself?"

"Hmm. Since I've missed you so much the past week, you can be the big spoon."

Brittany smiled. "Great." Santana went to turn over but Brittany spoke again. "Can I ask you to do one more thing?"

"What is it?"

"Will you promise you'll do it?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Please? Just promise."

"Okay. I promise. So what is it?"

"Can I have a kiss goodnight? So I have nice dreams instead of bad ones."

"Okay. Since I promised, I'll have to do it." Santana leaned forward placing a sweet kiss on Brittany's cheek.

"On the lips."

"What?" Santana laughed. She doesn't know why, but she did. "You didn't say that. You just asked for a kiss and that's what I gave you so…"

"Please. Or I'll never sleep."

Santana sighed and gave in. "Fine but then can we go to sleep?"

Brittany nodded. Santana leaned forward again softly placing her lips in-between Brittany's top, letting their lips linger together for a few seconds before she pulled away. She smiled at the blonde, and the blonde returned the smile.

"Better?"

"Much." Brittany replied.

"Okay. Good. Now come on." Santana turned over so her back was facing the taller girl. "Spoon me."

Brittany shuffled forward so her head was on the same pillow as the brunettes. She draped an arm across her front, pulling her body in closer to her own. Within a few minutes of listening to each others breathing, the two girls fell asleep wrapped together.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Brittana is back! but for how long? review and let me know what you thought :)<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

Brittany woke up slowly to the beeping sound of her alarm. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself wrapped in another body. But not the same way it was last night when they both fell asleep. The roles had been reversed, and Santana was now the one spooning the blonde.

"Will you turn that thing off before I punch it." Santana groaned into the pillow.

Brittany pressed the button on the alarm cock to make the beeping noise stop. A button that Santana thought was the best button she had ever know about

"Thank you." Santana said relieved. If she had to go to school today, she would rather go without getting a headache off of one of the most annoying sounds ever invented.

"Are you getting up?" Brittany asked.

Santana let out a breath from her nose and buried her head deeper into the pillow. If that was possible. "No. not yet. Just give me another ten minutes."

"Okay. Well I'll go and get dressed, and I'll wake you up in ten." Brittany tried to roll herself out of her bed, but was stopped.

"Nooo." Santana whined. "Lie with me. You're keeping me warm." At this point, Santana hardly even knew what she was saying, since she was still half asleep and hadn't even opened her eyes yet.

"Okay. But only ten minutes. I don't want us to be late for school." Brittany laid back down onto her side. She felt Santana pulling her in closer.

"Mhm. Sure thing."

A couple of minutes later there was a knock at the door. Brittany had heard it as she was still awake. "Brittany, are you awake?"

"Yes mom!" The blonde yelled.

Santana's eyes shot open and her head finally managed to lift off the pillow. Realising what happened, she slammed her head back onto the pillow and squeezed her eyes shut. "Jeez, Britt. Not so loud."

"Oops. Sorry." the blonde apologized. She should have known not to shout. She knew that Santana wasn't really a morning person and hated being woken up by loud noises. In fact she hated being woken up by anything. She just preferred to wake up in her own time.

"It's okay." The brunette said. "But I guess that's my queue to get up now, huh?" Santana untangled herself from Brittany and rolled onto her back.

"How come you ended up spooning me?" Brittany asked.

Santana inhaled and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to wake herself up a little. She exhaled before answering her friend. "I guess its because I'm the protector. I'm always protecting you. So I like to make sure you're safe. And with me, you are."

"Do you think it's because I told you about the monsters and how they might come and get me in my sleep?"

Santana let out a little laugh. "Yeah. That's probably why. Or it could be because I wanted to."

Brittany looked over to her friend who was staring at the ceiling. "That's why you're my best friend."

Santana then shifted her gaze from above and to the side so she could look at her friend. "I do what I can." Brittany offered Santana a sweet smile, who offered a one back to the blonde. "Come on. Let's get ready. I'll let you use the bathroom first."

* * *

><p>At least half an hour later, the two girls were all dressed in their uniforms. "I can't believe I'm wearing the same uniform as yesterday. And it hasn't even been washed." Santana was looking at herself in the mirror. She had just finished applying her makeup and was now straightening out her uniform.<p>

"I did ask if you wanted to lend one of mine. But you said it would be too big, so I'm afraid that one is gonna have to do."

"I know but I feel like afro boy, Jacob."

"Horny?" Brittany questioned.

"No Britt, dirty." Santana laughed. It was true. That boy was always horny. He still hadn't lost his virginity. Probably because nobody would go near him with a barge pole.

"His hair is like a Jewish cloud. And besides it's only for one day. I'm sure you will survive. It doesn't have one mark on it."

"I feel like I've been chucked in the dumpster too many times."

"That's what you feel like, but not what you look like." Brittany stated.

"As long as I still look hot." Santana smirked at herself in the mirror, knowing that she did indeed look hot. She knew it. When was there a time that Santana Lopez didn't look hot? Never. That's when.

Brittany walked up behind Santana. She looked at her through the mirror. She had a smile forming on her face. "Is that what you want hear? To know if you still look hot." Santana nodded. Brittany took a look over Santana's body. "Well you will always look hot to me."

Santana turned around and playfully nudged Brittany. "You perv."

"I am not a perv. I'm just saying. No matter what you look like or what you are wearing. I would still find you the most hottest person I have ever met. Now come on, I'm hungry and I wants to get my eating on."

"That was terrible."

The girls made their way downstairs to the kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Pierce were sitting at the table. "Morning girls. Santana I didn't know you stayed over last night." Mrs Pierce said.

"Um, yeah. I hope you don't mind."

It was Mr. Pierce who was the next to speak. "Why would we mind? You're like our second daughter. And I'm glad to see that you and my Britt Britt are okay now."

"Dad. I've told you, you're not allowed to call me Britt Britt. Only Santana can. She came up with it."

Mr. Pierce's hands shot into the air to defend himself from his daughter. "Woah sorry. The name just sort of grows on you." the man got out of his chair at the table and walked over to the teens, giving them each a kiss on the forehead. "I'm off to work. You girls have fun." He looked to his daughter. "And remember concentrate on your work." he then looked to Santana "And you, stay out of trouble." both girls nodded their head. "Oh and Santana. Don't stay away for too long."

"Don't worry, you will be seeing a lot more of me now."

"Great! Now don't forget to stay out of trouble and concentrate on your work." and then Mr Pierce left the building.

The two Cheerio's sat down at the table, opposite one another. "So what do you want for Breakfast?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

Santana and Mrs. Pierce watched as Brittany placed her finger on her chin in thought. They both knew what she was going to ask for, it was the same everyday. But for some reason she still liked to have a think about it. "I'll have toast with jam and a cup of tea please mom." Brittany said.

"Got it. Santana, what would you like?"

"I'll just have the same please Mrs. Pierce."

"What did I tell you last night?"

"Oh sorry. Julie." Santana replied.

Mrs. Pierce smiled and nodded. "Now that 's settled, toast and teas coming up."

"So did you hear about the party coming up on Saturday? I don't know who it is that's having in but everybody's talking about it."

Brittany nodded her head. "Yeah, I heard. Chelsea asked me if I wanted to go with her."

"And? What did you say?"

"I said I would."

"Why? I thought she was tutoring you."

Santana went to speak again but Brittany's mom came over with the cups of tea. "There you go girls." she placed a mug in front of Santana and then another in front of her daughter. "Milky with two sugars. Just how you both like it."

"Thanks Mrs. P-. I mean, Julie. Sorry force of habit."

Mrs. Pierce laughed. "Okay, okay. Your toasts should be ready soon."

They both offered her a smile. As she walked away the conversation continued. "So she tutors you, then all of a sudden she's taking you out to eat, to parties and worst of all, become best friends."

"Yeah we became friends. But not best friends. You're my best friend."

Santana sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Then why are you going to the party with her?"

"because she asked me to. Who else would I have gone with? You and I weren't talking. But if we were, then I would have told her no."

Santana decided to drop the conversation as it was beginning to her annoy her. "Okay."

Brittany looked over to Santana and watched her. Her facial expression made her look sad. And one thing that Brittany didn't like was seeing people sad. Especially Santana. But the past week didn't count since they weren't actually the best of friends. Brittany waited as her mother put down the plate of toast on the table before she spoke again.

"Why are you sad?" Brittany asked.

Santana looked up to meet Brittany's eyes. "What? I'm not sad."

"You look it. Since I told you I was going to the party with Chelsea."

Santana picked up a slice of toast and took a bite out of it. "I'm not fussed, britt. You can go with who ever you want. It's your life. I can't exactly tell you who you can and can't go with. And besides I don't think I was gonna go anyway."

Brittany picked up a slice of toast and bit hers. "That's a shame."

"Is it?" The brunette mumbled. Her eyes burning holes into the table. No wanting to meet her friends eyes. She would be able to see the hurt in brown eyes. Sure Brittany can go with who she wants. But it's their thing. Always has been.

"Yup. Because I was hoping you would come with me."

"I thought you were going with Barbie."

"Why would I go with Barbie? I said I was going with Chelsea. And I think Ken will be going with Barbie."

"Yeah that's who I was talking about. As in Barbie being Chelsea."

"Oh right. Well yeah, I was going with her, but I was going to ask if you would come with me instead."

Santana instantly looked up to the blonde. "Really?"

"After all you are my best friend. And going out partying is our thing." Brittany smiled but leaned back in her chair clasping her hands together in her lap. "But since you're not going I guess I'll just have to steal Ken's date and take Barbie."

Santana smiled widely but cooled it a little trying not to look to eager. "Hmm, well since its our thing, I guess I could reconsider and go."

"Together?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded. "Great. We'll have to find out what we're going to wear." Brittany said eagerly. Showing a toothy smile.

"Britt, calm down. It's only Tuesday and the party is on Saturday. We've got ages to prepare for it."

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just excited. I love going to parties with you. They're so, fun. And it'll be good for us to spend some time together."

"Yeah."

"What are you ladies talking about?" Mrs. Pierce asked, taking a seat at the table next to her daughter.

"Oh we're going to a party on Saturday. I've just asked San to go as my date and she said yes."

Santana's eyes went wide at the word 'date'. _Does she think this is a date? _Santana thought. She looked back over to Brittany her eyes still wide.

Brittany noticed the difference in Santana's facial expression. "Well I don't mean an actually date I mean, more of a, um, what do you call it San?"

"Oh um, its just two friends going with each other. Wait, I phrased that wrong. Because we're not actually going together as in a proper couple, its more like us walking their together." Santana felt her cheeks burning knowing that she was blushing at al the words she was just spitting out.

"Yeah that." Brittany said.

"It's okay. I know what you meant." Mrs Pierce. Stated. "Anyway I'm going to work now. Clear up after yourselves please. And don't forget to lock the door sweetie and take your keys."

"I won't and I will."

"I'll remind her Julie." Santana said, taking a sip from her tea.

"Thank you honey." Mrs. Pierce stood up and gave her daughter a kiss on the head and then walked around the table giving Santana a kiss on the head too. "Don't be a stranger."

"Like I said before, I won't be."

"Good. Bye girls. Have fun at school."

"Bye." both Cheerio's said together.

"You done?" Brittany asked as she stood up, picking up her cup.

"Yeah." Santana watched as she picked up her cup and the plate, walking over to the sink and placing them in the steel bowl.

Brittany walked back over to the table, just in time to see her phone light up and vibrate the table. "It's Chelsea."

"What did she say?"

"She'll be here in ten minutes. I totally forgot that she's been picking me up on a morning."

"You can go with her if you like. I'll just follow behind."

"Nah. I'll let her know that you stopped at mine last night and that I will be riding with you."

"Okay. Cool. I finally won't have to drive there alone with no one to talk to."

"Yeah. Chelsea doesn't dance with me when a good song comes on the radio. There we go. All done." Brittany said as she texted Chelsea. "Come on, we still have finishing touches to do before we can leave."

The two girls made their way back up to Brittany's bedroom. There wasn't much they needed to do. All they really had to do was tie their hair back into a tight pony tail and make sure that their makeup was perfect, and then they would be all set ready to go.

"Santana, can you do my hair? It won't go right."

"Sure." Santana walked over to where Brittany was standing in front of her mirror, struggling to do her hair. "Pass me the bobble please Britt."

Brittany passed the bobble back to Santana who attached it around her wrist. Santana grabbed the brush from Brittany's hand and began to brush through the blondes golden hair. "Can you hold you hair for a second please?"

"Yeah." Brittany reached her hand back, grabbing a tight hold of her hair.

"Hold it tight. And don't let go okay? I'll be back in a sec." Santana wondered into the bathroom. She returned a couple of seconds later with a tin of hairspray with her. She grabbed Brittany's hair again, telling her it was okay to let go. She sprayed the content onto Brittany's hair and combed through it again with a comb, making sure that there was no lose strands.

"Santana that's in a little tight." Brittany moaned.

"I know. But that's how you have to have it. Mines exactly the same."

"I know we do. But mines never this tight. It feels like all my hair is going to fall of my head."

"Come here." Brittany walked back to Santana who loosened the blonde's bobble a little. "Is that better?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Glad to be of an assistance." Santana said, brushing through the ponytail of Brittany's hair, making sure there was no tangles. She looked at Brittany through the mirror, admiring her handy work. And that's when she noticed it. "Oh my God, Britt. Your neck."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Erm, let me see." Santana said sarcastically. "You have a hickey and so do I." Santana exclaimed.

"Oh right." Brittany tilted her neck to the side so she could get a better view of it. "Why did you do it that big?"

"I don't know. It just sort of happened. I can't help my actions when you were making those noises."

"Well you shouldn't make me make those noises. And actually I think it's two hickeys but have like made one if you know what I mean."

"That's not the point. People will see them at school."

"So? We've had them loads of times. You can barely see yours. Mine are bigger. And now that I've noticed them, it kinda stings. Weird huh?"

"I know we've had them before but, what if people notice that we have them, like at the same time." Brittany shrugged. "And puck. He knows I stayed here last night. He's bound to realise."

"Santana, calm down. We'll just cover them up with some makeup. No big deal. Sure mine will still be noticeable. But yours shouldn't be as visible. You can barely see it now."

"Okay but I'm still putting some on to make sure." Santana grabbed the foundation off of Brittany's dresser. "Britt do you think your mom noticed?"

* * *

><p>The two Cheerios arrived at school. They had managed to cover up their hickeys. Well Santana did. But Brittany's was still noticeable, but it would have to do. Even though she said she wasn't bothered if people did see it. It was Puck that Santana was worried bout. He was bound to realise it. Brittany didn't have it yesterday, but then Santana stayed at hers over night then one magically appears.<p>

"What do I have first again San?" Brittany asked as they both arrived at their lockers, grabbing their books that would be need for the day.

"Same as me. Maths. I'm in all of your lessons today."

"Wait. I thought you weren't in my maths class." Brittany's face turned into confusion. Then it turned into surprised. "Have you been working on a time machine? Are we in the future?" she whispered.

"No. I got moved into your maths class last week when I jumped out my seat to beat up some girl who had a very annoying voice. So I'm also in your IT."

"Was the girl with the annoying voice Rachel Berry?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. But she was being annoying and controlling as usual."

"Thought so. And I didn't even know that you were in my class. I didn't realise."

"Because you weren't talking to me. Why would you realise. And I was always in the class before you, so."

"Okay, well cool. I'm glad. Now you can help me figure out what the square of 2 is. Bevause I know it's not a rainbow anymore."

"Does this mean I get the spot of sitting next to you back?" Santana asked, hope filling in her voice.

Brittany smiled, biting her bottom lip as if she was in thought. "Definitely." she replied.

"Good. Now come on, I want the seats at the back." Santana and Brittany walked down the halls pinkie in pinkie to their class. Luckily for them, nobody was sitting at the back table. Probably because they knew Santana liked to sit at the back and if she ever caught someone sitting there she would probably ends them.

They both sat down in their seats, gathering their books out of their bags, ready to start the lesson ahead of them.

Santana noticed Chelsea walk through the door with a confused and slightly annoyed look on her face. "Here comes Chelsea." Santana whispered.

Brittany looked up with a smile on her face. "Hey Chelsea."

Chelsea sat down on the seat in front of Brittany. She turned around so she was facing the other blonde. "Hey Brittany. Santana."

Santana threw a smile towards the other Cheerio, but hen her face turned into disgust. "Oh wow. You must be from the dark ages. You look terrible in the light."

Brittany nudged Santana in her side. "What?" Santana questioned.

"Be nice." Brittany said.

"Sorry Britt Britt. But its just a random fact that I had to let her know about."

"It's okay Brittany." Chelsea twisted her neck so she was facing the brunette. "Santana's just being herself. A fail." Chelsea replied with a smirk.

"Just like your dad's condom." Santana answered back with an even bigger smirk on her face.

"Sorry, but you must have mistaken me for someone who actually gives a dam."

"Oh wow. You must have been working on that all night."

"Whatever Satan. I'm here to talk to my friend, not you."

Santana sat back in her chair and folder her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows. "Talking? Is that what you call it? I would say it sounded more like a bark to me."

"San! Stop. Let her speak." Brittany said.

"Fine." Santana muttered under her breath.

Chelsea turned so she was once again facing Brittany. "So I see that you two have made up."

"Yeah." Brittany beamed.

"Okay. That's good, I guess. Well for you two anyway. I wouldn't necessarily say it was a good thing. But that's up to you right?" Brittany nodded in agreement. "So are we still going to this party on Saturday?"

Brittany's smile faded knowing that she was going to have to give Chelsea the bad news.

"Well actually, I was going to speak to you about that."

"Go on." Chelsea said.

"Me and Santana have decided to go together." Brittany replied trying to sound as nice and as she could.

"What? But we already said that we were gonna go together."

Brittany was about to say something else to the girl, but Santana beat her to it. She rrested her arms on the table and leaned over slightly. "It's okay sweetie. You'll just have to find someone else to go with. Maybe a date. Although that maybe difficult for you since the only date you will get is on a calendar."

Chelsea ignored Santana and just continued talking to Brittany. "You know what, don't worry about it. It's fine. I understand that you would rather go with your best friend." Chelsea went to turn around to face the front but looked at Santana one last time. "By the way, nice hickey."

Santana's face turned to worry and her hand instantly slapped over the mark on her neck. But instead of looking worried she brought back the bitch. "I would slap you right now, but that would be cruel to animals."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? What do you want to happen at the party? Review and let me know. <strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Here you go. This Chapter was longer than this. too long compared to my other ones and i still haven't finished writing it, so i have split it into two chapters. so the next one should be up soon.**

* * *

><p>"That's what you're wearing tonight?"<p>

"Yeah. Why, do you not like it?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, of course I do. Everything goes so perfect." Santana replied.

Brittany had spent the last two hours getting ready for the party tonight. She decided on wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a tank top with a pink and blue striped shirt to go over the tank top with only half the buttons buttoned up and a pair of black heels. She had her hair neatly curled which hung loosely over her shoulders and her makeup was done perfectly.

"I love your outfit too. You look amazing." Brittany stated as she eyed the Latina up and down.

The brunette was also wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a baggy top that hung off her shoulders also with a pair of black heels. Her hair was also neatly curled that hung over her bare shoulders. Her makeup was also done perfectly. Even though she was wearing just a little more than Brittany. Her lip gloss brought out the plumpness of her lips

"As I always do." Santana smirked.

Brittany walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. "I agree. So where is this party because I don't even know?" and how exactly are we getting there?"

"Its at one of Puck's friends house. And we're walking cause its only like a ten minute walk and Finn will be driving us back. He's not drinking tonight so he's the designated driver."

"Right. But why is it when there's a party, he never drinks? What's the point in going to a party if he's not going to drink? He really confuses me sometimes."

"It's simple. He's lame." They both laugh. Santana applied her last coat of lip gloss and walked over to Brittany. "You Ready?"

"Have been for ages."

"Good, because its nearly seven and this smoking hot Latina want to get on with her drinking."

"And so does this smoking hot blonde." Brittany pointed to herself.

"Settled." Santana smiled. "Lets go."

They both exited the blondes bedroom and walked downstairs to be met by Brittany's mom who was just heading into the kitchen. She stopped when she seen the girls coming down the stairs.

"You girls look amazing. Let me get a picture of the two of you." Mrs Pierce wondered off into the living room in search of her camera.

"Why does my mom always want to take pictures of us?" Brittany asked.

"Because she's your mom. These will be memories of your life. that's why I always make sure she prints me a copy. When I'm all old and wrinkly I would like to look at the photos and remember my teenage years with my best friend. To be able to look back at all the fun we have."

"I'm going to ask my mom if she'll make me some copies too. She has a full photo album of s."

"Don't move." The teens turned their head to see Mrs. Pierce with the camera in front of her face. "I said don't move." She whined. "I want you to look at each other again, the way you just were when you were talking."

The girls did as they were told and turned to face each other agai with a sweet smile on each of their faces. They waited until the older women said it was okay to look again

"Now one with you standing side by side." The girls did as they were told again and stood side by side. "Put your arms around each other." Mrs. Pierce instructed. They both wrapped their arms around each others waist and waited for her to take the picture. "You girls look so cute together."

Brittany turned to look at Santana. "Yeah, we do don't we?" Brittany smiled looking at her mother and squeezed Santana into her side.

"Yeah. Santittany is the cutest you can get, Julie." Santana said giving the blonde a squeeze back.

"Santittany?" Mrs. Pierce questioned.

"Yeah. Its like a mash up of our names." Santana replied.

"Except we're not Santittany, are we? We're Brittana remember? We discussed it last week." Brittany looked over to her mom who had a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I remember. I'm sorry Julie, we're not Santittany. According to your daughter we're Brittana."

"Well they both sound great. So how are you girls getting to the party?"

"We're walking there. Santana says it's like a ten minute walk from here."

"And how are you getting back?"

"Oh Finn is driving us back. He's not dinking so he's the designated driver for people tonight."

"As long as I know. But before you leave, I want you to promise me that you and Santana won't get too drunk and to be careful."

Brittany walked over to her mom and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her into a hug. "We promise."

"Don't worry, Julie. I'll look after her. It comes with the job of being her best friend."

Mrs. Pierce loosened her grip from her daughter and waved Santana over to join them in the hug too. "And I couldn't have asked for anyone better." Santana and Mrs. Pierce tried to escape from the hug, but Brittany kept pulling them back in. after another minute of hugging, Brittany finally pulled away with a huge smile.

"I think we should all get a picture together." Brittany said beaming from her idea.

"Mother and daughter first." Santana stated grabbing the camera from the older woman. "Okay, say cheese." Santana clicked the button and a big flash spread across the hallway.

Santana took a look at the picture on the screen and couldn't help but smile at it. Her friend and her mother looked so happy. They way they smiled was so similar. Most of their features were similar. Santana sometimes wished that she was like that with her mother. She can't remember the last time they actually had a photo taken together. She hoped that herself and her mother could look that happy together one day.

"Santana?" Mrs. Pierce spoke dragging the brunette from her thoughts and back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"You and me now. Brittany is going to take it."

Santana walked over to the older woman, handing Brittany the camera on the way. She looked over to Brittany who was fiddling with the camera in her hand. "Do you know what you're doing Britt?" Santana asked.

Brittany shook her head. "No, not really. I've never used one before."

"It's okay I'll show you." Santana walked back over to Brittany and took the camera from her hands. "When we're ready just press this button." she directed her to the button on top of the device. "And that's it. You got it?"

"Toats. Okay get ready." Brittany smiled. "Mom put your arm around Santana, and Santana you do the same to my mom."

They did as Brittany asked and wrapped their arms around each other just like Santana and Brittany had done earlier. They waited for the flash so they knew that Brittany had took the picture. Brittany walked over to them showing them the photo. They all smiled.

"Okay, one of us all together. I'll put the camera on a timer." Mrs. Pierce set the camera on a timer for ten seconds, enough time for them to get ready. Mrs. Pierce stood in the middle of the two girls wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders. Once again they all waited for the flash so they knew the picture had been taken.

"It's like our own little family for girls." Brittany said with a smile. Santana thought she had the most adorable look on her face. Santana loved how Brittany could always say something sweet. "We better go." Brittany said bringing Santana back down to earth. Brittany held out her pinkie. Santana wrapped her own pinkie around the blondes locking them together when they seen another flash.

"That was the last one, I promise."

* * *

><p>"Do you believe in love at first sight?"<p>

Santana scoffed. "Nope."

"Do you want me to walk by again?"

"Yeah, you can do. But only this time, don't stop. Now go away because I wants to get myself a drink." Santana might be drunk, but she was not drunk enough to be doing anything with this boy. Her vision maybe a little blurred but she could see perfectly that this boy did not meet her usual standards.

The boy moved out of her way and let her past. "You know where I am if you change your mind."

Santana just rolled her eyes. That was one of the things she hated about going to parties. There was always someone either chatting her up or eyeing her up. Sure she loved the attention, but sometimes she just wanted to be able to have fun without being pestered every two minutes. Especially when half of the boys that come up to her aren't even attractive. She decided that she needed another drink and made her way into the kitchen. She had to practically push her way through the crowed of people just to get there. When she got there she noticed a familiar blonde leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Hey Santana. How are you?" the blonde asked. Santana could tell that this girl was tipsy. Not drunk, but tipsy.

"Nice to see you Fabray. And I'm good, thanks to all this booze." they both laughed.

"Where's Brittany? Aren't you guys like joined at the hip?"

"I don't know. She went to the bathroom like twenty minutes ago." Santana searched with her eyes for the taller blonde. She had been too busy trying to push the guys away that she hadn't seen Brittany since she went to the bathroom.

"Oh, hey, there she is over there." Quinn pointed in the direction where she spotted Brittany. She was leaning against a wall talking to some boy. "She doesn't even look interested in that guy. Looks as if she's in her own little world and nodding away when she needs to."

"Yeah. Wait here whilst I go save her. Oh and get two cups ready for us." Santana strutted her way over to her friend who smiled as soon as she noticed her."

"Santana." Brittany pulled Santana into a hug. "oh, this Is Mark." Brittany gestured to the boy in front of her. Brittany's words were slurred. The same as Quinn's.

"Well Mark, it was nice to meet you. But Brittany here isn't interested. Now if you will excuse us Snix wants to get Brittany a drink." Santana pats the boy on the back and grabs Brittany's arm dragging her away.

"Ooooh, Snix is here? Good! I haven't seen her in a while." Brittany followed Santana back into the kitchen.

"She's been on vacation. But she's back now. And I'm going to say, you have been warned."

"Actually, Snix and I get along very well. Brittany smiled. When she came in eyesight of Quinn, Brittany broke free of Santana's grasp and leaped the rest of the way over to her other friend and wrapping her arms around her neck. "Quinny. Since when do you come to parties?"

"I wanted to have some fun too. I'm sixteen, I' entitled to a life." Quinn never really came to parties. She wasn't that much of a drinker. She only drank when she was in a really good mood, because that's when she's more likely to have fun.

"Cool. The unholy trinity strikes back." Brittany grabs Santana towards her right side and pulls Quinn towards her again, bringing them both in for a hug. The other two girls couldn't help but laugh at their friend.

Santana was the first to pull away from the hug. "Q, did you get those cups?"

Quinn pulled away from Brittany's grasp and reached behind her, grabbing two cups of the counter. She passed them over to the brunette. "Here you go."

Santana placed the two cups on the counter in front of her and turned to Brittany. "So what would madam like to drink?"

Brittany thought for a moment, tapping her finger on her chin. "I don't know, I hate choosing." she said.

"How about I max one of Snix's special mixes?" Santana asked with a smile on her face. "it will make your head spin in a matter of seconds."

"Wow. Brittany looked amazed by what Santana had just said to her. It probably sounded better because she had already had quite a bit to drink. "I want that." Brittany bounced on her heel clapping her hands. "I want one of Snix's special mixes."

"Okay. Quinn can you pass me four shot glasses as well."

"Four?" Quinn repeated.

"Yeah. Four."

Quinn reached in the cupboard above her head and grabbed the shot glasses. She handed them over to the brunette who placed them in front of the cups. She had already filled the big cups with vodka and a little bit of orange juice to help with the horrible taste of the vodka. She then filled each shot glass full of tequila.

"That looks so yummy." Brittany said.

"I think it looks rank. Just watching what you put in make me want to be sick." Quinn said scrunching up her face.

Santana shot a smile towards Quinn. "Because this is a big girls drink." The brunette then put her attention back to Brittany. "Okay Britt, the rules are, you have to drink your two shots first and then drink the big cup. Whoever finishes first is the winner, okay?"

Brittany nodded to show she understood the rules. "Okay."

"Okay, good. Quinn, can you count us in?"

"Yeah. You ready?" Both girls nodded. "Okay. 3...2...1...Go!"

The two teens quickly picked up their first shot glass and downing it and then repeating their same actions with the second shot. They both pulled an awful expression on their face from drinking their tequila straight. It makes it taste worst when they don't have any salt or lemon to help it go down better, but this makes it more fun. Once they finished pulling funny faces at the taste of the shots, they both quickly picked up their cups and began chugging the vodka and orange down as fast as they could. Both of them had the liquid coming out the sides of their cups, letting the little streaks and droplets run down to their chins and their necks. They both slammed down their cups and wiped their mouths. Santana instantly covered her mouth feeling like she was going to be sick, but the feeling soon disappeared and she let out a little burp instead, following with laughter from both her and Brittany.

"A tie." Quinn announced. "Look I know you are best friends and all, but do you actually have to do everything together?" Quinn laughed at her friends. Even in a race they couldn't beat one another, they had to finish together.

"Not everything. Just most things. Santana slurred. Those three drinks she had went straight to her head. "But now, we're gonna go dance, together. The boys love it."

"But San my head spinning-ish." Brittany whined slapping a hand to her forehead.

"Ish?" Santana questioned. Brittany nodded. Santana moved her lips over to Brittany's ear. "But I wonna dance with you. You look hot tonight and I want at least one dance."

"Okay. Lead the way." Brittany replied. Santana licked her arm with Brittany's and walked with her to the room where the music was blasting through the speakers.

When the two girls got to the room, they fond out that nobody was dancing. They were all sitting in a circle with a bottle in the middle of it.

"Looks like they're playing spin the bottle." Santana said. She looked over to Brittany who looked back at her with a big goofy grin on her face.

"I love this game. Can we play, san? Pleeeeease."

"Okay. We can play for a little while." the two girls sat down in the circle and Santana noticed straight away that Chelsea was sitting at the other side across from her.

"Nice!" Santana looked over to puck who had an even bigger grin on his face. "This game has jut got even more interesting. Santana, Brittany, nice of you join us."

"Its no problem. We are the hottest women in this house, so its obvious you wanted us to come join you sooner or later." Santana said.

"Dam right." Puck said. He gripped the bottle in the circle. "My turn." he spun the bottle. Everybody watched as it spun around waiting anxiously to see who it was going to land on.

"Oh my God." Santana laughed as she watched the bottle finally land on Chelsea. Santana continued to watch as Chelsea crawled over to puck and started kissing him. Once she seen that they started using tongue, she knew it was her time to look away. "That is just disgusting."

"Excuse me?" Chelsea asked as she pulled away from the Mohawk boy and sitting back down at her place in the circle.

Santana turned her attention to puck when he started speaking to her. "Don't hate because you're not getting some of me."

"Oh please, as if I'd want some of that when you've just kissed her. If I'm honest I feel sorry for her as much as I do for you. You're a terrible kisser when you're drunk. No, scratch that, you're a terrible kisser altogether. Even worse when your sober." Santana smirked.

"I've never heard you complain." he said.

"Not to your face, no." Santana heard a few people ooooh at her comment. Pucks cheeks grew a light shad of pink. "Go on Chelsea, its your turn to spin the bottle. Lets see who has to take the drowning next."

Chelsea rolled her eyes at the brunette and spun the bottle. They both waited patiently to see who the next victim was going to be. The spinning died down and officially came to a stop. There was a load of whistles coming from the group, mainly from ther boys who were now staring in her direction.

Before Santana could speak, Puck spoke first. " okay, the rules have changed. from now on you have to kiss the person you land on for thirty seconds. With tongue."

"Nuh-uh. No way. You can't just change the rules for your own pleasure, Noah. I'm not going to be kissing her. Its just, gross." Santana said.

"Looks like someone's chicken." Puck shouted. "Who would have thought that Santana Lopez is a chicken."

"You know what pucker man?" Santana pointed to the boy. "Screw you. I'm no chicken. Juego de."

Santana crawled her way over to the blonde. She looked Chelsea straight in the eyes as she stopped in front of the girl, resting on her knees. She slowly inched forward, her lips hovering against the other girls. She slowly parted her lips, pausing for a second before she pushed her lips to Chelsea's. Santana could hear everybody cheering. _Why are they cheering? This is not a good thing! She thought. _Santana slid her tongue against Chelsea's lips. _It's the rules. And this should satisfy them for a while_. She thought again. She waited for the other girl t allow her to enter, which eventually she did. Santana's tongue pushed its way into her mouth. She put as much effort into the kiss as she could, but found it hard, when all she really wanted to do was throw up. She finally pulled away.

"Wow." Puck said with his mouth hanging open.

"Wow? That was the most disgusting thing I have ever had to do in my life." Santana crawled back over to her place in the circle next to Brittany. She grabbed a beer bottle from the person next to her and down the rest of its content. She didn't care who's drink it was. She wanted to get the awful taste that had formed in her mouth gone. She chucked the bottle back into his lap.

Brittany leaned into Santana's ear. "That was like, really hot."

Santana shook her head at the blonde to say, no it wasn't. "I need to pee." she said to the whole of the group.

"But it's your turn to spin." she heard someone say.

"I need to use the bathroom first. I'm pretty sure you can wait till I get back. Take a break and grab some drinks or something." Santana extended her pinkie out to Brittany. "You coming?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know this wasn't very good, but i am trying. the best parts are in the next chapter so just bare with me for a little while.<strong>

**Also Santana may speak some Spanish in some chapters so i would like to know if you want me to translate what she says into English in brackets next to the Spanish? or write at the bottom of the chapters what she says? review and let me know please. ")**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay a nice quick update for you since i had already began writing this chapter as it was supposed to be part of the last one. So... Read, Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Brittany grabbed Santana's pinkie with her own and lifting herself up from the floor. They made their way up to the bathroom with struggle, not being able to walk in a straight line didn't help them either. Brittany entered first and Santana followed her in, locking door.<p>

"Those drinks have gone straight through me." the blonde was fumbling with the button on her jeans, but finally managed to get it undone. "This partied great, huh?" Brittany asked as she pulled down her jeans and then he panties.

Santana was leaning against the bathroom counter where all the toothbrushes, toothpaste and soap were placed. "Yeah, it's okay I guess."

"You're drunk." Brittany said as she flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink washing her hands whilst Santana used the toilet next.

"No I'm not." Santana replied.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm not drunk."

"Sorry, I can't understand a word you are saying. Your words are all slurry." Brittany teased.

"Santana laughed at pulled up her jeans, buttoning them up at the top. "Okay. Maybe I'm a little drunk. But you're drunker than me."

"A little?" Brittany asked. "And I'm admitting I'm drunk. I'm drunk and proud." The blonde smiled raising her hands up to the roof.

Santana laughed at her friends actions. "Okay. Maybe a lot. But hey it's a party right? It's what they're for. To get drunk, have some fun and let lose a little." Santana shook her hands splashing droplets of water everywhere, and dried them with the towel that was sitting on the radiator.

"Totally. And you must have had some fun tonight. You got to kiss Chelsea. I'm so jealous. It was hot." Brittany was biting her bottom lip as she watched Santana's face expression turn to disgust again.

Santana turned around so she was looking at Brittany again. "Are you serious? That was so not hot. It's the worst thing I've ever had to experience in my whole entire life. She's left a really bad taste in my mouth."

Brittany placed her hands on Santana's waist which made the Latina look down, but then back up blue eyes. Brittany slowly pushed Santana against the counter with her hands still placed on her waist. "Well how would you like me to get rid of that bad taste for you?"

Santana raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on her lips. "How so?"

"I'll show you." Brittany whispered against the brunettes ear. Brittany slid her hands around to the back of Santana's thighs, gripping them and lifting Santana onto the counter. Santana squealed in surprise and wrapped her legs around Brittany. The blonde ran her tongue up Santana's neck and felt her shiver under her touch. She began leaving light kissing on her neck, nipping lightly, making sure not to leave a mark.

Santana tilted her neck so Brittany could get better access. "What are you going to show me?" Santana whispered.

Brittany trailed the kisser up to Brittany's jaw line and stopping when she reached plump limps. "How to get rid of a bad taste and replace with a new one." Brittany crashed her lips to Santana's, their lips moving together in a perfect rhythm. Brittany slid her tongue across Santana's lips asking for entrance. Santana flung her arms around Brittany's neck and tangling them in blonde locks puller her closer, letting Brittany enter her mouth.

Santana's hands travelled their way from Brittany's hair a down to the small of her back. She slowly reached her hand under the clothing to touch the bare skin.

Brittany was the first to break the kiss and looked at Santana. "Is that any better?"

"A little. Maybe a little more will help." Santana leaned again but was met with Brittany's finger covering her lips and shaking her head. Santana had a confused look on her face.

"Nuh-uh. That's enough for now." Brittany's hands rubbed up and down Santana's thighs and moved her lips so she could whisper into her ear. "Maybe we could finish this later. Its your turn to spin remember?"

"But." Santana was speechless. And the next thing she saw was Brittany leaving the bathroom and throwing a smile and a wink towards the Latina. "You have got to be joking me." Santana whispered to herself as she hopped off the counter and straightened herself out before leaving the bathroom. When she got back downstairs, Brittany was already sitting back in the circle. Santana wobbled her way over back to the circle sitting beside Brittany again.

"Puck made us some drinks for when we came down." Brittany handed Santana a cup. "Its quite nice."

Santana looked into the cup. "Do you know what's in it?" Santana asked.

"No."

Santana thought whether she should drink it or not. If Pucks made it, he could have put anything in it. _oh what the hell._ Santana thought. _I'm already drunk, if he's put something in it I probably won't be able to tell._ Santana took a large gulp of her drink. She was surprised by how nice it tasted, except for the burning feeling afterwards.

"Okay, Santana are you ready to spin?" Santana looked over to puck and nodded. "Yeah. Lets do it." Santana gripped the bottle and spun it round. She waited for the spinning to die down, until it finally came to a stop. _Well that's kinda lucky._ she thought to herself. She heard a load of whistling come again.

"Oh boy, this night is just getting better and better." Puck shouted. "We want to see a good show here as well. So Amaze us with your talents girls. We want a really, really good show. Something that we will all want to remember." she heard all the guys agree with him.

Santana sat up on her knees and crawled in front of Brittany. She held onto the girls shoulders as she straddled Brittany's lap and wrapped her legs around her. She gave her a smirk before she inched forward capturing the blondes lips with her own. Their lips moved together slowly at first, but then tongues began sliding against each others and the kiss became more fierce. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and leaned herself forward until Santana's back hit the floor. Santana's arms and legs were still wrapped around the blonde. She with as much force as she could, she switched their positions so she was now onto of the blonde. The kiss only lasted a few more seconds before Santana pulled away and stared down at the blonde.

"Looks like what you gave me in the bathroom wasn't enough after all. The bottle decided I did need more." Santana said.

Brittany leaned up and rested on her elbows. "How about we go grab a few more drinks?"

Santana nodded and lifted herself of Brittany, giving her space to stand up. They headed into the kitchen. As they reached the kitchen Quinn was watching them. "You two seemed really into that kiss." she said.

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "They wanted a good show, they got one." The Latina replied with a satisfied smirk on her face. "You want a drink with us?"

"No I'm fine, thanks. Finn's taking me home now."

"You're such a light weight."

"No, I just know when to stop. Unlike you two. Do you not think that you've had enough already? I'm drunk and I can easily tell that you two are way past drunk now. Brittany's eyes are practically shut."

"She looks fine to me. It was her idea to get another drink."

"You should be taking care of her."

"Which I am doing. I can't stop her from wanting to have fun. Now be a sweetheart and pass them shot glasses."

"Get them yourself." Quinn said as she brushed past Santana and into the crowed of people.

"I'm fine. She's just being a party pooper. She should have more fun like we do." Brittany said.

Santana turned around and smiled at Brittany. "I know. We will show her how its done one day."

Brittany smiled."Now how about those drinks and we head back to yours?"

Santana grabbed the shot glasses and began pouring some sort of alcohol into the glasses. "I thought we were stopping at yours tonight?"

"I'll ring my mom and tell her that the plans have changed she won't mind. And your house is empty so."

Santana swallowed thickly and handed a shot to Brittany. "My place it is." they clicked their glasses together and downed their drink.

"You make some more for the road whilst I go call my mom." Brittany walked past Santana and headed out the back door.

Santana began refilling her glass and downing as much as she could. She felt arms wrap around her and she stiffened up. She quickly turned around to be met by Puck. "Hey." He said.

"Oh, Hey." she answered back.

"Why don't me and you take this party upstairs?" Puck began kissing the girls neck, leaving a trail of sloppy wet kisses, his hands going round to the back of Santana grabbing her ass.

Santana reached back grabbing the boys hands removing them from her body. "Actually me and Brittany are going as soon as she gets back."

"You're always with her. Why don't you come with me for once, or are you turning lesbo or something, and Brittany's your new girlfriend." Puck joked.

Santana's eyes widened as if he was actually being serious. "No. That's just stupid."

"Prove it." It was two simple words. Puck began kissing the brunette, shoving his tongue into her mouth.

Santana pushed the boy lightly off her.

* * *

><p>Brittany walked down to the bottom of the garden trying to get some signal on her phone. When she finally had some, she searched her contacts for her mothers and pressed the cal button. She hoped that her mother was still awake. After a few rings her mom answered. "Hello?"<p>

"Hello mom, its Brittany."

"_What's wrong, honey?" _her mother asked, concern filling her voice. Brittany understood why her mom sounded concerned since she was at someone's house having a party with loads of people and alcohol.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just ringing to let you know that I'm going back to Santana's house tonight."

"_I thought you were coming home tonight."_

"We were, but Finn has took Quinn home and he's not coming back, and well Santana lives closer, so I said it would be a better just to go to hers." Brittany knew she shouldn't lie to her mom.

"_Well okay. I was waiting for you two to come home, just to make sure you got back safe, but I guess I can go to bed now. But if your going back to Santana's, just make sure your both safe. The streets can be dangerous at this time."_

"I know mom. Don't worry though, Santana will go all Lima Heights on anyone who tries to cross her."

"_I know she will honey. But still, be careful okay?"_

"Okay."

"_Goodnight honey. I love you."_

"Night. I love you too."

Brittany hung up her phone and put it back into her jeans pocket. She stumbled back up the garden and into the house, tripping occasionally. But when she got back she didn't see Santana where she last seen her. The shots were there, but no Santana. She searched the room to see if she could see her, but she had no look. She thought that maybe she had gone to the bathroom. She waited for a couple of minutes to see if she returned, but still she hadn't. she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned with a smile on her face, which soon faded.

"Hey."

"Hey." Brittany repeated.

"What, are you not pleased to see me or something?" the other girl joked.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I just thought you were Santana. She was here when I went outside, but when I came back in she was gone."

"Well I don't think you will be seeing her for a while."

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked.

"She went upstairs with Puck about five minutes ago. They must have some sort of business to attend to." The other girl joked.

"Oh. Right."

Brittany knew exactly what sort of business the girl was talking about, and she didn't like the sound of it. She hated it when Santana did stuff like this to her. Saying that they will have one more drink then head home. But Puck was always there to take her away and leave Brittany to hang on whilst they attended to their business. But the blonde was fed up of this always happening to her. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the other girl began speaking to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Brittany put on a fake smile and nodded. She grabbed the shot that was sitting on the counter and downed it, doing the same to the one that was sitting next to her, slamming the glass down, causing the other girl to stare at her. "If you see Santana, tell her I've gone home."

"Do you want me to walk you? You look really drunk."

"Nah, I'm okay." Brittany replied. She knew she wasn't okay. She had had a lot to drink tonight. She kept stumbling, finding it hard to walk straight. Her legs were feeling really heavy.

The girl nodded. "Okay. Well if I see Santana, I'll be sure to let her know." she bent over giving Brittany a hug.

Brittany pulled away from the hug and walked out of the house and into the front garden. She saw loads of people sitting on the lawn making out, practically having sex. She wasn't sure if they were or not. She started walking to the bottom of the garden when she seen people puking. Or one person. She wasn't sure, her vision had doubled from al the alcohol. All she could think about was going home, until she remembered one thing.

* * *

><p>Santana made her way down the stairs of the persons house. She was straightening out her clothes and trying to fix her hair. Puck was behind her, buttoning up his jeans with a big smirk on his face. Santana ignored him when he said something to her and walked straight back to the kitchen to find her friend. She didn't see Brittany, but she seen someone else there. Chelsea.<p>

_God she's everywhere these days. _Santana thought to herself. "Where's Brittany?" The brunette asked the girl standing in front of her. Santana noticed the two empty shot glasses and looked over to the girl.

"Oh she told me to tell you that when you were done with your business, she's gone home."

"What do you mean she's gone home?"

"As in she's left and gone home." The other girl said as is it was the most simplest thing to understand. "She looked and sounded kind of Pissed off with you."

"Whatever." The brunette said as she grabbed the half filled bottle of vodka and a cup filled with whatever knows what.

Santana couldn't be bothered with this girl tonight. As much as she loved to annoy and make fun of her, she just couldn't do with it, because she knew that if this girl made one wrong comment, she would probably end up slapping her. So instead she walked out of the house. The cool air slapped her in the face and she felt a wave of guilt flash through her body. She knew she shouldn't have gone off with Puck, but he was practically calling her a lesbian. When he said that to her, her thought rushed back to when they both had hickeys and wondered if he had even noticed anything. He had never complained or said anything like that to her before.

She began walking down the garden and onto the street, drinking the rest of the liquid in the cup. She flung the cup onto the ground and screwed the cap off the vodka, taking a big gulp. It still burned and tasted disgusting but not as bad as when she was sober. She hadn't even noticed she had been walking for so long until she noticed her house coming into view. When she arrived outside her house, she stopped dead in her tracks.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? and remember to please tell me how you want the English translation of when Santana speaks Spanish. In brackets or at the bottom of each chapter? Review and let me know, and also what you think of the story so far. They make me want to continue. ")<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I don't feel as if this chapter is very good, but i'll let you be the judge of that. Its not very long but... Try and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Santana walked the rest of the way up to the porch of her house. She stood in front of the figure which hadn't noticed her yet. "Brittany?"<p>

The girl removed her head from where it was resting in her hands. She looked up to the brunette but not answering her.

The brunette sat down beside the blonde. Since the blonde didn't answer her Santana tried speaking to her again. "What are you doing here? I thought you went home."

Brittany spoke but didn't bother to look at the girl beside her. "I was going to, but I couldn't. When I rang my mom, she said she had been waiting for us. So when I told her that we were just going to stop at yours, she told me that she was going to bed. So I don't think I would have been able to get in without my keys. I just decided to wait for you instead."

"I'm glad you did." Brittany looked over to the girl who was smiling at her. "Drink?" Santana asked. She pushed the bottle forward towards Brittany's hands who accepted. "So why did you run off?" Santana had a reason in her head as to why the blonde ran off, because Chelsea had told her back at the party. But Santana wanted to hear it from Brittany, just in case the other girl was trying to wind her up.

Brittany shrugged. She didn't really want to talk about it to Santana because she would feel really stupid. She knew they weren't together, but she didn't exactly know what they were. Santana never wanted to talk about it. They make out and they've had sex, but at the end of it all is just makes her confused. Especially when they made out earlier and Santana was wanting more but decided to go off with Puck instead.

"Do you wonna come inside? You must be freezing sitting out here for so long."

Brittany nodded and stood up with Santana. She waited for the girl to unlock her door before they could enter the house. When they were both inside, they both took of their heels relieved that their feet could breathe again. Santana re-locked the door, whilst Brittany waited for her.

They both went into the kitchen, each pulling out a chair at the table. Neither of them said a word for a couple of minutes as they didn't know how to start off a conversation. They both just looked into each others eyes.

Brittany removed her gaze from Santana's and decided to break the silence first. "I walked out of the party because Chelsea told me about you and puck going upstairs. Together." Brittany slumped her shoulders feeling so stupid for saying it.

"But why did that make you walk out?"

Brittany didn't want to tell Santana that she was jealous, so she thought of another excuse as to why she left. "Because I didn't know how long you were going to be up there."

Brittany had barley finished her sentence before Santana spoke up. "The truth."

Brittany lifted her gaze up to meet Santana's. "What do you mean?" The blonde asked.

"Tell me why you really left. My body maybe filled with alcohol and my brain isn't working as good as it normally is, but I still know when you're lying."

Brittany sighed and her gaze rested back on the table. "I was jealous." She whispered just loud enough for Santana to hear.

Santana instantly felt the guilt come crashing back to her, knowing she had left her friend to go off with some guy. "Why were you jealous? Me and Puck are always going upstairs at parties, but you never left before."

"I honestly don't know." It was true. Brittany didn't know exactly why she was feeling jealous. She wondered if it was because she had told Santana about her feelings for her.

"Is it because we make out and have had sex?" Santana threw the question straight onto the table as if it was just an ordinary question they asked each other all the time.

The question caught Brittany off guard. She wasn't expecting that question. She had to think for a second before she answered the other girl. "I think so, yeah. I think its maybe because of all the feelings I have for you. As more than a friend. I mean, I told you that I loved you. And ever since I confessed to you, the jealousy becomes more and more, if you know what I mean?" Santana nodded knowing that she understood what Brittany was saying. "Ever since we, ya know, did it. I wanted to ask what it meant for us, to see if you were beginning to feel the same way. but the last time I asked it didn't go so well, so I never bothered to ask again."

Santana reached her hand across the table and grabbed a hold of Brittany's. Santana still felt bad for what she did that day, so at this moment, she wanted to be a good friend to Brittany. "Oh honey, I know how you feel, really, I do. But to me its just sex. Sex isn't dating. We know what each other want, bedroom wise, and that's all."

"Well at least now you told me. You should have just told me that when I first asked you. And I know that this is going to sound really stupid, but I just got really jealous when Chelsea told me about you sleeping with Puck. I just didn't like the thought of him touching you where I did. Especially since I didn't know what was going on with us."

"I only gave him a hand job, nothing more. I did tell him no at first and that I was waiting for you. The only reason I went upstairs with him was because her thought I was turning gay for you. And then all of a sudden those love bites came flooding back into my mind I wondered if he had actually seen them. I don't want him getting suspicious of what we do in the bedroom."

"So after all that, you didn't sleep with him?" The blonde asked. She didn't expect to hear that she only gave him a hand job. Whenever they go upstairs its always something more, because that's what Puck likes. Now that Brittany thought of it, Puck would be happy no matter how he got off.

"Nope." Santana removed her hand from Brittany's and stood up from her place at the table. She walked behind Brittany's chair and began rubbing the blondes shoulders. "Because when we were in the bathroom, you got me all worked up and you made me want you so bad." Santana's hands travelled from the girls shoulders, and began making their way sown her front, slowly sliding down her chest. Santana's lips hovered over the girls ear. "So I wanted to save all of my self." Santana licked behind Brittany's ear and nibbled on her lobe. "For you." her hands reached the hem of Brittany's shirt and tanned hands made their way underneath, her fingertips grazing over the girls abs. The contact sent a burning sensation through their bodies.

Brittany let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Santana's gentle whispers against her ear caused Goosebumps to form over her skin. "Why?" The blonde whispered back. She got out of her chair and stood directly in front of Santana.

"Porque sabes lo que me gusta, y me gusta lo que haces."

Brittany had no clue in her mind what Santana had just said to her, but she knew that she liked the sound of it so it must have meant something good. She pushed her lips to Santana's and placed her hands on the Latina's waist. She began to walk forward, which made Santana walk backwards until they came to a stop once Santana's back made contact with the wall.

Santana smiled into the kiss before she removed her lips from Brittany's and began trailing her tongue down the blondes pale neck, leaving little nips with her teeth before trailing her tongue back up and sliding it into Brittany's mouth who happily accepted.

"Mmmm." Brittany moaned into the kiss. She loved how their lips fitted so perfect together. Her hands moved from Santana's waist around to Santana's ass giving it a squeeze through her jeans. Her hands continued to travel up as her hands landed on Santana's bare back. She pushed her hands flat against the girls tanned skin and moved them down slowly as they began to enter the inside of the Latina's jeans. It was a tight fitting but Brittany somehow managed to go all the way down to the bottom of Santana's ass and give it another squeeze.

Santana pulled away from the kiss needing air. "I love when you squeeze my ass." She said before she softly moved her lips against the blonde's.

Brittany smiled against the brunettes lips. "I love squeezing it." She said as she squeezed the Latina's ass again before pulling her hands out of the jeans and crouched down and quickly lifted the girl into her arms, pushing her back against the wall. Santana let out a squeal not expecting that to happen and wrapped her legs around Brittany like she had done in the bathroom at the party. Brittany began kissing the girls neck.

Santana's hands got tangled in blonde locks as she twisted her neck allowing Brittany better access to kiss her neck. "Mmm." Santana moaned. Santana could feel herself getting wetter every time Brittany grazed her teeth along her skin. She could feel herself almost soaking through her panties even more every time Brittany found that special spot located on her neck, that she didn't even notice existed as nobody had ever found it before. The brunette cupped the blonde's cheeks bringing them face to face. "Tocame donde te necesito."

Brittany pulled away for a moment to take a look at the girl who was wrapped around her. "As sexy as that sounded, I have no idea what you just said."

"I said, touch me." Santana whispered.

Brittany crashed their lips together again before she turned around with the girls still in her arms and started making her way over to the kitchen table. She held onto Santana with one arm whilst she pushed away a chair from the end of the table with a little too much force as it crashed down to the ground. She sat the brunette down onto the table before she climbed up herself and pushed the girl in front of her down onto her back as she knelt in between the other girls spread open legs. She leaned her body on top of Santana's slowly pushing her tongue inside of Santana's mouth, who giggle in return making the blonde smile down at her and pushing their lips together.

Santana's had ran up Brittany's sides and back down reaching under the material of Brittany's top. Her hands stopped moving as Brittany grabbed her wrists. Santana was confused until the blonde pinned them above her head and threw her an evil smirk, which turned Santana on even more than what she was already.

"Ooo frisky are we?" Santana joked, her own smirk playing on her lips.

Brittany removed her hands from Santana's wrists and let them wonder down her body, sliding her hand under her top, her finger grazing over the Latina's abs and stopping when she reached her breast, massaging them with her hands, pinching her nipples and rolling the bud in between her fingers making them hard. Her other hand was making its way down and cupped at her sex, receiving a light moan from Santana.

Santana's eyes shot open and she pushed Brittany off of her who crashed to the floor with a big thud, knocking over another chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Porque sabes lo que me gusta - Because you know what I like, and I like what you do.<strong>

**Tocame donde te necesito - Touch me where I need you.**

**So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**I will try and get the next Chapter up ASAP. Even though i haven't started writing it yet, but i have some ideas. You can leave some ideas too, so i know what you might like to happen next.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I haven't had time to write it since I've had to move house. AND I've been going out most nights trying to get it on again with one of the helpers at my college. We met in a club one night and things carried on from there, but the next week she turned up at my college. how wanky is that? I'm gonna need me some luck on trying to get it on with her again ;). Anyway i'm probably boring you right now, so here's the next Chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Santana! Why did you do that? I was just getting to the good part." Brittany whined as she propped herself up onto her elbows and looked up at the table.<p>

Santana peaked her head over the edge of the table to look down at the blonde who was already staring back up at her a questioning look on her face. "Sorry Britt. Someone knocked on the door and it startled me. Are you okay?"

Brittany began rubbing the back of her head and started laughing. "Yeah I'm fine. Are you gonna go and get the door? It could be important."

Santana smiled down at her friend. "Yeah. I'll be right back." Santana slid off the table picking up the chair that Brittany had pushed over. She made her way towards the door and unlocked it, swinging it open. Her face turned to confusion when she seen who was standing outside. "What are you doing here? And why are all these people with you?"

"Danny's parents sort of came home a day early."

"Who's Danny?" Santana asked. She knew the name ringed a bell.

Puck pointed the boy beside him. "He is."

"You were just at my house like half an hour ago and-." The boy said.

Santana raised her hand to stop the boy from continuing to talk. She turned her attention back to Puck. "That still doesn't answer my question as to why the hell you and all of these other people are at my house."

"We thought that you would totally be up for us to finish off the party here." Puck said his voice full of hope. Hoping that the Latina would agree to his suggestion.

Santana began shaking her head. "Nuh-uh, Puckerman. No way. The whole reason for me coming home was to get away from the party, not to make one."

"What? Come on, it's only ten thirty. We've got hours left yet." Puck watched as Santana continued to shake her head. "Look, just because you're a lightweight and can't handle your drink doesn't mean the rest of us should miss out."

Santana leaned against the doorframe, crossed her arms over her chest and slowly raised her right eyebrow. "You think I'm a lightweight? I've drank more than you could in a whole week, and I'm still going now so don't be giving me that bullshit and using it as an excuse. Anyway how do you know that my parents aren't home? They could be upstairs sleeping for all you know."

"Except I do know that they're not here because their cars aren't here."

Santana looked over to her driveway where it was empty. She looked back to Puck who was smiling. "Good point."

"So can we party now?" Puck asked.

"Did you bring booze?" The brunette questioned.

"Every last drop that we had left."

Santana stepped aside and extended her arm out towards the inside of her house. "Then what the heck, come on in." She heard all the people that were gathered around her property cheer. she pushed her hand onto Puck's chest to stop him from entering the house. "I want everyone out by one."

"Are you not joining us?" Puck asked. He grabbed the girls hand and pinned it lightly above her head on the doorframe. "We could have some fun."

"Of course, I'll be joining you all soon. But first, I have some really, really important business to attend to first."

"What sort of business is that then?"

"Nothing that includes you. Now get in before I change my mind." Puck released her hand and he walked away.

Santana watched as the house became flooded with people. More than what she was expecting. There must have been at least twenty five people on her home, and only five minutes ago there was two. Herself and Brittany. She waited until the last person was in, before she shut the door. She didn't bother locking it since people will be leaving. She walked back into the kitchen to see that Brittany was sitting at the table talking to some boy that Santana knew as Danny.

"Hey San." The blonde greeted a smile on her face.

"Hey Britt." The brunette greeted back. She watched as the boy beside Brittany put his hand on her thigh. Brittany just smiled at him. She probably thought that he was just being friendly towards her. "This is Danny. Did you know that it was his house that we were just at? Because I had no idea."

"Yeah we met at the door. So David-"

"Danny." The boy corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway it was nice meeting you, but we'll see you later."

"Wait, hold on. Do you both have to go?" He turned his attention to the blonde sitting beside him. "Can't you stay and chat to me for a little while?"

Brittany looked to Santana asking for an answer. "Unfortunately she can't. We have something that we need to do."

"What thing?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, what thing? I'm sure it can wait a little while longer." Danny removed his hand from the blondes thigh and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"No, I'm afraid it can't wait. You see when all of you came knocking on my door looking for somewhere to party, me and Brittany here were sort of in the middle of something." Santana turned her attention to Brittany. "Britt are you coming to finish off what we started before. It can't wait any longer."

Brittany realised what Santana was talking about when she said to Danny that they were in the middle of something important, before they all came knocking on the door. "Yeah. I'll come. You can't be doing it alone." Brittany stood out of her seat making the boys arm that was wrapped around her shoulder fall down to his side. She walked till she was stood next to the brunette and hooked their pinkies together.

Santana gave the blonde a smirk. "I sure can't."

"Well why don't I come and help you." Danny rose out of his seat.

Santana put her hand out to stop the boy from talking and to make sure he stopped where he was. "Look, Danny. What I'm about to say is the nicest way I could think to put it in such short notice, but you're not wanted and you're definitely not needed. Now do excuse but you've wasted enough of our time."

"I'll see you later then, Brittany."

Brittany gave the boy a sweet smile. "Yeah I'll see you later. Maybe we can talk some more."

Santana didn't waste another second before she began dragging Brittany away from the boy. If she didn't do it then, they would probably still be talking for the next half an hour then there would be no reason for them to attend to their business. She led her upstairs into her bedroom. Once they were in, Santana locked the door behind her blocking the loud sound of music that was now playing from her speakers downstairs and to especially making sure that nobody would be walking in on them.

Brittany made her way over to her friends bed and made herself comfortable by lying down on it. She positioned herself so she was now propped up on her elbows so she could look at the brunette. "Another party? That's like two in one night."

"Yeah well, do you know your new friend that you just met downstairs?"

"He seems really nice."

"Doesn't he just. Well anyway his parents came home and crashed his party and they had nowhere else to go so Puck decided to bring them here."

"Why did you let them in? Normally you would just slam the door in their faces. At least that's what I'm thinking you would do."

"Yeah I probably would do that, but they brought booze. And you only live once so who was I to spoil there fun."

"But you like making people miserable."

Santana laughed. " Yeah I guess I do. But did you not just here me? I said they brought booze." The brunette walked to the side of her bed and sat down next to Brittany's feet.

"Oh. Now I get it. So you let them in and you get free booze. Sounds fun."

"Yeah it does." Santana swung her legs onto the bed and sat up on her knees. She crawled up to Brittany's waist throwing a leg over her, so she was now straddling the blonde, their faces inches apart. "But I can think of something more fun to do. Before we get our party back on that is." Santana slowly took Brittany's top lip in-between her own.

Brittany slowly started to lay her head down onto the pillow, pulling Santana down with her by the lips. Their kiss started off slow but it became more heated, their tongues fighting and becoming tangled together. They broke their kiss for a couple of seconds as Brittany reached the hem of Santana's top and pulled it over head.

Santana rolled them over so that Brittany was now straddling her. She ripped off the blondes shirt and through it to the floor. She then removed the top that was once under her shirt leaving the top half of their bodies in bras. Santana soon hooked her fingers around the blonds bra clasp and unhooked it skilfully, letting it slide down the blondes shoulders. Once again she rolled them over so she was straddling the blonde again. She moved her kisses down to the blondes neck, and down again leaving a sweet kiss on each of her breasts. She trailed her kisses down the blondes tones stomach until she reached the top of the blondes jeans. She stared up at the girl who had her eyes shut and her mouth slightly open. Her tanned fingers began unbuttoning Brittany's jeans and pulled down the zipper revealing a slight glimpse of her underwear. She pulled off the blondes jeans and threw them somewhere in her room, leaving the blonde in only her panties.

"And yours." Brittany said before Santana could continue with what she was doing.

"My what?" The brunette asked playing dumb. She knew what Brittany was saying, but there was nothing wrong with having a little fun.

"Your clothes. Take them off."

"Why don't you make me." Santana had that smirk on her face which Brittany found incredibly sexy. "Better yet, why don't you take them off for me."

"With pleasure." Brittany sat up and mirrored Santana's actions by sitting on her knees. She pushed her lips to Santana's plump ones, her hands finding the brunette bra clasp. She unclasped it letting it fall down tanned shoulders just like Santana had done with hers. She trailed her kisses down Santana's neck who moved her head giving the blonde better access. She bit down making the Latina moan.

"Britt try not to leave another mark."

"Okay." Brittany kissed over the spot where she had just bit down. Her tongue sliding down to the girls nipple and taking it in her mouth, sucking on it and flicking it with the tip if her tongue. At the same time, she was unbuttoning and zipping down the girls jeans. Instead of removing them straight away, she removed her mouth from Santana's nipple and stared into her eyes. Brittany let her hand slide down Santana's stomach and slowly dip into her underwear, feeling the wetness that had been created down there. She pushed the Latina down onto her back, ripping off the rest of her clothes making the Latina completely naked. Brittany removed her own underwear before she plunged her lips back to Santana's her hand finding its way back to the wetness of Santana's sex. She trailed a finger up and down her folds, collecting the Latina's juices on her index finger

Santana pulled away from the kiss, but Brittany just began to nip lightly at the girls neck. Being careful enough to make sure that she wasn't going to leave a mark. "Britt, Please. I'm so fucking turned on right now, it hurts."

Brittany did as Santana wanted and pushed two fingers inside her, making her head fling back against the pillow and her eyes squeeze shut. She started at a slow pace, her fingers easily sliding in and out with Santana's juices covering them. She used her free hand to begin rubbing her fingers over the girls clit.

"Faster." Santana managed to breath out. She began rocking her hips against Brittany's fingers.

Brittany obliged to Santana and pumped her fingers faster, placing a sweet kiss on the girls clit, sucking on it gently and started circling it with her tongue.

"Oh my God, that, so, good." Santana could feel herself coming closer to the edge every time Brittany would slightly curl her fingers when she hit the right spot. "I'm so close."

"Come for me." Brittany curled her fingers more and felt the girls walls tighten around her fingers and begin to shake with pleasure. She helped her friend come down from her high, and pulled out her fingers and began sucking on them as the brunette watched her.

Santana smiled and closed her eyes. Her body was now covered in a thin layer of sweat, making her body glisten. "You're really good at that you know." She opened her eyes to see the blonde smiling at her, a light shade of pink forming on her cheeks.

"I do my best." Brittany crawled up the bed, lying down next to Santana. They both turned their heads to face each other. Brittany leaned her face closer to Santana's. she place s light kiss on the brunettes lips and pulled back away, staring up at the ceiling. "Shall we go back down?"

Santana rolled onto her side and leaned her head in her hand. "Do you want me to help you out first?"

Brittany looked to Santana. "Out of where?"

"I mean, do you want me to help you out." Santana's fingers started to tickle the inside of Brittany's thighs which made her shudder and goose bumps to form on her skin.

"Yes. But you can do it later. They're probably wondering where we've gotten to. Plus I prefer doing it before I go to sleep, so I can actually get a good nights sleep."

Santana smiled. "Okay." She rolled off the bed. And started gathering up all her clothes and putting them back on. She noticed that Brittany hadn't moved and was still lying on the bed naked. Santana didn't know where to look. She began to feel uncomfortable with her friend just lying there naked in front of her. "I'll see you down there okay?" Brittany nodded. Santana smiled at her friend before she left her room and headed back downstairs to find a bunch of teenagers making out in her hallway. She pushed through them and walked straight into her living room where the only light was coming from the lamp in the corner. There were people on her couches either drinking or just about to pass out from too much drinking.

"Santana?"

Santana turned her head to see a male approaching her. It was Puck. _Why is he always around?_ The Latina thought to herself. "What?" She asked.

Puck stopped in front of her. Santana continued to watch him as he didn't speak. He moved his face closer to her and took a deep breath through his nose, taking in her smell. "Why do you smell like you've just had sex?"

"I don't smell like I've just had sex. That's just you. You probably haven't showered in days and God knows who you've been fucking. Or it could just be the fact that the smell of your bed sheets are stuck to you. You don't even change them."

Puck lifted his arm and smelt himself. "Nope it's not me. Must definitely be you. So who's the lucky guy? Must be special if you're willing to sleep with him and only give me a hand job."

"Go, away Noah. I haven't even slept with anybody. And anyway, even if I did, what exactly has it got to do with you?"

"Okay. I believe you. I was only winding you up. But you do actually smell like you've just had sex. And aren't you supposed to be my girlfriend? Maybe that's why it would have something to do with me."

"Okay, this is how it works. I am not your girlfriend, we were never official. I'm just there for you when nobody else wants anything to do with you." She clasped her hands together. "Now if you don't mind, I have a drink with my name on it." Santana brushed past Puck and into the kitchen. She looked in her fridge where the beer had been put and grabbed herself a bottle. She opened it and went back into the other room. "All of you move. Now." She ordered the people that were sitting on her couch off.

"But there aren't any other seats." One of the girls spoke. She was sitting on a boys knee, with her arm wrapped around his shoulder.

Santana put one hand on her hip and scoffed. "Excuse me? Who's house is this? It's mine. Now get your ass off my couch before I throw you off." All the people quickly moved and made their way over to the other side of the room. They knew that Santana was someone that they didn't want to mess with. Santana sat down and swung her right leg over her left, taking a swig of beer from the bottle in her hand. She just sat there and watched all the people in the middle of her floor dance and make out.

She felt someone sit down beside her and was about to tell them to move, but soon stopped herself when she seen who it was.

"Hey." Brittany greeted.

"Hey." Santana repeated.

"Can I have some of that?" Brittany asked pointing to the bottle in the other girls hands.

"Yeah, sure." Santana handed the bottle over to Brittany. She watched as the blonde wrapped her lips around the top of the bottle taking big gulps.

"Thanks." Brittany replied wiping at her mouth. "I was really thirsty." Santana just smiled in return taking the bottle back from the blonde and taking another drink herself. There was silence between them. They just both stared at the people dancing. "Puck said I smelled like sex." Brittany blurted out.

"He said the same to me." Santana replied. She turned her head towards Brittany and her eyes widened. "Wait. What did you say to him?"

"I just sniffed him and told him that it was him that smelt. And that if he showered more often, he wouldn't smell the way he does."

Santana released a breath. "Good. I told him that it was the smell of his bed sheets clinging to him. He should really start changing them."

"That's true." They both fell into a comfortable silence. "I don't really feel like partying anymore, I'm too tired." Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

"You can go up to my room if you want?"

Brittany nodded and removed her head from the brunettes shoulder. "Are you coming?"

"I'm just gonna sit down here until I can kick them out and then I'll be up."

Brittany stood up from the couch. "Okay well, I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yeah." Santana watched as Brittany walked out the living room and disappearing behind a crowd of people.

* * *

><p>"Out!" Santana shouted. It was now half past one in the morning and Santana had to practically scream at people to get out of her home. Especially the ones who had fallen asleep. "I want everybody out, now!" Santana stood by the front door practically pushing people out who wanted move faster. "Not you." She stated pointing to Puck.<p>

"Oh, so now you want me." Puck grinned.

"Yes, I want you. I want you to tidy up all this mess, because I'm tired and going to bed."

"Hold up one second. Why do I have to tidy up? Its your house."

"Yeah you're right, it is my house. Which you invited people to, so you're tidying up after them. My house my rules, so what I say goes." Santana walked into the kitchen and grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge. She made her way back into the hallway where she left Puck standing. "The bin liners are in the cupboard under the sink. And if you do a good job, there might be a reward in it for you." She winked at the boy and stepped onto the first stair leading her upstairs. "When you're done, lock the door and post the key through the letter box." Santana disappeared upstairs. She cracked open her bedroom door and peaked inside. "Britt?" She whispered into the dark room. There was no answer. She assumed that the blonde would be asleep by now, it was ages ago when she came up. She stepped into her bedroom and gently closed the door behind her, trying not to wake the sleeping blonde. She tiptoed over to her bed and placed the bottles of water on the nightstand. She seen a pair of shorts and a tank top set out on he pillow for her. The brunette couldn't help but let a smile fall onto her lips. She grabbed the pieces of clothing and changed into them. She pulled back the covers on her bed and climbed under them. She shuffled down the rest of the way so she could rest her head on her pillow. She turned onto her side so that she was facing away from the blonde. Her eyes started to become heavy so she closed them but opened them again when she felt an arm wrap around her waist an Brittany's front press into her back.

"Has everybody gone?" Brittany whispered into Santana's hair.

"Yeah. Besides Puck. He offered to tidy up for me."

Brittany let out a little laugh. "You made him didn't you?"

Santana let out a similar laugh to the blondes. "Yeah."

Brittany slid her hand under Santana's tank top, resting it on her bare stomach. "I guess you'll just have to help me out some other time. I'm tired now, and feel kinda sick."

Santana grabbed a bottle of water from her nightstand and held it out for the blonde to take. "Here. Drink some of this. I brought it up in case you were feeling sick. And I brought one up for myself to try and sober me up a little cause I'm still drunk. I haven't stopped drinking since like, half seven and its almost two now."

Brittany took he bottle of water from Santana's grasp and unscrewed the cap taking gentle sips. She twisted the cap back on and handed it back to Santana who placed it back on to the nightstand. "Thanks." The blonde said.

Santana laid back down onto her side and instantly felt the blonde scoot a little closer to her and her arm snaking its way around her front again but resting on top of the material instead of under. "I was talking to Puck downstairs and when he said I smelled like sex, he asked who I'd slept with. As if he was jealous or something."

"Well who wouldn't be jealous? Have you seen yourself, you're sexy as hell."

"Yeah, I know. But he thought we were a couple. I told him that we were never official, but it was the look on his face when I told him. I almost felt sorry for him."

"Almost?" Brittany questioned.

"Yeah. Almost." Santana sighed. "I really am a bitch aren't I?"

"You're my bitch." Brittany whispered.

Santana snorted through her nose trying to hold back her laughter. "That sounded so wrong."

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"Never mind. Lets just go to sleep. I'm worn out." Santana heard a hum of approval come from her friend.

"Oh my God." Brittany said a little louder than what was necessary. She began to laugh.

"What is it?" Santana asked interested as to why the blonde just burst out laughing.

"I've just got it. You're my bitch." Brittany continued to laugh, but stopped when Santana nudged her in her side. "Sorry but it is kinda funny."

"Goodnight Brittany."

"G'night San."

* * *

><p>Santana groaned as she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "What?" She shouted. She looked at her door as Puck peaked his head through the door and stepped inside shutting it behind him.<p>

"Can I crash here tonight? I haven't got the energy to walk home." He whispered noticing the sleeping blonde beside the brunette.

"Can't you ring Finn and get him to give you a lift?"

"Babe, its two in the freaking morning. That dude is probably sleeping like a baby by now."

The brunette sighed and let her head hit the pillow again. "Fine grab a blanket out of my closet and sleep on the couch." She closed her eyes wanting to go back to sleep. "What are you doing?" She asked the boy as soon as she heard the sound of clothes being removed.

"Getting undressed."

"Why though? Wait a minute, you are not sleeping in here. The bed is already full."

"I'm sure you can make room for one more. Now scoot over." Puck squeezed himself into the bed.

"No Puck. Get out."

"Too late, I'm already in. now move over, I'm hanging over the edge here."

"I can't Britt's got me all wrapped up with her."

"Oh really? I wonder what you two have been up to whilst I was downstairs. I did here noises before." Santana glared at the boy. "I was joking. Tell her to move over."

"She's asleep."

"Well then, wake her up."

"I'm not waking her up so you can get your fat ass in this bed."

"Fine. I'll do it."

Santana slapped the boys hand away and he quickly pulled it back to his side. "No you won't." She turned onto her other side, reaching out to gently shake the blonde. "Britt." She whispered. No reply. "Britt?" She whispered again but a little louder this time hoping to get a response from her friend this time. She received a light hum. "Shuffle over a little."

"Okay." Brittany rolled from the middle of the bed and over to the other side, her back now facing the brunette.

Santana shifted her body closer to Brittany. She felt Puck shift closer to her, but just ignored him and tried to go back to sleep. Her eyes shot open within seconds when she felt a hand dip into her shorts and a finger run past her clit and through her folds. "Remove your hand." Santana said sternly.

Puck began kissing the brunettes neck. He slipped a finger inside of her, making her gasp. "Come on. You know you want to."

Santana grabbed his hand and pulled it out of her shorts. "Trust me when I say this. I don't."

Puck huffed. "You never want to do anything anymore."

"Okay, I have three things to say to you. First of all, Brittany is right next to me and she's sleeping. Secondly, I'm tired, it's after two. And three, I gave you a hand job a couple of hours ago. Just be grateful for that much at least. There are loads of guys at school who would have loved to have been in your shoes at that moment. Now if you don't mind I want to go to sleep."

Puck rolled onto his side facing away from the brunette. "Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Review and let me know. ") And also check out my new Brittana vids on youtube: TheBrittanalove1<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

Brittany's legs carried her to Santana's front door. She had a smile on her face and a bounce in her step. She knocked on the door and waited for her friend to answer so she could tell her best friend the good news.

Santana slightly opened her front door, but didn't manage to open it all the way, as the blonde came jumping into the house and wrapping her arms around her neck. Santana almost fell backwards, not expecting it to happen, but she managed to steady herself. "Woah Britt. You might wanna be careful next time, I almost fell on my ass." Santana pulled away from the hug and a smile crept onto her face when she seen how happy her friend was looking. "Why are you so happy?"

"I passed!" The blonde beamed.

Santana's smile grew wider. "You passed!" It was her turn to wrap the girl in a hug. "Congratulations. I'm so pleased for you." she pulled away from the hug. "Now you can give me a ride to school, instead of me having to do it everyday which by the way has cost me a fortune in gas. But hey, that's what mommy and daddy's moneys for."

Brittany rolled her eyes playfully. "I know. And don't worry I will. You just have to wait till I get my car. And I would also like to thank you."

"Thank me? What for?"

"Helping with the little driving lessons. Even though you were stressing at me most of the time. But I couldn't have done it without you."

"Your welcome. And I'm sorry about the whole, me losing my patience. And to make it up to you, why don't we go out and I'll buy you some ice cream. To say well done." Santana didn't think that Brittany's smile could grow any wider, but it looked like she was wrong about that, because it did.

Brittany started clapping her hands. "Really?" Santana nodded. "Yay. I love ice cream."

"I know you do Britt-Britt. I'm just gonna go grab my car keys and some money." Santana walked into her living room, grabbing the stuff that she needed. Her attention was caught by Brittany who was already walking down to the sidewalk where Santana's car was parked. She stuffed her money into her pocket and made her way out of the living room and out of the house locking the door behind her. She walked down towards her car where the blonde was leaning against the drivers side of the door. Santana had a feeling that in the next minute that something was going to happen. The blonde had that look in her eye. "So are you ready to go?"

Brittany nodded. "But can I ask you something first?"

_And here it comes._ Santana thought to herself. "I guess so."

"Can I drive?"

"Drive? As in my car?" Brittany nodded. "Are you even aloud to do that? You only passed today."

Brittany shrugged. "I guess I can. I mean I have all the papers to say I've passed my test."

"Oh what the heck. Here." Santana handed Brittany her car keys. "You only live once."

"Thank you thank you thank you." Brittany grabbed the keys from Santana and didn't hesitate before she jumped into the drivers seat of the car.

"Yeah Yeah I know, I'm the best."

* * *

><p>"Britt, what was that?"<p>

"What was what?" Brittany turned off the engine and took the keys out of the ignition.

"Your driving. You drive like a maniac. How did you even pass your test."

"With flying colours." Brittany laughed. "Stop being such a… wait what's that word you use. Oh yeah. Killjoy."

"I'm not being a killjoy. I enjoyed the ride, but when you're driving my baby, I'd prefer it if you tried, not to crash it. I would have preferred for other people to get the speeding tickets."

Brittany scrunched up her face in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Yeah you and me both." They both exited the car and made their way inside the ice-cream shop.

"What do you want Britt? You can have anything you want, I'm paying." Santana glanced to her left and watched her friend as she read the menu with all the different ice-creams that was placed on the wall behind the counter.

"Can I please have a vanilla ice-cream cone with some sprinkles and a flake."

"You sure can." Santana turned and faced the young boy that was standing behind the counter.

The look on the boys face told Santana that his job had just gotten better. It was as if he had never seen two sexy hot girls in his life. "And what can I get you two ladies?"

"We'll have to vanilla ice cream cones with sprinkles and a flake." Santana said.

"Please." Brittany jumped in.

"Coming right up." The boy smiled at them and walked away to deal with their orders. They both waited in silence for a few minutes until the boy finally came back. "There you go. Two vanilla ice-creams with sprinkles and a flake." He handed them both to the Latina and she handed one to Brittany.

"Thank you." Brittany smiled. "San, say thank you."

"Thank. You." They both went to walk away but was stopped by the boy.

"Here." He handed the Latina a piece of paper. She opened it to find a phone number written on it. "Call me sometime. Maybe we can hangout."

Santana folded the paper back up and slid it across the counter back to the boy. She looked to his name tag. "Look her Billy. You have got no chance of getting up on this." She pointed to herself. "And with that name, I doubt anybody would even look at you. You're hideous. It's just not normal to look like that." she walked away from the counter with Brittany following behind her. "Shall we it in or go sit in the car?"

"Car. The seats are more comfortable. I always get a numb bum from sitting on these seats. And then it takes me forever to try and get back up again."

"Come on then. But Brittany, I'm driving us back. I would like to get home today, not in a couple of months when I've woken from my coma." Santana lead Brittany out of the shop and back to her car. They were both sitting in silence just licking and sucking on their ice-cream. Santana turned and watched the blonde as she swirled her tongue in the hole of her ice-cream where her flake had been. She noticed the blonde looking at her from the corner of her eye and quickly turned her gaze to look out of the front window. When she knew the blonde was no looking at her she continued to stare at her again.

Brittany removed her tongue from the hole and started to smooth the ice-cream over it with her tongue to make the hole disappear. "You have ice-cream running down your cone." The blonde said.

Santana didn't realize that she had been staring long enough for the ice-cream to start running down her cone. "Shit." She mumbled as she quickly slid her tongue up the cone gathering up all the ice-cream before it had a chance to drip all over her. She started to lick her own ice-cream realising she had barley touched hers because she kept getting distracted from Brittany's tongue being in that hole. She took her flake out of her ice-cream. "Do you want this?" She asked. The blonde nodded. The brunette slid the end chocolate into her mouth and sucked the ice-cream off that was covering a part of it. She handed it over to the blonde who just stared at it. She took it between her thumb and index finger and threw a disgusted look at the brunette. "What's wrong?" Santana asked. She was pretty sure she hadn't done anything wrong, but when Brittany was looking at her like that, it made her feel like she had.

"Santana, you just sucked on it."

"So?"

"That's disgusting." Brittany began inspecting the chocolate as if she was looking for something that wasn't supposed to be there. She was trying her best to hide her smile. She probably would have started licking her ice-cream again to try and stop it from appearing but she had already eaten it all.

"You've never complained before."

Brittany couldn't hide her smile anymore. "That's because I've never had anything to complain about. If you know what I mean." Brittany winked at the brunette.

Santana could feel her cheeks burning, so she turned to look out the window and watch the people passing by, hoping that Brittany wouldn't notice. Once her cheeks had cooled down a little she turned back to her friend. "Here." she handed Brittany her ice-cream. "I'm full. Yu can have mine too. And yes I know I've been licking it."

Brittany happily took the ice-cream from Santana. "Thanks."

"No problem. So what do you wanna do now?"

"Hmm. I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"Well." Santana thought for a moment. "We could go back to mine and watch a couple of movies."

"Okay. Sounds good."

* * *

><p>"You want to watch the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie?" Santana was sat on her couch watching Brittany rummage through the DVDs in the cabinet next to the TV.<p>

Brittany stood up from where she was kneeling on the ground. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Santana. "Yeah. I love that film."

"But I don't have that on DVD."

"I know. But I do."

"I know you do. But there's a problem here Britt. We're at my house, not yours."

"Good job I brought a spare copy here then."

"What?" The brunette asked.

"I said it's a good job I-"

Santana cut Brittany off. "I know what you said, but why do you have a spare copy here?"

"oh right. Well I had two of the. I got one of my mom and dad, and one off my grandma. So when I brought one here for us to watch, I just left it in case we wanted to watch it again."

"I see." Santana said slowly. "Where is it?"

"It's upstairs in your room."

Santana nodded and turned to Brittany with a smile on her face. "Okay, you go and get it and I'll make some popcorn for us. Deal?" Santana held her pinkie out.

Brittany took the pinkie with her own. "Deal." Brittany stood up and walked away pulling Santana along with her with their pinkies still latched together. Their grip loosened on each others as they both went their separate ways. Brittany heading upstairs and Santana going into the kitchen. Brittany was the first to come back into the living room. She walked over to the TV with the DVD in her hand. She took the DVD out of the case and popped it into the disc tray of the DVD player. She picked up the TV remote and the DVD remote and turned to go and sit back down on the couch. She let out a little shriek when she turned around.

"What?" Santana asked. She was standing right in front of the blonde, a smile playing at her lips and an eyebrow raised.

The blonde put her hand on her chest and let out a little laugh. "You scared me."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to, I was just seeing if you were okay."

"It's fine. You just came up behind me so quietly I didn't even hear you. You were like a mouse."

"I guess I'm not a loud bitch after all huh? And is everything okay with the DVD."

"I never said you were. I don't even think you're loud. Just when you're really pissed at someone."

Santana smiled. She loved how Brittany never thought the worst of her. Sometimes she wonders why they are even friends. People are always calling Santana an evil cow AKA Satan. But Brittany is known as the sweet and innocent person who would never hurt anybody on purpose. "Great. The popcorns ready." She pointed to the bowl on the coffee table. They both walked back to the couch and plopped down onto it with a relieved sigh.

"How do I get it to play again?"

"You press the play button. It's that one right there." Santana pointed to the button on the remote and pressed it. The main menu on the screen disappeared and the film began to play.

Brittany shuffled closer to her friend and put her head on the Latina's shoulder. "Is this okay?"

Santana leaned her head against the top of Brittany's. "Yeah. Fine. Oh wait." Santana leaned forward making Brittany lift up her head. Santana leaned back against the back of the couch and put the popcorn in her lap. Brittany put her head back on the brunettes shoulder. Her pale fingers dipped into the popcorn and grabbed a handful, shoving it into her mouth.

"Oh that reminds me." Brittany removed her head from Santana's shoulder. "You will never guess what I found out today."

Santana turned so she was looking at the blonde. "What did you find out?"

"Guess."

"That the tooth fairy isn't real."

Brittany's face fell. "The tooth fairy isn't real?"

Santana instantly regretted saying that. She knew that Brittany still believed in the tooth fairy, even though she's already lost all her baby teeth. "Of course she's real. I was just joking with you."

Brittany looked relieved. "Good. But what I found out has nothing to do with my friend the tooth fairy."

"So what is it?"

"That Quinn's baby also belongs to Puck."

Santana shifted so she was now facing the TV again. "I already knew."

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It never came across my mind to tell you." Santana shrugged and continued to watch the movie. She knew Brittany was waiting for her to continue on the details. Like who told her and when she found out. Its not like she didn't want to tell her about Quinn and Puck sleeping together and getting pregnant, it was just, she was told not to in case she let it slip to Finn or Rachel.

"But we tell each other everything."

"I know." Santana looked to Brittany again. "Look, when I was told, I was asked not to tell you, in case you let it slip out to somebody. Especially Finn or that annoying dwarf who loves him so much."

"So Finn and Rachel don't know?"

"No, they don't and you can't tell anybody okay."

"Okay." Brittany agreed.

"I'm trusting you Brittany. I know I didn't tell you, but just try not to let it slip out."

"I understand why you didn't tell me. I do ort of speak before thinking it over first." Brittany knew she had a thing about speaking before thinking. She knew it wasn't her fault, it was just how she worked.

"At least you know now though. So come on, who told you?"

Brittany tapped her nose as if to tell her friend that she wasn't telling. She grabbed another handful of popcorn and shoved it into her mouth.

"But I thought we told each other everything." Santana whined.

* * *

><p>"We just heard. Who told?" Santana and Brittany were walking down the stairs of McKinley High School. They were supposed to be heading to their lockers, but ended up on the phone with Mercedes, Artie, Kurt and Tina after they heard the news.<p>

"We assumed it was you." The brunette heard Artie spoke. Trust everyone to blame her first. She hates them sometimes for always expecting the worst from her.

"Why would I do that?" She was expecting the wheels boy to answer her but instead Kurt did.

"To get back at Puck. Aren't you guys dating?"

"Sex is not dating." Santana seen Brittany take a quick glance at her. She was about to speak again but Brittany beat her to it. Santana now wished that she had spoken sooner because she was not expecting Brittany to say what she did.

"If it were, Santana and I would be dating." Brittany stopped dead in her after she said it. She noticed that Santana did too. They both looked to one another. The phone line went silent.

Santana didn't think she had felt so awkward before in her life. She decided to brush off what Brittany said and restarted the conversation. And they continued to walk. "Look, I don't mean to rock the boat, but since Quinn got pregnant I'm top dog around here."

Mercedes spoke before Santana could continue. "Hold up." Santana put her arm out to stop Brittany from walking. "Rachel's walking by." She heard Mercedes say something to Rachel, calling her a hot momma. She had no idea what made Mercedes say that. She lost track of the conversation and was no longer listening to what Mercedes was saying. She seen Brittany look at her but when Santana went to look at her back, Brittany was no longer looking at her. Once she heard the line go completely dead, she looked to Brittany who was looking back at her with a worried expression on her face. Herself and Brittany hung up their phones and crossed their arms.

"Bathroom. Now." Santana demanded. She walked ahead of the blonde and entered to the nearest bathroom. She was glad that nobody was in there. She leaned against the sink and waited for Brittany to come further into the bathroom before she stood in front of the Latina. "What was all that about?" she spoke.

"We were worried about Rachel find-"

"Not that. I'm on about the whole sex isn't dating but if it were Santana and I would be dating."

"Oh that." Brittany hung her head. She hated herself right now. She knew as soon as the words came out of her mouth, that they shouldn't have. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this situation, but on the bright side, Santana didn't sound as angry as she looked.

"Yes that."

She looked back up to meet Santana's eyes with her own. "I'm so sorry, Santana. I really am. I didn't think about what I was saying, it just slipped out."

"Slipped out!" And there was angry Santana. "Brittany you can't let things like that, just slip out. They're private things." Santana pinched the bridge of her nose, breathing deeply trying to calm herself down. "Lets just hope nobody took it seriously."

"It won't happen again. I promise."

Santana stood up straight and crossed her arms over her chest. "No, it won't happen again." She began walking toward the bathroom door. She turned around and looked at the blonde still standing in the middle of the bathroom. "Because nothing is going to happen again."

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked.

"That we won't be experimenting on each other anymore. I'm done with it its too risky." Santana turned vack around and left the bathroom and her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Review and let me Know. Is there anything that YOU want to happen? If so drop a review and let me know. ")<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter but i made it extra long for you. **

**I've been re-reading a few of my chapters, and i know they're not good, but i should have mentioned that i do have difficulty when it comes to writing and sometimes reading. So i sometimes won't make sense. I'm not the smartest tool in the box. I'm sorry if they are any mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Brittany stormed out of the girls bathroom and searched the halls for Santana. She moved her way down the halls, hoping to find her. Luckily there wasn't many people in the hallways since lunch break was nearly over and most people have already started heading towards their next class. It didn't take her very long to find the Cheerio's uniform and dark hair. Brittany rushed down the hall and slowed her pace when she finally reached her friend. She grabbed the Latina's arm pulling her to a stop then stepped in front of her.<p>

Santana pulled away her arm and crossed them against her chest. "What are you doing?"

"I want to talk to you."

Santana shook her head. "There's nothing more to talk about. I'm going to be late for class. We have Mr Schue and you know that he doesn't like us being late." She began walking away from the blonde.

"Santana will you please stop." Brittany tried asking, but Santana just kept on walking away. Instead of trying to shout of her friend and causing a scene around the few people that were left in the hallway, Brittany followed the brunette to their next class. When she entered her class, she took her usual seat next to Santana. Brittany became confused when Santana pulled her seat further away from Brittany's. Instead of dwelling on the subject, Brittany pulled out her books and pen and placed them on the desk in front of her. She placed her face in the palm of her hand and her elbow on the edge of the desk.

Santana looked to the side of her and back to the front. She felt kind of bad for the way she had reacted to Brittany. She knows its not her fault that she speaks before thinking. But Santana also knew that, that could not always be an excuse. What if it had been something even more personal than that. Like what if Santana had been pregnant? Would she have just let that slip out over the phone too. Santana new it was risky business from the beginning and that's why she felt bad for sleeping with Brittany for the first time, but then it happened again. She thought that she could count on Brittany never to tell a soul, but it looked like she was wrong, even if it was by accident. She looked back to her side and seen Brittany writing something in her notebook. She kept looking out of the corner of her eyes, but averted her eyes back to the front when Brittany ripped off some of the paper she had written on and slid it over to her. Santana looked t the front of the class to see if Mr Schue was looking, but he was busy talking to the rest of the class. She grabbed the note and opened it reading the words written on it.

_Can we please talk? _

Santana grabbed her pen off the desk and scribbled something on the back of the paper. When she was done she handed it back over to the blonde. Brittany grabbed the not and opened it.

_We are in the middle of class _

Brittany grabbed her notebook again and ripped out the whole of the page. She figured she would probably need it. When she was finished she slid the paper over to Santana.

_After school then? I drove us here, so I still have to give you a ride home. If you still want me to?_

Brittany waited patiently for Santana to write back to her note. When the paper was slid over to her, she opened it.

_Okay. We can talk. We'll go back to mine _

Brittany smiled. At least she was going to get the chance to talk and hopefully fix this mess, she has once again got herself into. She thought for a moment about what Santana had said in the bathroom. Maybe they shouldn't have sex anymore. But it was what she had said to her after that. About how they shouldn't experiment anymore. Was Brittany jut some experiment to her? Did she just use her for the sex. Even though Santana had told her that it was just for sex, Brittany felt a little hurt when Santana used the term, experiment for her. Like she was just some sort of trash. She was going to have to wait and find out after school by what Santana had meant by that.

* * *

><p>It was the two Cheerio's last lesson for the day and neither of them had spoken to one another yet. Brittany wanted to try and talk to Santana when their Spanish class ended an they had to head to their next one, but Santana seemed to rush ahead. Brittany didn't understand why she kept rushing away from her. They were still friends weren't they?<p>

Brittany stared at the clock placed above the classroom door. She watched the hands tick and wait patiently as she waited for the bell to ring. Her attention was pulled away from the clock and ended up going to the girl next to her. After another five minutes of watching the clock, the bell finally rang. All the students in the classroom started gathering up their belongings and rushing out of the classroom. Brittany waited for Santana to finish writing the rest of her work.

"You can go if you want to." Santana said.

"It's okay I'll wait." Brittany watched as Santana scribbled down writing. "You should just leave the rest of that, I did. And you already speak Spanish."

"Yeah but just because I can already speak Spanish doesn't mean I can't fail the class if I don't do my work." Brittany didn't say anything else she just sat patiently in her chair waiting for Santana to finish. "Okay I'm done." Santana put the cap on her pen and put her belongings into her bag. She grabbed her worksheet off of the table and walked to the front of the room, placing it on Mr Schuster's desk, along with the pen that she borrowed.

Brittany pulled up into Santana's house and parked her car into the drive way. Santana exited the car first and quickly walked up to her house grabbing her keys out of her bag. Brittany slowly walked up to the house after her. She waited as Santana unlocked the door. She nodded her head to the right signalling for Brittany to come in. Brittany made her way into the living, Santana following behind her.

Santana sat down on her couch. She looked at Brittany who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room with her hands clasped together behind her back. "You can sit down."

"Thanks." Brittany sat down on the couch next to Santana. "I feel like we've been her before." Santana didn't answer her. "Why have you been distancing yourself away from me since lunch?"

"Why? Hmm let me think." Santana said in a sarcastic tone. "Maybe it could have something to do with you telling people on the phone that we've had sex."

"I didn't mean to say it. And its not like I told the whole school. It was only Mercedes, Artie, Kurt and Tina."

"Only? It doesn't make a difference Brittany. What if you had said it to somebody else? Then what would have happened? It's just too risky. For the both of us. That's why I think we should stop having sex together."

Brittany stood up from the couch fast making the Latina jump a little. "Good! Because I don't want to be your experiment anymore."

"Experiment?" Santana rose of the couch and stood face to face with the blonde. "Britt, what are you talking about?"

"In the bathroom. You said to me before you walked out that maybe we shouldn't experiment anymore. So what exactly did that mean? That I was just something that you could test on, and if you didn't like what happened, you just throw it away."

"No it wasn't like that. I just used the wrong type of words." Santana sighed. She could see the hurt look in her friends eyes. "I'm sorry about what I said, but I did tell you that it was just sex between us."

"I know, but I just felt so used when you used the word experiment. Like I was nothing." Brittany could feel the water begin to rise in her eyes. She didn't want to cry, but her emotions seemed to be getting the better of her.

Santana couldn't stand to see her friend the way that she was. "I'm sorry." She whispered "You're not nothing. You're everything."

"Then why are you messing with my feelings? It's not right Santana. I love you, but you don't love me back, I get that. But to use me, by sleeping with me, doesn't help at all. Its actually making me feel worse. I thought that maybe one day you could develop the same feelings I have for you, to give them back to me. But I guess I was wrong."

Santana wrapped her arms around her friends neck. She felt the blonde stay completely still. She pulled Brittany closer into her, which made the blonde wrap her own arms around Santana and sob a little into her shoulder. "Shush. Don't cry okay?" Santana ran her hand up and down the blondes back, trying to comfort her the best she could. "I shouldn't have done that to you. I guess, I just didn't think about the consequences of it all." Brittany pulled away from the hug and wiped away the tears from the corners of her eyes that were threatening to fall.

"It's not all your fault. I knew from the beginning that you didn't have feelings for me, and it was silly of me to think that you ever could. And even knowing that, I still shouldn't have slept with you because I know I was going to get hurt in the end." Brittany shrugged her shoulders as she looked to the floor, making everything sound like it was nothing.

"That's why I think we should stop." Santana said just audible for the blonde to hear. She moved to go and sit back down on the couch.

Brittany eyed her friend suspiciously. She thought the Latina sounded a little disappointed when she said the words, but then shrugged it off and sat down next to her friend. "I agree. It's probably for the best. So are we okay now?" the blonde asked.

"We're fine." They both looked into each others eyes and smiled at one another. Santana was the first to look away, and Brittany looked away after Santana.

Brittany stood up from the couch. "I should go. I'll let you do what you gotta do. I just didn't want to leave with us still fighting."

"We weren't really fighting. We just had a misunderstanding."

"As long as we're back to the way we were, then I'm happy."

"We are."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then? I'll pick you up in the morning?" Brittana asked. Santana nodded. Brittany exited the living room and walked towards the front door.

"BRITT?" Santana shouted.

Brittany spun on her heels and made her way back into the living room, wondering why Santana had called her name. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Stay. I mean if you want to. I get kinda lonely being here by myself."

Brittany gave Santana a sweet smile. Brittany didn't like how Santana got left by herself most of the time. She knew that Santana's parents had jobs that made them spend most of their time away from their daughter, but she couldn't help feel bad for Santana. She doesn't really know what its like to have family meals at dinner. They sometimes get Breakfast together, but even that doesn't last very long, until they have to leave. They would sometimes come home whilst Santana's at school and sleep, but they would always be gone when she got home.

"Well?" Santana asked, bringing Brittany from out of her thought. Santana probably thought that she looked like a crazy person just standing there smiling at her.

"Okay. I'll even let you pick the DVD. And it can be anything you want. My way of saying sorry for being such a … What's the word? Blabber mouth. That's it."

Santana patted the seat beside her and Brittany sat down. "I already told you. It's fine."

"Is it really though."

"Yes! Now go in the kitchen and get the pizza menu from the drawer."

Brittany grinned widely. "We're having pizza?" Santana smiled and nodded back. Brittany's face fell. "But coach will kill us. She only likes us drinking that stuff. And it tastes awful. I sometimes add sand into mine."

"What sue doesn't know, won't hurt her. Or us. And I totally agree on the whole drink thing. I don't know how she thinks it taste nice. Sometimes I'd rather drink my own pee."

"Ewe, Santana that's gross."

"I know, but people actually do it."

"They do?"

"Yeah. When they're like in the desert or something and they have no water."

"OMG. We should totally try it."

"No! We are not drinking pee. Now go get the menu before you put me off food forever."

"Fine. But if you change your mind."

"BRITT!" Santana shouted, a laugh escaping her lips.

"Sorry. I'm going now."

Santana shook her head, her smile not fading. She loved how her friend could say some of the most disgusting things, but actually makes her look adorable. She grabbed a DVD from the shelf and placed into the tray of the DVD player. She turned around just in time to see Brittany come skipping in with a pile of menus in her hand.

"I got a menu from the drawer, but then there was another one there and I didn't know which one you wanted, so I took them both. But then there was another underneath that one, so I searched the whole drawer looking for more in case I didn't get the right one, and I ended up with a big pile."

"Any would have been fine Britt." Santana grabbed one of the menus from her friends hand. She grabbed her phone off of the table, where she had placed it when she came in. She dialled the number that was on the front of the leaflet and put the phone to her ear. She waited for the other end to answer. "Hello? The Latina asked as the other end picked up. "Its Santana Lopez. I want a 12 inch cheese and tomato pizza, two bottles of sprite and a bag of chips. I want all of that delivered within half an hour or I'm not paying. And I will ends you." Santana hung up the phone without letting the other person on the end of the phone speak.

"I'm surprised that all the pizza shops in Lima actually let you order from them." Brittany spoke.

"Well they don't have a choice do they? They either bring me our food or I will hunt them down and squeeze there balls so tight that they will sound like they're on helium for a week."

"What if it's a girl?"

"I'll rip the bitches tits off. Simples." Santana placed the leaflet on top of the others and sat down on the couch. Brittany followed her and sat down on the other end.

"So what are we watching?"

"Jennifer's body. If you want to? I know you don't like films with a lot of blood in, but I've never actually seen it. And people have said it's kinda good."

"Yeah I want to. I don't really mind horrors. It's just the one with the creep guy and the razors for fingers you make me watch. Maybe one day he could come into my dreams and try to kill me."

"Not before they go through me first. And nobody would ever hurt you anyway. Your too sweet." Santana sent Brittany a smile as she looked into her blue eyes.

Brittany's own smile spread across her face. "Your sweet."

Santana looked away and could feel her cheeks beginning to burn. Nobody had ever called her sweet before. "I am not sweet!." She laughed. "Hot, sexy, stunning and drop dead gorgeous, yes. But not sweet. That would just ruin my rep as a bad ass in this town."

"Yeah your all of those too. But you're still sweet. I don't care what you or anybody else says."

"Well don't tell anybody then." The Latina joked.

"I won't."

"So you don't mind watching this then?"

"Not at all. I've seen it before. My favourite part was when Amanda Seyfried and Megan Fox make out, it is so hot. And I should stop talking now, because I will be telling you the whole story before you've even watched it."

"They make out? Don't tell me it's about lesbians."

"I'm not telling you! I'm not going to spoil it if you've never seen it before." Brittany said.

Santana huffed and got herself more comfortable before pressing play on the remote. "Fine. But can you shut the curtains? I'm too comfortable."

"Okay." Brittany walked towards the windows grabbing a curtain in each hand and pulling them closed, instantly making the room darker. "Better?" The blonde asked as she sat back down.

"Much."

"You know, the others might not of thought anything about what I said. You know about us having sex. They just probably thought I was saying something stupid like I always do."

Santana sighed, she knows Brittany's right. Its not like she told the whole school. And its not like the people who heard her say it have said anything to them. Maybe she was just being paranoid. "I hate when you say that." Santana stated turning to look at her friend.

"What, that we've slept together?"

"No. not that. How you always think people think you're stupid or say something stupid. Because believe me you're not."

"Sometimes I am."

"No your not. People just don't understand you like I do. Look, I'll tell you what we can do. We can just forget everything that's happened between us. Like it never happened. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. Now shush so I can watch the film."

* * *

><p>The girls had been watching the film for at least an hour. They both hadn't said a word since the film started. They were currently watching the part where Jennifer was eating the gothic dude.<p>

Santana watched as Brittany stood from the couch. "Where you going?" She asked.

"To the bathroom. Are you scared to be alone?" Brittany joked as she wiggled her fingers in Santana's face. She didn't know why people did that to other people when they thought they were scared, she always thought it looked ridiculous. But when Brittany had just done it to her, it was adorable. That's Brittany though. Adorable.

"No was jut curious, you know in case you got scared."

Brittany smiled. "I'm a big girl now. I can look after myself." Brittany gave Santana a little pat on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

Santana turned her attention back to the TV. Even though Brittany was a big girl now and could look after herself, the Latina always told herself that she would always be there for her best friend no matter what. The brunette threw her legs onto the couch and stretched herself out. She was now watching the part where Needy had just ran out of her boyfriends house.

"BOO!" Santana almost screamed as those words were shouted into her ear. She turned around to see Brittany laughing at her.

"You should have seen your face. Where's my camera when I need it."

"Brittany! You do realize that whilst you are laughing at me, that I could have died from heart attack."

"It would be so worth it." Brittany walked back over to her seat. She lifted up the Latinas legs and sat back down. She placed Santana's legs onto her lap.

"So what your saying is that you wouldn't have minded me dying, as long as you go a picture of me?"

"Yep."

Santana playfully put her foot in her friends face. "For that you have to smelly my foot and kiss it."

Brittany slapped the foot away, but it kept returning in front of her face. "Santana. Stop!" Brittany squealed, but couldn't help but laugh. "I don't want to. It smells." She kept trying to push it away, but kept failing.

"Smell it, then kiss it and the foot will be out of your way."

Brittany gave up and decided to do it. "Okay, fine." Brittany quickly smelt the foot and placed a quick kiss to it.

"There you go wasn't so hard was it? Now shush I want to watch the rest of this."

Brittany turned her own attention towards the TV. Needy had just screamed and hopped out of her bed after finding Jennifer was there too. Brittany placed her hand onto Santana's leg and began rubbing it gently. Something that they did most of the time. She continued to watch as the girls began to kiss. With tongue. The camera was so up close to there mouths, you could see everything that was going on. "That is so hot. I mean I'm totally turned on right now."

As if on que, the doorbell rang. Santana hopped off the couch and made her way to the front door. She gasped and tried to hold her laughter. "Britt." She shouted. She waited a couple of seconds, but there was no reply and no sign of her coming. "Britt!" She shouted a little louder.

"What?" The blonde shouted back just as loud.

"You have got to come and see this." Santana just shook her head back and forth a smile on her face never fading.

"Oh good the pizza is here." The blonde said as she approached Santana's side.

"Britt do you recognize this guy at all?" Santana asked. "I'll give you a clue. He was here the other night and actually thought that he had a chance with you."

Santana and the boy at the door both waited for Brittany to say something. "Oh yeah. You're Lenny Right?"

"Actually it's Danny." He spoke directly to the blonde. He turned his attention to the brunette. "And maybe I would have had a chance if you hadn't of taken her away."

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "We had stuff to do. And if she wanted to stay with you, she could of, but she didn't, so look's like she just wasn't into you as much as you thought she was. Especially after this meeting I doubt any girl would be interested in you. You smell like grease."

Danny's mouth kept opening and closing, trying to say something back, but nothing came out. He knew how Santana worked. There was no way he would win this. "I-"

"Stop speaking because, she." Santana pointed to Brittany. "doesn't care." She then pointed to herself. "I don't care. Nobody gives a shit what you have to say. So can we have our pizza now?"

"Yeah sure." Danny handed Santana the box with a bag on the top which contained the bottles of pop and the chips. She then handed it to Brittany. "That'll be fourteen dollars please." The boy asked.

"Nuh uh. Don't think so. I called you like an hour ago. I said that if the food wasn't here within half an hour, I wasn't paying. So you aint getting any money from me."

"But if you don't pay I'll either have to pay for it myself or get fired."

"Spare me the details, because quite frankly I don't care. Your job sucks. And so do you." Santana stepped back into her house and slammed the door shut in the boys face. She walked into the kitchen, where Brittany had already put the food on the table.

"Santana maybe you should have paid him. I feel kind of bad."

"Yeah maybe I should of, but I didn't. And don't feel bad about it, I warned them on the phone, so its their own fault. Now dig in."

"Okay." Brittany grabbed a slice of pizza from the box.

"Are you staying tonight?" Santana asked as she grabbed her own slice of pizza from the box.

"I can if you want me to."

"It's up to you." Santana said.

"Yeah, okay, I'll stay."

Santana smiled at her friend. "Great. After this we can change into something more comfortable and watch another film. I cant be bothered to rewind the other one."

* * *

><p>"I think he's kind of cute." Brittany said. They had both got changed into shorts and a tank, washed all of their make-up off and brushed their teeth. Brittany was currently lying in-between Santana's legs with her head resting on her stomach, whilst Santana played with her blonde hair. They were watching Shaun of the dead.<p>

"Who? That pizza guy?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded. "You're joking right?"

"No. Plus I don't think I've made out with him before. I still need to have my perfect record you know. I've almost kissed everybody in the school. I just need to do, Lenny,-"

"Danny." Santana chimed in.

Brittany nodded. "That person who looks like Mike in Glee Club."

"Tina." Santana said.

"Quinn"

"Britt that will never happen."

"It will if I have anything to do with it. So anyway, I need to do Kurt as well. But I don't think I'm allowed to kiss gays." Brittany thought for a moment. "I also need to kiss Mercedes and Rachel."

Santana snorted through her nose, trying not to laugh. "Berry? That's so gross and so not happening."

"Mhhhm, and it so is happening. I need my record perfect.

"Britt it's not happening. Is your record really worth kissing that dwarf?"

"Yeah. I kinda like Rachel. And it is happening."

"It's up to you. But don't come running to me when you can't get rid of the awful taste In your mouth afterwards."

"Oh and that reminds me, I still need to do you."

Santana stooped moving her fingers around in Brittany's hear. "Me? But you've already kissed me."

Brittany flipped onto her front, so she could stare up to her friend, making Santana's hands drop to her sides. "No I haven't."

"Yes you have."

"But you said to forget everything that's happened between us, so what happened in the past doesn't count. Remember?"

"Well I'm pretty sure you can remember a kiss Britt. That's not as bad."

"Too late. I've already erased everything from my memory Now."

"It's not happening."

Brittany smirked up at her friend. "It will if I have anything to do with it." Brittany began to play with the strings hanging of Santana's shorts.

"No."

"Please." Brittany pouted up to her friend. "It can just be a kiss that lasts for five seconds I know my rules are a full blown make out session with tangled tongues, but I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Santana hated it when Brittany did that to her. It's so hard to resist. "You're not going to top until it happens are you?"

Brittany shook her head signalling no. Brittany sat up on her knees, still in-between Santana's so it that a yes?" Brittany asked moving her face closer to Santana's.

Santana nodded. She didn't dare herself to speak. She could already feel Brittany's fresh mint breath hitting her lips. She closed her eyes and waited.

Brittany rested her hands on Santana's waist and stopped before her lips were about to completely slap against her friends and let out one final breath. She felt Santana shiver underneath her, and watched a she parted her lips a little.. She contemplated on nothing going through with it, because nothing like this was supposed to happen again. But Brittany wanted her perfect record and this would probably be the last ever time she would get to kiss Santana. Brittany closed her eyes and slowly moved the rest of the way to her friends plump lips. She started to count to five in her head.

1...

2...

Brittany felt Santana's lips move against her own. Brittany started to move her lips against Santana's too.

3...

Brittany swept her tongue across her friends lip asking for entrance.

4...

Santana opened her mouth letting Brittany's tongue inside to meet with her own.

5...

Brittany swallowed one of Santana's moans that she had just let into her mouth.

6...

It was Santana's turn to swallow one of Brittany's moans.

7...

Brittany tugged on Santana's bottom lip with her teeth. She released it before diving her tongue straight back into Santana's mouth. Brittany realised that this kiss was going on longer than it intended to, but she couldn't pull herself away. She explored the whole of Santana's mouth with her tongue, remembering everything for the last time. Their tongue were sliding against each others.

Santana pulled her tongue away and so did Brittany. They both locked their lips together, before Santana pulled away from the kiss completely. She felt Brittany's breath hit her lips again and gave her one little last peck on the lips.

Brittany opened her eyes and smiled. All she seen was Santana's smiling back at her with her eyes sparkling. "Am I really that good?" Santana asked

"Yes." Brittany answered honestly. "You taste really good too."

Santana laughed. It was Brittany's turn to shiver ones the Latina's breath hit her face. "Now your record should be complete in no time."

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany were grabbing their belongings from out of their lockers. They were just about to head home.<p>

"Lopez, Pierce." They turned around to see their coach yelling at them from the bottom of the hallway. "My office now!" They both quickly slammed their locker doors shut and hurried down to Sue's office. They stood in front of their coach as she was working on one of her exercise machines.

"You two should be wetting yourselves with shame. Glee Club won sectionals and you did nothing to stop it." Santana looked down to the floor. She had let her coach down. And so did Brittany. "You were samurai and my letter opener was sharp enough." Sue walked to stand in front of them. "I would ask you both right now to commit Seppuku." The two cheerio's brows furrowed in confusion. Half the time they had no I idea what this woman was ever talking about. "In Japanese this means ritual belly slitting."

Brittany quickly jumped into the conversation. "We were seduced by the glitz and glamour of showbiz."

"Let me drop some knowledge on ya." Coach Sue walked behind them. The girls heard her picking something up. "Ever since Quinn Fabray got Knocked up, I've been in the market for a new head cheerleader." Brittany eyed Santana. She knew the Latina wanted that place. "if you want the job and back in my good graces, you're gonna have to turn around and listen up." They both quickly spun around to face their coach as she lifted up two small weights in her hands. "You're familiar with a little Glee Clubber named Rachel Berry." The two teens both nodded. "Rachel's the kind of girl who wants things too badly. And what she really wants is one Finn Hudson." Brittany nodded. Santana looked over to her friend. She knew where this was going. "I want you to go after him. She'll go crazy. She won't be able to stand you're dating him. Humiliated, shamed, she'll have no choice but to leave the group. And without her Schuster won't make it to Regionals." Sue chucked one of her weights at each of the girls and walked around them to go sit at her desk. They both turned around and stood their in silence. "Now get the hell out of my office."

The two girls placed the dumbbells on her desk and left the office without another word. "I need that head cheerleader position." Santana stated as she walked back towards their lockers to grab the stuff that they never got before.

"We'll have to get you it then."

"But how? He doesn't even like me. You, he likes. "

"I'm sure we'll find a way. We always do."

"I sure hope your right Britt."

"We'll go back to mine and figure out a plan together. Two heads are better than one."

Santana nodded and grabbed the remaining of her stuff from her locker. She waited as Brittany grabbed her stuff to. Santana extended her pinkie for the blonde who happily accepted it and made their way to the brunettes car. The drive to Brittany's was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence where you don't know what to say to one another, just none of them spoke. Once they arrived at Brittany's house, they both made their way inside.

"Mom? Dad?" Brittany shouted, as she kicked off her shoes. Santana was right behind her doing the exact same. Except for calling out for Brittany's mom and dad. Brittany looked to her wrist. "It's almost four. They should be home."

Santana took a glance at Brittany with a puzzled look on her face. "Britt, you're not even wearing a watch. How do you know what time it is?"

"Oh I know. I do that sometimes. I don't know why I look, I've never even had a watch. I just remember seeing what time it was when we were in the car." Now Santana understood. "Do you want something to drink?" Brittany asked as she began walking into the kitchen, again Santana following straight behind her. As Brittany walked over to the fridge, Santana perched herself on a stool at the kitchen island.

"Water please." Santana replied. She noticed a piece of paper and picked it up. "Britt, there's a piece of paper here. With your name written on the front. I think it's a note."

"What does it say?" Brittany shouted over to her.

Santana opened up the piece of paper and twenty dollars fell out. She started to read it out aloud.

"_Brittany, your dad and I have taken your cousin to her soccer match. Your auntie had to go to work early and she couldn't find a replacement babysitter. We might not be home till late. _

_PS. We left you enough money for you and Santana, (I had a feeling she was coming over) to order take out. We don't want the house burnt down when we get back. Give Santana a hug from me. Love you both loads, mom. Kiss kiss."_

Santana folded the piece of paper back up. Brittany was now sitting in front of her on the other side of the island. Santana watched as her friend walked over to her. "My mom asked me to give you this." Brittany flung her arms around Santana's neck and squeezed her into her own body. She pulled away.

"Well when she gets back, tell her I said thanks and give her one back."

"Will do." Brittany smiled. "Looks like we have the house to ourselves." Brittany said. She handed Santana a bottle of water. "More privacy to do our planning. But I think we should do our maths homework first."

"Yeah. We need to figure one out fast. Coach is probably already expecting us to be dating him by tomorrow."

"I know. Shall we go up to my room?"

* * *

><p>"Santana, can you pass me the brown pencil?" Brittany asked.<p>

"light brown or dark brown?"

"Light." Santana picked up the brown pencil and chucked it over to Brittany. "What sort of homework is this anyway? I mean colouring in is fun, but this won't help us graduate high school. We have to work out the sum, then colour it in the colour it says. "

Brittany stopped colouring her paper and looked up to Santana. " Work it out? I've been using the calculator on my phone. And anyways I like colouring in. It's fun." Brittany went back to finishing her homework. "I'm almost done. I just need to do one more box. What about you?"

"I finished ages ago. I just started scribbling on the back."

"Done." Brittany beamed. "My picture turned out to be an owl. What's yours?"

"A duck."

Brittany pouted. "You got a duck? That is so not fair."

"Here." Santana handed her so called homework over to her friend. "Read the back."

Brittany turned the piece of paper over in her hands and read the writing that was written o the back.

_Britt-Britt. I saw this and thought of you. Your best friend forever, Santana x _

Brittany smiled. "Thank you. But you have to hand this in tomorrow."

"I'm sure Mr. Marshal won't mind. I'll just tell him my dog ate it."

"You don't have a dog though."

Santana smirked. "He doesn't know that."

"Thank you. I told you, you were sweet."

"Because of you." Santana gave Brittany a sweet smile. "So. Lets start planning our plan."

"Actually." Brittany lifted herself up from where she was lying on her stomach and sat crossed legged. "I have an idea. It might not work, but it's an idea."

Santana mirrored Brittany's position. "Lets here it."

"You know how we're doing that assignment in Glee?" Santana nodded, showing her friend she was listening. "Well Finn isn't going out with Rachel officially. So what I was thinking is, we be nice to him tomorrow and flirt with him a little and after he sings his song in Glee, we ask him on a date."

"With which one of us?"

"Both of us. He'll feel honoured that two of the hottest girls in the school both want to go out with him. It'll be hard to say no."

"Did you just think of that?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded. Santana broke out into a wide grin. "Brittany! You are a genius."

* * *

><p>"It's now or never." Santana said as her and Brittany stood outside the choir room. "We've been flirting and being nice to that greasy tub of lard all day. You ready?"<p>

"Ready when you are." Brittany replied.

"I don't think I can ever be ready for this. But a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do if she wants that head cheerleader position."

They both made their way into the choir room and sat in the seats at the front. They both looked over at Finn who was standing at the front of the room. They both smiled over to him. Once everybody was in the room Mr Schuster began to speak.

"Okay. I'm going to keep this short. So for our Hello assignment this week, I present to you Finn Hudson." Everybody began clapping and then the band started to play.

Santana rolled her eyes and leant over to whisper in Brittany's ear. "I hate this song."

"Me too. Just smile and wave."

They both looked over to Finn and noticed that he was slowly walking over to where they were. He stood in front of them. Santana used Brittany's idea of smile and wave, and actually smiled and waved at him. They waited until the song was finished and everybody now had their attention on other things, before they gave a firm nod towards each other, signalling it was time. They hooked their pinkies around each others and walked towards their prey.

"You're a really good dancer." Brittany spoke making Finn turn around and look at them.

Finn had a look of confusion written all over his face. "Thanks. But my feet weren't really moving."

"That was the best part." Brittana replied. Santana tried not to laugh and just smiled. That comment had just cracked her up for the day. When Brittany comes out with stuff like that, it's hard not to laugh. She is just hil-ar-ious.

Santana quickly jumped into the conversation before Finn turned around and thought that they were just asking fun of hi for his performance. "Britt and I were wondering if you wanted to go out?"

"On a date?" They both nodded. They could see shock written all over his face. Shocked that two of the hottest girls in the school have just asked him out on a date. Together. "With which one of you?"

The teens locked arms and smiled to each other before looking back at Finn. "With both of us." They said together.

"Okay." Finn said. He still looked at them like they were joking with him and they were just about to say they were fucking with him.

"Great. We'll let you know the details."

They turned around and exited the room. Santana dragged Brittany to the closest bathroom. She yelled at everybody to get out. "I can't believe he fell for that. Brittany if I haven't told you this before I'm going to say it now. You. Are. A. genius."

Brittany leaned against the counter. "So what do we do now?"

"Now we book a table at BreadStix. And get this whole thing over and done with. Now come on. We should get back to Glee."

* * *

><p>"He's In there." Brittany said as she looked through the restaurants window. She could see Finn already sitting in a booth with his back turned to them.<p>

"Lets go in." They both made their way inside and walked over to the booth that Finn was sat in. Brittany was the first to walk by him and put her hand on his shoulder, slowly dragging it down his arm. _Nice move Britt._ Santana thought to herself. So she did the same, but squeezed his bicep along the ay, letting out a little gasp.

"Excuse me. Can you turn on the air conditioning?" Brittany asked the young boy, who worked at the restaurant. He nodded his head and walked away.

Santana slid into the booth first, and Brittany followed after her. Their food was already waiting for them. The brunette had texted Finn telling them their orders as they were going to be late. It looked like it had just arrived. Santana's food was sitting next to fin, so she leaned across the table and grabbed it, placing it in front of her. The two cheerio's began digging into their food straight away. Throughout eating, they would occasionally look to each other and smile. As Santana seen the waitress walk by, she put down her fork and grabbed her attention.

"Excuse me?" The woman turned to face them. "We'd like to send these back."

The woman looked to the confused. "But you ate all of it."

"Look. I'm pretty sure you have to do as we say and this food was not satisfactory."

"There was a mouse in mine." One again Santana tried not to laugh.

"So we'd like more please." Santana handed her plate over to the woman and so did Brittany. After the waitress walked away, Santana turned her attention to the blonde. "Alright. Hottest guys in school. Go."

Brittany thought for a moment. Her and Santana had been rehearsing these lines before their date, so they knew exactly what to say. "Okay, um, Puck's superfine and Finns cute too."

"Yeah, but he's not hot though."

Brittany agreed. "He really isn't."

"And you know what Britt? I think that dwarf girlfriend of his is dragging down his rep. I mean if you were, say, dating popular pretty girls like us. He would go from dumpy to smoking."

"Hello. Hey." Finn began waving his hands in front of the girls to get their attention. They both looked at him. They picked up their glasses and placed the straw into their mouths sucking up the cool liquid gently. "I'm right here. Would you guys like, mind including me in your conversations."

"Look, let us give you an introduction into the way that we work." Santana crossed her arms and leaned them on the table. "You buy us dinner, and we," Santana glanced her eyes to the left showing that she was talking about Brittany. "Make out in front of you." It's like the best deal ever." Santana could see a little smile creep onto his face. She turned to Brittany as she began speaking.

"Did you see what Rachel was wearing today?"

Santana let out a little laugh. "I know she looked like Pippy Long Stocking but like," Santana's face twisted into a disgusted look as she tried to find the right word. "Israeli."

"Those sweaters make her look home schooled." Brittany commented.

Santana laughed again, but her fu was soon interrupted when Finn said not to make fun of Rachel because she was kinda cool. Santana just sucked through her straw and rolled her eyes. She heard Brittany say something about saying it was mean to call Rachel cool.

"You know what, actually would you mind waiting in the car. And leave your credit card."

Finn looked between the two of them before dropping his fork to his plate and sliding out of the booth.

Santana grabbed her napkin off her lap and threw it onto the table. "Did you know that Dolphins are just gay sharks?" Brittany said. Santana crossed her arms and looked to Brittany. She thought she was joking, but the look on her face showed that she was being serious.

They both looked up to Finn who was grabbing his credit card out of his wallet. He slammed it down on the table. "I'll be outside." And he walked off.

"I don't think this date went very well. I didn't even wear a bra, and had that boy turn on the air conditioning." Brittany said.

Santana couldn't help but look at her friends chest when she said that she wasn't wearing a bra. she had no idea what made her look, but she just wanted to. Remembering what they were talking about, the Latina scoffed and took her eyes away from her friends chest. "I know. All he did was defend Rachel. He's an even bigger loser than her."

The waitress who had taken their plates away earlier, arrived back with fresh food. "The chef hopes that these portions will satisfy you more."

Santana raised her hand in the air to stop the woman from putting down the plates. "Actually, we're done here. We'd like to pay instead."

"As you wish." The woman walked away again.

"My house?" Santana asked.

"Sure." Brittany slid out of the booth, Santana following her. She picked up the credit car and they walked over to the counter to pay. She handed the credit card over whilst the man behind the till swiped it.

"There you go." The man handed the Latina the card back. "I hope you-"

Santana rolled her eyes and walked away completely ignoring the man. They both made their way outside, the cool air hitting them. They noticed Finn leaning against Brittany's car. "You don't mind getting yourself back do you?" Santana asked as they approached Finn.

The boy looked kind of Pissed off. "What? You said that you would drop me off afterwards."

"Yeah well we're not going that way. We're going back to mine." She stuck her hand out where the credit card was pinned between her fingers. "Here. I guess we'll see you at school."

Finn took it out of her hand. "What about my part of the deal?"

"What are you talking about Frankenstein."

"I bought you two dinner, so you have to make out in front of me."

"You're joking right?" Finn shook his head. "Fine." Santana grabbed Brittany by the arm and pinned her against the car. She wasted no time before she stuck her tongue into the blonde's mouth, massaging her tongue with her own. Santana felt Brittany's hand grip onto her waist and pulling her a little closer. Santana pulled away from the kiss, before things got a little to nasty in the middle of the parking lot. She stared at Finn, who was wearing a big grin. "Satisfy you?" Finn nodded and walked away. Santana looked back to Brittany who was leaning against the car breathing heavily. "Looks like he's in a rush to go choke his sausage."

Brittany laughed before getting into the drivers seat. "I wish you wouldn't do that." Brittany stated.

Santana buckled herself up. "Do what?"

"Stick your tongue in my mouth. It makes me all hot an bothered."

Santana laughed. "Just drive."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? Also i'm thinking of making the chapters long all the time now. Should I? Becuase this story is going to be really, really, really, long either way. but making the chapters longer means not as many chapters. if you get my drift?<strong>

**I'm starting to take bits out of the episodes as well, because that was my plan from the beginning. All my other chapters, are how they started off.**

**Please Review. And let me know what you want to happen. Your ideas always help me.**

**Oh and by the way, i have new Brittana videos on YouTube ") Check out my channel: TheBrittanalove1 **


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter but i could never find the time to write it. I'm either drunk or hungover. But it is a long one. I will be doing it from POV's. Also i haven't had a lot of reviews, so i'm not sure if you are enjoying this story or not. I hope you like it. R&R.**

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

I closed the door to Brittany's bedroom and locked it after me. It was something she always did, so I did it too. We do the same thing at my house. Nobody was home at Brittany's, but that didn't mean they wouldn't be home sooner or later. I was hoping for later. Brittany was already resting on her knees in the middle of her bed. She had a smirk plastered on her face. I don't know how long I was staring for, but the next thing I knew, her Cheerios top was on the floor. My eyes instantly darted to her chest. She was still wearing a bra, but I still found the urge to look. She had been teasing me for the last week. Somehow I always managed to ignore the throbbing between my legs and pretend that I wasn't interested. She knew I had nobody else to go to, because Puck was always with Quinn and nobody else would sleep with me because Puck threatened them. I don't know who he thinks he is, but sometimes he think he can control me. Does he even know who I am? Plus Quinn gave birth the other day. So they didn't have much time left to spend with Beth. That's what they named her. If I pulled him away from that, I would feel really bad.

Brittany and I, well, we haven't slept together since the last time. Or kissed. Except for that one time in the parking lot at BreadStix, but that was strictly business. Actually the last time I had sex was with Finn when Coach Sue wanted to get younger men. It was gross. He only lasted two minutes. And a minute of it was him trying to find the hole. And with all Brittany's teasing, was making me fall over the edge for some sexual contact. She was the only one giving it to me. But I was stronger than that so I always managed to walk away from it. Even now. We're alone in her bedroom with her top off, and I'm still trying to resist. I just have to keep telling myself that I'm a strong person.

"Are you coming over?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to Brittany and met her eyes. They were full of want. The want that she wanted from me. I didn't move. I just stayed where I was and continued to look into her eyes. She had the most prettiest eyes I had ever seen. The perfect shade of blue. I had to say something soon before she thought I was crazy.

"I can't." Brittany looked at me confused. She thought she had me. I continued so she would understand. "We said that we weren't going to do anything like this anymore." She seemed to understand now.

Brittany climbed of her bed and walked over to me. My eyes never left hers, until she got closer and they went straight to her boobs. I looked back up when she began to speak. "I promise I won't say anything this time. I won't let my tongue slip again." She placed her hands on my hips and moved her lips closer to my ear. I shivered when I felt her hot breath against the side of my face. "Unless you want it to." I knew exactly what she was referring to with that comment. I swallowed and felt her breath on my ear again. every time it sent a shiver through my body. "I need someone to release what I've been building up. And only you can do it." She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. Fuck resisting I need releasing too.

I grabbed her face with my hands and pushed my lips hard against hers. I don't know why I did it so hard. It was almost as if I was desperate for it. I walked forward with my lips still attached to hers and my hands cupping her face. She walked backwards until we reached the edge of her bed. I pulled my lips away from hers and pushed her down on her bed so she was lying on her bed. I had pushed her a little harder than intended, but she didn't seem to mind. I climbed on top of her so I was straddling her waist. She rested on her hands so her back was in the air. She leaned up to kiss me, but she met with my finger instead.

"Not yet." She went to speak, but I silenced her with the finger. "First I wanna lay down some rules. Ones that have to be followed." I removed my finger from her lip giving her a chance to speak if she wanted to.

"Okay. Shoot."

Knowing that I had her full attention, I continued. "Number one. What we do in the bedroom, never leaves the bedroom. We keep it sealed away.

Number two. We're only aloud to do this when we have nobody else or if we weren't satisfied by what the other person offered us.

Number three. Make sure to never leave a hickey." She was nodding along to what I was saying.

"Number four. This is the most important one. This means nothing to our friendship. It's just a helping hand. So there's no talk of feelings allowed. Understood?"

"Understood."

I smiled. "Perfect." I attached our lips together again. It wasn't as hard as the first one, it was more soft. I lightly sucked on her bottom lip before I slid my tongue in-between her lips. Our tongues danced together. Her hands reached up and undone my ponytail, letting my hair free. I grabbed her left bra covered breasts and squeezed it. I pulled back from the kiss and grabbed her other breast with my free hand. I gently squeezed them both.

"Here let me help." She lifted herself up, just enough so she could unclasp her bra. I slid the straps down her arms and chucked it behind me somewhere. She pulled me by the back of the neck so our lips connected. She slowly made her way to lying flat on her back, but this time she took me with her.

I let my hands wonder down her sides as my mouth made its way to her neck. I heard a light moan come from her, so I assumed she was liking it. I trailed my kiss down a little and bit down. I received a louder moan this time.

"That's my spot." I heard her say.

I smiled and did the same thing to 'Her Spot' as she likes to call it. I sucked and bit a little harder, and I could feel Brittany pulling on my hair every time I did. Her hands began to slide down my back and I could feel her tugging at the bottom of my cheer top. She pulled it up as far as she could whilst I was lying on top of her. I lifted my top half off of her so she could remove it the rest of the way off. I shuffled down her body a little and took her left nipple into my mouth, sucking and biting it. I moved over to her right breast and gave it the same treatment that I had given to the other. I shuffled down her body further leaving kisses over her bare stomach until I was kneeling between her legs. I pulled her skirt down and flung that behind me somewhere too. All she had left on now, was her spanks. I gripped the top of them, but my hands didn't move. They were frozen in place.

"What's wrong?" She asked. She must have noticed my hesitation.

"I've never done this before. Sober I mean. I'm normally filled with alcohol., which sort of does everything for me. I'm not even sure what I have to do. I don't even know what I did when I was drunk. Most of the time it's just a blur."

She lifted up so she could look at me. "You don't have to do anything that you don't want to." I know she doesn't want to pressure me into doing anything, but leaving her now, like this, it's just cruel. And I sort of want to do this.

Instead of answering her, I pulled her spanks down. I guided them down her long, smooth, pale legs. She raised her legs a little to help me out. I got rid of the material and slid my tongue up her legs until I reached her inner thigh and began slowly to kiss my way to her centre. It was glistening with her juices.

"Just do what you think feels right."

I spread her legs out a little further. I wrapped my lips around her clit and kissed it. She released a breath. So far so good. I slid my tongue once through her folds. I could taste her on my tongue. I don't remember the taste from the other times, cause when you're drunk you pretty much lose your taste sense. I slid my tongue down and back up again. Her hands found their way into my hair, pushing my head down a little further. I pushed my tongue harder against her, and by the sounds of it, she liked it. She pushed my head again, urging me to go on. I licked her wet centre, but didn't stop. I repeated my actions, picking up the pace each time and pushing down that little harder.

"You taste good, Britt." I mumbled. And she did taste good. Really good actually. I could hear her breathing start to become heavy and little tiny whimpers escape her lips. I paused for a moment whilst I entered her with one of my fingers. I wasn't sure on how many to use, so I started with one. With me free hand, I began to rub on her clit. I can remember her doing that to me. Or was it me to her? Who cares I was drunk. Either way it happened.

"More."

I wasn't sure what she was wanting more of, but I took her advice from before and I did what felt right. I entered another finger into her. I started at a slow pace, not wanting to hurt her.

"Faster."

I slowly made my fingers pump in and out of her at a faster pace. I noticed her head fling back onto the bed. Her hands left my hair and she gripped the sheets beneath her. My fingers were going really fast now. I could hear the wetness every time I pulled out and pushed back in.

"Oh my god. I'm so close." She breathed.

"How close?" I asked. I'm not sure if your supposed to ask that, but I wanted to know.

"Very." She quickly said. I pumped my fingers as hard as I could and nibbled on her clit with my teeth. "Do that again." She said. I nibbled on her clit again, sucking on it. I withdrew my fingers from her and quickly dove my tongue into her hole. "Oh my God, Yes! Keep going. Don't stop. Please don't stop I'm close."

She was closer than I thought. I felt her inner walls tighten around my tongue and her body shake with pleasure, whilst her cum flowed into my mouth. I waited until she came down from her high before I slipped my tongue from her hole and cleaned up the mess I made her make. I sat up and laid down beside her. I wiped my fingers on her bed sheets to get rid of the stickiness. We were silent. I didn't know what to say to her. Normally when I have sex with someone, I would just leave straight after, but Brittany's different. She's my best friend.

Brittany broke the silence between us. I was glad, I don't think I could have handled the silence any longer. "It certainly felt like you knew what you were doing. That was. Incredible."

I felt a blush creeping up onto my cheeks. "I was glad to help." I looked over to her. Her eyelids were half closed. She looked so tired. I climbed of her bed and walked over to her drawers, grabbing us both something to wear to bed. I changed first before I walked back over to the bed and handed Brittany her clothes to change into.

"Do you not want me to… you know?"

"No. it's fine. You look tired. I'm pretty tired too. We can just sleep. You can help me out another time." I started to gather up our clothes from the floor and chucked them onto her chair in the corner of the room. I pulled back the covers of the bed and waited for Brittany to climb in first. I climbed in after her. She was lying on her back, so I took this as a chance to rest my head on her chest. "When do you leave to go on vacation?" I could feel her heart beating and her chest rise up and down. It felt… nice.

"Not tomorrow, but the next day. We won't be back till a week before we start school again. I don't know why we have to leave for so long."

I nodded against her chest in agreement. Wait what? I leaned onto my elbow and looked up to her. "Your going for five weeks?"

"Yeah."

I rested my head back onto her chest. "Wow. That's a long time. What am I supposed to do whilst you're gone?" I felt her shrug her shoulders. "What's the point in having school holidays if you're best friends not gonna be here to spend them with you."

She wrapped her arm around me and pulled me closer into her. "I'll be back before you know it." I wish that was true. Maybe it'll fly by for her, since she's going away. It always does. But when your stuck by yourself, it always drags.

"We should do something tomorrow. Just me and you." I thought it was a nice suggestion. It's not very often we get time alone out of the house. There's always somebody else tagging along. Aka members of the glee club. Even if when I ask them to leave, they refuse. They think because we're in the same club that we're friends.

"I'd like that."

"Good. Because I aints gonna be letting the Glee club tag along and spoil our fun. It's all they're good for." I was waiting for her to answer. But her breathing had evened out. She'd fell asleep. One of the side effects of sex. It wares you out. I didn't feel as tired as I did before. Might as well think of some things for us to do tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I grumbled as I felt a wetness on my face. "Stop it." it didn't stop. "Brittany. Stop it." I giggled it was becoming kind of ticklish. God she has a rough tongue in the morning.<p>

"Stop what?" I opened my eyes. Brittany was at the foot of her bed getting dressed. Then who? I looked to the side. And there it was. Her fat cat was sitting on the pillow beside my head.

"Brittany! Your God damn cat was licking my face." I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand. Gross.

"He likes you." That aint no reason to be licking my face. Loads of people like me, they don't lick me. Except for Brittany. Ha-ha that was so lame. Wait why am I even thinking like that. I remembered what we were talking about and put my serious face back on.

"That's not the point. He's probably been licking his ball sack, and your letting him do that? Ew."

"Well go shower. I'll go and make you some breakfast whilst your in there." Mmm breakfast sounds good. I nodded and sent her a smile. I picked up my phone to check it. I had a text from Puck. He had sent it last night.

**From Puck: **_Fancy hanging out tomorrow night? ;)_

That must mean tonight. Urgh. I rolled my eyes. I hate it when he puts one of those wink faces on. They practically come from his boxers.

**To Puck: **_Cant. I'm spending the day with Britt's before she goes on her hols._

I exited my messages and went straight back to my home screen. I checked the time and put my phone down. I scrunched my face up. Did I just see right?

"San? Are you okay?"

I picked my phone back up. "Are you serious? That came out a little too loud. "Brittany, it's seven-thirty. a.m. Your stinking cat woke me up at seven thirty a.m."

"So?"

I don't quite think she was getting the picture. "On a Saturday. I should be sleeping for at least another three hours." I looked to Lord Tubbington and glared at him. "This is all your fault."

"San, stop bullying him."

"I'm not bullying him. I'm just stating a fact."

"Well don't. Your gonna scare him if you keep staring at him like that."

I gasped. "Are you calling me ugly? Are you trying to tell me that I'm not hot? That I'm not sexy as hell?"

"Yes." What? I was only joking, I sure hope she is too. Mind you, she said that with a straight face.

"Way to make a girl feel special Britt." I tried to pout like her, but I don't think it was working. She just laughed at me and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. She reached over me and grabbed her cat, placing him on her knee.

"I think you're beautiful. Yes you are hot and sexy. But I mostly think you're beautiful. I don't just looks t you for your looks or your body. I look at you for you. And your beautiful. Inside and out."

I broke out into a grin. And that stupid blush was coming back again. "You know, whoever ends up with you, is going to be one lucky person. Seriously. They better treat you right because I will be breaking their legs if they don't." I mean it as well. She's the most amazing person I have ever met, and if anyone in this world was to hurt her, I would do worse and kill them.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I watched as Santana walked away and into the bathroom. I wanted to tell her that I only wanted to be with her, but that would be breaking one of her rules. Plus she wouldn't want to hear it. I'll just have to make do of what we have for now. I know for sure she'll come to her senses one day. I gave Lord Tubbington on last stroke and a kiss to his head before I put him back down on the bed where he curled up into a ball. He looked up at me. He's probably waiting for me to leave so he can get out his hidden pack of cigarettes. I will catch him one day. If he does get them out whilst I'm gone, I sure hope Santana catches him in the act.

"No smoking." I pointed at him so he knows I'm being serious.

I walked downstairs into my kitchen. There was no one here. I think my mom said something about going to a gym the other day, but it seemed a bit early. I walked over to the cupboards with the cereal in and pulled out a box of Lucky Charms. I would make some toast. But I think my mom sometimes buys the wrong bread. I always turns black when I do it.

I grabbed two bowls and filled them with the cereal. I grabbed the milk out of the fridge and poured it into my bowl. I'll let San pour her own on so it doesn't go all soggy. I sat down at the table and ate my breakfast in silence. One I finished my breakfast, I put my bowl into the sink. I grabbed two glasses, and some fresh orange and filled the glasses. I looked out of the kitchen window whilst I sipped on my orange. I looked up to the blue sky and the sun. I could tell it was going to be a nice day. And the best part is, Santana and I are spending it together. Just the two of us.

"What are you looking at?" I gasped and spun around at the sound of Santana's voice. She was standing right behind me. If she had been any closer to me, I probably would have head butted her. Luckily she wasn't.

"You scared me. I didn't even hear you come down." I let out a relieved breath and smiled. I don't know why I do that. every time somebody scares me, I end up smiling about it. Santana always threatened to kick their ass if they ever do it again.

"Sorry. You were just staring out of the window smiling. I was just wondering what it was." I noticed her gaze move from me to look over my shoulder out of the window. "So what was it?"

"I was just looking at the sky. I think it's going to be hot today."

"It is. That's why we're going swimming."

Great! I love swimming. It's so fun. I feel all excited now. It soon faded though. "But the pools closed."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It closed last week, and it doesn't re-open till next week. I think they're cleaning it."

"Since when does it take two weeks to clean a frickin pool?" I shrugged. If I did know, I would have answered. But I've never cleaned one before, so I don't have an answer. "I was thinking for ages about what we could do today, and I know how much you love going to the pool, especially to have a splashing war with the little kids."

Eh? "San, that's you not me. You tried to drown someone last time, just because he hit you in the face with his inflatable ball."

"Brittany, it was my face. What if he had ruined it? Then what? My life would be over."

"It barely hit you."

She shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing. "He had it coming to him anyway."

"He was nine."

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "I apologised didn't I?"

"No. I had to drag you away because you threatened to go all Lima Heights on his mom. And that was because she asked you to apologise." She was smirking at herself. Obviously taking a trip down memory lane.

"I have anger problems. But whatever. that's the past now." She had a point there. "So what do you want to do instead? Since that plans out the window.

I turned around and looked out the window. "Yeah your right. It is. You're so smart."

"What?" She looked so lost like I was talking crazy. I probably was.

"We can go to your house. You have a pool. We can spend the day there. You know, sunbathing and stuff."

She smiled. She doesn't look so lost anymore. "Perfect idea. Go get your bikini and we'll head over."

"Here." I handed her the glass of orange that I had poured for her. She took it from my grip and took a sip. "I made you some Lucky Charms for you too. You just have to pour the milk on. I didn't want them to go soggy." She walked over to the table and sat down. "I'll be two minutes."

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

Brittany must have gone upstairs at least fifteen minutes ago to go get her bikini or change into it. She said two minutes. This is the longest to minutes of my life. I better go and check on her and see if she's okay. When I reached her bedroom door, I knocked first just in case she was changing. When I didn't get an answer, I knocked a little louder. Still no answer. I opened the door slowly and peaked inside. She wasn't there.

"Britt?" I shouted.

"Yeah?" Oh. She was in the bathroom.

"Are you okay in there? You said you were going to be two minutes. It's been twenty.

The door to her bathroom opened and she walked out. She was dressed in her bikni. Her abs looked great. "Sorry. I was looking for my goggles."

You've spent twenty minutes looking for a pair of goggles?"

"Yeah. I don't want to get the water in my eyes. It makes them all sore."

"Well do you have them now?"

"No."

Seriously? Twenty minutes and she still hasn't found them. "Okay." I dragged the word out slowly. "I'll help you." I walked into her bathroom and started looking through the drawers. "Where was the first place you looked?" Normally when I look for something it always end up in the first place I looked.

"My head."

Okay. I wasn't expecting that one. "Your head? You haven't worn them today, so they're not gonna be on you head.

"When I think I've lost my sunglasses, they normally appear on my head so I thought it was worth a look. I've looked everywhere and I can't find them."

"Have you packed for you holiday yet?"

"yes. Why?"

I walked back into her bedroom and pulled out the suitcase which I knew was under her bed. I unzipped the front pocket and dug my hand around inside. Aha. I pulled the goggles out and handed them to her.

"Thank you." She said happily. "I don't know why I never looked in there. It seems like the most obvious place to look now."

"Well now that you have them, can we go?"

"Yeah, hold on. I just need to put some shorts and t-shirt on." I waited patiently as she put some clothes on over her bikini. "Okay I'm ready."

"Before we leave, are you sure you have everything that your going to need?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>My phone beeped letting me know that i had a text. i opened it up and read it. Took him long enough to reply.<p>

**From Puck:** _Okay_

Okay. That's all he had to say. So much for being wanted these days.

So far today had been great. When we got to my house, Brittany ran straight into the pool. She was in there for a good half an hour until she needed to pee. When she came back, I was sitting on the edge of the pool with my feet dangling in. next thing I new, I was pushed in. I new she was coming, but I didn't think she was going to push me in. "Britt!" I tried to sound annoyed, but I started laughing. I stood up and moved my now wet hair from out of my eyes.

"What? You needed to get wet."

I splashed her in the face. "I was fine with just getting my feet wet."

"Don't be so boring." I climbed out of the pool.

"I'm not being boring. I was happy watching you. And if you had of asked me nicely, I may have gotten in with you." I ringed the wetness out of my hair a little. I grabbed two towels and placed one on each of the sun loungers. "Are you coming to sunbathe?"

"Yeah." she shouted back.

I grabbed my sunglasses from the grass and placed them over my eyes. I got comfortable on my seat when Brittany came bouncing over. She pushed her longer closer to mine, so they almost looked like they were one and got comfortable. I felt her pink latch onto mine. I turned to face her, I couldn't see her eyes, but at least I could see that smile.

"Thank you. For today. I've had fun."

"Me too. Shame we can't do it more."

"Yeah I know. But when I get back, I promise we will do something together."

I smiled. "Good."

"Hey San?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let someone replace me whilst I'm gone."

Like that would ever happen. "Don't worry I won't. I could say the same thing to you."

"I won't." I squeezed her pinkie.

"Hey Britt?"

"Yeah."

"Pizza and a movie later on?" I saw her smile. I loved it when I could do that. I'm not gonna be able to see it for five weeks. This is going to be hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think? Good enough for you? <strong>

**Leave a review and let me know. **

**Oh and one more thing. I'm working on a new story for when i have finished this one. it's completely different. i would give you a hint to what it's about, but i don't wanna spoil it.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Here we are, another update. Its up sooner than i thought it would be. But I'm working the Coldplay concerts, so i dont know when i will get time. It's not as long, but at least it something. I would like to thank those 2 reviewers as well. I'll let you read the story now. Enjoy ") R&R**

* * *

><p>"Oh fuck. You're so tight. Looks like you haven't had a good bang in a while. Good job I came over huh?"<p>

I rolled my eyes. "Stop talking and do what you're supposed to." Here I was lying on my back in my bed, letting Puck shove his sausage into me. It was boring me. I thought it was just what I needed, turns out I was wrong. Don't get me wrong, I'm trying to enjoy it, but I can't. It doesn't feel right. I don't know why though. I love sex, but I'm not liking it right now. Maybe I need someone new. Puck just doesn't excite me anymore. Actually I don't think he ever has. I used him to build up my reputation and it worked. Why do I need him now? And can get any man I want. If Puck hasn't threatened them already that is. I'm pretty sure he was just using me to get his rep up to. No that's not it. It's because I'm hot and sexy. Yeah that's it. Otherwise he would have left me by now. Or I'm just the best fuck he's ever had.

"Are you close?"

I smiled up at him. "Oh God, yeah! So close." He began to kiss my neck with his rough lips. And the stubbles on his chin weren't helping either. I'm still trying to find the fun part of all of this, never mind being close to an orgasm. I'll just have to fake one. I was about to fake my release, but he stopped and looked down at me. "What's wrong? Are you finished?" I asked.

"You're not enjoying this are you?"

I plastered a smile on my face. "Course I am. Now keep going, I'm almost there." He rolled off of me and started getting dressed. I pulled the sheets up to my chest covering my nakedness. "What the hell is your problem?" Why do I even care?

"You are." He sounded kind of pissed at me. "Not only am I doing all the work, but you're too busy in dream land for me to enjoy any of it. I'm not wasting my load on you, when I could be banging some other hottie who will actually appreciate what I'm giving her. This is a waste of my time."

"I can't help it if you bore me, Noah. Face it, you're just not good enough for me anymore. You and your party sausage were so last year. I need a real man, who can give it to me real good. Not some High School boy."

"Well good look in finding one of those. You look like a little kid with those tits. They won't satisfy any man." He walked out of my room slamming the door shut on the way out.

I lifted the covers from my chest and looked down. I always thought I had a nice rack. He's probably just trying to make me feel bad about my body, all because I called his dick a party sausage. I rolled out of my bed and picked up my clothes. I threw them into the laundry basket I had in the corner of my room. I sat on the edge of my bed and picked up my phone. Nothing.

It's been a week since Brittany left and I'm already bored out of my mind. Hell I was bored as soon as she left for the airport. She said she was going to text me every day, but I'm still waiting for todays. It's about one in the afternoon. She's probably having too much fun to remember me anyway. So much for me being popular, I've got no one to hang out with. I guess that's what comes with trying to ruin people, they don't want to know you. Even though people would kill to be my friend, they probably wouldn't feel safe around me. They would think I'm trying to plot an evil plan that would get rid of them forever. I feel so frustrated. All because I have no friends. The only one I do have is on Holiday. Having fun without me. I walked into my bathroom, turning on the shower. I need a good cleaning.

As I got out the shower, I looked at my bar chest. I turned to the side examining my breasts. Maybe he was right. I've seen bigger on younger girls than me. But most of them are overweight, and I here I am with a perfect stomach. I wrapped myself in a towel and made my way back into my room. I grabbed my phone and checked it. I had two missed calls. One from Quinn and one from Britt. I wonder why Quinn's calling me. I thought she became besties with Mercedes. She can wait. I'll call Britt first. I was waiting long before she picked up.

"_Hey San." _She sounded happy. Of course she sounded happy. It's Brittany.

"Hey Britt-Britt. How are you?"

"_I'm good. I'm having so much fun. We're just down at the beach, so I thought I would call you. It'll be like your hear with me."_

I could sense that she was smiling on the other end of the phone. It made me smile. At least she hasn't forgotten about me.

"_How are you doing? Are you having fun without me?" _

How am I feeling? I've just been told that my breasts aren't good enough to please any man. "I feel terrible Britt. I had a fight with Puck."

"_You didn't punch him too hard did you?"_

I couldn't help but smile. Brittany hated violence. "It wasn't physical. It was whilst we were in the middle of doing it."

"_Doing what?"_

"Sex."

"_Oh. Who has a fight whilst having sex? Isn't it supposed to be fun?"_

"Yeah, except I wasn't having fun. And he knew I wasn't so he walked out on me. He said I had small breasts." I almost felt like I was going to cry. I hated my body being insulted. It made me feel like never getting naked in front of anybody ever again.

"_Honey, don't listen to him. Your boobies are perfect. I should know, I've seen them."_

Even though she was hundreds of miles away, she could still make me blush. "But he said nobody would even look at me because I look like a child. Maybe that's why people haven't been wanting me lately. Not because Puck threatened them, but because I have small boobs."

"That is so not true. I've seen loads of people drooling over you. Just think of all those boys who wanted you before you were even with Puck."

Hmm she had a point. But still if Puck said it, it must be true. He's never said anything like that before to me. Ever. Not even when I broke up with him. But still knowing I had peope watching made me feel a little better. "Thanks, Britt."

"_What for?"_

"Being a best friend. You always know how to make me feel better."

"_Well, you know me, always happy to help. So anyway, what have you been up to whilst I'm gone?"_

"Nothing. I'm so bored. I have no friends. I'm a loser."

"_I'm sure there's someone you can hang out with. What about Quinn?"_

"Well she has just rang me."

"_Really? What did she say?"_

"Oh, I didn't answer it. I was in the shower. That's why I missed your call. Maybe I should ring her back see what she wanted."

"_You should. Okay I'll let you go. I'll text you later. I miss you!"_

"Sure thing Britt-Britt. I miss you too. Bye."

"_Bye."_

After hanging up with Brittany, I called Quinn back. I waited longer to get an answer from her though.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Q. You rang."

"Yeah I did. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a coffee or something. It's been a while since we last hung out.

"Because you decided to get yourself knocked up. I mean I've been banging almost every day for the past-"

"_Santana! Do you want to go or not?"_

Was there any need to shout at me? "Yes! Come pick me up in an hour. I need to get ready." I hung up on her and walked over to my wardrobe pulling out a dress. A one that showed off my cleavage.

* * *

><p>"So how are you?" Quinn asked me. We'd been sitting in the coffee shop for about ten minutes now.<p>

"I'm good. How are you? Ya know, after the whole giving up your baby." I wasn't sure if I had touched a nerve on that subject, but I heard talking about things can make you feel better. Whoever came up with that must have been on drugs. I find it better to not talk about it.

She was silent for a moment. But when she looked up, it almost looked like she was about to cry. I almost felt sorry for her. Well I kinda do a little bit. She's still my friend after all. "To be honest, it's a lot harder than I thought it was going to be."

"Do you wish you had kept her now?"

"I honestly don't know. If I hadn't of given her up, what would I have to offer her. Nothing. But deep down inside of me, she's always going to be my little girl, and that I wish I could raise her."

"Bummer." I know it sounds like I don't really care, but I didn't know what else to say. I'm terrible with things like this. I can't react to people they sometimes want me to. But I don't think Quinn was actually expecting an answer. She just wanted someone to listen.

She laughed a little. But it wasn't a happy was more of a laugh where you don't want to cry."Yeah. But I don't expect you to understand."

"No I don't. Because I actually use protection. Most of the time."

"Enough talk about babies and sex. What are you planning on doing for the rest of the summer?"

I took a sip from my coffee. "I'm thinking of getting a boob job." True. I was thinking about it on the way here. If nobody likes my boobs now, they will when they see I've gone up in size. I looked over to Q. it looked like she was choking on her drink. "You okay?" I asked. She was having a coughing fit, and people were looking over at us.

"A boob job? Are you serious?"

Does she think this is some sort of joke? "Of course I'm being serious. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Why though? You already have a nice pair."

Why do I even want it? Oh yeah because nobody's interested in me anymore. "I want people to notice me more."

"Notice you more. That's it. People notice you anyway. How much more attention could you want?"

"That's where you're wrong. People don't notice me anymore. I can't even have sex without Puck leaving before I'm done. Or he's done."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Puck disrespecting me." She waited for me to continue. "He said I looked like a kid with my pair. And you know Puck, if there's something wrong with a girls body, he'll tell them straight up."

"He's never complained before. Hold on wait, he left before he was done?" I nodded. "Are we talking about the same guy here?" I nodded again. "What did you do to make him leave? If you did something of course."

"I wasn't enjoying it. I was literally bored out my skull. I was nowhere near to getting off."

"I don't think you're supposed to tell a guy that they're boring you in the bedroom."

"I didn't tell him. He just knew. I tried to convince him that I was enjoying and that I was close, but he didn't believe me. He said he didn't want to waste his 'Load', as he likes to call it, on me. How ungrateful can he be?" I wasn't going to say I was actually happy he left. Because that would just make me look weird. And she'd start asking questions that I wouldn't want to answer. She can be so nosey sometimes.

"Santana that's no reason to go and start messing around with your body. It's serious."

"I know Fabray, that's why I'm getting it done."

"So after a minute of talking about it, you're just gonna go ahead and do it?" I nodded. There was nothing stopping me. If I wanted to make changes with my body then I would. I don't care what anybody says. It's my body and I'll change what I want about it. "Okay. When?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll head by the surgery tomorrow. Actually, would you mind coming with me? I don't have anybody to go with me. Not since Brittany's away."

"Sure, I'll come. So how is it? Being away from Brittany for so long?"

"Terrible! I've never been so bored in my entire life. And it's only been a week. She's gone for another four."

* * *

><p>So the day came. The day I was getting my implants in. I was getting them done sooner than I thought I would. It had taken a lot of persuading to my parents, but they finally agreed. It's not like they were there to stop me, so I said I was going to do it with or without their permission. Even though it would be a lot harder without their permission. But I'm Santana Lopez. I'll do whatever it takes to get what I want. So my mom put the money into my account so I can pay for them.<p>

I was sitting in the surgery with Quinn next to me. She was reading a magazine. I was reading the same magazine, for about the fourth time now. I wasn't really reading it, I was more flipping through the pages. Now that I was actually here and waiting, I'm deciding whether this is a good idea or not.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Quinn asked. It's almost as if she can read my thoughts.

"Everything is already paid for. I can't back out now." She didn't say anything else and just continued to read her magazine. "Do you think it'll hurt?" I asked. I was feeling uncomfortable with the silence. Plus that question had been on my mind ever since I thought about getting surgery.

"I don't know. I've never had this sort of surgery." She has a good point. "But i don't think you will feel a thing. You're most likely to be asleep during the procedure." Again, another good point. She put down her magazine and looked to me. "Hasn't the doctor already explained everything to you?"

"Yeah. But I wasn't really listening at the time. It didn't seem important."

"You're going under the knife and you don't think it was important to listen to him?" I didn't answer. I felt like I was a kid being told off by mother for hitting some other girl in the playground. "Look everything will be fine. You'll be in and out in no time." I smiled at her. I was thankful that she tagged along. I didn't even have to ask, she just offered.

"I did hear that he was going to give me something afterwards to help with the pain." So I guess it is going to hurt if I need to be popping pills to take away the pain. I was starting to think this whole thing was a bad idea.

"Does Britt know you're having this done?" Shit Britt.

"Um, no. I haven't told her. And you can't tell her either." Great so now I've got secrets that I can't tell my best friend.

"Why not?" That question threw me off guard. Why can't I tell her?

"Because I don't want her to know. She'll be disappointed in me."

"No she won't."

"Do you think she'll forgive me for this? I mean because I haven't told her about this. She is my best friend after all. We're supposed to tell each other everything."

"Miss Lopez?" My head shot up. The doctor? Came over to us. "We're ready for you now." Yeah well I'm not ready for you. I thought. I could feel my palms getting sweaty and I was shaking. "Are you a friend of Miss Lopez?" He was talking to Quinn. She replied with a simple yes. "This is Santana's prescription. I will leave this with you."

She took the piece of paper from his grip. "I'll collect it just before she comes out." She turned towards me. "Good luck. I'll be right here when you come out." I nodded and left with the man. Here goes nothing.

* * *

><p>The surgery went well, but the pain I'm feeling right now, is indescribable. I feel like screaming at the top of my lungs. I can barely move my body. Every time I do I get pains shooting through my new breasts. They were currently wrapped up in bandages, but I was allowed to take them off in two days.<p>

"Be careful!" I shouted. I didn't mean to shout, but when Quinn went over a speed bump, well it hurt.

"I'm sorry .But I didn't put the speed bumps there." She sounded annoyed. Why was she annoyed? "Are you okay?" She asked.

"No I'm not fine. Did you get my pills? I need some." I felt like I needed hundreds of them. Anything to take this pain away.

"Yeah I got them, but Dr. Stephenson said it would be better if you took them before you go to sleep. That way you can rest better. Here." She handed me the bag with the pills in.

"Will you slow down a little?"

She let out an annoyed sigh. What's with her? "I can't go any slower, Santana. If I do, we won't be moving at all. And if we don't move, you will never get home and then you won't be able to take any pills to get rid of the pain." A couple of seconds passed before she spoke again. At least this time she was calmer. "I'm sorry for sounding annoyed at you. It's just whilst you were in there, I was reading a magazine about a mother and her child. It was so sweet." Now I understand why she sounds pissed.

"It's okay you know. To be upset about it." I said. It almost looked like she was about to cry. She better not crash this car, I didn't go through all this pain to die straight afterwards. She didn't answer, but just nodded. I get it. She doesn't want to talk about it.

We finally pulled up to my house. Quinn stepped out of the car, and carefully helped me out. Trying her best not to let anything touch my chest. She already had my house keys, so I didn't have to dig around for them. She led me inside and helped me up each of the stairs till we made it to my room. I put the prescription bag I had been carrying down on my night stand. Quinn pulled the covers back on my bed for me, building up loads of pillows for me to get comfortable. I sat down on the edge of it, and slowly swung my legs on.

"Are you not going to change before you sleep?" I shook my head no. I was wearing my sweats and a hoodie I think I would feel more comfortable sleeping in these anyway. Plus it was hard enough trying to get them on never mind off again. "Okay. Well I'll go and get you a glass of water to take your pills."

I watched as Quinn left me alone in my bedroom to go and get me some water from the kitchen. She knows I can't drink any of that tap stuff. It taste like shit. But hey, finally I'm getting some pills. That's all I wanted. Something to take the pain away and some sleep. I feel so tired. Even though I was asleep through the whole thing. Quinn stepped back into my room and handed me the glass of water. It hurt even when I reached my arm out. She popped the lid of the tub of pills and handed me two. I put them in my mouth and downed the full glass of water. Which of course was a bad idea, because whenever I drink something, it goes straight through me.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to pee."

"Are you kiddig?" Does it sound like I'm kidding? Does it look like I'm in the mood to joke around? "Okay. Fine."

She helped me out of bed and into my bathroom. She pulled down my sweats and I could see a blush creep onto her cheeks. I smirked. "It's okay. I'm not afraid to show off my lady parts."

"I can see that." She sat me down on the toilet and I began doing my business. She grabbed some toilet roll and stuck it out for me to take. But I didn't take it.

"You do realise I can't wipe myself right? You have to do it." I could see she looked uncomfortable.

"When I offered to help you out, I didn't realise that I would have to wipe your ass too." I was about to correct her, but she beat me to it. "Or your vagina." I slowly stood up and she wiped at my lady part, but her head was the other way. She chucked the paper into the toilet and flushed the chain. She helped me back into bed and tucked me in like I was a baby. "Are you comfortable? Do you need anything else?"

"No I'm good."

"Okay. Well I'll be in the spare room. If you need me just shout okay?"

"Okay." She smiled at me before leaving me alone again. At least the pain was easing off. Those pills are good. I was feeling more tired, so I shut my eyes and let myself fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? Review and let me know. I'll try and update as soon as I can from now on. But like i said I'm working the concerts so i dont know how much time i will have to write, but i'll do my best. <strong>

**Don't forget to review! They make me smile :) Until next time.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Well I'm back with another chapter. it's not a long one, but you guys wanted one up soon and this is as soon as i could get with me working most of the week.**

**Also To: Jane: Is this soon enough for you? :) Hope you Enjoy. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I arrived back in Lima about two hours ago. I was hoping that when I had arrived back that I could have gone straight over to Santana's. Unfortunately my mom told me that I had to unpack my suitcase first. Which I had agreed to. But she came into my room when I was unpacking asking me if it would be best if I went over tomorrow. I disagreed straight away. I told her that I had promised Santana that I wold go and see her as soon as I got back, but I had already broken half the promise because I had to unpack. And with my mom being my mom, she let me go. I just had to text her if I wasn't going to be home. I told her on the way out that I wouldn't be home so not to wait up.

I pulled my car into Santana's drive way. I noticed the only light that was on in the house, was in her bedroom. At least I know she's home and hasn't forgotten that I was coming over. I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket and sent her a quick text.

**To Santana:** _I'm back! x_

**From Santana:** _Great ! Are you coming over? X_

I guess she didn't hear my car pull into her driveway. Or see my headlights

**To Santana:** _I just pulled into your driveway x _

**From Santana:** _Wait there for two minutes then come up. Front doors unlocked x_

Wait two minutes? Why do I need to wait two minutes? I've waited five weeks to see her and now she wants me to wait two minutes. Oh well, what Santana wants, Santana gets. I didn't think any more to it and I started to wait for those two minutes to go by. It seemed like I was waiting for a life time, probably because I was so excited to see her. The two minutes was almost up and I noticed Santana's bedroom light go off. I left my car and made my way into the house and up to Santana's bedroom.

I knocked on her door. "San, can I come in? The two minutes are up."

"Y-yeah, come on in."

I opened the door and I was met with nothing but blackness. I closed the door behind me and tried to make my way over to her bed. It was harder than usual because I couldn't see anything. "San? Are you still in here? I can't see anything. I think I might have gone blind.

"You haven't gone blind, Britt. There's no light on." I let out a relieved sigh. Thank goodness for that. How would I explain to my parents that I've gone blind? I don't think they would take it very well.

I tripped over something on her floor, before I finally managed to make it to the edge of her bed and sit down. "Can you put a light on or something?"

"No, I like to sit I the dark."

"But I can't see. I don't eat enough carrots." I waited a couple of seconds before I seen the light from the TV come on along with jersey shore. I hated that programme. "Thank you. I was beginning to think you didn't want to see me for a second there. But at least I know what it's like to be a vampire now." Something I had always wanted to experience. Except for being bitten and biting people in the neck. Even though I like to bite peoples necks now and then. Especially Santana's I would bite her neck any day.

"A vampire?" Santana had that look on her face where she had no idea what I was talking about. I get that a lot from people. Now this is the part where I have to explain.

"Yes, a vampire. They're bats and well; everybody knows that bats are blind, so now I know what it feels like."

"I see. So how was it? Having the chance to see like a vampire."

"Well I couldn't really see. But it was kinda weird." I took this moment to look at her. Really look at her. Not that there was much to look at. She had the covers pulled right up to her chin. "Are you ill?" "No. Why?"

"Just you're sitting with the covers right up to your chin."

"I'm cold." Hmm, it is kinda chilly in here. "So how was your holiday?"

"It was amazing. I had lots of fun. It would have been better if you were there with me it's like you said, what's the point in having school holidays if you can't have your best friend there with you to enjoy it. What did you get up to?"

"Nothing exciting. Just hung out with Quinn a few times. Other than that it was uneventful. Until now of course. I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

I grinned. It was nice to hear her say that she had missed me. "I missed you too." We sat smiling at one another for a few moments. "Can I come in?" Her bed looked really warm and comfy that I wanted to join her. I didn't bother getting off the bed and walking over, I just rolled over to the other side and pulled the covers back. But Santana pulled them back up again. "What are you doing?" She's beginning to act weird.

"I'm cold."

"So am I, so let me in." I pulled the covers back again but she pulled them back over her. I tried again, but she did the same again. I tried tugging at them, but she had a tight grip on them. "San wht are you doing?" She didn't answer, instead she kept a tight hold of the covers. I pulled harder, but I was getting nowhere. "Are you hiding something under there?"

"No." well I don't think she could have said that any quicker. "Look, just stop pulling and I'll let you in."

All I wanted to do was get under the covers, and she's being all weird, like she doesn't want me to see something. "Okay." I said. She flung half of the covers back that reviled the un occupied side of her bed. "Thank you." I climbed in and pulled the covers over me. I instantly felt warmer than what I did. I sat up leaning against the headboard the same as San was. "Are you okay?" I felt like I needed to ask her that question.

"Yeah I'm fine."

No she's not fine. I know for a fact that she's not fine. Its written all over her face that something's bothering her. "No you're not. I can see that you're trying to hide something from me or something you don't want to tell me."

She let out a sigh and turned to look at me. "Britt, I'm fine okay? Just drop it."

"I'm not dropping anything until you tell me what-" I was cut off by her lips attaching to mine. As much as I loved her kissing me right now, I pulled away. "What was that for?"

"I, um, wanted to do it since you came. I was just a little nervous to do it. But since you wouldn't shut up, I thought it was the best way to silence you."

Well I guess I like being silence like that by her. I cupped her cheek and brought her in for another kiss, taking her bottom lip between my own sucking on it. I pulled away to grab some air. I took her top lip this time and traced my tongue over it asking for entrance which she granted. When my tongue met with hers, I instantly felt like I was in heaven. Those five weeks made me realise how much I had missed kissing. Kissing her, like this. She tasted amazing. Like… mint. Soft mints. I pushed my tongue further into her mouth to get a better taste. I moved my hand under her t-shirt to rest on her bare stomach. Her skin felt warm under my touch. I pulled away again to grab some air, but decided to look at her for a second or two. She moved her gaze away from mine. I removed my fingers gently against her stomach and she looked back up to me smiling. She pulled my face towards hers going straight into a deep kiss. I shifted so I was half lying on her and half lying on the bed. I moved my hand to cup her breast in one swift movement. She let out a moaned which I swallowed for her. I massaged her breast a little, but something was off. And I don't mean her bra. I mean that something didn't feel right. Like I was grabbing onto someone else. I pulled away from her lips and grabbed her other breast to see if the other one felt different too.

"San, those aren't your boobs." She grabbed my hand and removed it from under her shirt.

"Of course they're mine."

"But they feel different. Like they've grown. I may not be the smartest tool in the garage, but I'm pretty sure your boobs can't grow that big in five weeks."

"That's because..." She let out a nervous laugh. "I got a boob job."

Did I just hear her correctly? "You got a boob job?" She nodded. I guess I did here her correctly. "Why?"

"Because, I wanted them bigger. Big enough for men to actually notice them." She did this for men?

"But they were perfect the way they were." I didn't want her to think that she should have to change her body just to please men. "Is this because of Puck?" It had to be because of him. He's the last person and only person she told me about saying her breasts weren't good enough. She hesitated for a moment before nodding. "You shouldn't listen to him, he's a jerk. They were fine. I just wish you would have told me on what you were planning so I could have at least tried to talk you out of it." She didn't look at me. "So that was what you were hiding under the covers?"

"Yeah. I was afraid that you would notice them."

"I would have found out sooner or later."

"So you don't like them?"

That's a big question. Do I like them? "Can I, Ya know, test them out?"

"Be my guest." I placed my leg over her so I was straddling her. I lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach and placed my hands on her abs. I slid them up her warm skin until I was cupping both her boobs. I squeezed them a little and rolled them around. They actually felt really good. I lifted her top and she sat up so I could completely take it off. I threw it across the room and stared down at her. Wow. Was all I could think. "They look and feel really good."

"So do you approve of them?"

"Sure there nice, but I still would have chosen your original ones over these. But I guess they'll do just fine. I bet they're comfy to lie on too. Like a pillow."

"You'll find out soon enough." She rolled us over and I let out a squeal of surprise. She brushed her lips lightly over mine that they barely touched. "You're so beautiful." She whispered so low that I barley heard it.

"What?"

"Nothing." She pushed her lips against mine silencing me again.

* * *

><p>"San." I whined. "Will you just, come already?" I've never known anyone take so long.<p>

"Hold on Britt, I'm coming."

Finally! I thought she was never going to come. She's been talking to this guy for ages. Ever since she got her new boobs, the guys at the mall just won't stop staring at her. We were supposed to be coming here for school supplies and some lunch. So far we've only gotten the school supplies which took us nearly two hours, and we were on our way to lunch when she was stopped by another guy. I'm so hungry and these guys will just not leave her alone. I figured that this is becoming ridiculous so I walked over to the pair. They stopped talking when they noticed my presence. I grabbed Santana's arm and dragged her away from the boy. I heard shout something, I think he said see you around or something.

"What did he just say?" Looks like she didn't hear either.

"I don't know. I couldn't hear him with all the noises my belly is making." I was no longer dragging her, she was just casually walking beside me.

"He wasn't that cute anyway." She's kidding right? I have not just stood there for the last ten minutes when she's not even interested in this guy.

"I could have told you that before you wasted ten minutes of both our loves. I looked like some sort of stalker staring at you guys."

"Sorry, Britt. No more distractions I promise. Let's just get some food and go window shopping."

"The shops close in an hour."

"Oh well we can just hang out at yours then."

"Sounds good." At least there won't be loads of people staring at her. "So where are we eating?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"McDonald's." Every time she asks me where I want to go, I usually say McDonald's or BreadStix, but I'm totally hungry for a McDonald's right now. "But can we go through the drive way? I don't want to have to wait another couple of hours to get food.

She laughed. I'm being serious, why is she laughing? "Of course we can. Look I'm sorry about today, but since I got my new twins, I'm like a celebrity around here.

"I know." I hope it's not going to be like this forever. "Can we get some Dr. Pepper on the way back too? I've got non left at home." She linked her pinkie with mine, and let me out to the car park.

"Yes. You can have as much Dr. Pepper as you want. Also if anybody else comes up to me today, I will ignore them." And this is why Santana Lopez in my best friend.

* * *

><p>"That Bitch! How could she tell Sue about my summer surgery?"<p>

Santana was raging. Literally. Quinn had gone to see coach Sylvester about getting back on the squad and getting back her head cheerleader spot. But in order to do that she had to tell coach about Santana's boob job. Santana was furious with Quinn and ended up fighting her in the school hallways. Luckily Mr Schue was there to break up the fight. I walked Santana into the girls bathroom afterwards to calm down a little, but she was to angry. She has been for the rest of the day. She didn't speak to Quinn for the rest of the day. She just sent her death glares. We were back at my house and she was finally letting her anger out.

"Don't worry about it."

"Brittany I've lost head cheerleader because of her. I've been put to the bottom of the pyramid. My life is turning upside down. I thought she was my friend."

"She is your fr-"

"No she's not!" She shouted. I think she was shouting a little too loudly. If she didn't calm down soon, my parents will come up. "She grassed me up she knows sue has a no plastic policy. Friends don't do that to each other. She was the one who helped me heal afterwards. I thought we were finally getting along again since she slept with Puck and had his baby. But she goes and does this. I will kill her."

"San you really need to calm down." I tried to say it as nicely as I could, but there was no getting through to her.

"I can't! I'm furious!" She was pacing up and down my bedroom with her fists balled at her side. "She's lucky Mr Schue was there otherwise I would have ended her!" That's true. She had chucked Quinn to the floor and I could see then that she was ready to stamp on her.

I heard a knock at my door and I walked over and opened it. My mom was standing there. "Is everything okay? There's a lot of shouting going on in there."

I closed my door and stood with my mom in the hallway. "Santana's upset because Quinn told Coach about her surgery and she lost her head cheerleader spot."

"Is she going to be okay?" I didn't say anything and just listened. It sounded like she had stopped pacing my floor.

"Yeah I think she will. I'll just put her to bed or something. She'll be worn out."

"Okay sweetie. Tell her if she needs anything, to just come and get me."

"Thanks mom." I gave my mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek before going back into my room. Santana was lying down on her back with her hands covering her face. I walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. "Hey. Are you calming down?" She nodded. "My mom says if you need anything to just ask her.

"Thanks."

I lay down next to her and wrapped my arm around her. She leaned her head on my chest. "At least you didn't get kicked off. You're one of her best."

"I guess so. But I felt like I had power when I was captain." Is she for real? She doesn't need a captain's spot to have power.

"You have power anyway. You have it over plenty of people."

* * *

><p><strong>Was it okay? I know it wasn't very long, but like i said it was alli could manage if you wanted it up soon, or you would be waiting forever...again. Want to tell me what you thought about it? or you want to tell me what you want to see happen? Then drop me a Review! <strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I'm gonna try and keep on track with this story now. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

"So wait, you don't brush your teeth?" I can't believe that Brittany has just announced that she doesn't brush her teeth. Instead of brushing, she rinses her mouth out with Dr. Pepper. I don't understand how she can always have a fresh minty breath if she doesn't brush her teeth. But she does chew a lot of gum and mints so I suppose that would help. I still can't figure out how I didn't know that. Now I know why her fridge is always full of Dr. Pepper.

"No. I told you already that I thought Dr. Pepper was a dentist, so I didn't think I would need to. Now can you please stop asking me about it because you're making me feel really stupid right now."

"Sorry Britt. I'll stop. So what time did Miss P's boyfriend want you at the dentist?"

"He told me just to come straight after school and he will see me then. Are you coming with me?"

"Sorry Britt can't. I'm heading straight over to Puck's."

"You're friends again?" Hmm well I wouldn't really call us friends, but Brittany's been wanting us to become friends again since the fight. But I don't really think we were friends in the first place. We never really hung out with each other, we would just have sex. Meaningless sex.

"Yeah I guess we are." If Brittany wants us to be friends, we can.

Maybe it could have happened sooner if others didn't get involved in the whole argument when it had nothing to do with them. For example, Rachel Berry decided to stick her big beak into it when it had nothing to do with her. Quinn ran and grassed me up to Sue about my summer surgery and Rachel freaking Berry thinks it should be me to apologise just because I slammed her to the ground. Quinn stole my head cheerleader spot, she had it coming to her. I earned that and then had it ripped out of my hands straight away. And if anybody in this world things I'm going to apologise for that, they've got another thing coming.

"Good I'm glad. Are you going to say sorry to Quinn too?"

"First of all, I didn't say sorry to anybody yet, so no I'm not going to apologise to Quinn. She should be apologising not me. I don't do apologies when I have nothing to apologise for."

"Well what if she says sorry first?"

"No." There is no way it's going to happen.

"Will you do it for me then?" What? That's not fair.

I didn't look at her and exited the school. As soon as we were out, she grabbed my arm and pulled me to a holt. I turned to see her pouting at me. That god damn pout again. I'm not going to fall for it this time. I'm going to be my strong self and not let my best friend talk me into something I don't want to do.

"Please San. Will you do it for me? I don't like it when you two fight. We're supposed to be a team. Best friends." A team? Best friends? She grassed me up. Since when do best friends do that? Truth is I've never really counted Quinn as a best friend. Sure we've had good times and got along really well, but we fight more than what get along. It's a totally different friendship to what Britt and I have. For starters we hardly ever argue, I don't call her names and I really care for her. I looked into her eyes and I could see that she was pleading me to do it. I sighed. Why do I always have to fall for it?

"Okay fine I'll talk to her, but when I say sorry, I'm not going to mean it. I'm doing this so we can all get along in Glee."

She let out a squeal and wrapped her arms around my neck squeezing me tightly. Her hugs were the best. I smiled to myself at her excitement all because I said I was going to try and make it up with Quinn.

"Thank you Sanny. Now go talk to her." Wow talk about acting fast.

"Now? I'm not going over to her house to see her."

"You don't have to." I know she's about to tell me something more because she's doing that smile where she tries to hit it by biting her lips. "She's right over there."

And there she was, rummaging through her bag to find her car keys. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Why she's just there."

"She probably just wants to get home."

"San." She placed her hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. Sometimes I hated when she did that. It's like she's hypnotizing me into doing something. "You said you were going to talk to her. So go and do it now, where I can see and actually make sure you do it." She turned me around so I was looking in Quinn's direction. "Hey Quinn!" Someone just please kill me now. "San wants to talk to you." She pushed me forward and I still wasn't walking. "San go."

"I'm trying."

"But you're not moving. You need to move so you can get there." I could see Quinn was waiting for me to go over to her. Brittany pushed me a little further and then my legs finally started working.

I walked the little trip over to Quinn. She looked annoyed. "What do you want?"

"Bitchy much?" She scoffed at me. "Look stretch marks, I've decided to forgive you for what you did to me." That came out a little easier than I thought.

"Forgive me?" is she deaf now?

"Yes, forgive you." I plastered one of my best smiles on for her.

"I did nothing wrong. You're the one who clawed at me and then through me to the ground."

"You did nothing wrong? You lost me the head cheerleader spot. The one thing I was proud of for the first time in my life and you snatched it off me."

"Okay. Well I'm sorry for doing that to you."

"Thank you." I gave her one last smile before I turned to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I have a date with yo baby daddy."

"What about my apology?"

Urgh seriously? I really hate saying sorry. I looked over to Brittany, she gave me a thumbs up. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for slamming you to the ground like a professional wrestler. I'm sorry I'm stronger than you and you can't handle my strength."

"Well at least it was something. Apology accepted." Yeah it better be because I'm not saying it again and more.

"Great." I gave her a quick pat on the back before I made my way back over to Brittany.

"So how did it go?"

"Fine. Can you drop me off at Puck's? It doesn't look like he was waiting for me and I can't be bothered to walk." I may be fit, healthy and strong, but when I've just had to run laps there is no way I'm walking to Puck's as well.

"Yeah I guess so. I'll pick you up to if you like?"

"Sure. Because I'll be waiting years if I ever think Noah's going to drop me off one day."

"Yeah, he's terrible with directions. And people think I'm stupid." I could hear the laughter in her voice, but I have no idea what she meant by that.

"What do you mean?"

"He can't drop you off if he doesn't know where your house is." We stopped at her car.

"But he does know where I live."

"No he doesn't. He told me. That's why he couldn't give me a ride there on the last day of the holidays." Why would she even need a ride from him? She can drive. Why didn't she just ask me to pick her up?

"He does. He's been to my house loads of times. You were there some of the times." I watched as she went into tonight. Obviously trying to think about when she had last seen him at mine. She opened her car and we both hopped in, buckling ourselves up. Safety first.

"Oh yeah, he has. Like when he brought a party from his friends to yours." I nodded. "But why did he tell me he didn't know where you lived?"

"Cause he's a lazy ass. You should have just asked me to come pick you up."

"I tried calling but you weren't answering." Well that's not like me. I don't remember having any missed calls either.

"My bad. Hold on I'm gonna ring him now and make sure he's home." I looked through my contacts until I came across his name. I held the phone to my ear and it rang a few times before he answered.

"_Hello?"_

"It's me. Are you home?"

"_Yeah. Are you still coming over? You wanna come and jump on daddy's ride?" _

"Ew that is sick. I'm not even going to answer that." Jump on daddy's ride? Was he serious? It just sounds so, so wrong.

"_You want me Lopez. That's why you're on your way over here right now." _

"Actually I don't want you. I want what you can give me and that's sex. Well that's when you can actually give it. I swear it hasn't grown since you were thirteen."

"_Are you serious? It's freakin huge." _Ha! That's what he likes to think. But I know the truth.

"Keep telling yourself that baby." I hung up the phone. I've heard enough of him for now. I'll be at his in five minutes anyway.

We sat through the rest of the car ride in silence. Occasionally singing along to the radio. We pulled up to the sidewalk outside of Puck's. "Thanks for the ride Britt. I'll text you when I'm ready to be picked up." I hopped out of the car and made my way up to the house. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. I must have been waiting two minutes before he answered.

"So you finally made it then? I've been waiting here ages."

"Well obviously not long enough because you haven't even invited me in. It's not nice to keep a lady waiting you know."

"Oh sorry, where are my manners." He stepped aside. "Come on in."

"Whatever you don't have any manners." As soon as I heard the door closed, I was being dragged back and slammed against the front door. And god it hurt. "Ouch you prick, that hurt."

"I'm trying to be sexy." By slamming me against a door so I smack my head. Which is now hurting. I rubbed at it to try and ease the pain.

"Well if you're going to try and be sexy, at least do it where I don't get injured."

"Well I guess we'll take it upstairs then." He moved towards the staircase and I followed him up to his room. He jumped onto his bed and began removing his clothes so I did the same. I removed my cheer top and then my skirt. All Puck was left in was his boxers.

I removed my spanks and climbed under the covers. I moved so I was straddling him. He began to kiss my neck and his stubbly chin was already beginning to irritate me.

"Condom?"

"Um I kind of ran out."

"Well I'm not sleeping with you without protection. Your not getting me pregnant too."

"I won't get you pregnant, I promise. I'll just pull out before I blow my load."

"You better." I moved my hands down and pushed his boxers down, and I felt his stiff member against my bare skin. I lifted myself up a little and positioned the tip of his cock at my entrance. I slowly sat down until I was fully entered and stretched. It was a little harder to get in since I wasn't wet and couldn't slide in. He groaned in delight. I began to slide up and down on his member slowly trying to get a steady rhythm. Puck starts bucking his hips up faster and it kind of hurts like a friction burn.

"Oh god you're tight." Probably because you don't turn me on enough to make me wet.

"I thought you liked it like that." I moved my lips down to his taking his bottom one in-between mine.

"I do. I love it." He rolled us over so he was on top. He gripped at my thighs repeatedly pushing his hard member inside me. He began nipping at my neck with his teeth leaving little moans to wonder into my ears. They weren't sexy noises at all.

"Babe I think I'm gonna cum."

"What now?"

"Yeah." Well if I'd of known this was going to happen I wouldn't have wasted my time in coming over.

"But we've only just started."

"I know, but-" He pulled out of me and shot his load onto me.

"Puck! This is my new bra and you've just ruined it." I can't believe this dick. My brand new bra is stained with his cum.

"Sorry babe. I couldn't hold it any longer." Any longer? Its been ninety seconds.

"Well why don't you try coming second for a change." This is ridiculous. Why can't I ever get off? I think Brittany's the only one who has ever got me off, and done a decent job too. Wait I've just had sex with Puck and I'm thinking about Brittany and how good she is at sex. More like fantastic at it. I don't even think it's normal to think about my best friend after just having sex. I shook my head getting rid of the thoughts. I flung the covers off of me as Puck just continued to lie there on his back staring up at the ceiling. I grabbed my phone out of my bra and texted Brittany.

**To Britt Britt: **_I'm ready when you are x _

I grabbed my uniform and began to put it back on.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. When Brittany picks me up."

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I chucked my duffel bad onto the chair in my room and flopped onto my bed. I was exhausted from Cheerio's. I have been looking forward to be able to lie down on my bed since coach said we could go home. "I still can't believe Puck got himself arrested. He's so stupid." I always knew he was going to get arrested one day, but I never thought it would be this soon.

"I know. We planned to go out tonight. We planned it for like a week.." That makes me feel kind of bad for Santana. I know that her and Puck have never been on a real date, so she might have been looking forward to tonight. Except now, Puck's in juvie.

"Hey, maybe he tried to steal the ATM machine to try and pay for tonight."

"Yeah because that's every girls dream. For a man to steal an ATM just so he can buy her dinner." Yeah I guess not. Maybe it was Puck just being Puck after all. It's kind of funny if you think about it though. I remember once when I caught Lord Tubbington trying to steal money from my purse. Probably to buy his cigarettes.

"We could always go out." I'm a little tired, but if Santana wanted to go out, I would happily go with her.

She flopped down net to me on my bed. "Nah, I'm too tired." I felt her move on my bed, so I looked over to her and she was now leaning on her elbow, resting her head in her hand. "Wanna make out instead?"

Did she just say that or is my mind playing tricks on me? Because I know that sometimes it does actually do that. My mind can be so mean. "What?"

"Do you want to make out? You don't have to if you don't want to. It was just a suggestion." Okay she definitely said what I thought she did.

I smiled goofily. "Okay."

I made the first move and captured her lips. I felt her smile, which made me smile. She rolled onto her stomach and shuffled a little closer to me. She rested the top half of her body on me and pushed our lips together hard. I opened my mouth a little, and she captured my tongue, slowly sucking on it. I've never had my tongue sucked before, but it's good. I like how San does it. Like a pro. Once she released my tongue, I pushed my own tongue into her mouth. I reached my hand around to the back of her head pulling her in closer. I reached for her hair band and pulled it out, letting her hair fall free. I felt her hand slide across my covered chest and massage my left breast lightly through my cheer top. She pulled away from my lips and made an attack on my neck.

"I love your sweet lady kisses." I said giggling at the tickly feeling on my skin.

Santana pulled her face away from my neck and smiled at me, making eye contact briefly. "Uh huh. It's a nice break from all that scissoring." Scissoring? What is that?

"We should do a duet together. We should sing Melissa Etheridge's, Come To My Window." I said smiling. I had been wanting to ask her all day, but I kept getting distracted by other things. At first I thought it was going to be a terrible idea, but I would never know until I ask.

She pulled her lips away from my neck and looked up to me. She looked quite annoyed. I guess that's a no. "First of all, there's a lot of talking going on and I wants to get my mack on." She ignored my question so I know that it's definitely a no. I don't know why though. She never gives me an explanation. She really confuses me sometimes. She buried her face into my neck again.

"Well, I dunno, I just-" I was cut off by Santana sighing and sitting up turning away from me.

"And second of all, I'm not making out with you because I'm in love with you and wanna sing about making lady babies."

I rolled onto my side and leaned on my elbow. I watched as Santana began to put her hair back into a pony tail. I guess tonight's over.

"I'm only here because Puck's been in the slammer for about twelve hours now and I'm like a lizard, I need something warm beneath me or else I can't digest my food."

"But who are you going to do a duet with?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>It was rubbish I know, but i just wanted to put a chapter up for you guys. Until next time... <strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Oh my god, it's been months since I updated. So sorry. So much has been going on and I normally update chapters for my other story - It's Hard To Let Go, which will have a new chapter next. I know this isn't a long chapter or about much, but I just wanted to write something for you guys. Enjoy!**

** SwaggSurfer: I feel as if you can read my mind!**

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

"So you're sure you want to do this duet then?" Mercedes asked. We were walking down the halls of the school, not sure where we were actually heading to because my class is in the other direction. But if I'm late, I'm sure Mr Burton won't mind.

"Oh honey, if I get a free meal at BreadStix, I'm up for anything."

"If I'm honest, I thought you would have asked Brittany to do the duet with you. You guys seem to do everything else together."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped. I know I shouldn't have, but lately I'm a little paranoid about everything when it comes to Brittany. Especially when we're at school, it's the worst out of everywhere.

"That you and Britt normally do everything together. You've been best friends forever, that's all. I don't know if there's anything that you two haven't done together." Why do people always assume that Britt and I do everything together? We're best friends, we like to hang out. It doesn't mean we're side by side every minute of the day.

"We don't do_ everything_ together." I tell Mercedes. "I have other friends too, ya know?" And I do. It's just, none of them are Brittany. They're not as fun as her.

"Yeah I know. But Brittany is the one always by _your_ side and you're the one who's always by _her_ side. There's no pulling you two apart." So we are side by side pretty much all day? I don't even think we're together as much as people think, because the majority of this school don't even know us outside of these walls. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing. But I've never know two best friends like you guys."

"Because we are always there for each other. That's the whole point of being best friends. And besides I think your over exaggerating about the whole 'always together' thing. Because she isn't with me now."

"That's because she's found herself a new boyfriend."

I stuck my arm out in front of Merced's as I stopped so she would stop too. "What did you say?"

"That Brittany's got a new boyfriend."

"I thought you said that. Are you sure?" Maybe she's mistaken because I'm sure Brittany would tell me.

"I'm sure. Artie texted me just a few minutes ago."

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought Brittany would have already told you. To be honest I didn't even know she liked him like that."

"You and me both. I didn't even know she knew he existed. She told me she thought he was some robot that the school had made."

"Well she sure knows he exists now. Look if you're worried she's gonna ditch you to be with Artie all the-"

"I'm not bothered about that, I'm just curious as to why she's dating him." Brittany is one of the hottest girls in this school and Artie, well, he's a nobody. How would that even make sense for them to date? Exactly! It doesn't. There's got to be something behind this. There has to be. I carried on walking down the halls Mercedes following.

"Maybe she just likes him. He really is a sweet guy." I would have laughed in her face, but that would just be rude. As we were about to turn the corner, I saw Brittany pushing Artie in his chair towards us. "I'll see you in Glee." I tell Mercedes as she carries on walking.

Brittany turned to look at me as she walked past me. I crossed my arms over my chest as I watched her continue to push him. She turns around pointing at both her breasts and shaking her finger at me. She turned back around swinging her hips, because she knows I'm still watching her. So I'm guessing from those signals I'm not allowed near her twins?

Just as they were about to disappear, my feet started moving and I followed them. I took quick steps until I caught up to them. I stood in front of Artie's chair so I could take their full attention. I just looked up at Brittany, like we were having some sort of staring contest.

I heard Artie clear his throat and I looked down at him. "Can I help you with something?"

"No you can't. But you're _girlfriend_ can." I noticed how Brittany looked away for a second. "Brittany? Can I have a word with you for a few minutes?"

"Actually I was just about to take her to class."

"Shut your trap. I'm talking to Brittany. Besides I'll walk her. We have the same class."

She lightly nodded her head at me. "Okay." She let go of the handles off the back of the boys chair and crouched down beside him. "I'll see you at lunch okay?" He nodded and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

I rolled my eyes and had to look away, because the sight literally made me feel sick. The whole thing just looked completely wrong in my eyes. She gave him a sweet smile before leading me into the nearest girls' bathroom.

"Out!" I shouted to the girls that were in there. They all quickly gathered their things and shuffled out the door their eyes fixed to the ground. When the last girl left, I checked all the stalls to make sure nobody else was in here.

"Santana what do you want?"

"I want to know what's going on between you and Artie."

"Oh, we're dating now." She had a smile plastered on her face like she was actually happy.

"Yeah I heard. Since when?"

"About seven minutes ago."

"Why?"

"Well I needed a duet partner since you turned me down, and he's really good at singing. And he can rap too, so that's a bonus."

"So you're dating him for his voice?" I knew there was something behind all of this. No way would she all of a sudden start liking him.

"Yeah, kind of. To be honest I just wanted to get him in a stroller, but he won't let me do that. But he seems like a sweet guy."

"You think everybody is sweet. But you can't date him for his voice then dump him."

"Why not? You do it all the time. What's different? And besides, what makes you think I'm going to dump him? Maybe I really do like him."

"You've never been bothered by him before."

"So?"

"So? So, I know what you're doing. You're trying to make me jealous." Like I said there's something behind all this and now I know what it is.

"Is it working?"

"So you're admitting you're dating him to make me jealous?" I leaned against the sinks and Brittany took a step forward towards me. This looks like it may get interesting.

"No, but is it making you jealous?"

"No. Why would it make me jealous?"

"I was just curious because you don't seem to be happy about it."

"Because I'm not. You're just doing it to make me jealous and you know it." How do I actually know that she's doing all of this to make me jealous? Maybe she does like him and I'm the jealous one. Wait! Why would I be jealous? I have a boyfriend. Kind of. Actually I don't even know if I do or not.

"Not everything is always about you, Santana. Maybe me and Artie will be good together. It's not like we can be. Even though you would be my first choice every time."

"We can't be what?" I asked. I was losing track of what we were talking about. Everything was starting to go in different directions.

"Together." My eyes opened a little wider at her answer. "I know you don't want that, so I can't have that."

"We agreed that it was only sex. Nothing more. Why all of a sudden are you talking about us being together?"

"Because I want us to be together. And so do you."

"What?" I had to laugh because that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. "You think I want you to be my girlfriend? Get real Brittany. It's just sex. No feelings are allowed to get involved. Feelings are no no. That was the deal." This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. I knew I should have stayed away and walked when I had the chance.

"I know it was, but you knew before this whole thing started that I was in love with you. Those feelings just can't disappear like that."

I let my head fall as I stared at the ground. She's right I did know and I still got involved. But there was always a little voice inside of my head that told me nothing more would come of this. It's just fun. "I know, but I don't feel that way about you. For me it was just sex and sex only. We have fun, and that's what I needed. "

"I think it's more than just fun. Not just for me, but for you too."

"No Brittany. Don't go putting labels on us. That's not how we work."

"Then how do we work?"

"Together." I moved our hands closer so the tips of her fingers were resting in my palm. I stood up straight her hand falling flat into mine. I took a few slow steps forward towards an empty stall pulling Brittany with me. When we were inside, I pushed her further in and locked the door. "You help me out, and I help you out."

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean is that it? Believe me honey, you get more than what any other best friend would get. Be grateful."

"I am grateful, but sometimes it just isn't enough for me."

"Not enough? Do you know how risky it is us doing this at all?"

"It wouldn't have to be risky if you became my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" I almost shouted. Why is she bringing this up? She knows that's not what I want. "I'm not gay Brittany. I don't know what you are, but I'm certainly not gay. I'm straight and into guys."

"So you don't want to be my girlfriend?"

"No." Believe me, I felt bad telling her that, but she needs to know how this works. I could hear some sort of hurt in her voice when she heard what I had to say. "We can still carry on with what we're doing though." I took a step forward so Brittany's back was against the wall of the stall. Her breath hit off the side of my face and I could smell the mint from the gum she's been chewing. "I don't want it to stop because if I'm honest I enjoy what we do, but it can't go any further." I looked up into her eyes, being able to see how blue they are by how close we were. My left hand rested on the wood wall above her head, the same with my right, like I was trapping Brittany in my space.

Her warm minty breath was hitting against my lips, urging me to go further and kiss her. As I was about to close the gap, Brittany turned her head to the side, my lips almost landing on her cheek. "Don't." She whispered. I pulled away confused and leaned against the other wall in the stall.

"What have I done wrong now?"

"Nothing I just don't want you to do what you were going to do."

I crossed my arms and let out a heavy breath. "Why? It's never bothered you before."

"That's true, but right now I'm mad at you."

"Mad at me? What for? Being honest?"

"Have you ever heard the saying, let them down gently?" I nodded. "Well you could have done that to me. Instead you make me feel worse like I'm used for sex." Is that how I made it sound?

"Britt, you know that's not true."

"Yes it is. You've just said that what we do is fun, but it's just sex. I don't feel that way when we're in the bedroom, I feel like I care for you more than I already do. And well, you just use me to have the best orgasms ever." I could feel my cheeks burning up at all this bedroom talk. It's kind of an uncomfortable conversation to talk about this out loud.

"It's not like that."

She shook her head disagreeing with me. "It is like that, so let's just drop this. We have to get to class anyway or we'll get detention." She unlocked the door and was about to walk out but stopped closing it again, but leaving it unlocked. "No more sweet lady kisses for you." This time she left without turning back.

I followed her out and jogged a little to catch up to her. "Britt, wait." She didn't stop or listen to me, so I pulled on her arm till she came to a stop.

"We're late Santana, we can talk later." I nodded and trailed behind her to class.

We were hardly through the door when Mr. Burton's voice stopped us, his voice in a fake surprised tone. "Miss Lopez and Miss Pierce, how nice of you two girls to join us. We weren't too sure if we would be seeing you today since you're almost twenty minutes late. You know the rules, be here when the bell rings."

I squeezed past Brittany and stood in front of the teacher. "Yeah yeah, we know the rules. It doesn't mean we have to follow them."

"Yes you do, Santana. So you and Brittany can make up the time you missed at lunch when you have detention."

"We're busy."

"Fine, the whole of lunch."

"Screw that!" Like I'm gonna spend the whole of my lunch stuck in a classroom full of wannabe bad asses.

"And now you also have detention after school." I was about to go all Lima Heights and this dudes ass but he spoke before I could say anything. "Now unless you want to see when else I can give you girls a detention, I suggest that you, Santana, stop with the attitude and take yourselves a seat so we can get on with the lesson."

"That's bullshit!"

"Detention! Next week after school." Why next week? I swear he's some sort of fucking Looney tune.

Brittany elbowed me in my ribs, quite hard actually. "Stop, Santana. You're making everything worse. Lord Tubbington text me saying he locked himself in the garage and now he's going to have to wait longer before he can get out."

What the hell? How on earth could some fat, lazy, ugly cat lock itself in a garage? "Can I at least ask why Britt has detention? She didn't even say anything back to you."

"Because you gave me attitude when you were _both _late so you _both_ have to pay the consequences. So that's two detentions after school today and next week. And two lunch detentions, today and next week."

"It was only one lunch before. You can't give us another for no reason!" Who is this guy? He's a fucking asshole.

"Actually you're wasting a lot of our time." Our time? Nobody in this room but him is actually bothered about me wasting time. They should all be thanking me. "It's because of people like you two that we're all falling behind in this class. Now unless you want more…?" I swear I'm about to punch this guy in the face because he is really starting to get on my tits. Ewe gross. He's like fifty with no teeth and no hair. Well he does, but not enough.

I didn't say anything else, just made my way to my desk because there is no way I'm going to argue with him just to get more detentions. It's not worth it. Especially when Britt's getting them when she does nothing wrong. I can't do that to her. I sat down at my desks winging my backpack off my shoulder and Brittany did the same, only I made sure to slam my books down on the table earning a glare from Mr. Burton. That dick has just me in an even worse mood. This morning I actually woke up happy, but no, I had to go and get four detentions in less than a minute. That must be a record. But that's not it, Mercedes spoilt it by telling me Britt is dating Artie. Which I still think is ridiculous.

"Why did you do that?" Brittany whispered making me jump out of my thoughts.

"Because he gave us detention."

"For being late to his class. He only gave us twenty minutes at lunch, which you turned into a full lunch. And I don't know how, but you got us another three."

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think he would give us that many, or give you them too."

"That's why you take the detention and walk away, not look at him like you're about to kill him."

"I'm sorry. I feel bad already without you going on." That sounded like it came out wrong. Did that make me sound like I'm annoyed?

"But I have a life you know? Well duh, everyone does, but I had already made plans tonight."

"Why what were you doing tonight?" I sat up in my seat moving a little closer so I could hear her better. I looked kind of eager to know what she had planned but I wasn't. Really, I wasn't. Well okay maybe a little. I probably already know what these plans were, without her having to tell me.

"Artie was coming over to help me rehearse for our duet. He says I need to do a little work on my vocals."

"Oh, so that what you kids are calling it now? A duet?"

"That's what Mr. Schue is calling it. I thought a duet was a blanket."

"What you mean is that he's going over so you can _do it_ with him and he can help you rehears on how to make a magical sound whilst you're screaming out his name when you climax. Which by the way, we both know won't happen, because he can barely move his body. I've only ever seen his head and arms move. His downstairs area probably doesn't work. If it does, he won't have the first clue of what to do since he's still a virgin."

"How do you know he's still a virgin?"

"Who doesn't know he's still a virgin. Who would want to actually want to sleep with that freak?" I mean c'mon seriously who? Even Tina wanted nothing to do with him since she's dumped him. And somehow ended up with Mike. I never in a million years thought that would happen. Actually I did have my suspicions at times. I think it's because they're both Asian.

"I wouldn't mind. Then I can add another name to the list of people I've slept with and put another mark on my bed."

"You seriously don't want to waste your time with him." I shifted in my seat again shuffling it as close to Brittany as I possibly could so I could whisper into her ear without anyone else hearing. "You want someone who's more experienced in the bedroom. Knows what you like and want."

"I already told you you're not allowed any more sweet lady kisses from me, I'm mad at you."

I let out a puff of air and sat back in my seat. "Whatever. You guys won't last long anyways. You'll come to your senses."

"Hey Santana?"

"What do you want Chelsea?" Because she is all I need right now.

"For you to shut up. I can't her Mr. Burton over your big mouth."

"Oh geek freak, is that the best you got for me? Because if I wanted a bitch I would have bought a dog." This girl seriously annoys me. She always has to but in on my business. She always complains when I give her my words but she brings it on herself. She's always the one to annoy me first.

"Yeah? Well, um, at least I can get plastic surgery on my face, where as you will look stupid forever."

OMG. Did she just say that? Lol as if she just said that. And it's actually making me laugh right now. "Oh my god was that supposed to be offensive? Because if you're going to have a comeback at least come up with something that could hurt me in a way. Because let me tell you, that was pathetic. I'm the hottest girl in this school. In this town even. You know it, I know it and everybody else knows it." I can't believe she tried to call me ugly.

"It's true. She is." Brittany chimed in. Obviously stating that my fact was correct.

"I don't know what makes you stupid, but it really works."

And on and on she goes. Are any of her comebacks even worth listening to? She's terrible. "I've heard snappier comebacks from a bowl of Rice Crispies. You suck."

"You suck!"

"And you swallow. Slut." Her mouth opened and closed again trying to think of something else to say but coming up with nothing. "Do you want to say something else? No? Then turns away you're making me feel sick."

When Chelsea turned away I noticed Brittany staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Do you not like anybody at this school? All you seem to have are enemies."

"Who here is worth liking? Actually Mercedes is kind of cool so I guess I like her a little bit. I think a friendship started to grow when we did that battle for Puck with 'The Boy Is Mine'." I must admit Mercedes has some talent.

"Which was pointless. You didn't even want Puck. You only wanted him because Mercedes did too. You always want something that's not yours." I'm not a man snatching whore. Puck came to me, he always does.

"But who did he come running to in the end? Me."

"And you told him to beat it because Mercedes didn't want him so you didn't either. It's like everything is a game with you."

"No it's not. It's just the way I am. What's with all this complaining anyway? Shouldn't you be all happy now that you've got a boyfriend?"

"I am happy. Just not with you. You got me four detentions. And when I tell my mom I'm blaming it on you. Just so you know."

"You can. Or I can tell her myself when I come over tonight." I'm sure Mrs. Pierce will forgive me.

"Why are you coming over tonight?"

"To hang out with my bestie of course." I bumped our shoulders in a playful manner, but she didn't even crack a smile back.

"Arties coming over tonight so you can't."

"I thought that plan got ruined after I got you detention."

"It did, but he can come over tonight still, just not straight after school."

"Then why you were complaining before?"

"Because I don't get as much time with him now." Boo hoo to them.

"So you're picking to sleep with Artie rather than hang out with me?" she started nibbling on her pen top whilst she was in thought. I don't even know why she's thinking about it, the answer is simple. Me!

"Yeah. Because you and I will probably end up sleeping together." She whispered the last part a little quieter. She knows I don't want anything of what we do publically announced. Sure Brittany wouldn't mind because she doesn't care what people think of her, but unfortunately I do care about what people think of me. And her.

"No we won't. I'm not an animal, I'm not going to pounce on you."

"You did last night."

"Correction, you pounced on me first, and I joined in. And so what if we do, I've got no one else to help me out, Puck's still in juvie."

"Then why don't you-"

Britt didn't get to finish her sentence because Mr. Burton rudely interrupted us by shouting. "Brittany! Santana! Why are you whispering during my class?"

"The question is, why are you talking during our conversation?"

"Ah, Miss Lopez, why don't you and your bad attitude come sit down here?"

"Well if you want me to, but I think I would be better off whispering up here than screaming from down there." He knows I'm speaking the truth. I will actually continue my conversation even if the whole class has to hear. Well except for the private things.

"You've already gotten four detentions, do you want to double it? For the both of you." I looked to my right to see Brittany silently pleading me with her eyes to stop.

"No, sir." I think I've already given Brittany enough today. Might as well quit whilst I'm ahead.

"Then be quiet. There's only ten minutes left of class and then we're done for today. We won't have to see each other till tomorrow." I did as I was told and stayed silent for the rest of the class. When the bell rang Mr. Burton walked over to Brittany and me.

"Girls your homework please." Shit the homework. I forgot all about that. The work sheets probably crumpled on my bedroom floor somewhere. If I even managed to get it home. Now I need a clever way to get out of this. Brittany pulled out a piece of creased paper from her bag and handed it to the man. She did her homework? How? We've hung out together for the past week. He quickly scanned over it and gave Brittany a questioning look. "What's this?" He asked.

"It's my homework."

"There's nothing written on it." I knew she hadn't done it. Because if she had I would of seen her.

"Because I didn't get a chance to start it I'm not really that good at math." He shook his head in disapproval probably wondering why he even bothers to get dressed on a morning.

"Bring it in tomorrow please. Santana where's yours?"

"Did you grade my test?"

"No I have other students' tests to grade." Lazy ass. He gave us those tests a week ago. He has no intention to mark them.

"And I have other teachers' homework to do."

"So you haven't done your homework?"

"Not for this class, no."

"I want it tomorrow. No excuses or you two will have more free time taken from you." He turned away from us and walked back down to his desk, whilst Britt and I gathered up our stuff Brittany packed hers quicker than mine, so she waited. I'm actually surprised that she did since I've done nothing but put a curse on her. I wanted to ask why she was waiting, but I felt scared to talk to her since she didn't look like she was in the mood to talk to me.

We exited the classroom and made our way to English in silence, Brittany a few steps ahead of me because she had longer legs and was able to walk a little faster than me. This day sucks ass. She's not talking to me, which is perfect since we sit together in every class. Not! Oh well it's only second period. Just another seven hours to go until she can escape my presence. I shook my head at myself because I have no idea what is going on. I was knocked out of my thoughts as I bumped into Brittany standing in the door way with her head down shaking at the ground.

I gave her a little nudge and she continued to our desk. Mrs. Patterson stopped me on my way in. "Santana, do you have your homework?" Shit! I looked to the back of the class at Brittany and then back to Mrs. Patterson who was waiting for an answer. I'm really going to have to start doing my homework.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Did you likey? Review and let me know or PM me with some ideas, there always helpful.<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you guys know that****I didn't forget about this story, I've been ill for about 6 months and haven't had the energy or time to update. But I am going to try and update more often if I can, but I can't promise will since I'm still not on top form. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it.**

SwaggSurfer - **Thanks for the review, I updated the story just for you. Sorry it took so long, but I hope you like. And I like you ideas, will be using the in the next chapters**

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

So, Brittany is still mad at me, and I don't know what for. Which is nothing unusual since she gets mad at me for pointless things sometimes. But today we had more than just one disagreement today. But hey, she still noticed how hot I am. Although, I don't know if that should be a good thing or a bad thing. I'm gonna say good to help me cheer up a bit. Who am I kidding? I've been a bitch to everyone all day. And if Brittany still isn't talking to me tomorrow, I'll probably be in a shitty mood then too. Fuck it, I'll just ask what I've done wrong. After glee club though. Don't want to be making a scene. It ends as soon as Mr Schue will stop blabbering about the duet competition. Mercedes and I have already smashed it with our Celine song. It's obvious we're gonna win.

Mr Schue wrapped up todays lesson and everyone started up a conversation about who they think is going to win this competition. Of course everyone said that they themselves were going to win. I heard Rachel Brag about how she was going to win. She does it every bloody time.

"Bitch please. It's obvious that me and Mercedes here are going to win this." Mercedes nodded and agreed with me. With my little rant over with, I stepped down to the ground floor and stood in front of Brittany and Artie. "You ready, Britt?" She nodded and stood up from her chair. So she's still not talking to me then.

Artie grabbed a hold of her hand to stop her from leaving. "Wait, I thought I was coming over to your house to rehearse for the duet competition."

"You are, but it will have to be later on. Santana got us detention after school."

"How did she manage to get you a detention?"

"We were twenty minutes late to math and Santana kept being rude to Mr Burton. Not in a dirty way though. Just with her mouth. Well she can be rude with her mouth in a dirty way, just not with Mr Burton." As I stood a little away from them, my eyes were looking back and forth between Artie and Brittany as they had their little conversation about me and my mouth being dirty.

"How did you manage to be twenty minutes late to class?"

"Santana took me to the bathroom to talk and then we went into a stall and she-"

I stepped in front of Brittany standing face to face with her so I would get her attention. "Okay, you guys do know I'm still here right?" I turned to face Artie. "Look I got her a couple of detentions, big deal. I was having a bad morning, I needed to talk to Britt about something in _private_ and it took a little longer than I thought it would. I didn't know he was going to give us four detentions."

"You got her four detentions."

"Yes I did. And if we don't go now we're going to be late and most likely get another four on top of that."

I made my way for the door and looked over my shoulder to see Brittany giving Artie a peck on the lips before following me. My body shivered with disgust. It's so gross seeing them kiss each other on the lips. So wrong. I stopped to wait for Brittany to catch up, but she stormed past me like I wasn't even there. I rolled my eyes and followed behind her. How long is this going to go on for?

When we got to the detention room, there was nobody else in there besides the dumbass teacher who decided it was her turn to take care of the detentions. "Where is everybody?" I asked.

"It says here that you and Brittany are the only ones with detention today." Of course it would only be us today. This room is normally full. "Take a seat girls." Brittany sat at the back of the class on the right side of the classroom, and I took the other table at the back on the left side of the classroom. "I don't mind you girls sitting together you know."

I crossed my arms and slouched back in my seat. "It's fine." I tell her. She just looked between us before getting on with what she was doing. This is going to be one long detention and I know it. We both know it.

I looked over at Brittany who was texting on her phone. Probably her new boyfriend. Making plans to spend time together and do lovey dovey things that couples do. It's not like I'm bothered, but Brittany could do way better. She's one of the hottest girls that go to this school. Probably that lives in this town. The world even. I've noticed how I can't find anyone as beautiful as her. And let me just say that trying to find someone that is prettier that Brittany is impossible. There's just something about her that makes her stand out from everybody else in this stinking world. She's a one in a million. I hate falling out with her. We never used to fall out, we used to be really close. We're close now, but not in the way we used to be. We used to share our secrets and have sleepovers. Now we have sleepovers to share our bodies with each other. What kind of a fucked up friendship is that? I think about all these nice things about her, but I will never tell them to her face. But why? That's what friends do don't they? So why can't I tell her that she looks beautiful?

She looked over at me and our eyes locked. I must have been staring at her for at least five minutes and that probably looked really creepy. I sent her a small smile and she went back down to her phone, not even sending me a little one back. Every now and again through the detention I would notice her look up at me and then type on her phone. And since we're not on the best of speaking terms, I feel like she's talking about me instead of to me. Before I knew what I was doing, I was walking over to Brittany's table and taking the seat next to her. The teacher looked up at me, but didn't say anything.

"Who you texting?" She ignored me and put her phone back down her cheer top. "Look what's all this not talking to me about? Is it something I did or said?" She continued to ignore me and faced the front of the classroom. "You're gonna have to help me out here Brittany, because I'm confused." She turned to look at me and I could see she was biting the inside of her cheek. I know she wanted to say something, and she will eventually. But I'm becoming frustrated and losing my patience. I don't know why it's pushing my buttons so much but it is. "You've been ignoring me all day is it because you feel like I'm using you?" Why did I just ask that? That won't help the situation any better. Her mouth opened about to speak, but we were interrupted.

"Ladies, you can go home now." Brittany quickly got out of her seat and left the room. I remained in my seat as I watched her leave. I feel defeated, like nothing I say will help. I went over to my table and picked up my back pack. It really has been a long day. But the question is can it get any worse? I left the school building and made my way to my car, I wasn't that surprised that Brittany wasn't there, but at the end of the day, I was her ride to school.

On my way home I drove Brittany's way in case I came across her walking home, but I didn't. Where did she go? She must have gotten a ride because there is no way she could have walked home that quick. When I knew I wasn't going to catch her, I turned a corner and headed home.

When I arrived home, my mom came and gave me a not so welcome home. "I have had your teacher on the phone. He tells me you were half an hour late for class, you were rude to him for the time you were there and you didn't complete your homework. What's the meaning of it all? And I want to know why you were thirty minutes late to class."

Finally she's done. Like I said it's been a long day and this isn't what I need when I come home. "I was talking with Britt and lost track of time. I didn't even hear the bell ring."

"Well you're going to have to start cleaning your ears out. Four detentions in one day? Your Abuela is going to murder you. You know she wants the best for you and being rude to your teacher and not doing your homework is going to get you nowhere in life. Especially if you're getting them for sweet Brittany as well. What sort of a friend are you, getting her into trouble?"

"Will you stop going on at me already? I'm tired and you're giving me a headache." I chucked my bag to the floor and my mom slapped the palm of her hand against my forehead. "Jesus woman! What the hell was that for?"

"Something to actually give you a headache." Yeah I think she's right too. That actually hurt. I should try it on Rachel one day and tell her that's what we feel like every time she opens that humongous hole of hers. "And mind your language. You're not too big to be put over my knee you know."

I rolled my eyes at the woman. Is that little statement supposed to make me be all good now? "Whatever. I'm going up to my room."

I could sense my mom watching me as I walked up the stairs. "And do your homework! It's due tomorrow!" My reply to her was my bedroom door slamming closed. I'm not in the right frame of mind to be doing homework right now.

I let myself fall back onto my bed and my eyes close. I let out a deep sigh and sat up straight on the edge of my bed. What do I do now? This is probably the time I would go over to Puck's but he's locked up so that's not a plan.

I'll have a shower.

With that in thought, I still didn't move a muscle. Now that I think about it, it seems like too much hard work to have a shower. But I'm taking this god damn hair band out of my hair first because that's giving me an even worse headache. I pulled the band out of my hair and through it on the floor, happy to be free of the thing. I ran my fingers through my hair scratching at the spot where it's been tight all day. I wonder what Brittany's doing and if Arties still going over. I should pop by and say hello. You know what? I will.

There was a knock at my bedroom door and I jumped yanking it open. "What?"

"Dinner will be ready in ten." Oh good some food. I feel starved. "And you're supposed to be doing your homework."

"Well I was doing it, until I was interrupted by an unnecessary knock on my door and had to be forcefully dragged away from it."

She started poking me in the shoulder as she spoke. "Don't be rude to your mother."

Why does she keep hurting me? "You know, this is child abuse. I should call social services."

"Yeah? Well I should phone parents in need."

My face scrunched up at the unfamiliar name. "Parents in need? What is that?"

"Parents in need of a break away from their kids."

"Oh ha ha ha very funny. Have you ever thought of being a comedian?" She smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead before heading to the stairs. "You make it sound like I'm hard work."

"You are!" She shouted back. How dare she? I'm not hard work. I'm pretty easy to understand. It's not like I'm a difficult child in all of this. I slammed my bedroom door shut again. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a tank from my drawers and changed out of my uniform. I left my room and headed downstairs to see how dinner was doing. It was weird because I couldn't smell anything being cooked. Maybe we're having salad. I went into the kitchen and there was nobody there. There were no pots or pans on the stove. No mess on the counter tops. It was all clean and tidy.

So where is my dinner exactly?

My mom came in a few seconds later putting on her coat. "Oh, are we going out for dinner?" I asked.

"Yes. Well your father and I are."

"What about me? You can't leave me here to starve. Can I come with you?"

"Oh sweetheart of course you can't. You got into trouble at school and that doesn't mean you should be rewarded." I'm always getting into trouble at school, what's different about today? It's not like I'm failing my classes. I'm actually quite brainy. "And besides you have homework to do." Will she shut up about the homework already? I said I would do it and I will.

"So where's my dinner? You said it would be ready in ten minutes. And don't be tellin me you haven't made anything because I'm literally starving. I didn't have lunch."

"Of course I made you something. What sort of mother do you think I am? And it's your own fault because you got detention. "

I got detention, so what? It's not like its anything new. Although getting four from one class is. "So where's dinner? And don't be tellin me it's in the microwave either. Those meals taste like ass."

"Why whose ass you been licking lately?" My mom started chuckling at her own attempt of a joke. It almost looked like she was about to cry because it was so not funny in any way.

"Wow. You're even lamer than I thought." My mom instantly stopped laughing and put her serious face.

"Don't talk to your mother like that." She started chuckling away again at herself, because nobody seems to be laughing along with her.

"You started it by saying I lick peoples asses. If anything, they lick mine. I respect myself too much as a person and a woman. Aint no bitch gonna have my tongue up their ass." The only time I would start licking up ass is if I really wanted something from someone. And whatever they had would have to be pretty fucking special.

"Honey, you're known as Satan in this town. Not the Lord. Aint nobody licking up your ass."

"And aint nobody gonna be doin worse ghetto impression than you."

"Okay enough, before things get too personal." My mom's laughing started to die down and she came back to reality. Don't even know why she decided to leave in the first place. "Your dinner is in the fridge."

"Well I was kind of hoping for a hot meal but beggers can't be choosers." I made my way over to the fridge because I was _sooo_ excited to see what it was. I pulled it open and my face fell. "Okay, I know I said beggers can't be choosers but what the hell is this?" I held the plate in my hand and extended my arm out in front of me.

"It's a ham and lettuce Sandwich."

"I know what it is, but I'm starving." I whined. I stamped my foot on the ground and made it look like I was about to cry. Am I about to have a tantrum or something because I'm acting like a child right now? I mean seriously, who stamps their foot and pretends to cry at sixteen? Well apparently me.

"I know, this meal was kind of sudden. It was your dads idea, he says he wants to ask me something."

"What could be so important or private or whatever that you couldn't take me? Little rude don't ya think?"

"I'll make something nice tomorrow, but that," She pointed to the plate in my hand. "Is better than nothing. At least I'm feeding you. Be grateful." I put the plate back in the fridge because I was bored of holding it. There was nothing there even worth holding.

"But I'll just be hungry again in half an hour. Can I not order in pizza?" I put on my brightest smile and batted my eyelashes so I could look to adorable to resist saying no to.

"That face doesn't work on me." Darn. "But yes you can order in pizza." Bingo. "Why don't you ask Brittany to come over and keep you company."

Brittany. Just hearing that name changed my mood again. I've only just realised that I'd stopped thinking about her when my mom started trying to make jokes. It was like she was trying to cheer me up. "Nah. She's probably with Artie."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that."

"You heard?"

"It was the towns' big news for some reason."

"Because it's freaking weird."

"So you don't approve of this guy then?"

"No, actually I don't. He's just some nerd with glasses that wheels around all day."

"Well Brittany likes him." No, she thinks she likes him. Or she's just pretending to like him. Like I said, there is something behind all of this. Which brings me to another scene from today when Brittany told me she would pick me every time. It's not like I want her to though. I just don't want her to use poor Artie. He's disabled bless him.

Who am I kidding? Disabled or not, I still won't like the kid.

"Whatever. It won't last long."

"You seem kind of certain about that."

"I am."

"Why?"

"What's with all the questions?" I asked. I leaned against the counter and watched my mom. She looked like normal and was acting normal, but now she looks suspicious. Like really suspicious.

"Because if you're plotting something, I wanna know what it is that you're plotting."

"I'm not plotting anything. I was just saying." She was still looking at me in a suspicious way and it was beginning to make me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Okay." She let the word fall from her mouth slowly and clapped her hands like she was coming back to reality again. But what world did she go to this time? "There are menus in the drawer and here's the money." She opened her purse and pulled out twenty dollars slapping it into my hand. She gave me a kiss on the head and a rub of the shoulder before leaving me alone in the house. What now?

The one good thing about this town is busy and now I'm bored. Yes she's kind of mad at me, but she'll get over it. I know she won't want to see me, but for some reason I still want to go over there. I just don't want to barge in and interrupt them in case they're at it. Seeing something like that would scar me for life. I'm already mentally scarred at the images I've got running through my head. And I know something will be going down in that bedroom, but it won't be him as he can barely move, it'll be her.

Now that is gross.

Why do I let myself think about these things? Is it any wonder why I don't like the whole idea of them dating when all I do is think for the worse. Maybe if I think of the good then it wouldn't be so bad. But what is good about it all? What can he actually give to her? A lift to classes on his knee? Wow big deal. I really don't think that boy can give her what she wants. To be honest I don't really know what Brittany wants, but it can't be him. There's a lot more behind this than what she's telling me, and sooner or later she'll admit to that. Probably sooner because she's not good at lying or keeping secrets. She lets them slip without her knowing.

Actually her secret keeping has become quite good since she hasn't told anybody we're sleeping together since the last time. Boy was that embarrassing. I thought we'd never get over that, but we did. Everybody just thought it was Brittany being Brittany, but if they were to hear it a second time they might not be so convinced. But I told her not to tell anybody and she promised she wouldn't. Or would she? It's not like we're on the best of terms and now with her dating Artie she might tell him about us.

Nah.

I shook my head and walked into the living room to sit on the sofa. Brittany wouldn't do that. Would she? Or am I being paranoid?

I'm definitely being paranoid, of course she wouldn't do that. I'm sure she'll think before she speaks. It has nothing to do with Artie what we get up to so it shouldn't be brought up. You know what, it has nothing to do with anybody, so it should never be brought up.

Thinking about Brittany, Artie and myself was making me nervous. I had started biting my nails whilst staring into space. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. It was almost six. Before I knew it, I had grabbed my car keys and left the house, jumping into my car. I put the keys into the ignition and started up my car. What am I doing?

I took a second to think about why I had actually got into my car and where I was going. I should be in my house waiting for night to come so I can go to sleep and wake up for tomorrow. Well there's that I could do or go over to Brittany's and sort everything out. It wasn't a hard decision to make. I pulled out of my driveway and headed down the street. Looks like Brittany wins. Again.

It didn't take long to get to her house. I can barely remember even driving there, I was so spaced out thinking about why I was actually here, parked outside her house. She must be home because her car is in the driveway and so are her parents. I looked up at the house and I could see that there was a lamp on in the living room and the same in Brittany's bedroom.

I wanted to drive away after seeing that there was a light on in her bedroom. That means they've been upstairs. Unless he didn't come over. I looked back over to the house and down the street deciding on a decision. It wasn't a hard one, but I wanted it to be the right one.

I got out of my car and made my way up to their porch. I had thought about turning around and taking the other decision of driving away, but why should I? I have nothing to run from, but a part of me inside is telling me that I do. I shook the thoughts out of my head and knocked on the door. It wasn't long before Mrs Pierce opened the door with a smile on her face. She loves it when I come over.

"Santana, hey. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks. Um, is Brittany home?"

"She is. Come on in." She stood the side allowing me space to enter into her home. Once I was inside she closed the door behind me. No escape now. "So how are you? I don't get to see much of you anymore."

"I've just been busy with school." What a lame excuse. Why would I even need an excuse for that? Oh yeah, because I'm always at mine, with Brittany, in bed. Don't think she'd take that very well.

"Sticking in are you?" She raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a questioning look.

"Yeah, I am."

"Learn anything?"

"Clearly not since I have to go back tomorrow." She laughed a little and I laughed along with her. But mine came out more uncomfortable.

"Well maybe tomorrow you'll learn not to get detention maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe. Look, I'm sorry for getting Brittany detention too. I didn't intend on getting her into trouble."

"It's fine. It's not like Brittany's never had detention before. I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"Hopefully."

"You can go on up if you want to."

I looked up the staircase as if there was something there I was waiting to see. "Is Artie still here?"

"No actually he left about five minutes ago. His dad came and picked him up."

"Oh well I'll just go on up then. Just making sure I wouldn't be interrupting something."

"Like what?" I know this may sound weird, but I don't even think Brittany's mom is aware of how sexually active Brittany is.

"Nothing, It was just a joke."

She shrugged it off and gave me a little rub of the shoulder. "Are you staying over tonight?"

"No, I actually just came to apologize to Brittany and then I'll be out of your way."

"Apologize? For what?"

"Getting her detentions. She hasn't spoken to me all day and I feel really bad about it."

"That's just Brittany being Brittany. You know she can't be mad at someone for long. She's probably already forgiven you and you just don't know it." She turned on her heels and headed back in the direction of the kitchen.

"I hope your right." I whispered, but she couldn't hear me since she was already through the kitchen door.

I looked back up the stairs and made my way up them and to Brittany's bedroom door. I stood outside of it deciding whether to knock or just walk in. I figured knocking would be better so I knocked on her door three times.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me. Santana." She didn't say anything back so I slowly opened her door a little popping my head in. "Britt, can I come in?"

"No." Seriously? I ignored her and went in anyway closing the door behind me, turning the lock and resting my back on it. Brittany was standing at the foot of her bed with her arms crossed against her chest. "I said you couldn't come in, so why did you come in? If you were just going to come in anyway, why did you bother asking me if you could or not?"

"I know, but I really wanted to see you. So we can talk." Maybe I should have continued driving down the street when I had the chance, because this is a bad idea. I can feel it.

"About what exactly?"

"You know..."

"No I don't. You confuse me." She walked around to the side of her bed, and that's when I saw that her bed sheets were all messed up.

"I confuse you? You confuse me. I see you didn't waste any time in getting down and dirty with limp legs." She started pulling the sheets off her bed and throwing them into the corner of her room.

"Were you spying on us?"

"No, but I wish I had. It must have been hilarious to watch. And I mean rolling on the floor laughing my ass off kind of funny. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that Artie is a sweet guy and that you should just leave him alone. Stop being mean and calling him terrible names all the time."

"Wow already defending him. You guys must be serious. And besides, today is probably the only day I've offended him."

"That doesn't mean you have the right to be mean to him."

"That's a part of who I am. You know Snixx and I come as a package. And most of the name callings come from her anyway, so technically you can't blame me."

"I can and I am."

"What is wrong with you? You've been weird with me all day and I don't know why? Well I have a few reasons, but I could be wrong so…" I pushed myself off the door, but stopped myself from walking over to her and stood at the foot of her bed gripping the frame.

"You're what's wrong with me."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you." She threw the rest of her bed sheets to the ground and sat on the edge of her bed.

"So it is what we were talking about in detention?" I walked around to the side of her bed and sat on the edge of her bed next to her with a little bit of space sitting between us. "That you think I'm using you?"

"I know you're using me." Her head fell and I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

"No I'm not. I care about you, a lot. You know that, don't you?"

"Do you though?" I whipped my head to the side to look at her and she lifted her head up to look at me. How could she ask that?

"You know I do. Don't say things like that."

"It's just, I don't get you anymore. We used to be honest with each other all the time. We don't have that anymore. I'm honest with you but you're not with me. It's confusing. It's like you've changed. You're not the Santana I wanted to be best friends with."

"Because I don't want to be with you? Yes I know it's about that because believe me I've been thinking about it too. More than you think. So yes Brittany, I do care about you." I shot up from the bed and made my way over to the door ready to leave.

"Santana wait!" I stopped and turned around to see Brittany walking towards me. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean?"

"What have you been thinking about?"

"So you want to talk to me now?"

"Yeah. I want to know about your thoughts."

"Well they don't really matter anymore."

"They matter to me. Stay. Please." I gave her a little nod and she gave me a small smile. "Just let me make my bed first." She didn't bother changing her duvet cover, just her bed sheet. It took her a while, but she did it eventually. I offered to help her, but she refused so I let her do her thing and she did a good job too. It didn't even look like it had been used today, but we both know that it has.

"All done?" I asked.

"All done." She climbed onto her bed resting her back against her pillows and her legs stretched out. "Sit down if you like."

"Are you serious?"

"Only if you want to."

"No I mean are you serious. You've ignored me all day and now you want me to sit, on your bed, so we can talk?" I can't believe this girl sometimes. She ignores me all day and now acts like nothing has happened.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Seems reasonable enough. It was what I came here for anyway. To talk. I joined her on the bed and neither of us wanted to speak first. It was a weird kind of silence, because I felt comfortable just sitting there but at the same time I felt uncomfortable sitting there. It's not like we were sitting skin to skin, there was quite a bit of space between us. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough.

"I thought you wanted to talk."

"I do."

"Then why aren't you talking? For a minute I thought you'd forgotten how to speak but then I saw the wheels turning in your head. Not literally, but ya know?"

A smile spread across my face as she explained everything to me in her little way of explaining things. I love it when she does that, it makes me feel like I'm learning something in a way. Weird right?

"Okay well all I wanted to really ask is, why are you dating Artie and why haven't you been speaking to me? I get that I got you into trouble, chose Mercedes over you and declined your offer of us being gay together but why ignore me?" Thinking that in my head sounded like nothing, but whn it cam out, it sounded like I was stamping all over her life.

"I was upset. I didn't really want to talk to you. I still don't, but you're here now and I kind of missed your company."

"Because?"

"Of what we do. Like have sex and stuff."

"You don't like it?" I hope this isn't the part where she tells me she didn't want to do it and I've took advantage somehow. Although it was her from the beginning who wanted this. I might as well be innocent in all of this.

"It's because I like it is the point. It feels so natural with you. I know it's only sex with you, but to me it's different. I just don't understand why we do things if you don't like it."

I turned to face her and she was already facing my way. It's obvious that all of this needs sorting out today. "Brittany, it's not just sex for me either." Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I know why she's asking that and it's because I've been telling her different.

"What I'm trying to say is that I like it too. But every time we do stuff together, I feel bad. I just don't know why because I enjoy what we do, but those bad feelings are always inside of me. And I don't know why I feel like that, I just do."

"So what does this mean?"

"It means what I said. But nothing changes. I just wanted you to know." She nodded and for a minute I thought she understood what I meant, but then she got off her bed and looked out of her window.

"Then what was the point in telling me? You think that you're making things better, but you're not. I think you should go now."

"Seriously!" I jumped off her bed and walked over to her, spinning her around to face me. "There's nothing I can say for you to understand me is there?"

"No, there's nothing I can say for you to understand me. You're in your own little world. Yes I have one of my own but my world is magical and full of happiness. And full of unicorns and ducks to make it magical and happy. You're worlds full of sadness."

"My world is not full of sadness, my world is full of sense." What makes her even think that I'm unhappy. Because I'm not. "Just because you don't give a shit what people think of you doesn't mean everybody else shouldn't give a shit either. I actually care what people think of me. "

"I do too. Everyday someone calls me stupid or an idiot and it upsets me. You know it does."

"It's not the same Brittany. Sure its not nice what they say about you, but this is different."

"Why? Because I'm not you? Because the whole world doesn't revolve around me?"

"Hold up." I raised my hand out to stop her talking. "This isn't about me, this is about us." Brittany was starting to look just as annoyed as me now.

"So there is an us now?"

"You know what I mean." I let out a puff of air and sat down on the edge of her bed. "I can't do this anymore."

"What?"

"Us, this, whatever we were doing. It has to stop. I mean let's be honest here, it had nothing what so ever to do with me. Getting to this stage I mean. I just thought that we were friends. Best friends. But obviously its coming between us."

"This is what I mean! You're pinning all the blame on me. Sure I made the first move, but you made the second." She's right I did. It was in Puck's bathroom at one of his parties.

"I kissed you for about four seconds."

"It's still a move santana. Just be honest with me for once." She came and stood infront of me, her arms crossed firmly across her chest a scowel on her face. "Thats your problem. You just can't be honest."

"Fine!" I shouted. "You want me to be honest then fine. I feel disgusted in myself for what we do. I have to scrub myself clean in the shower because I feel like I have sinned. It's not normal."

"But I thought you didn't believe in all of that. you said you believed in what you wanted to believe."

"I know I say that, but when I hear my abuela cursing at people like, that, then its putting things into my head."

I let my head hang, ashamed of what we were actually talking about. Should we even be talking about this? Is it right?

"Then you don't listen to what she has to say." Her hand rested on the small of my back, softly moving her hand around. It felt nice. Comforting. "Be yourself. Be gay if thats who you are."

I stood up at her words so I was now the one looking down at her.

"Hold up, I never said I was gay."

"What?"

"I never said I was gay." I repeated. I don't remember the words 'I'm gay' ever leaving my mouth.

"Then what are we even talking about? Your making me so confused."

"Your making me confused too."

"See what I mean?" She laughs. "You make no sense at all. There really is no talking to you. I really want to help you with this, but I can't. You're making it too hard for me. I think you should go."

"How come it's always me thats making it hard for you?" I ask. She doesn't answer and looks anywhere in the room but at me. "Try being me for a day. Maybe then you'll understand."

I made a quick exit out the door ignoring Brittany when she called my name. I need to get out of here. I need to get away from everyone and everything. I quickly rush down the stairs and Brittany's mom is standing at the bottom.

"Is there something wrong Santana?" Her eyes were scanning mine to find her answer since I couldn't speak. When I tried to find the right words to say, I heard a door close and Brittany rushing down the stairs, stopping half way when she notices me.

"I thought you'd left."

"I am."

I whispered sorry to Mrs Pierce before leaving the house and jumping back into my car. Driving away as fast as I could.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it wasn't up too much, but writing is a little hard when I've got a permanent headache. But still, I hope you liked it. Leave a review :) I've missed them. <strong>

**Hopefully next chapter will be up soon. I'll try and do a little bit everyday.**


	39. Chapter 39

**_Several months later..._ ****I'm back! I know it's been a while but It's her now. The next chapter is all yours! I know it takes me a while to upload new chapters, but don't worry I won't give up on this fic or my other. They will be updated til the end... Just so you know. Unless I change my mind.**

**The spelling is terrible, the writing is terrible, the chapter is terrible. But at least its something right?**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I'd searched my whole Monday morning for Santana but there was no sign of her and no word of her. The whole weekend she ignored my calls and my texts, obviously refusing to even speak to me. I would have gone to her house, but that was clearly a bad idea. She's just being stubborn as usual. I'm really getting tired of the mind game she's playing with me, it's really frustrating at some points. What frustrates me more is that her mind games are even confusing herself. I mean who doesn't know how to play their own game?

Is it so bad that I want to know what's been going on between us? Where we stand? She's going to have to face up to it one day, and I'd rather her do it sooner rather than later. Its for her own benefit. All I want is for her to make a decision. the decision of whether she's with me or she's not. It's not like I'm forcing her to be with me, It would be fine if she didn't. I'm not saying it wouldn't hurt me and my feelings, but as long as I get to keep her as my best friend then I can learn to live with it. Its better than nothing. It all lies in her hands.

Not seeing her was beginning to worry me though. Every time she acts this way, I assume I'm actually going to lose her for good. I understand that she needs her space, to think more than anything, but I don't think she does that. Not about what she needs to, but about all the negatives. How people will treat her differently, hate her, or maybe even leave her. That's what I think its all about. She doesn't want to lose anyone, like her family. They're all religious and have their beliefs, especially her grandmother. She thinks what ever is written in the bible is how life should be. We should abide by whatever the Lord wants us to do. I only know that because she told me. To be honest it was all quite scary. But then after all that, she can be really nice. Well she is to me. She always calls me adorable and sweet when I see her. Not that I see much of her any more.

"Britt!" I was pulled away from my thoughts by Artie wheeling up to me. "Where were you? I've been waiting for you in the dining hall, I thought we were having lunch."

I'd totally forgot about meeting with Artie. All I've been thinking about is trying to find Santana. He must think I'm such a bad girlfriend.

I wonder if that's why Santana is so put off by the idea of me and her. Maybe she thinks I'd be a bad girlfriend. But then again I am her best friend, we're pretty much together all the time anyway. Hmm, maybe I should tell Santana that. We're basically doing what we do anyway. Only now, there's cuddling and sweet lady kisses added. And we do that in private anyway, it's not like anybody could see.

"Britt." I was pulled from my thoughts again by Artie. I can't help but let my mind drift off.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming about Santana."

"Why?"

Why? Well I know I can't tell him why, but I'd feel bad lying to him. Then I really would be a bad girlfriend. "Because we got into a little disagreement and now she won't talk to me." There. That wasn't a lie. I just didn't go into detail as to why we had a disagreement. That makes me a good girlfriend right?

"Why? What did you disagree about?"

Shoot.

"Uhm..." What do I say? Do I lie or say nothing?

Say nothing.

I kept my mouth closed and Artie just stared at me. There was silence between us and it was becoming awkward. I could see he was waiting for me to say something, but I don't want to. He was about to speak, but it looked like he couldn't find the right words to say.

"Is everything alright between you two, just I've noticed you seem to be off with each other a lot. You barley speak any more."

He's right. But if he's noticed, have the others? Now what do I say? Think Brittany."We're just going through a rough patch in our friendship. We get a lot of periods so our moods aren't exactly the best." I say. At least its not as weird as some of the other things I've said. I am quite random.

"Okay." He looked rather embarrassed at what I said, but that's normal for him. "She's coming." He said as he looked past me.

"Who? Santana?" I looked behind me, but I couldn't see her so I looked back to Artie.

"No, coach Sue." I looked behind me again, and there was coach storming over to us. Just the way she was walking we could both tell she wasn't happy with something. She pushed a boy out of her way and he slammed against the lockers.

"Barbie! Where's your friend with the balloons she calls breasts."

"I don't know." I answer honestly.

"From what I can tell, your being honest with me. But when you see her, you best tell her that if she misses another day of practice I'm going to tie her up, gag her and feed her to my pet dragon. He likes gravy so I'm sure her fun bags should keep him going for a week or two. If she wants to be the best then she needs to train with the best. i.e. me. So if she doesn't get her skinny ass to training tomorrow then I'll be forced to boot her off the squad with my own steel boot. Now, you kids have a nice day."

Sue walked off, the students moving to the side out of her eye line. Hoping that she wouldn't hurt them.

"That has to be the most scariest woman that I have ever met in my life." Artie says looking stunned. "Because I know she's not joking when she makes those threats."

"She's not all mean. She has a heart like everybody else." I tell him. Why does everybody have to be so judgemental all the time? Coach reminds me a lot of Santana. When they're in they're place of work, they're set out to destroy anything that gets in their way, but really all they want is to be the best that they can be. They just have to get rid of anything that gets in their way.

"Not true. She tried to roll me down the stairs last week because I apparently got in her way going to the men room. Luckily Mr Schue caught me just in time. You call that having a heart?"

"Well then maybe next time, you won't get in her way. Life is so much easier if you just do as she says."

"I know, but she shouldn't terrorise the pupils in this school like she does. It's not right. And she shouldn't be telling me what to do, I'm not on her cheer squad."

I know Artie is making a good point about Coach Sue, because I myself have seen the bad in her. Probably a lot more worse than her trying to push Artie down the stairs but at the end of the day she is my coach and I have to do as she says.

"Quinn and Santana too."

"What did they do?"

"They terrorise people too. Quinn not so much any more, but Santana she loves making peoples lives a living hell. I just saw her in the cafeteria and you don't want to know what she said about you."

"You've seen her? What did she say?"

"That you're using me for my voice and that's the only reason you had sex with me. Why would you even tell her that we had slept together?"

"Because she's my best friend and I tell her everything, just she makes it sound a lot worse than what it is."

"So is it true or not?"

"Is what true?"

"Are you only using me to get a meal at Bread Stix?"

"Well, yeah at first. But I do like you and I am into you now." See she's made this sound a whole lot worse and I don't know what to say to make it sound right.

"You're just as bad as her, you know that? I thought she was just making stuff up to try and get a reaction out of me, so I just ignored it. But I guess not everything that comes out of her mouth is a lie." He shook his head at me and spun his chair around wheeling away from me.

"Artie, wait." I called, but he didn't stop or look back to let me explain everything. Has that really just happened? I need to find Santana.

* * *

><p>After Artie had found me and left me in the hallway at lunch, I again couldn't find Santana anywhere. It's like she just keeps dissapearing when ever I want to find her. It's like playing a really difficult game of hide and seek and I'm it. I rested my head against my locker, I feel so lost today. Nothings gone right, the way I wanted it to.<p>

I was supposed to find Santana and sort everything out, well try to, again. Artie and I were supposed to be doing our duet to win a meal at Bread Stix, but he pulled us out of the competition because Santana told him lies. Well they weren't lies, but she didn't have to say what she did. Now he's probably going to break up with me, if he already hasn't and I'll have no one. I'll just be plain old dumb Brittany.

"Brittany?" A hand rested on my shoulder and I let my head pull away from the cool metal to be met with friendly concerned eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just not really feeling like myself today." Quinn leaned against a locker door and I leaned against mine resting my head on her shoulder for a little comfort.

"I've noticed. Want to talk about it?"

Quinn is somehow always there for me whenever I need her, or someone. She should be my bestest friend since she's never done anything to hurt me, she likes to protect me too.

"I do, but I can't. It's complicated."

Finally there is someone that actually wants to talk to me, but I can't do it. I'm not allowed. Quinn and Santana are more like frenemies so If I told Quinn what was going on, Santana would go mental and probably kill Quinn. Or me for that matter.

"Okay. But you do know you can talk to me about anything right?" I nodded against her shoulder and looked up to give her a small smile which was genuine.

"Thanks Quinnie."

"Did you talk to Artie? I heard you guys broke up."

"We broke up?"

"You didn't know?"

"No. Well I knew that he was mad at me, but I didn't know that we'd broke up. He hasn't told me. Maybe I'll get a notification on Facebook tonight telling me he's single again."

"Could just be rumours Britt. You should know they've got a way of flying around this school. Talk to him first find out the details." She gave me a smile back and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Come on, lets get to cheer practice before Coach loses it altogether. She's really pissed at San for not showing up today and no doubt she is going to take it out on us. We want to make it to Glee club alive."

Quinn and I walked the rest of the way to the playing field in silence. Since I told her I couldn't talk about what was making me down she gets that I just want a little time to myself, but that will have to be after practice now.

"Sandbags! First you don't turn up to morning practice and now your just sitting their like a boil on my ass. Do you think this is hard? Because you look like you couldn't do sixty push ups in a minute where as I could double that. Now get your head in the game! This is not hard, try sawing off our own arm that's tied down just so you can slap the evil dwarf midgets to get away from their mob. Now that's hard."

The voice of Sue brought my attention back to Santana. There she was sitting on the grass watching the rest of the girls practice.

Our eyes locked with each others, so I took this as my chance to go over to her, but something was holding me back. Quinns hand on my shoulder. "I would leave her for now Britt."

Quinn was right. It's not going to do me any good storming over there and demanding answers again. It's all I seem to do and it always seems to cause a fight.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" I asked Quinn. Why else would she tell me to leave her alone?

"I've got an Idea, but I'd rather not say anything about it ya know? Just in case I'm wrong." I nodded. I knew where Quinn was coming from. She doesn't want to say anything in case she's got the wrong Idea. "But what I can say is, Be careful Britt. I don't like to see you hurt. Either of you." She nodded in the direction of Santana who was now heading our way. The closer she got to us, the more I could see the lost in her eyes. She had no Idea where she was. She stormed straight past us and didn't bother to look back.

"I think some of us are more hurt than others." I say to Quinn as Santana dissapears back inside the school.

* * *

><p>It's been a whole week since I last spoke to Santana. On Monday after cheer practice, I didn't bother going to find her, I just walked home on my own. Giving myself time to think about me instead of everybody else. I think Santana needed the same too. I think she must have gone home during practice though, because she wasn't in the changing room when we went in.<p>

I haven't called or text her and she hasn't called or text me. I did get a note in my locker on Tuesday from her though. All it said was give me time. Whatever that means. So I gave it to her.

During that time though, Artie and I got back together. We actually got back together on Monday night when he let me explain everything. Apparently Santana had told him that I would sleep with anyone to get what I want. Which to be honest made me sound like a slut, but it was true. I did used to sleep with anyone to get what I want, but I didn't always get what I wanted. I'm still waiting on that one from a certain someone.

I told him the truth about how I only picked him and his voice to make someone jealous and to win the Bread Stix competition. He wasn't really happy about that part and was about to storm out on me again, well, wheel out because his legs don't work, but he let me finish. I told him how I'd gotten to know him and how sweet he actually was and how lucky I was that he would even go out with someone like me.

I was happy that he gave me another chance, but I couldn't help feel that something was missing. I just don't know what it is. Maybe its his legs? No that's not it. I find it cool that he's got his own set of wheels and can take me to my classes.

We were sitting on the front row in the choir room listening to Rachel sing one of her best songs. God knows what it is. I've never seem to of heard the songs that she chooses to sing. They must be her secret songs. I kept looking back at the back row where Santana was sitting by herself. I could tell she wasn't paying attention to Rachel singing she looked more like she was staring into space.

"So are we still on for our date tonight?"

I dragged my eyes away from Santana to look at Artie, but I couldn't keep my eyes away. She looked so lonely by herself. Well she'd distanced herself away from everyone else. She'd barely spoken all day. Not just to me she hasn't spoken to me at all, but to everyone else too. She hasn't made any rude remarks or winded anyone up. It's weird. It's not her. She looks so miserable, has done since she left mine last week. I know she's been trying to keep her distance from me, but I don't think she knows I know what she's doing. even though it's obvious. I know I may have over reacted with her, but she needs to know that I'm not there just to be used. I know she says she's not using me, but she's not exactly saying that she loves me. Not that I expect her to say that, but anything would be better than nothing. If she won't speak to me and help me work whatever this is out then I can't think any different.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you even listening to a word that I'm saying?"

I spun back around in my seat, looking at a sad Santana is making me sad.

"Depends what you last said."

"I said what movie do you want to go and see?"

"Oh. Then no I wasn't listening."

I know that I should be paying more attention to my boyfriend, but I can't help but feel bad for my best friend. I know I'm the one for her sadness, I'm not that stupid, but like I said, if she won't speak to me then I can't really do much to help. Lately it's really hard to please her, she just needs to do something to distract her. Take her mind off of thinking because I can see that she's been doing a lot of that. Probably nothing else but. We haven't hung out in days. Even in class she'll sit next to anybody that isn't me. I just don't get why. I know I've done something wrong, but what? I wish I knew. I probably do know what it is deep inside me, but I just need a hint.

Maybe I pushed her too far this time.

"What's up with you two? I've noticed you staring at her since we got here."

"It's nothing." I tell him.

I know there's supposed to be no secrets between boyfriend and girlfriend but my friendship with Santana is more important to me than anything so I know not to say anything about what's going on with us.

Sometimes I wish I had someone to talk to about it other than Santana, but what can I do? She would lose it if I did. Probably never speak to me again. After all it is our little secret, and that's how I'm going to keep it.

"Okay. She doesn't look like herself does she?" Has he noticed to? Probably because she hasn't commented on his disability for a few days.

"No she doesn't."

"Alright guys that's a wrap for today?" Mr Schue says.

"Are we singing gangsters paradise? I love that song." I know Santana likes that song too because she likes to pretend she can be all gangster and stuff. She may act like the hard person that's not scared of anything, but she's a softy really. Well to me she is. I wish she could show it to other people as well, so she doesn't look like the cruel hearted bitch that she is. But then again I do like that its only me she shows her soft side to. Makes me feel kind of special in a way.

"No Brittany, I mean we're done for the day. You can go home now."

Oh. Silly me.

I looked up to see Santana was the first to leave the classroom.

"I'll meet you at the cinema tonight okay? There's something I've got to do first." I gave Artie a quick kiss on the cheeks before rushing out the room to my locker. Luckily Santana was still at hers.

"Hey." I say softly as I walk up to her. She gave me a little hey back and continued to put stuff into her locker out of her back pack. Not even taking a glance at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are we okay?" Her movements paused and then continued by putting her back pack into the locker and closing the door.

"I don't know. I just need some time to think."

"Think about what? You've had a whole week." She turned to walk away, but I grabbed her arm to stop her from going. I noticed how she looked down at my hand around her arm and looked me in the eye. "Will you stop trying to run away all the time and just tell me."

"I'm not running away, I just don't know what's going wrong with us. Well I do, but I don't know how we can get past it. I think maybe some distance apart will do us good."

"No it won't. That'll make it worse. We haven't spoken in over a week and I already feel like I've lost you. Your my best friend, I need you around."

She knows how much I need her around. She protects me. Keeps me safe. Ever since we were little she's stuck up for me in any way that she can. Whether she'll beat someone up, or slash them with her words. Either way, she's always got my back. And I do the same for her when I can. Not that it's very often, but sometimes she needs me too. I can tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't mean anything she just said. She's just looking for a way out of this mess that we've caused. Not that I think it's a mess.

"But can we ever go back to the way we were?"

"Of course we can. We'll figure it out together. We just need to talk about it."

"Talking never gets us anywhere. It causes us to fight even more, and I don't want that."

"Then what do you suggest we do? Go our separate ways and never talk to one another again? Because I don't want that and neither do you. Now that I think about it, this whole thing is stupid and ridiculous. Like us. I'm the stupid one and you can be ridiculous."

"Britt, you are not stupid."

I know she's secretly telling me not to put myself down, but it's okay. I know I can be stupid sometimes and I'm okay with that.

"So what now?" She asked.

"Well me and Artie are going to see a movie tonight, you could come with us."

"And be the third wheel? No thanks. Or in this case the fifth wheel, because Artie already has two of his own. And there's no way I would sit right at the front with the disabled. Its a terrible view, I need to be at the back where I have a perfect view. You guys just go and have a nice time, together. We can hang out another time."

I watched as Santana looked over my shoulder and straight back to me. "Quinn's coming over."

I looked behind me, and there was Quinn all smiles. "Hey guys. So, Sam and I are going bowling tonight, we were wondering if you guys wanted to come along?"

"Sure."

"Britt, No."

"Guys is it a yes or a no?"

I looked to Santana, who just looked back at me and then there was Quinn who was switching glances between us. I don't understand why Santana wouldn't want to go. We can go together. It's perfect. We can finally have some time together where we can finally talk. What's so bad about that?

"Its a yes."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I let you drag me into this."<p>

"What can I say, I'm irresistible."

"That you are." Santana whispered the words under her breathe, not wanting me to hear, but I did. If she'd of know I'd heard, she probably would have freaked out, got up, stormed out and then not speak to me for two weeks. I thinks it's time we started acting like adults about this, It's serious. Well to me it is, so I'd rather talk about it than fight about it. I think we might just solve a little something from it. I continued to watch Santana apply her mascara in my mirror.

"So what did mc'cripple have to say about you ditching him tonight?"

"I didn't ditch him, he's coming too. But he did say he'd rather spend some alone time with me."

Just remembering him say that over the phone made me smile. I've never had a boyfriend that wants to spend time with me outside of my bedroom. It's weird.

"Yuck. Please stop. It's too sad."

Sad? It should be happy. "Do you want a tissue?"

"Not that kind of sad. I'm talking about the pathetic kind of sad. You've been dating for a few days. How can you possibly be falling at his wheels?"

"Its all about love." I tell her.

"Love?" She laughed. "There's no such thing. It's just a word. A word that people have to use to try make their miserable lives more happy."

"Well I love you. Does that make me miserable and unhappy?"

"Brit, don't go there alright? Not now."

"Then when?"

"I don't know. Lets just get tonight over and done with first."

Over and done with? Something tells me she doesn't even want to be here right now. "Aren't you excited?" I ask curiously.

She put the brush back into its tube and turned around to face me. "What's so exciting about hanging with those bunch of rejects. It's hard enough at school, never mind in public."

I brushed off her comment and continued. "Well I'm excited. I love bowling and I like hanging around with the others. They're really nice."

"Of course you do. Your dating one. Well half a one. Does his junk even work properly?" She started laughing and it was beginning to annoy me.

"Do you have to be so negative all the time?" I ask. "Can't you just be happy and enjoy yourself for once? and does it really matter who you hang out with? Because I know for a fact that everyone in glee club respects you and likes you."

Silence filled the air as I said my piece. Our eyes locked onto each others.

"Well?" I ask. "Nobody's making you come. You can go home if you want to. I just wanted to spend some time with my best friend. Is that so bad?"

Santana's phone buzzed on my dresser and she picked it up.

"Quinn's setting off now, so we should probably go now too."

"Okay."

If she thinks she's getting out of this so easy. She's wrong. No more of her little snide jokes or tantrums, we're sorting this out. Tonight. Or maybe tomorrow.

We finally made it to the bowling alley after getting half way there and Santana had to turn around to go get her lip gloss. According to her, 'You never know who you could pull at a bowling alley'. We were all sitting in the drinks bar waiting for some free lanes.

"Okay guys. So its three teams-" Quinn was cut off by Rachel.

"I'll be my team captain!" Rachel shouted. "Finn you're with me, so are you Kurt and Mercedes. Not just the best singers, but now the best bowlers."

Quinn just rolled her eyes and continued. "So I'll be the captain for my team and I want, Sam, Brittany and Santana. So that leaves Artie,Tina Puck and Mike." Puck and Mike high-fived each other, obviously happy to be on the same team.

"And who made you the boss all of a sudden?" Santana interjected.

"Well I am the only one with captain experience so..."

"I think you'll find that I was captain until you stole it from me."

"Fine you can be on Artie's team."

I was looking back and forth between Quinn and Santana and I knew neither of them would back down from this one. "Shall we play then?"

About half an hour into the game, Santana had wondered off to the bar. No longer taking part. It can't be because she was losing because she'd had four strikes and she was still in the lead. I told Quinn I would be back in a minute and that I was going to see what was wrong with Santana.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No. I want to speak to her alone." She nodded and wished me good luck. She knows what Santana can be like to, but it's not luck I need right now. To be honest I think Quinn's getting suspicious about something. She always gets this look on her face which is what she's showing now.

I walked over to the bar and sat on a stool next to Santana. I didn't speak, I just watched as she sucked her coke through her straw.

"Why aren't you playing?" She asked.

"Why aren't you?"

"Because I don't feel like playing. I'd rather sit over here on my own and drink."

"Santana can we talk now?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Really. That easy?

"Okay-"

"Do you want a drink first?"

"Sure, I'll just have what you're having."

"Hey!" She yelled down the bar to the man. "Can I get another two Triple vodkas and coke?"

"What? There's vodka in that?" I was eyeing up her glass. It looked like regular coke, she doesn't even sound like she's been drinking vodka. And there were two empty glasses on the bar already. "How did you even get served?" I whispered.

"As long as its a male behind that bar, I'm fine."

I see. Her looks got her the drink. There's a surprise.

Yeah, I already know she's beautiful. But she doesn't always have to remind everyone. Why would they want to know what they already know? The first time someone notices Santana, they know she's beautiful and when she's all dressed up she looks sexy.

Well, that's what I think. But not in a pervy way. More like the,'Make you want to fall in love with her' kind of way.

I love her hair too.

The bartender brought over our drinks, and he just looked to me and then to Santana. "Is she 21?"

"No she's 22 actually." I just kept my mouth closed, because I know if I say something, I'll say the wrong thing and will have us all thrown out. He looked like he was questioning my age but then shrugged it off and wondered back down to the bottom of the bar.

Is that it? He's not going to ID me? Well that was lucky, and I don't even want it.

"I don't want that." I say pointing to the glass. "And I don't think you should have any more, you're driving us home." The last thing we need is to die in a car accident. And I don't need that to be on my list of ways I don't want to die. That would probably go straight to the top next to drowning. I would really hate that.

"Britt, I'm fine. Just chill. Now what do you want to talk about? No no wait, let me guess... Us?"

"Yeah. But why don't you talk to me for a change. You tell me how you feel."

Maybe its time I stopped doing all the running around for us, because there's only so many things I can say and do, where as Santana never has any input. She just walks away and tells me she doesn't want to talk about it. But if there's nothing she has to say to me tonight, then there's nothing else I can do. I've tried my hardest.

"Have a drink with me and I will." She grabbed a blue straw from the glass on the bar that was full of them and dropped it into my drink, sliding it a little to me. I wrapped my lips around it, taking a few sips. My face twisted a little and Santana laughed.

"What? It's strong. You know what I'm like with alcohol, I have to be in the party mood to enjoy it."

"Well then get in the mood."

"I'd rather talk about us first before we get bladdered. Just so I know where we stand. I won't remember if I'm drunk and it doesn't take much for that to happen."

"Well if you keep bugging me about it, I'm not going to talk about it. It puts me off."

"I wouldn't have to bug you if you would just do it."

"I know, but I don't want to make a scene in front of the others."

I looked over to where all the others were and they were all still playing the game. Apart from Quinn and Artie who was looking over and whispering to each other. I wonder what they're saying. I just gave them a little wave and they went back to what they were doing.

"I think your just making any exscuse you can find, not to talk about this. Or to me." One little chat. That's all its going to take. Why won't she understand that?

"Well can you blame me? It's not exactly the easiest topic to talk about."

"That's because you don't talk about it. You never want to. You'd think it was easy for me to say I love you when I did. But it wasn't Santana, it was actually pretty hard because I didn't know how you would feel about it. I still don't."

"That's because I don't know either." Her facial features softened, but eyes remained hard. "The reason I brush everything off is because I don't know what to do, say or think. Its the most confusing and hardest thing I have ever had to deal with. Still have to deal with."

"Then talk to me." I plead. I don't know what else I can do, but ask her to talk to me. Its the only way through this. It doesn't just involve me, it involves her too.

"I'm trying, it's just so hard. I don't know what to say. Well not without sounding like a complete idiot."

"You won't, what makes you think that?"

"Because I'm pathetic. I'm going home." She spun on her stool and bolted out of her seat and towards the exit." I quickly jumped out of mine and followed her outside into the car park. I didn't want to cause a scene in front of everyone. Not here, not now.

"You can't drive."

"Brittany, I'm fine. Do you want me to drop you off or are you staying?"

"At least let me drive. I'd feel a lot safer than if you were to drive."

So don't want to die tonight. I can't take that chance.

"Okay, drop me off at mine first, drive yourself home and I'll come by in the morning to pick my car up."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled as she handed me the keys to her car. I headed round to the drivers seat and Santana the passenger side. I'm so glad I passed my driving test at times like this.

I made sure she was buckled in before starting up the engine and heading towards the exit of the car park. Santana was leaning her elbow on the window with her head resting on her fist, staring blankly out the window at the streets. As we came to an end of a road, I flicked on my indicator and turned the corner heading down park lane.

"You made a wrong turn."

"No I didn't."

* * *

><p><strong>Update will be whenever it gets updated I can't actually give a specific day or month maybe year. But it shouldn't be that long hopefully.<strong>

**You know I like the reviews to let me know what you think so drop one :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Yay! I updated this chapter fast huh? I actually wrote and finished this the day after my last update, but I couldn't find the time to upload it. But waiting a couple of days is better than months, right? And Just so you know, I've already started on the next chapter and I would really like to hear what you guys think I should do with it. **

** ichigo111981 - (if you still read this story) I know that Santana has been in denial and selfish for too long, but that's kind of the point. Don't get me wrong, I know exactly where your coming from, but my Santana needs to be in denial and selfish, she doesn't like what's happening to her. BUT anything can happen when you least expect it.**

**Anyway enough said, enjoy! R&R**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"What are we doing here?"

After Santana wanted to go home, just as I thought she was going to talk to me, I thought it would be best to take her on a little drive to the park. Its almost half eight at night so there should be nobody here, just me and her. We used to sneak out here on a night when we wanted to have some quiet and gossip about everything and nothing. Maybe she'll speak to me if we're alone with no one to interrupt or be nosey and listen in.

"I like the park." I tell her, but she didn't look too happy to be here still. "I thought you did too?"

"Only at night when there's no snotty kids around."

"It is night."

I don't know what's so bad about kids for Santana not to like them. She says it's their snotty noses, poopy pants and bad attitudes, but that's part of being a kid isn't it? I bet she's pooped her pants before, I know I have when I was younger. But another thing she doesn't like about them is that she thinks they're sneaky. She _knows _their sneaky apparently. She can be so judgemental sometimes.

I remember why my Auntie Jen had a baby and she came to visit us and she asked Santana to hold baby Matthew cause' he'd been sick on her. It was like she'd been asked to be best friends with Rachel Berry so you could imagine the look that she had on her face. It wasn't happening. But my Auntie insisted that she hold him because it would be good practice for when she has kids. She held the baby out at arms length looking at with disgust on her face because it was crying and according to her it smelt too, but I know it was only because she felt uncomfortable so that's when I stepped in. She called me a natural when I managed to stop making him cry.

The car was filled with silence, neither of us daring to speak. I wanted Santana to be the first one to talk, but she's being stubborn as usual.

"Santana?"

"So, what are we doing here, I thought we were going home?"

"We are, once we finish our little chat."

"Again? I already told you-"

"You haven't told me anything. All you said is they you were pathetic and you didn't want to sound like an idiot. What does that mean?"

"It means what I said." She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door, slamming it shut after her.

I let out a sigh and sat back in my seat, turning off the engine. Does she want me to follow her, or is she walking away from me again? I watched as she made her way over to the park itself, pulling open the gate and taking a seat on one of the swings.

I slowly followed her over to the park and took the swing next to her. There was no sign of her not wanting me to follow her because she could have just told me to get lost when she heard me coming, so I took this as a good sign. She's letting me back in a little.

"You wanna know what I love about coming to the park on a night? Not having to wait for someone to get off the swings so I can go on them. They always stay on longer when I'm waiting, they say I'm not even supposed to be in the park, which was so not true. I think they were bullies and bullied me. If I'd of had a friend with me, they probably could have told me that their plan was to probably make me stand there and wait for as long as I could so I didn't look as stupid as I did."

"They didn't make you look stupid, you made them look stupid. They wanted you to wait for the swing because they didn't want you to have it, but you did get it. Anyway,you're all grown up now and you've got me to protect you from all them crazy fools."

"It was on Tuesday." I informed her. She must have thought I was talking about when I was younger.

"How do you do it?" She asked looking ahead at the trees. I've notived that she hasn't looked at me once since I came over.

"Well I normally just stand here till they get off, I think the longest I've stood is probably two hours. Then I had to go home after two minutes of being on them, because my mom texted my dinner was ready. I'm still talking about Tuesday by the way." Who even needs to be on a swing for two hours? Have they not heard that sharing is caring?

"No, I mean, how do you do it?"

"Do what? I don't know what you mean." She could mean a lot of things by that. Like, how do I brush my teeth in the morning or how do I make contact with aliens two nights a year.

"Your just so you. I don't get how you do it."

I'm just so me? "Isn't that the point of being me, to be me? Is there anything else I'm supposed to be? I always thought you are what you are no matter what."

"But people don't always get accepted for what they are do they? Where as you do."

"Thats because I don't hide anything. What I am is who you get with me. You either love me or hate me. Or just like me. Either way I don't mind."

"So you wouldn't mind if people hated you?"

I guess I would mind if people hated me, but it wouldn't bother me. Not everybody can be liked.

"Are we playing 21 questions?" I ask. And for the first time since we got here, Santana actually turned to look at me.

"What?"

"It's just you're asking a lot of questions about me."

"Not nice is it? Being bombarded with questions you don't want to answer." She looked away from me again and let out a sigh. "Sorry." She whispered, but there was no need for her to apologize when she's right.

"Well its not really that, I don't mind answering your questions. I was just curious if we were playing 21 questions because it's a fun game. Want to ask any more?"

"You didn't answer my last question. About if people hated you." She looked to me again, but this time into my eyes. It seemed like she was asking me a serious question where the answer mattered.

"I've never really been hated before, but If there are people out there that hate me, then fine."

"Fine? Is that it?"

"Yeah, what else do you want me to say? Not everybody is going to like me, that's the way it is. Some people get me and some people don't. I honestly couldn't think of anyone in the world that is liked by everyone. Not even you."

I gave her a little bump with my shoulder and I swear I saw her smile as she looked away. Santana likes to think that everybody loves her because she's the HBIC, but I know that's not how it works. I think Santana knows that too, she just likes to be popular.

"Can I ask you a question now?"

"We're not playing 21 questions." She states like I didn't know.

"I know, but I just want to ask you one quick question. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to, just don't run off on me again." She took a moment to think but eventually she gave me the nod. "Okay. Are you still my best friend?" The way that came out sounded more like hope than anything. "Or have I pushed you too far with all this being together stuff? Is that what's making you run away from me all the time? We don't have to have sex any more if you don't want to, do you want to?" I asked curiously.

"That's four questions."

"I know, sorry. I got a little carried away because we haven't spoken in a week and there's a lot that I want to ask you, but I'm not going to ask you any more. Like I said, you don't have to answer them though if you don't want to."

"I don't want to."

Just when I thought I was getting somewhere she has to let me down again.

"That's fine." I say. It wasn't really fine, but its her choice. If she doesn't want to answer me then she doesn't have to.

"But I will." She stood up off her swing and walked behind me. She started pushing me gently so I was only swinging back and forth a little.

"Yes you're still my best friend. We'll always be best friends no matter what." A smile spread across my lips as she continued to push me. That's the best answer I've ever heard. Suddenly I came to a stop and I felt warm hands rest on my cold ones that were gripping to the metal chains attached to the seat. "And yes you're questions about us have pushed me a little too far which is why I keep running away from them." I felt my heart sink a little knowing that I'm the cause of her sadness. "But.." But? "I shouldn't have done that. it wasn't fair on you. You were just trying to be a good friend."

"You do know that all of this is because I want you to be happy, right? I can't help the way I feel." Her warm hands left mine and I felt the cold air hit them again.

"Right." She said. I knew she was still standing behind me because I could feel her presence but she made no other movements. I twisted around the best I could to look at her and I could see she was thinking hard.

"Do you want to go home now?" I ask standing up to face her.

"No, but can we go sit in the car? I'm a little cold out here."

"Sure." I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders to help cover her bare arms. She flinched at the contact at first, but warmed up to it a little when I told her it was okay. She put her arms through the sleeves and zipped it up so I let my arms fall from her and pushed my hands into my jeans pockets. She has no reason to flinch away from me, I'm not going to hurt her.

The walk back to the car was quiet and I was panicking a little because I know she doesn't want to go home yet so are we just going to sit in the car in silence and make everything awkward again? Well not for me, but for Santana. I can't help but think that's what I make her feel like now.

I went to walk around to the drivers side of the car, but Santana stopped me. "I want to sit in the back."

"Oh, okay." She opened the back door and hopped in, shuffling along to make room for me to get in too. "So...?" I say as I close the door. "Should I put the radio on?"

"If you like." I leaned over across the front seats pushing the on button to turn the radio on. It was a tight-ish squeeze so I sat straight back and just left whatever radio station was on. But what song came on would not have been on the top of my list. But I do like it.

_'I've been really tryin', baby _

_tryin' to hold back these feelings for so long _

_And if you feel, like I feel baby _

_Come on, oh come on, _

_Let's get it on' _

When the chorus came on, I carefully turned my head a little and looked out the corner of my eye to the right to see what Santana was doing. And she wasn't doing anything, except sitting there and staring straight ahead. I was going to look away but I caught her take a quick look me. I had to look away because the smile that crept on my face wasn't easy to hide.

_'We're all sensitive people _

_With so much to give, understand me sugar _

_Since we got to be _

_Let's say, I love you'_

I felt Santana lift up and I watched as she leaned over the front and turned off the radio. The car filled with nothing but silence again. Guess this song isn't for her.

"Well that was awkward." She whispered to herself. I barley heard it myself, but I was paying too much attention to her so I did hear it.

"Not really." I say. "I felt it was more of a sign." I turned my head fully to look at her, and she was just nodding along to what I was saying maybe agreeing with me for once. Even though it was more of a joke to lighten the mood. But then she opened the car door again and got back out, leaving it open this time.

I shuffled across the back seat and got out myself. Santana was resting against the back of the car her arms crossed against her chest so I moved to stand in front of her.

"Did I say something wrong again?" I asked.

"No. It's not you, it's me."

"This kinda sounds like a break-up and we're not even together yet." I chuckled. The look Santana gave me told me that that wasn't funny. "Sorry, I'm terrible at jokes. So what were you saying?"

"Well I don't have to say anything because that song pretty much said everything for me." She looked down at her feet embarrassed that she probably just said that.

"That you want to get it on with me?"

"Not just get it on, but- Urgh! I don't know. I sound so stupid talking about this." She flung her arms in the air and started running her fingers through her hair. Something that she does when she gets a little nervous or annoyed. I'm not sure which one she's feeling right now though. She looks nervous but sounds annoyed so maybe a little of both?

So she wants to get it on with me and...? Is there any way I can ever get her to tell me without her putting up her guarded walls.

"Then sing it."

"What?"

"Sing it." That has to be the best idea I have ever came up with. She loves singing so... why not sing to me? "If you don't want to say it then sing it to me. You might find it easier that way."

"You want me to sing to you in Glee club? In front of everyone? I can't do that Brittany, that's worse than just talking to you and that's hard enough."

"Calm down." I tell her as she starts to get a panicked look on her face. "I didn't mean in Glee club, I meant here. Like, now."

"Now?" She looked around at her surroundings wondering if anybody was watching us, but there was nobody around.

"Yeah, no better time than the present."

"I'm not sure Britt. I-"

"Please? If you won't do it for me, then do it for yourself. I promise you'll feel so much better. I know I did when I told you how I felt."

"Fine. Just don't laugh or anything."

"I would never do that." Her singing is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard and I've told her that. It would make me do anything but laugh.

"Good because I don't think this song is what you would expect to hear in this situation, but to be honest this is a song that reminds me of you. Well lately anyway. Let me just find it on my phone, but I'm only singing the lines I feel, I'm not going to sing all of it and start rapping so don't expect that."

Her thumbs swiped and pressed on the screen of her phone and I could see she was keep looking up at me. I couldn't help but smile at how nervous she was looking. She's never been nervous around me before so why now? All I want is for her to be herself and sing what she's feeling if she's not comfortable with not saying it. It's a lot easier than hiding it away in herself.

"Ready?" I laughed.

"Why are you laughing? You said you wouldn't! I'm not going to do this if all your going to do is laugh at me."

"I'm laughing because I'm happy and excited, so technically I'm not laughing at you so you still have to do it. So you ready?"She pressed play on her phone and the music started to blast through her speakers. I don't think I've heard this one before.

_'Baby girl, you stay on my mind  
><em>_Fulfill my fantasies  
><em>_I think about you all the time  
><em>_I see you in my dreams_

_Baby girl, not a day goes by  
><em>_Without my fantasies  
><em>_I think about you all the time  
><em>_I see you in my dreams'_

She pushed herself off the car and took a step closer to me so our faces were only inches apart.

_'Aah, oh my baby's fly, baby oh  
><em>_Yes no hurt me so good, baby oh  
><em>_I'm so wrapped up in your love let me go  
><em>_Let me breathe, stay out my fantasies'_

The way her breath hit my face as she sang sent shivers down my spine. With every word, she got that little bit closer until there was no room left and she stepped behind me, her hand brushing my hair over one shoulder so my neck was on show to her. All I could think of was her about to kiss me there but she didn't which left me a little disappointed. I felt like I was aching for the touch of her lips to be on my skin.

_'Picture us dancin' real close_  
><em>In a dark dark corner of a basement party'<em>

Her hands found their way to my waist and I closed my eyes as she did a little dip and grind on me. I painted a picture in my mind of us being able to dance real close and it looked good. Just the way she was dancing around me right now made me feel good.

I grabbed her hand off my waist and twirled her around to my front and pulling her into me so we were like one. As I leaned in to her, she leaned back, so we kept going down until we couldn't no more. But since I had her pulled close to me, there was no way of her getting away. My face was practically on her chest so all I could smell was her sweet perfume. She smelt so good.

_'Every time I close my eyes_  
><em>It's like everyone left but you and me'<em>

She pushed herself up and me along with her. She turned so her back was to my front and wrapped an arm around my neck. My lips ghosting over her cheek.

_'In our own little world_  
><em>The music is the sun<br>__The dance floor becomes the sea  
>Feels like true paradise to me'<em>

Her hands ran down the sides of my legs and back up before she pushed herself off me again.

_'Baby girl, you stay on my mind_  
><em>Fulfil my fantasies<em>  
><em>I think about you all the time<em>  
><em>I see you in my dreams<em>

_Baby girl, not a day goes by_  
><em>Without my fantasies<em>  
><em>I think about you all the time<em>  
><em>I see you in my dreams<em>

_Baby girl, you stay on my mind_  
><em>Baby girl, you are so damn fine<em>  
><em>Baby girl, won't you be mine?'<em>

As she finished, we both just looked at each other. "There, that's how you make me feel. And those little moves I did were a little bonus adder because I hadn't planned on doing that, but I got a little hot singing that so..." I couldn't help but just stare at her as I was lost for words. "Well don't just stand there like a hot mannequin, say something." She wasn't using her usual demanding tone, it was more of a plea. "Please?"

"Wow."

That was the first word that came to my mind, I don't think there could be anything else _to_ say about it. Well I guess 'Really?' Comes to mind or 'Did that actually just happen?' but wow was the better choice its the one I'd like to most describe this moment as.

"Your making me feel a little uncomfortable right now by the way you're staring at me at like that, so I'm thinking maybe this was a bad idea." I'd left the car door open so she sat on the edge of the back seat her body still facing me.

"No." I chimed taking a quick step forward hoping this isn't where she gets up and leaves.

"So did you understand what I was saying or not?"

"I think so. That is if you meant I'm always on your mind, want me to fulfil your fantasies, dream about me-"

"Yeah, I think you got my point."

I walked over to her and crouched down placing her hands in mine. "I'm glad you told me that. It really meant a lot to me."

"It meant a lot to me too." She smiled warmly at me and I pulled her up out of the car and into a hug squeezing her tightly. "But it's still our secret right?" She whispered.

I nodded against her shoulder and I heard the sigh of relief that came from her. I can honestly say I don't mind any of this being our secret for a little while longer, I just didn't want her to have to carry it alone. We're in this together now. Santana pulled away looking pleased with herself instead of looking worried and gone like she has done lately.

"So, did it make you feel better?"

"Actually, yes. It's like a whole weight has been lifted off my chest."

"I bet it's still heavy with those twins sitting on there though." I joked pointing at her boobs. Santana let out an airy laugh and I knew she really was feeling better about herself.

"Do you want me to take you home now?"

* * *

><p>I pulled into Santana's driveway since her dad's car wasn't parked there, probably because he's working late, but then I noticed that the house was pitch black so where would her mom be at this time? Its after nine she's normally all settled by now.<p>

"Where's your mom?"

"They've gone on a weekend break for their anniversary. Must have left while I was out."

"Oh, so your home alone? You didn't say anything."

She would normally be jumping up and down if her parents were going away because she'd normally be on the phone to me telling me we can have sleepovers and have a girls weekend and maybe invite Quinn and a few others over.

"I only found out this morning. My dad got the break as a surprise gift for her."

"Aww, that's so romantic." I say. I think it's nice that they can still be in love after all this time. Just proves that love can last if you really want it to.

Santana just gave me the 'You're Joking Right?' look and unbuckled her seatbelt. "They've gone to a cabin in the woods. They're most likely to be eaten to death by bugs and what not or even murdered by a man chasing them with a chainsaw through the woods. You call that romantic?"

"Well what would you call romantic?"

"Not being killed in the woods."

"Well I think it's romantic, at least they're alone with no daughter to annoy them."

"Was that a sly dig at me?" She joked and I simply shrugged my shoulders at her, she'll have to figure that one out for herself. "Well, if you find me so annoying I guess you won't want to stay over?"

"I guess not. So I'll see you tomorrow then, when you pick up your car?" I tried my best to try and keep a straight face, but I've never been the best at acting.

"Seriously? Your actually saying no?"

I couldn't hold it any longer and I let a goofy smile take over my face. "Well if you want me to stay I will."

"I want you to. After a week I don't think I could be alone for much longer, I've never felt like such a loner in all my life. I kinda know what its like to be Tina now."

"Come on, I'm picking the first movie."

"So what do you want to watch?"

I was looking through what little DVD's Santana had in her bedroom. There wasn't much of a choice, since most of them were at my house from when we have movie nights and when she stays over.

"I thought you were choosing." Santana finished tying her hair into a pony tail and joined me on the end of her bed.

"I know but it's hard to choose, you've only got four to pick from."

"So what you're saying is that if there were a hundred DVD's to choose from it would be easier for you to pick?"

"Yes." Does she not know that the more variety there is the better.

"Oookay. What do we have?" I handed her the DVD's so she could have a look, she's probably be quicker than waiting for me to decide. "So we've got A Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween 2, Single White Female 2 and Cabin in the woods. Which is what I think we should watch."

"What, No! You just want to watch that because your parents are in a cabin in the woods and you want to prove that its not romantic at all because everyone it probably dies."

"God, you know me too well. So that singles that out." She chucks that DVD back onto the floor and looks at the other three. "I choose A nightmare on Elm Street then. Its my ultimate favourite movie. And Freddy turns me on a little too. He's like my dream man."

"Why, because he's evil and twisted?"

I heard a scoff and Santana looked to me offended. "Did you just have another sly dig at me?"

"Hmm, maybe."

She bumped her shoulder against mine jokingly and began to set up the TV. I crawled to the top of her bed and put my phone on charge since it went flat whilst we were out. I switched on my phone and let it sit on the bedside table. I got under the sheets and started making my self comfortable. It was only a few seconds later than Santana joined me. She had her back resting against a pillow that was leaning against the headboard so I shuffled closer to her and rested my head just below her chest. She froze a little at first, but soon warmed up again. It was way more comfortable than a pillow. Her new boobs help with the comfortability as well.

"Is this okay? If you're not comfortable I can move." I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable just because I was comfortable, even though we've done this loads of times before.

"No it's comfortable, it just feels a little different that's all."

"In a good way I hope?"

"Yeah, in a good way." She lifted her arm and rested it around my shoulder pulling me in a little closer. I took this chance to rest my hand on her stomach just to be able to feel her a little more even though it was over clothing, I still felt a little something from it.

The movie started and I instantly lost interest. I had more things on my mind like what I'm actually doing right now. It doesn't seem real for some reason, it feels more like a dream. This morning Santana and I weren't even talking and now we're cuddling in her bed after quite an eventful night. As I thought about the events that at happened tonight, I couldn't help but smile mostly about how it ended. It ended perfectly. But there could be one more thing that could happen just to make it extra perfect.

"Can I kiss you?" I say looking up at Santana. She just looked at me a little surprised and then back to the tv.

"What, now?" I bit my lip and nodded. I felt like I'd just asked a naughty question and she wasn't sure how to answer. "Okay."

I shuffled up the bed a little so I was sitting up a little more. I left my hand resting on her stomach and her arm hand managed to fall to my waist.

I moved my face closer to hers and parted my lips. We were both looking into each others eyes and I could see that twinkle in Santana's again that she gets. I closed my eyes and I felt Santana push her lips against mine softly. Her free hand came to rest on my cheek and I pulled away taking a breath.

I pushed my lips against hers again and she pushed me down til my head was resting on her pillow. Her hand that was resting on my waist was now sliding its way down my bare legs and back up to my bare waist where my t-shirt had rolled up. It was the only thing I was wearing so...

_What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah  
><em>_What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah_

The sound of my ringtone made Santana roll off of me with a grunt and went back to sitting up in her position she was in before. "You seriously need a new ringtone."

I stretched my arm across the bed to grab my phone off the night stand and looked at my screen to see who was ringing me.

_Artie calling..._

I slid my thumb across the screen and sat up in the bed like Santana was doing. "Hey, Artie."

I noticed how the mention of his name made Santana roll her eyes.

_"Where are you? You just left the bowling alley without a word of where you were going."_

To be honest I had totally forgot about Artie. I was so lost in my moments with Santana I didn't even think to think about him. But I couldn't tell him that.

"I'm with Santana, I'm staying at hers tonight."

I looked to Santana and she was concentrating on the movie. Probably not interested with my call with Artie. He's not her favourite person.

_"_Yeah everything is fine." Perfect actually. " Santana wanted to leave and she was my ride home so..."

_"Well you could have gotten a ride home with one of us. I'm sure Quinn wouldn't have minded. You've had us both worried, well Quinn not so much she knew you'd be fine. I've been trying to call you but it just kept going straight to voice mail."_

"Yeah my phone died. Not literally but its had no charge in it."

I waited for Artie to say something back to me, but he didn't. I hope he hasn't lost his voice too that would not be good for him. "Hello? Artie?" I pulled the phone from my ear and the screen was black. My phone has died again. I leant across the bed again and put my phone back on charge. "I'll call him back in the morning."

"To finally dump him?"

"What?"

"McCripple, I assume you are going to dump him?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"Um, because I've just confessed my feelings for you after months of you trying to get it out of me? Because you shouldn't be with him in the first place."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to break up with him, he doesn't deserve that. I don't want to hurt him."

"But you're okay to hurt me? I thought you wanted to be with me. This is just so freaking charming." She huffed and crossed her arms firmly over her chest.

"I'm not hurting you, Santana. I do want to be with you, it's just I can't break up with Artie for no reason." I explain. I really do care for Santana but I care for Artie too. I can't just break up with him for no reason it's not right.

"But you do have a reason...me. I mean, you only got with him to try and make me jealous."

"At first yeah, but then I got to know him a little more and he's a really sweet guy."

"Pfft. Not worth wasting your time on him when you can have the real deal."

"So if I were to say 'Santana go on a date tomorrow with me at Bread Stix', what would you say?"

"I'd say no freaking way!"

"Exactly! Your not ready to be with me yet and I get that. But when Artie and I do break up and your ready, we can be together then. But for now we're friends that have a secret of talking with our tongues super close, and sometimes our bodies."

"I don't think I can do that with you if you're with Artie. I'll just feel like your whore, which I normally wouldn't mind being, but competing with him is a different story. If there's anyone in this world I dislike, it's him the most. I just couldn't do that with you when you're doing it with him. It's just gross."

"So does that answer my question that you didn't answer before?" I tried to change the subject off Artie because he doesn't deserve to be trash talked when he's not here to defend himself because I'm sure Santana's got a lot more to say than just that. She always does. She could probably go on forever, but that's too long.

"Which one was that?" She asked.

"I asked if you still wanted to have sex with me."

"Yeah I kinda tried to dodge that question hoping you wouldn't notice."

"I notice everything."

"I know you do, but it was a bit of an uncomfortable question then because I probably would have lied and said no."

"So you do?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Not when your with four eyes."

I really wish she wouldn't call him names, he's not as bad as she makes out. He's the only boy I've dated that actually cares about me and takes an interest in me.

"So are we like, saving ourselves until I break-up with him?"

"I guess so." I don't know if she's being smart with me or being honest. I could understand that she doesn't want to share me, but everything we do is a secret anyway. It's never bothered her to sleep with some other girls boyfriend before, what's so different about me?

"Do you think you could even hold out that long?" I joked. I've never known her wait for anything, especially sex.

"That long? So it's going to be a while then?" I just shrugged because I had no idea myself. It'll come when the time comes. "What makes you so sure that you guys will even break up?"

"Because Artie and I, we're not meant to be together forever. I've got plans to do that with someone else." I rested my head back on Santana and she instantly wrapped her arm back around me

"So I guess I'll just have to be patient then huh?"

"I know it's hard asking you that, but could you just do it please, for me?"

"I'll think about it."

At least that's better than a straight no. "Can I ask you one more question?"

"Go on."

"Does this mean that you love me too?"

"Lets just take it one step at a time eh?"

I nodded and gave her smile resting my head back down onto her chest. "At least you didn't say no."

* * *

><p><strong>Was this better? Because I have got a whole different idea for this story than when I first started writing it. I'm not going to say what it is because I want it to be a surprise but what I can say is 'Gone forever?'<strong>

**The songs used in this chapter were: Beyonce - Baby Boy and Marvin Gaye - Let's Get It On (Well I was listening to the James Arthur version because his voice is just sooo... sexy. If you haven't heard it or heard of him, I would definitely recommend listening to his songs. 'Recovery' is the best.)**


	41. Chapter 41

I felt kind of creepy just lying here and watching her sleep, but I couldn't help it. I did try turning over so my back was to her, but I just had to turn back over so I could see her. It felt like I was turning my back on her again. She just looked so innocent lying there without a care in the world. Everything about her is just so calming. Just her being calm around me makes me calm, it's weird.

It felt different waking up next to her this morning after what happened last night. To be honest, I do actually regret it a little. Only because I know that people think this is wrong, but to me it feels more right than anything. So from now on I'm going to do what I think is right.

After my talk that to turned into yet another argument with Brittany last week, I couldn't help but think that she was right. I was making everything worse rather than better between us. I've done nothing but mess with her head. Both our heads. Nothing I would say would make any sense to her, not even to me. I was messing up bad. I knew I felt something for her, but I didn't want to admit it. Not just to her, but to myself too. I couldn't.

I'm not supposed to feel like this about a girl, especially when she's my best friend. Id tried to persuade myself that we'd just gotten a little too into the best friend situation, but that wasn't true and I knew it, I'm just ashamed. I mean, what would people think of me if they ever found out? Id be ruined. I can guarantee that I would get slushie tossed all up in my grill for the remainder of my high school life. But what I'm mostly worried about is what people will think of me. I just know that my family would be dissapointed and would probably dispose of me, especially my abuela. She'd most likely curse me straight to hell.

But I need Brittany. We've experienced something and its somehow managed to turn into a lot more. Not just for her, but for me too. I just didn't want her to know how I felt. But no matter how much I would wish it away it wasn't going to. I couldn't continue to brush her off like I don't know her, she doesn't deserve that. I care about her too much to be able to just let her go out of my life. She's the only person that actually gets me for me. Plus it would break me more than anything.

We've been together almost everyday since we met, so the only difference now, is that there's different kind of feelings involved. My deeper feelings. That's not so bad, right?

Argh, who am I kidding? Oh wait, myself by the sounds of it. That's who.

I can't tell people that I like Brittany more than a friend, more than a best friend. That would just bring shame on me from my family and friends. They would disown me and never treat me the same again. But then I think about, what if they did accept me? What would happen then? But there's less chance of that happening. I just can't risk it. So does that mean I'm willing to risk losing Brittany? I honestly don't know.

"Morning."

I watched as Brittany moved her lips to mumble the words. She mumbled the words, but she didn't open her eyes so I quickly turned on to my back and stared at the ceiling hoping she hadn't noticed me. I didn't want her to know that I'd been staring at her, even I find that creepy myself. I should know, it's happened to me on a few occasions after some late night dates.

"Morning." I reply. "How long have you been awake?" I ask curiously.

"Lets just say I knew you were staring at me."

Shit.

She chuckled lazily. "What time is it?"

That was a good question cause' I have no idea myself. I've only been awake for about ten minutes and I haven't even bothered to check the time yet. It's got to be at least eleven though, the room was filled with sunlight because I'd forgot to shut the curtains.

"I don't know where my phone is." I tell her as I search my bedside table and eyed my floor to see if there was any sign of it. "I must have left my phone in the car or something."

"Use mine its on the side."

I rolled over onto Brittany, my boobs practically smothering her face as I grabbed her phone. "Sorry." I apologize sitting up straight.

"Oh, I didn't mind."

I pressed the home button on her phone Bringing up the time. "Britt it's almost two."

"In the morning?"

Seriously.

"No, its daylight outside ." There is no way we've slept for that long.

"So its two in the afternoon?"

"yes."

"Wow, really? That was a long sleep."

"Yeah I know. The only time I ever sleep this long is when I have a hangover."

"You do remember you were drinking last night at the bowling alley?"

"Of course I remember. That only gave me a little buzz though, not near enough to give me a hangover." Does she think I was drunk or something last night? Because I told her that I was fine.

"If you say so."

"I am saying so. What's your exscuse for sleeping this long then?"

"Guess I just needed it. I haven't really slept much because of, ya know, everything going on. Plus Lord Tubbington's been sleeping around and caught flees."

"Your cat is such a slut."

"Hey! He's not a slut, he's just lonely. His affair with the next door neighbours cat didn't go so well, he's been taking it quite bad. I think he's depressed."  
>I had to laugh on the inside knowing Brittany was being serious, but the stories about her cat always make me smile.<p>

"Do you want some breakfast?" I say changing the subject. As much as I love Britt's cat its a hard subject to stay on. He's a one and only.

"I think you mean lunch, but no thanks I'm not hungry."

"A shower then?"

"I'll take one later. Can we just lie here for a minute? I don't want to get up yet I'm still tired."

"How can you still be tired? You've slept for about fourteen hours."

"Because I like your bed and I'm the comfiest I've been in ages."

I guess a minute won't hurt, right? I shuffled myself down the bed until my head was resting back on the pillow. I didn't turn to look at Brittany like I was before, because now that she's awake it's just gone back to feeling a little awkward for me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded in response to her question, I couldn't allow myself to say the words because I don't know if I am okay. I don't even know anything about me anymore. "Are you sure?" I nodded again, but this time I turned to look at her. She seemed to believe me that time because she didn't ask again.

We were laying in silence but I could feel Brittany staring at me so I turned to look at her again.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me? Didn't your mother tell you that its rude to stare?"

"Yeah, she did. But I always stare at you, you're beautiful." I looked away again, my cheeks burning up but luckily with my skin tone its kind of hard to tell when I'm embarrassed. "Have I embarrassed you?"

I scoff at her words. "No." Damn her for knowing me to well. Its so hard keeping something from her.

"Then why are you going red?" She laughed.  
>I raised a hand to my cheek and I could feel the embarrassment on my face. Of course Brittany would see it too, because lets face it, she can see right through me. Call me casper the friendly ghost when it comes to Britt and I.<p>

'Sexy, everything about you so sexy

You don't even know what you've got'

I covered my face with my hands to try and hide myself, I do not want to be seen right now. Why on earth is she singing that song? I must look like a tomato. I've never felt so red in my entire life, I'd hate to think what I actually look like right now.

"Stop singing that right now." I tell her.

She pulled one of my hands away from my face and I tried to pull it back, but she wouldn't let go. And Brittany has a lot more strength in her than what people may think.

You're really hitting my spot

Yeah, yeah'

"Britt, please stop!" She did, but it was followed by laughter.

"I've never seen you go so red before, why are you so embarrassed?"

"Because your embarrassing me!" I covered my face again with my hand that she had finally let go of. I could hear Brittany giggling away. "Stop laughing! Your embarrassing me more!"

"I still don't know what I've done."

How about calling me beautiful and singing that ridiculous song. Who wouldn't get embarrassed over that?

I finally pulled my hands away from my face ready to face her. I can feel myself cooling down so there's nothing really to hide now. "You've done nothing, I'm just having a hot flush, that's all."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." I could feel my heart start to race at being found out. Like I said, she can see right through me.

"You are, because your doing that thing you do when you lie."

"And what thing is that?" I always thought I was a good liar, the best even. I don't give anything away to show otherwise.

"Well I can't tell you because then I'd never know when your lying again. So come on tell me what's giving you a 'hot flush'."

Just tell her, Santana. It's Brittany, your best friend she'll understand.

Brittany was waiting for an answer, but I couldn't give it to her. Normally I would have, but things are different now. There's different meanings in everything.

"Come on." I say getting out of bed. "It's time to get up."

"I don't want to."

I walked round to the bottom of the bed and tugged at the covers. "You have to." She made no sign of moving so I pulled the covers off her completely but she quickly grabbed them again and pulled them back over her.

"Britt, seriously come on." I grabbed the bottom of my covers again and tried to pull them off her again, but she was doing the same. It was like a game of tug of war only with my bed sheets. I was pulling as hard as I could but I was getting no where. "Brittany, I'm not playing. Get out of bed."

I put more strength into my pulling and I could see a smirk plastered on Brittanys face. She's smirking because she knows I'm not going to win this game of tug of war.

"Make me."

She let go of the cover and I fell straight on my ass. She quickly crawled to the bottom of the bed and looked down at me on the floor. At least I won. That round anyway. Something tells me this is not going to be an easy job. She tried to stifle her laughter to try and not piss me off a bit more, not that I'm that pissed, but when Brittany finds something funny then she finds it funny. There's no stopping her.

"If I have to, then I will."

"I'd like to see you try."

I arched an eyebrow at my friend who was smirking beyond belief. "Is that a challenge?" I ask.

"I think it is."

Brittany was staring at me hard in the eyes, but her eyes were full of something I'd never seen before. Something I'd never witnessed in anyone before. She bit her bottom lip and I suddenly felt like I was having one of my dreams again. The kind of dreams that drown your genitals drown.

"Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to be a gentlemen and help me up?"

She tilted her head to the side as she thought about it, making me roll my eyes when she was giving no sign of actually answering me or doing something to get me off this floor.

Eventually she shook her head "No. So what do you wanna do today?" She climbed off the bed and literally stepped over me as she headed for my door.

Some people are so rude.

()()()()()()()

I looked at myself in the mirror not being able to tear my eyes away at how hot I was actually looking in my red bikini. I can totally see why people wanna bone me most of the time because if I had a clone, Id be all over me. I wasn't too keen on the fact of being half naked in front of Brittany but its not like she's never seen me in a bikini before. I'm just being paranoid. I can't help it if I've got the body of a goddess.

Luckily though Quinn's coming round because Brittany thinks we need to spend some quality time together. If I'm completely honest, I would like to rip out that bitches hair for stealing my captain spot. I earned that spot, trained hard for hours everyday and she goes and snatches it away. Its unforgivable. But I'm doing this for Brittany, she's still friends with Quinn whether I like her or not. Everything I do is for Brittany, I just can't say no.

So, if Brittany wants her to come round, then fine. It might stop her from looking at me like she's ready to pounce on her prey. Not that I'm complaining, its quite flattering at times. But I'm still getting used to it.

I grabbed my oversized baseball T of my bed and slipped it over my head, making my way out of my bedroom and downstairs just in time for the door bell to ring.

That'll be Quinn.

I pulled opened the door and I was met with two blondes. "What's black hole for a mouth doing here?"

Sam laughed at my comment when he wasn't supposed to. Does it not bother him that I'm slamming him about his looks?

"Quinn invited me, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I mind, why would I want-"

"Everything alright?" I looked over my shoulder to find Brittany standing behind me. Where did she come from?

"Everything is just perfect. Quinn invited guppy mouth along." My voice was dripping with sarcasm because this is not alright. "I don't really want to spend the rest of my day listening to his bad impressions of forrest gump whilst Quinn plays Jenny."

"Santana, it's fine. It's only one more person."

"Yeah, so are you going to let us in or or shall we leave you and Brittany to it?" Quinn threw me a look that I knew too well. She's up to something. Or she knows something that I don't. More likely rubbing her top spot in my face. She's loving being captain instead of me.

Bitch.

I stepped aside to let them in and Quinn smirked at me knowing she's got her own way.

"More the merrier, right?" I say smiling back showing her that I wasn't bothered she'd gotten past me in my own home. Brittany grabbed a hold of Sam's arm and dragged him through the house and out to the back.

"Glad you think so because we Invited Finn who's invited Rachel and Artie."

"Great!" I cheer, clapping my hands sarcastically and my fake smile growing bigger. Once she'd made her way past me I pushed the door closed with force. This can not be happening.

I stormed my way into the kitchen to find Brittany with a bottle of vodka in her hands, pouring some into a glass. "What are you doing?"

"I figured you could use a lemonade, but you don't have any or any ingredients to make some so the closest thing I could get was vodka.

"Where did you even get that?" I know for a fact that there was no vodka in this house 'cause I already searched, believe me.

"Quinn brought it. She sneaked it from her mom's liquor cabinet." She picked up the glass and extended it her hand for me to take.

"Well, at least she's good for something." I walked over to the island counter, grabbing the glass from Brittany's hand and downing the drink in one go. "How many bottles did she bring?"

"Two, but she told me to say she only brought one. So you don't drink it all."

"Well what does she expect when she invites the whole freaking Glee club over?"

"She also told me you didn't seem too pleased about her bringing Sam over. But look at it this way, you don't really know him so this could be your chance to get to know him. He's actually really sweet and his impressions are really funny."

"They're not funny, they're pathetic. He's sixteen, he should be out getting laid not doing stupid impressions of people that probably died thirty years ago. Who ever told him they were good must have been a comedian because I've never heard a funnier joke in my life. And that's what he is, a joke."

"What's wrong with you, it's only Sam."

"Can you pour me another?"

I slid the glass a little across the counter towards her with my fingers for her to catch with raised eyebrows. I turned to rest my back against the counter with a sigh. I'm so annoyed right now and I don't know why, well I've got a good guess at why, but I don't get why it would make me so pissed and...whatever else it is I'm feeling right now.

Brittany did as I as I asked and poured me another drink handing it to me. "You might want to drink that one a little slower, so it doesn't all go straight to your head at once. "

I did the complete opposite and chugged it back like the first one. "Nah." I shook my head in disbelief. "Google Berry and your four eyed loser of a boyfriend is coming over. As if stretch marks and froggy lips weren't bad enough. I need this."

"I didn't know they were coming. I texted Artie before and he didn't say anything about it."

"Was this before or after you told Quinn to come round?"

"Before, I think. It could have been after, I'm not sure."

"I know it had nothing to do with you. This is all Quinn's doing. And Sam's, I blame him too. They're up to something. Well she is, I just know it."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. Something. Maybe she's come to actually stab a knife into my back."

"Santana, your being paranoid. She's our friend. I don't think she's come to stab you."

"Well she sure as hell wants to piss me off. That's why she's invited the lamers round too."

"Is there a reason you don't want anyone else to come round?" She stepped beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I instantly rested my head on her shoulder out of habit.

"I just wanted to spend the day alone, I'm still, ya know, processing everything."

"I understand. But can I, at least stay? To keep you a bit of company. Nobody likes to be alone, you said it yourself last night."

I did. I'd never felt so alone before in my life. It made me realise that without Brittany I have nothing, I wouldn't even have any of the Glee losers is my life. I may not say this often enough, or ever, but they can be alright... sometimes. When they want to be. But right now I could do without them. I lifted my head from her shoulder.

"Nah, they're already on there way over. It's only another four people, even if Rachel Berry is one of them, what harm can they do? Besides Rachel blinding me with that schnoz of hers when she steps through that door. But I guess they can stay. But if your boyfriend annoys me then I may have to kidnap him and roll him off the edge of a cliff." I know Brittany would want them to stay so there was no point in me spoiling her fun too. She could use some friends right now. I haven't been the best choice for her recently.

"Are you sure?"

I removed my head from her shoulder as the doorbell rang. "I'm sure. Can you get that?"

"I'll be right back." Brittany wandered through the kitchen door and out of sight.

I grabbed the vodka bottle screwing off the cap and pouring a little more into my glass. It was less than what Brittany had poured for me, because she was right when saying I don't want it going to my head all at once. For many reasons. But I mainly become an emotional wreck when I've had a drink. There's no controlling myself.

I chugged the burning liquid back wincing at the burning taste.

Ooosh that was nasty.

I heard a bang come through the door to find Rachel come bursting in with all smiles, god she makes me want to vomit. She was followed in by Finn, who also wanted to make me vomit. And then Brittany. Who just made me want to smile, on the inside though, if you get what I mean. Such a weird feeling. The next thing I notice is Artie missing.

"Santana, I would like to thank you for welcoming Finn and I over-" I waved my hand for Rachel to stop talking and eventually she did, it must have been so hard for her.

"Midget, you and Finnocence can go and annoy Puck's baby mama for a bit. You're starting to give me a chronic headache and you've been here for what? Six seconds." She had no choice but to do as I say and left Britt and I alone. She is in my home after all, plus I'll just make her life hell if she didn't do as I say because life is so much simpler when she does.

"No Artie?" I ask, eyeing up the door to see if was going to ram his way through my door any time soon. "Did he change his mind about coming?" Some of that annoyance I was carrying with me felt like it was about to be lifted.

"No, Kurt's going to pick him up when he picks up Mercedes." And then it was back, over taking my body even more.

"Kurt and Mercedes are coming too? I thought it was just those guys coming. How have I even got myself into this? I swear someone wants to make me suffer. " I suppose wing and wong will be turning up as well?"

"Who? Is that them twins that are like stuck together? Like in that film."

"No, I'm talking about Tina and Mike."

"Oh, then yeah. Well at least they think so, they're gonna get back to us on that one. Something about chicken feet and a salad. Isn't this going to be fun."

"The funest." I mimicked Brittany's happiness and clapped my hands sarcastically. "Yay."

Could my life literally get any worse?

()()()()()()()

Turns out my life could get worse. For the past half an hour I've done nothing but stare at Brittany seated on Artie's lap. They kept smiling at each other and giving each other pecks on the lips or a peck on the cheek. It was nauseating. It didn't help that the others were encouraging them, saying how they made such a sweet couple or they just looked perfect together. It was anything but perfect. It's was a disaster, like a train wreck. A total mess. And something people don't want to see.

I could feel the buzz off the alcohol and it was making me want to speak my mind, but I know that I'll regret it once I've said it, so I'm going to keep my mouth shut. Well for as long as I can anyway.

I watched carefully as Artie's hand landed on Brittany's bare thigh and he whispered something into her ear. Whatever is was must have been funny because she laughed a long with him. Well I'll be the one laughing when I chop his hand off if it dares to even move any higher up her leg.

Brittany looked over to me and I diverted my eyes away from them, hoping she hadn't noticed me staring at them. Or were they talking about me? Why else would she look over to me once he'd just whispered something to her.

"Who wants to sing a song?"

"God, please no." I looked over at Rachel who looked liked I'd just stamped all over her dreams from denying her to sing. "I'm sorry, but my day has been bad enough, I don't need you making it worse with you singing."

"I've been told I have the voice of a jewish angel."

"Doesn't mean its not still annoying." Mercedes and Brittany laughed at my comment and Rachel gave them both glares. At least they agree with me.

I grabbed my glass from the grass and slumped back in my chair. I looked around at all the others noticing they each had somebody. Rachel had Finn, Quinn with Sam, Tina and Mike, hell even Kurt was sitting on Mercedes knee, and Brittany on Artie's. And then there was me, sitting alone, watching everybody else be happy because my own life is so miserable. I'll probably be alone forever.

"I think we should put on some music. I'm bored of looking at all of you all smoochy schmoo." I stood from my chair and had to steady myself, feeling a little light headed from standing up too quick with the alcohol that was swimming in my head. "Woah." Its such a good feeling though.

"Good idea! I think we should put on some Barbra Streisand."

"Okay, LOL at that. You honestly think I own some of that shit in my house? Nah, I'ma put the radio on, and no singing along either."

I started making my way for my back doors and Brittany grabbed my arm as I was about to walk past her.

"You want some help?" She asked.

"No, it's fine I got it." I pulled my arm from her grip and gave her smile. It wasn't genuine, but I don't want her to think that there's something wrong. Even though there is.

"Okay." She stood from Artie's lap and pulled her T-shirt from over her head. "Last one in the pools a rotten loser." She sprinted towards the pool and did her special cannonball she does, some of the others jumping in after her.

"I guess that's you then, huh?" I asked looking down at Artie.

"Me what?" He had a puzzled look on his face wondering what I had meant by what I said.

"The rotten loser. Let's face it, you're not going to get very far in that thing are you." I kicked the side of his wheelchair with my foot and gave him my best bitch smirk. I made what little way there was to my kitchen and stepped inside.

"Brittany doesn't seem to mind that I'm in a wheelchair."

I turned around to find Artie was in my kitchen. How the hell did he get over the bottom frame of the door? Nobody helped him, because he was alone and I could hear the others outside laughing and splashing about.

"I never said that she did." I state. And I didn't. "Did you hear me say that Brittany had a problem with you being in a wheelchair?"

"No." I crossed my arms firmly over my chest, and listened to what he had to say next, but he said nothing.

"Then are we done?"

"No we're not. I'm not finished speaking."

"Woah, looks like someone has finally grew some balls, not hairy ones, but some at least. Because If i'm not wrong, I would say you're about to confront me."

"Why do you have a problem with me being in a wheel chair?"

I had to laugh at his question because it was too funny... Well not really but ya know, I am a bitch. "And there you go again, making things up in your head." I started making slow steps towards him as I continued. "I never said that I had a problem with you being in a wheel chair. Did you hear me say that?" I stopped a good step back away from him, so I could look him straight in the face. Kind of hard to do it toe to toe when his foot rest thingy would most likely bash me in the shins.

"No, but you were implying you had a problem with me being disabled."

"No, you're just paranoid. Someone been smoking a little sum sum on the way over?"

And that was the truth. He is paranoid. I've never said that I've got a problem with him being in a wheelchair, I'm actually not bothered at all. He's just another person to me. Someone that I may or may not have to destroy, and in his case, destroy. He just so happens to be in a wheelchair whilst I want to destroy him, these things happen. It seems to me he's got the problem with it, no one else.

"Then what, you don't like me being with Brittany?" My eyes widened a little but not enough for him to notice.

"Did you hear me say that?"

"Well, you have already tried to break us up once before, who's to say you're not trying to do it again?" I went to speak, but the words got caught in my throat. He got me on that one. "Just because you don't want to be happy doesn't mean other people don't want to be. Everyone in Glee knows you hate us being a couple, yes you're popular but that's no reason to be a bitch all the time. Why would you even want to break Britt and I up? She loves me, get used to it."

I snapped my head back to look at him. Now that's got my attention. I'd started wandering off when he started going on about everything I've heard before. It gets boring after a while.

"You think she loves you? Ha! Funniest thing I've heard all day if not week. Brittany's just confused. She'll get bored of you eventually. I mean what do you have to offer her, definitely not a hike up mount everest, that's for sure."

"She's your best friend, surely you weren't her to be happy. And with me she will be." Who's he trying to convince? Himself? because I never said anything about wanting to break them up again, even though I do. "Seriously, come on. What's so bad about me?"

I take a step forward and move my face closer to his, staring him hard in the eyes. "I don't like you." I turned back around and walked over to the stereo that was sitting on the counter top and switching it on,I turned the volume right up.

I gave Artie a raised eyebrow and smirk as I strutted by him, but he grabbed my arm to stop me. I pulled it from his grip glaring at him for touching me.

"You're not going to break us up. Ever. So you best get used it."

I put my hands on the side of his wheelchair and crouched down. "Oh Artie, you have no clue what's really going on. Brittanys just using you and the sooner you realize that the less of a fool you will look."

I gave him my sweetest smile before making my way back outside into the garden.

"Santana, you wanna help me get some drinks?" Brittany asked. taking a seat in my chair.

She was drying of her hair with a towel, but I couldn't help but look down at the rest of her body that was wet. So wet. I looked back up and I realised I hadn't answered, but someone spoke up before me.

"She's already drank it all." Quinn laughed. Is she trying to make me sound like some sort of alcoholic? She makes it sound like I drank the whole two bottles. Well I had most of them, but still, not all of it. She's just trying to cause another argument. Such a drama queen.

"Shut it, teen mom."

"Santana." Brittany warned, making sure I wasn't about to go down that road. But maybe I want to. Maybe I'm sick of everybody thinking they're better than me, when clearly they're not.

"What, so I'm the bad one again?"

"No, Brittany it's fine. It's just Santana being Santana as usual."

"Yeah, it's just me as usual. Never anyone else's fault but mine is it?" I sighed looking back and forth between Quinn and Brittany hoping at least Brittany would stick up for me, but she didn't. "I'm going to the bathroom." I need to get away before I scream.

I marched straight back inside my home, making sure that I gave Artie an evil glare as I go past him. I went straight up to the bathroom and slammed the door closed. God, I just want to scream so bad, I feel so agitated. I sat on the edge of the tub for a couple of minutes hoping that I could calm myself down a little. I think it's the vodka that might be making me feel like this because I have a hundred thoughts running through my head right now and I don't know the answer to any of them. I'm so confused and irritated and I don't know why. Artie mostly. But Quinn's not far behind him.

There was a soft knock on the door and before I had the chance to tell them to go away, Brittany walked in and closed the door behind her. She gave me a soft smile and came and sat by me on the side of the tub. She sat there silently as eye eyed her from the corner of my. She wasn't doing anything but lamelesly looking at the wall ahead of her.

"What are you doing?" I ask. I want to know why she's bothered me and is just going to sit there and say nothing.

"Waiting." Well that explains the silentness.

"Waiting for what exactly?"

"For you." She shifted a little to look at me and I was drawn to her eyes. "You've been up here almost ten minutes, I figured something was up, so I wanted to check on you, make sure you're okay." I was about to say something, but she cut me off. "And don't say there isn't because I know there is."

"Your right, there is." She's already figured out there's something wrong so what would be the point in lying and saying there isn't something wrong just to get out of this. She's just doing what any best friend would do and be there for me.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to be alone for a few minutes. I'm getting a little bit of a headache. Probably Rachel Berry's voice or Artie staring too hard into my soul."

She used the tip of her fingers to turn my face to look at her. "I believe you." She brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear and let her hand slide down my arm to my hand where she held it in her lap. "You know you can tell me anything, right? No matter what it is." I could see the sincerity in her eyes, and it warmed my heart. It's a feeling that only Brittany can give me, ever since the day we met. Maybe now I understand why.

I nodded. "Thank you." She gave my hand a little squeeze and pecked me on the lips, resting her forehead against my own.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to do it." She chuckled lightly. She pulled away from me, dropping my hand and standing up. "Are you coming down."

"Actually, I think I'm just gonna make myself a cup of coffee to go to bed. I'm a little tired." I'm not exactly in the mood to be around the others downstairs, I'll just snap at what ever they say to me. I think its best I stay out of the way.

"I could ask everyone to leave if you like? We can watch some tv."

"Not necesary." I tell her. "They're your friends and you want to spend some time with them, now go and do that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I gave her a smile to show it was fine. I know she likes hanging out with the others and just because I don't want to, doesn't mean she has to miss out. "I'm going to have a shower first, get the smell of pool out of me."

"Can you leave me a towel out for later please?"

"Sure thing."

()()()()()()()

I'd decided on watching 2 Broke Girls, because it is literally the funniest thing I have ever watched. Max is one bad-ass bitch, reminds me a little of myself. Just too cool to be true.

'We have no big exceptions for the opening tonight, it's a soft opening.'

'What's the difference between a soft one and a hard one?'

Haha! Hilarious!

I laughed in amusement. I bet Rachel says the same thing to Finn, not that he'd know the difference either. I should totally be on this show. Rachel could play the chinese dude, she's short and annoying just like he is, but strangely I like him. Where as I will never like the hobbit downstairs. Ever.

"Hey, what are you watching?"

I almost jumped out my skin from the voice that interrupted me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I looked up at the door to see Brittany softly closing the door as she entered me room.

"You didn't, I had a muscle spasm. What's up, did Artie realize he couldn't use his legs to swim and drown?"

"No."

"Shame." She sat on the edge of my bed, and I moved my legs out of the way to give her some room. "So is there something you need?"

"No. Every ones gone home."

"Why, because it's so boring without me there."

"Actually yes. Well for me anyway. I told the others that you got your period so it was best if they leave."

"Why not just tell them the truth that I don't like them. I'm sure they would have understood." I'm just saying what they all would have been thinking.

"Everyone, or just Artie?"

"What?" I guess terminators been running his mouth off again I see, or wheeling in his case.

"He told me about your little talk you had with him."

I sat up crossing me legs and pressed pause on my remote to stop the show I was watching from playing in the background. "It wasn't a talk, it was a confrontation. He confronted me."

"Well, he wasn't very happy about what you said."

"Why, what lies has he been saying now? Oh no wait, let me guess, something about him being in a wheelchair? 'Cause it's bull crap, he's paranoid. You know I don't have a problem with that." Last thing I need is this turning into a big problem I could easily be kicked off the cheerios because of this. But my instinct is telling me this isn't about him, its about Brittany. Its always about Brittany.

"I know you wouldn't, but it actually wasn't about that. He thinks your trying to break us up...again."

Even if I did want to break them up, what harm would it even do? It's going to happen sooner or later. It's like Brittany said last night, her and Artie aren't forever she just doesn't want to break up with him and hurt him because he's a good guy. Which I think is pushing it a little I'm sure he'd get over it eventually, it's just not meant to be and deep down he knows that.

"I know, but I promise I'm not trying to do that." I had no intention of trying to break them up, well, I did a little. Okay a lot. But this is what Brittany wants, me trying to hurt him is only going to hurt her and I don't want that.

Brittany swung her legs onto the bed and mirrored my position. She started to play with my fingers which came with a tingly feeling and I could see from her features that she was in thought. She tried to speak, but it looked like she couldn't find the right words to say.

"You're super special to me, you know that?"

"Of course I do, I'm amazing." I joked. I could tell by the look in her eyes that the question was sincere. "Britt, your the only person I've actually ever let into my life. You literally know everything about me, you even know what my vagina looks like." I couldn't help but laugh a little at what I'd said, it sounded so stupid. Normally at the name of vagina has been making me cringe lately but I feel more relaxed tonight than what I have in ages. Something has definitley changed, and I think I know what it is.

"Loads of people have seen your vagina."

I raised my eyebrows in shock at her comment. "Your getting good at these sly digs at me aren't you?"

"I did learn from the best."

Obviously she is talking about me because I am what you call zee best.

"That you did." I smiled and Brittany had a bigger smile plastered on her face, which only made mine grow too.

"In all honesty though, you have an amazing tasting cookie down there."

I felt my cheeks start to heat up like they did this morning, but I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips. I'm taking that as a compliment.

"You're the only one that's ever tasted it." Oh yeah she didn't see that one coming, I didn't even see me ever saying that.

"Wow really." She was trying hard not to laugh which only made me blush more. "Sorry, it's just I thought you were joking."

"You're not the first first, but you're the first to make me cum and I've actually liked it. The first time a guy went down on my I did not enjoy it at all. Never let anyone do it since. Well, Puck went down once but I had to get him to stop he is not good at oral." I felt myself cringe at the horrid memories. Not good at all. "Your good at it, I guess."

"I am a very talented person."

She leaned in tilting her head to the side a little, her lips inches away from mine. I could feel my heart start to pound faster against my chest. I quickly licked my dry lips to make them moist before moving the rest of the way in a softly pressing our lips together. We pulled away and our eyes locked for a brief moment before she pushed our lips together again but this time with a little more force.

As our lips moved Brittany guided me down to lie on my back and she lay on top of me our kisses never breaking. Her hand found its way under my top and groped my left boob. I pulled her hand from under my top, but she put it straight back under. I could feel her smiling against my lips a little at being sneaky, but I pulled her hand out again.

"Stop." her kisses moved to my neck and my eyes rolled back into my head at the shiver that ran through me. "Britt stop." I pushed on her shoulders until she stopped her kisses and looked at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen on to her face. "No, you've done nothing wrong, I just want to take it slow. I already told you I can't do those things with you whilst your with him. I just can't."

She nodded in understanding and rolled off of me. I want nothing more than to touch her, for her to touch me, but everytime I do, I see his face.

The room filled with silence and I sat up straight watching Brittany who just stared at the ceiling.

"Britt, are you mad?" She didn't answer and continued to look at the ceiling. "Britt?" I say louder. She looked at me for a second and then back to the ceiling. "What are you thinking about?" Still no answer. "Britt?"

"I'll do it." She says.

"Do what?"

She rolled onto her side to look at me. "Break up with Artie."

"Really?" my heart was pounding against my chest at her words. she's going to break up with Artie.

"Yes."

"Don't feel you have to break up with him just because of me. I don't want you hating me for it."

Now that she said she's going to do it, I can't help but feel I'm pushing her to do it. I don't want to push her in to anything she doesn't want to do.

"I won't, I'm ready." My heart started to pound even faster. Its really happening. She's going to dump him.

"When?"

I waited patiently as she thought about my question. Is she going to do it today or tomorrow next year. Because this is Brittany and she plans way ahead.

"I'll do it when we get back."

"Get back? Where are you going?"

"We're, going camping." A cheeky smile took over her face and my scrunched in confusion.

"Camping? When?"

"This weekend."

"When was this decided?"

"Just before. It was Sam's idea. He think it'll be fun. And so do I."

"Who's going?"

"Everyone."

"No they're not, because I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are."

I shook my head and shuffled down the bed so my head was resting on my pillow. "Not going."

"Come on Santana, I already told them you would go."

"No means no, Brittany. You'll just have to un tell them. Camping is not my kind of thing so I'm staying put."

"I'm not un telling them because I think you'll change your mind."

"No I won't. I'd rather stay in my bedroom for the whole weekend."

"Okay if you say so. But my money says you'll be joining us. Because if you don't no sweet lady kisses for you ever again."

"Nice try but not going. Now if you don't mind I was doing something before you came in so I'm just gonna go back to doing that."

Brittany moved to rest her head on my chest and I wrapped my arm around her. "San?"

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"Should we share a tent?"

"No, share one with Artie because I'm not going."

"I thought you didn't like me being with Artie."

"I don't but I can make an exception this one time. As long as you're going to break up with him when you get back then you can spend as much time together as you want. Just don't sleep with him or anything."

"Well if we have to share a tent I obviously have to sleep with him."

"You know what I mean. But maybe you should share with someone else, I can just imagine him wanting to put his hands all over you."

"Don't you trust me?" She asked.

"Of course I do, its him I don't trust."

"So I can't get laid by you or him?"

"Nope. And I don't mean to sound posesive or jealous, but I don't want you sleeping with him anymore."

Brittany quickly sat up and my arm fell from around her.

"You can't tell me what to do Santana. I am still his girlfriend."

"So? Your breaking up with him so why would you need to sleep with him?"

"I don't, I'm just saying. I'm not a kid I can actually break up with someone without sleeping with them. I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do. Its my life."

"Okay okay I'm sorry. I'll let you handle it your way. Its your relationship, you know what's best."

"Thank you." She rested her head back on my shoulder and I put my arm back around her.

"You do want to break up with him don't you? Cause' I don't want you to break up with him and hate me forever for it."

She leaned up and gave me a slow kiss. "I already told you. Me and Artie aren't a forever thing. I might be a little sad about it, but at least I'll have you."

"You'll always have me. No matter what." I tell her. And she will. I never want to hurt her or make her sad. Just happy.

"There is just one thing though."

"And that is?"

"When I break up with him, you have to take me on a date."

"Britt I'm not ready to be with you like that yet."

"Just one date, Santana. Thats all I'm asking. Its not like I'm asking for a lot."

To her going on a date might not mean a lot, but to me it does. What if we're caught.

"Those are my rules. Do we have a deal?"

"This is such a bad idea, but deal."

What have I gotten myself into.

()()()()()()()

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter guys, also for the spelling/punctual errors. Already started the next chapter so it should be up soon ( I say that everytime ) but at least they get uploaded eventually. Leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.


End file.
